Undeterred
by DanH2010
Summary: Love will never be deterred. My first proper wah in a while. Not AR :D x larger summary on first chapter x   Danice & Livbo
1. Fancy Dress

**A/N Ok people - this is undeterred. It is basically a Romeo Juliet type story. Based around Liv and ? You probably know right? Lol.**

**It is based about 2 years after Danny and Alice's wedding. I have played around with the ages abit. Liv would be like 20 at this point in real life but I wanted her younger so have decided to make her about 16. There are also a few changes involving Mara and 'Romeo'. you will all see in time.**

**Hope you all enjoy this and of course I don't own wild at heart or the characters unfortunately. :D x**

**(X)**

**Undeterred**

"Danny please don't make me go to this stupid fancy dress party at Mara!" Liv pleaded. She and Danny were stood in the surgery. Danny was peering in cages.

"I'll clean the pens for a month, 2 months! It's just gonna be a bunch of adults dressed up stupidly acting like they are like 5!" she groused.

"I already have the pens for the next year!" he said with a smile.

"Please!" she pleaded hands held together in prayer.

"C'mon Liv it'll be fun. It'll take your mind off….."

"Say his name and I'll impale you on a elephant tusk!" she warned.

Danny held his hands up in surrender. "Your too beautiful for him anyway. Plus 16 is too young for a boyfriend!" he muttered under his breath.

"To you 40 is too young for a girlfriend. God knows how Rosie got married with you on her back."

"Flattery isn't got help you Liv."

"Worth a try." she muttered. "Anyway it doesn't count if you say I'm beautiful. You are my step dad. Its in the job description."

"No Liv I really mean it. You're a gorgeous young woman!" he said sincerely.

Liv smiled. "Thanks Danny."

He smiled in return.

"Is Alice going to this thing then?" Liv asked. Walked over to the food cupboards with him.

He nodded excitedly.

Liv eyed him wearily. His excitement worried her.

"You should see who we are going as?"

Liv paled. "Oh my God. Your like Hugh Heffner aren't you? And Alice is a playboy bunny? Oh God please say that isn't it!" she pleaded. Disgust laced her tone.

"Oh I wish we had used that one! Oh well there is always new year. Or Fatani's."

Liv rolled her eyes. "Well?" she questioned.

He opened his mouth, closed it. "I think I'll leave it as a surprise. You'll love it!" he assured.

She shook her head slowly. "I seriously doubt it Danny."

"I'll give you a clue huh Squeak Miaow."

Liv frowned. "I see a therapist moment in my future." she whispered.

"Squeak Miaow!" he repeated with a smile.

She thought. Only one possibility came to mind. "Squeak Miaow? You going as Tom and Jerry Danny? You weird people!"

"You'll see!" he grinned. "And I'd really like you to come. As a favour to me please!" he asked.

She relented. "I'll go for an hour. Show my face!"

"Thanks. Vanessa and Rowan selling up was a massive surprise." he murmured, "I want you there you know out of respect. They have been good neighbours and friends. And Rowan is family."

"Fine!" she breathed. "2 hours max!"

"That's my little Livvie!"

"Liv, Danny." she reminded. "Lets go up to the house." Lexi suggested.

"As soon as I've fed the animals I'll go up." He told her.

"Danny?" Liv asked.

"Yeah." he answered as he measured out food.

"Are you and Alice…..like ok?" Liv asked softly.

"Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" he wondered confused.

"Well usually - and I don't condone this mind but you well…..your all over each other. Kissing and stuff. Like ewww! But recently you seen, well normal."

"Liv trust me, me and Alice are stronger then ever! Never been happier. These 2 years have been amazing. I hadn't even noticed that we weren't as public with our affection to be honest." he chuckled.

"Anyway I'll go, but you owe me Danny! As payment I refuse to do the pens!"

Danny laughed. "Liv if I held you to every time you said you'd clean the pens you'd still be doing them well into your nineties!"

She made a face and walked from the surgery.

(X)

"Mum can't I come?" Charlotte asked in her bedroom. She lay in bed. Alice stood beside her.

"I wish you could honey but your just getting better from being ill and it's just for the adults baby. Uncle Rowan and Vanessa will come and see you before they go back to Glasgow."

"Alice come and get your costume!" Danny called.

Alice kissed Charlottes head. Turned to Caroline who stood at the door. "You sure you don't mind staying home Caroline?"

"No," she smiled. "Me and Charlie will be fine. Won't we?"

"Alice!" Danny called impatiently.

"Hold your horses!" she called back.

"Go see him before he bursts something." Caroline advised.

Alice smiled and rolled her eyes. Kissed Charlotte one final time.

"Alice have you seen your costume?"

"No Danny got it. I've been busy. With the Charlie being ill and getting the animals at Mara sorted. I'm shattered actually."

Caroline tried to force back a smile but failed.

Alice saw it and her face fell. "What? He promised he wouldn't go stupid."

"Your definition of stupid or his?"

Alice stayed quiet.

"I wish you luck!" Caroline murmured.

Alice's smile faded. "Oh God what's he got?" she yelped and dashed to her bedroom. After a few seconds they heard, "What in the hell is that?"

Caroline chuckled heartily.

(X)

Alice looked down at her costume. It lay on her bed. She closed her eyes. Hoping that when she opened then her real costume would suddenly appear out of mid air. She did it. Opened them and scowled when the old, ridiculous costume still remained.

"Danny I can't. Seriously I can't." Looked at him. "O God look at the state of you! Could you look any gayer. I'm sorry Danny but you look seriously camp!"

"Hey! I always thought I'd make a good b….."

"No Danny you don't, you look ridiculous and now your trying to make me Mrs ridiculous!"

"Alice this is a laugh. A bit of fun!"

"You can go get me another costume. I'm not stepping out of the house in that!" she told him stubbornly.

"All the other costumes were gone." he told her. "Plus I think you'll look sexy in it!" he murmured.

She shook her head and exhaled. "It's a good thing I love you! And next time I pick the costumes." Picked hers up and frowned at it.

He grinned.

Alice dressed quickly. "Oh God look at me!" she groaned. Raised her hands in the air. "I don't know who looks worse!"

"Definitely you! I'm sexy!" he said playfully. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. I don't know if your looking at the same person as me Trevanion!"

"Back at ya Trevanion!" he retorted. "C'mon Liv is dying of suspense!"

"O I forgot people are actually gonna see me dressed in this atrocity!"

"I even roped Dupe in!" he said joyfully.

Alice's jaw dropped.

"I owe him a lot of whiskey. A LOT!" he muttered. "Like a lifetimes worth. His liver will be shrivelled up by the time he's finished!"

"Dupe gets whiskey? What do I get?" she asked in disgust.

He smiled. "Me." Took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Could be worth it." she said breathlessly. "Just!"

"It will be!" he promised. Ran his hand down her cheek.

(X)

Liv sat in the kitchen. Dupe, Danny and Alice were still hiding. She heard Danny and Alice earlier. Well she heard Alice yelp in disgust. God the costumes were that bad that Alice wanted nothing to do with them. What on earth had Danny done? If he embarrassed her in front of any boys she was seriously gonna kill him, with his own scalpel!

"Ok get ready people!" Came Danny's voice from the other side of his bedroom door. "I present to you…..Danny Trevanion!"

He stepped out of his room, his arms wide showing off his costume.

Liv looked at him from head to toe. "I'm dreaming right? This is a nightmare!"

"C'mon Alice!" he gestured to her happily.

"I don't want to!" a petulant voice answered from the room.

He walked in and pulled her out.

Liv gasped. "What on earth?"

"Not my idea Liv!" Alice told her. "I'm stuck dressed like this because of psycho vet there!"

Liv rose to her full height and stiffened her back. "Get back in that room and don't come out til you are dressed appropriately!" she fumed. "Both of you!"

"Fine by me!" Alice said and went to walk in. Danny stopped her.

"These costumes are fine. Great. It's not like they are revealing!" God they had switched roles.

"Speak for yourself Trevanion!" Alice muttered.

Liv glared at him.

"Aren't we missing someone?"

"O you didn't?" Liv asked disgusted.

"Oh Dupe!" Danny called.

"Yes Liv he did." Alice answered her in sympathy.

Dupe swaggered from his room. Turned and looked at Danny. They both froze.

Danny stared at him. Their costumes were identical.

"I told you I was batman Dupe!" Danny hissed.

"No way was I being the nancy boy!" Dupe retorted.

"Get all that stuff off Dupe!" Danny warned.

"See trying to see me naked. YOU are the gay one not me!" Dupe said pointedly.

"Robin is not gay!" Danny fumed. "Do I need to remind you that you are my sidekick?"

"I don't think so. YOU are MY sidekick!" Dupe told him stubbornly.

Alice shook her head. Her cat woman costume irritating her.

"Dupe!" Danny warned and flicked one of his bat ears.

Dupe took offence and twanged the elastic belt Danny wore. Danny stared at him.

Alice covered her face. Nomsa and Caroline stood looking amused. Danny and Dupe had reverted to five years of age. Danny tweaked his ears again and Dupe again twanged his belt harder wearing a belligerant expression.

"Right Du Plessis you asked for this!" Danny got Dupe in a playful headlock. "Bow to your leader!"

"Never!" Dupe declared. "Dupeman backs down for no one!"

"ENOUGH!" Liv yelled.

Dupe looked at Liv from the circle of Danny's arms. Danny froze. Yanked back to reality. He had actually been fighting Dupeman in his head.

"Daniel, release Dupe and behave!" she warned.

Danny released Dupe. 'Sorry.' he mouthed to Liv. Stuck his tongue out at Dupe. Who shoved him in return.

"Do I have to be the responsible adult in this family?" Liv asked them all. Gave them a stern look.

Everyone looked at each other.

"It seems so Olivia." Nomsa told her.

Charlotte ran from her room with a camera. "Say cheese!" Flashes went off. Danny pushed Dupe so he stumbled then put his hands on his hips and looked macho.

"O great just what I need!" Alice grumbled. Photographic evidence. I look like a….a….someone with a leather and cat fetish! God I can't live up to Halle Berry!"

"No you don't. Your much better looking!" Danny walked towards her.

Liv stopped him. "If you value my sanity you will not touch each other in front of me!" she warned.

Danny made a face confused.

"Leather Danny, that is all I will say!" Liv told him.

There was a beep.

"Liv the car is here and your not dressed!"

"Yes I am Dupe." she replied.

"Who you going as?" Alice asked.

"No one as exciting as cat woman!" she laughed.

Alice groaned.

"I am going as Olivia Adams."

"You can't go as yourself Liv!" Danny told her.

"Fine I'll be Olivia Trevanion." she drawled.

Danny smiled widely.

"Real imaginative!" Dupe sniggered.

"Coming from the man dressed in the same costume as Batman here!"

"Make that vetman!" Danny said in a deep voice. Looking heroic.

"God give me strength!" Liv prayed. Walked out of the house towards the truck from Mara.

**A/N a nice fluffy chapter, but you'll probs notice that you won't see much danice except fluff . liv is the main focus of the story :)**

**(PS) i tried to think of something better then batman but i couldn't sorry :( vetman, dupeman and alicat will have 2 do :) x**


	2. Zorro

Liv stood at the bar at Mara. Looked across the dark dance floor illuminated by disco lights that flashed intermitted. She sat on a stool and looked at her drink morosely. If only she had a boyfriend she'd be dancing in the dark and sneaking sly kisses. But no she was alone. Under the watchful eye of Danny meaning that she couldn't even meet boys. Not that there were many young men here. She sipped and looked at the costumes. Luckily for her Danny Alice and Dupe weren't the only one's dressed in ridiculous costumes. A singer called Claude Kelly blared from the speakers. She nodded her head along to the music slightly. She'd say this Rowan and Vanessa really could throw a party. She looked behind her, had the eeriest sensation that she was being watched. The skin on the back of her neck prickled.

She then noticed Danny and Alice on the dance floor. Now she had definitely been wrong about them! For all the non touching that had been going on at home they were making up for it now. They barely left the others side. Danny kept on bending down and whispering and kissing her. She frowned distastefully. Now who wants to see that? EWW! And then there were the secret looks and smiles. There was no doubt how much in love they were, she could do without that as well! She was really happy that Danny was happy, and there was no denying that he was. At the beginning she had given Alice a hard time at first. But now she knew how much Danny needed her. To teach him how to be happy again. He smiled now, properly. Like he used to when her mother was here. Without her he had simply been existing. But Alice had came and breathed life into him. So she respected her for that. After losing her mother she had been too wrapped up in her own guilt and grief she hadn't realised how it had affected him. It had devastated him. Now with Alice he'd learned how to smile again.

At first she was just jealous that Danny seemed to be moving on and forgetting her mother. She now knew that just coz Danny had Alice it didn't mean he'd forgot her mother or didn't love her either it just meant that he'd fallen for someone else. It wasn't his fault, apparently it just happened completely by surprise. Liv wasn't surprised though from Evan had said Danny and Alice had chemistry from the start Danny being Danny just didn't notice it til he got hit on the head by a hammer….or in this case a tree. When Georgina had called about the storm it had brought flashes of losing her mother back. She'd been so scared, for a moment she was certain she was gonna be told she had lost Danny too! She shook her head to dispel the thoughts that resided in her head. Danny was alive and happy and in love and that was all she wanted, well except for a boyfriend of her own that is.

"Hey Liv." a young man walked towards her.

Oh no not him! She prayed silently. His face was illuminated by an orange light for a second. O great it was! She thought angrily. "Hello Chris." she said stiffly.

"I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Obviously not!" she muttered. "Where's Maya?" she spat the name with disdain.

"We broke up." he said on a whisper.

Liv felt a flush of pleasure. If he thought he was worming his way back in with her then he didn't know her very well!

"So Liv, you wanna dance?" his hazel eyes twinkling

"That would be great."

Chris offered his hand.

"But not with you!" she added with a cocky grin.

He frowned. "But."

"I'm sure Maya will dance with you!"

"I thought you liked me." he declared.

"I DID, till you messed around with another girl behind my back. Like quickly turned to dislike!"

"I wouldn't of had to mess around if you would have at least agreed to do more than a few kisses. Not that it mattered, your probably cold anyway!" he hissed.

"That is exactly why I wouldn't do more with you!" she spat threw her drink over him and stomped outside. Dragged in some cold African air. His words refused to leave her though. When she had kissed him it had been all awkward and sloppy awful actually. And his hands too. he was all grabby! She just wasn't sexually attracted to him and she refused to waste her first time. So did that mean she was cold? I mean she was old enough now that if she wanted to do it she could. She always believed that your first time was a special thing and you were supposed to be with someone you loved. Or was that old fashioned now? God she was confused!

"Beautiful woman shouldn't be alone." a deep voice came from the shadows.

"Liv looked around. She didn't know this voice.

"Who's there!" she answered back defiantly.

A young man stepped forward. "You may call me Zorro!" he bowed with a flourish. He straightened up. He was slightly taller then her. Wore a black cape and a black face mask over his eyes. He had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes which were the colour of melted chocolate. He blended so perfectly with the shadows.

"If your Zorro then where is your horse?"

His brown eyes twinkled with good humour and he smiled. "I gave him the night off. He has a date."

His voice made her spine tingle and her heart beat staccato at his smile.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. Who knows who's lurking in the shadows." he warned.

"You mean saddo's dressed as Zorro?"

He gave her a cocky grin and wiggled his eye brows.

"So do I get to know your name?" she asked.

"Zorro will have to do. Got to protect my identity. Your name?" he coaxed.

"Need to know basis. If you save me 'Z' then I'll tell you."

"So need to know basis, are you taken?"

"Could be." she said nonchalantly.

"Too bad for your boyfriend." he said cockily. "I'll have to steal you away."

She shook her head. "Arrogant are we?"

"I am, dunno about you. What can I say I'm gorgeous!"

"At least your honest!" she laughed. About the arrogance and the gorgeous remark!

"They're playing our song. How about a dance?" he asked.

"Don't you have a job saving damsels out in the dark alone?"

"I've saved my quota for tonight. From now on I'm all yours!"

"One dance couldn't hurt then."

He took her hand and led her through the door and onto the dance floor. The fast dance was finishing and a slow dance song came on. I really miss you by S Club. Zorro put his arms around her waist at a respectable position. Her were on his shoulders. She smiled up into his eyes. He smiled back at her too. They stood inches apart and moved a simple two step. People swirled around them but Liv couldn't see beyond soft brown eyes. She could barely hear the lyrics. And all she could smell was his minty breath. The world seemed to have shrunk to just the two of them in this moment in time.

"I think this song will be running through my head when you leave me." Zorro murmured. "I really miss you." he whispered along to the lyrics. "Will you miss me too?" he asked spontaneously.

"A girl can't give too much away." she said shakily.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a shy grin. It seemed he wasn't as arrogant and cocky as it first seemed. He was a little shy too. Which only added to his charm and appeal.

"It's a maybe!" she conceded with a laugh.

He nodded happily. "I can live with that."

Danny passed her dancing with Alice and gave Zorro a dark look. It wasn't the first. He had been shooting deadly glares at him since they walked in. Zorro glanced over.

She leaned up. "Ignore the bat." she breathed in his ear. "He's my step father. Anybody so much as looks at me and he goes into meltdown. He's got a protective streak that drives me crazy! The woman who is trying to keep him away is Alice his wife. My stepmother in a way. She's cool."

"So he isn't my rival for your love?" he whispered.

"Eww! Danny? Just eww!"

He chuckled, leaned down slowly. Felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I think I should cut in here!" Chris spat.

Zorro froze then looked back annoyed. Raised his eyebrows. "I'm fully capable of dancing." he said dryly.

"Liv tell this clown to back off!" Chris hissed.

"NO, you back off Chris! We have nothing to say to each other!"

Chris put his hand on her arm. "C'mon Liv."

"She has nothing to say to you!" Zorro warned.

"You wanna start something?" Chris asked. He came from a hard family. He'd back off soon enough!

"I'll start something unless you remove your hand. I was taught you don't put your hands on a lady until she asks!" Zorro said a cold final tone.

Chris removed his hand, then swung for Zorro. Zorro moved so his body shielded Liv. Grabbed Chris. Tossed him across the room. He landed on a table and two chairs and they shattered in an array of splintered wood. Glass hit the floor and shattered with a scream. The music cut out and everybody looked at the cause of the commotion. Danny and Alice were over in a second. Alice took Liv and removed her from the situation. Danny stood between the boys.

"Right you two, OUT!" Rowan boomed walking over. "Thanks for dealing with that Danny."

Danny nodded and walked towards Liv.

"Chris I'll call your parents to pick you up. And as for you…." Rowan muttered turning to Zorro.

Zorro straightened his back. "C'mon then! What you gonna do about me?" he asked cockily.

"Just get out of here. Your father doesn't own this place just yet."

"YET!" Zorro told him and wiggled his eyebrows.

Chris in turn glared at him. "I WILL get you!"

Zorro turned to Chris still wearing his cocky grin. "We'll see!"

**A/N ok i'm guessing you all know who zorro is, if not he will be revealed in the next chapter. as you can see i have changed it slightly. like zorro's father is buying into mara... and zorro is arrogant and cocky. anyway hope your enjoying x**


	3. Trouble

Liv watched from across the room. She couldn't take her eyes off Zorro. She liked his arrogant cocky attitude. She liked the tingles she felt when he touched her. She liked the shiver she felt at his breath on her cheek. Alice stood talking in her ear but her focus was on Zorro. Until she saw Danny walking towards her.

"Both Chris and the other boy is gone." he told her.

"Did you get his name?" Liv asked hopefully.

"He's trouble Liv!" Danny warned.

Liv smiled dreamily. Stars in her eyes.

"He's gone now anyway!" Danny told her.

"I'm getting myself a drink!" she murmured moodily. Stomped off.

Alice and Danny stood and watched her.

"His name is Thabo. He's been in and out of trouble since his early teens. He's 17 now and it's his last chance. He's on probation if he doesn't straighten out they are sending him to prison. I want Liv kept away from him! His dad is buying this place to try and give Thabo a job something to focus on. As long as he doesn't focus on Liv I don't care!" Danny fumed.

"How do you know all this?" Alice asked.

"Thabo's dad called Rowan and warned him that Thabo might turn up in a Zorro suit. Boredom doesn't appeal to him. He gets in coz he's already made friends with the workers in Mara. Liv is staying away from him if it kills me!"

Alice smiled. "You gonna be like this if we have a child?"

He looked at her confused.

"We'll talk later." she murmured.

"Might be best." he conceded. "But what changed your mind?"

"I never said I didn't want more kids and you never said you did want more." she whispered. "Whenever kids were mentioned our other kids seemed to show up and ruin the moment. I think two years is long enough." she smiled widely. "I think it might of happened already."

He coughed. Eyes wide. "What?" he choked.

"Do you remember my mood earlier with the costume? I've just been thinking and there are other things too."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Later." he breathed in her ear.

Looked towards Liv's direction and noticed she was gone. Stood up straight. "Right where the hell is she?"

(X)

Liv stood at the bar. The barmaid handed her a drink.

"Thanks."

The barmaid then glanced down at the table. Liv noticed a beer mat with a 'Z' on it.

'Meet me outside beautiful' was written on it.

Liv looked up and the bar maid nodded. Motioned towards the back door. Liv grinned and looked to make sure Danny wasn't looking then disappeared out of the back door.

"Zorro?" she called.

"I wasn't sure you'd come. Who am I kidding. I was certain you'd come!" he said playfully.

"Come out." she told him.

"For my love." he told her seriously and emerged from the shadows holding a single flower.

Liv smiled widely. "Aww your so sweet!"

"Can we get back to it since he's gone?" Zorro asked.

"I'm sorry about him." she said sincerely.

"He's irrelevant. You aren't!" he murmured.

"Didn't you get asked to leave?"

He nodded. "It doesn't matter." Or it wouldn't. His dad would own this place in less than 24 hours.

"You know since you defended my honour you deserve a reward."

He held his hand up. "Sorry I'm not that type of man!" winked playfully. "Although I am tempted."

She blushed crimson. "I'm not that type of girl!" she gasped.

Zorro smiled. "I knew. You think I'd turn you down?" he whispered huskily.

She reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"How about a proper kiss?" Zorro asked. Leaned down and kissed her gently. Neither were prepared for the electric bolt that ran through them at the touch. Her arms found their way around his neck and his were around her waist. He pulled her closer and deepened it. She held him tighter.

"Am I interrupting anything?" a malicious voice asked.

Zorro pulled away. Positioned himself in front of Liv.

Liv and Zorro looked at Chris. His face was angry. His eyes were glazed over and his pupils blown. Drugs! Zorro knew. 3 of Chris's friends from the party flanked him.

"Liv go back to the party." Zorro told her.

"No they could hurt you!"

"And what could they do to you?" he asked in a low tone. Worry across his features. "Please I can take care of myself."

"No I refuse to leave you!" she told him stubbornly.

"Good Liv, coz I want you here too!" Chris told her meanly. Advanced upon Zorro. "I warned you I'd get you!"

"Not big enough to do it yourself though?" Zorro spat.

Chris went to hit him. He pushed Liv out of the way and took the blow. Turned on him and grappled. 2 of Chris's friends grabbed Zorro's arms and held him tightly. Chris smirked at Liv then began hitting Zorro in the ribs.

"NO!" Liv screamed. Grabbed Chris's arm. He elbowed her in the face.

"Liv!" Zorro yelled and struggled harder. Liv lay on the floor holding her face.

"Don't worry Zorro!" he spat the name with disdain. "I'll make her all better, and if that doesn't work my friends will have a try!"

Zorro fought harder. "You touch her and I'll…."

"You'll do nothing!" Chris punched him in the jaw full force. Zorro's head whipped back and he heard bells ringing in his ears.

Chris nodded and his friends released him. Zorro knew he could stay on his feet. But if they thought he was out of it gave him an advantage. Surprise. He slid to the floor and listened. He was gonna take care of Liv! No one was touching her.

He heard the sound of footsteps. The rustle of clothes as someone bent down.

"C'mon Liv we'll go where we can be alone. I'll take care of you." Chris murmured.

"No Chris. You cheated on me and it's obvious your on something. Your high. Just leave me alone!" her voice scared. It took everything Zorro had not to jump up there and then but he had to pick his moment.

"Hear that guys? She said no!" laughed evilly. "I went out with you for 2 months and refused to let me near you. I think I deserve something for that don't you?"

"No so leave me alone. I wanna make sure Zorro is ok!" she yelled.

"O your little friend. You really should have listened to him Liv. Now he is out of it and we have you to ourselves. I wanted to make it special for you Liv but if this is how you really want it to be…."

"Don't touch her!" Zorro yelled. Dived at Chris. He had heard all he could. He hit Chris and they went sprawling onto the mud.

"Liv run!" Zorro yelled.

She scrambled away from Chris's friends. When one wouldn't let her go she kneed him between the legs. As he lay on the floor clutching himself groaning Liv turned. "You want some of that?" she asked another.

He shook his head and let her go. as She ran. As she rounded a corner she slammed straight into a hard body.

(X)

Liv felt arms around her. She had to escape! Fought hard.

"Liv Liv it's ok. Calm down it's Danny!"

"O Danny thank God!" she said breathlessly. "You gotta help him!"

Liv then ran towards Zorro. Danny followed and heard grunting and scuffling. Chris's friends saw him first.

"Run for it!" One yelled and they scattered.

Zorro's fists were clenched and flying. It was a blur he just kept hitting downwards. He was focused intensely. Danny dragged him off Chris.

He sound and turned on Danny. "Try it boy!" Danny murmured.

He exhaled. Shoulders slumped. Looked around. "Liv?"

Danny stepped in front of her.

"No way Rambo. You just beat up her boyfriend!" Zorro's eyes turned shocked, then hurt.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Liv spat.

"If he's her boyfriend then you need to take better care of her. After what HE threatened to do to her, then let his friends do too!" Zorro stepped towards Chris who lay holding his face.

"Liv?" Danny asked. "Should I let him go? Or do it myself?"

"Danny." Liv said as a plea.

He looked at her and nodded. Grabbed Zorro's shoulders softly. Pulled him away.

A police car sped around the corner. An officer climbed out.

"Hello officers." Danny walked towards them.

"Chris?" One gasped. "Are you ok?"

Liv frowned worried.

"He attacked me." he said weakly pointing to Zorro. "Unprovoked. Came out of nowhere!"

"No he didn't!" Liv declared. Then frowned when she realised that Zorro was quiet. "Why aren't you protesting your innocence?" Liv asked Zorro.

He looked at her sadly. "Coz it doesn't work." he whispered.

"OK sir I am placing you under arrest." The other officer cuffed Zorro.

The look he gave Liv was full of sadness. He shrugged. "Your worth it!" he promised with a half smile.

"He didn't do anything!" Liv screamed.

"Be quiet girl or I'll place you under arrest."

"Liv!" Danny warned.

"Wait a minute, I know you. Your Chris's uncle. You're a freaking bent copper!" She hissed and pushed him.

"Right I'm placing you under arrest." he turned her around. "Get an ambulance for Chri…..the victim." he said dryly.

Liv and Zorro were placed in the back of the police car.

"I'll be straight down Liv." Sent a cold dark look to Zorro.

"I'm sorry Liv." Zorro said sincerely.

"Its him." she lowered her voice. "His uncle." she whispered once and cocked her head.

He shook his head. "I'm Thabo by the way." he said.

"Olivia - Liv." she replied.

"Quiet you two!" the officer snarled.

Liv rolled her eyes and sneaked a look at Thabo. He was looking at her with admiration. Smiling. She smiled back.

**A/N quite a short update tonight. hope u enjoyed. they r cute awww lol :)**


	4. 3am

Liv's head was rested against the back seat of Danny's car. It was 3 am. Danny had been desperate to get home to his wife and discuss their possible news. But no! he had been stuck at a police station dressed up as batman! He was in leathers for Gods sake! Never again! Christ some of the looks he got! They all seemed to look at him like he was some sort of weirdo. Officers included. They all had to look twice to believe that he was actually stood there!

After a lot of waiting and pacing Liv was finally released without charge. They had gave her a stern talking to apparently. Especially about false claims about the police. Thabo on the other hand had to go to court. Looked like the boy was gonna get it. Danny didn't agree with that and had made a statement with what he seen and heard. No matter how much the trouble the kid was in he didn't deserve to go down for something he didn't do. Even if the boy had designs on his 16 year old daughter! As long as he kept his seventeen year old hands to himself then Danny didn't care. They could hang out! He pulled the car to a stop, stretched and yawned.

"Liv." he murmured rubbing his eyes. "Wake up."

"'M up." she groaned. "These seats are uncomfortable!"

"They weren't meant for sleeping on." he replied dryly.

"I'm in that much trouble huh?" she asked. Wincing as her tight muscles protested her climbing out of the car.

"O yeah Liv, big time. Now get to bed. We'll talk in the morning." he checked his watch. "Well later on."

They both walked wearily up the stairs. He saw Alice had left a single lamp burning on the veranda. It was a tradition she started after the storm. He also knew she did it if they had to spent a night away from each other. Once when he'd been away on the far end of Africa he had looked out of his hotel room and swore he saw a tiny dot of light. She said it was sort of like a guiding light home for him.

"Alice left the light on for us." Liv murmured.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Look Danny…." Liv said with a yawn.

He faced her.

"I'm sorry I ruined your and Alice's night. I know you both don't get much time alone to relax."

Danny felt his frustration melt away at her sincere tone and words. "I appreciate that Liv, go to bed yeah."

She nodded.

Danny stood on the veranda and inhaled a deep breath of air. Heard Liv's bedroom door close softly. He'd hoped the air would invigorate him but it only seemed to force a large yawn from his body. He ran his hands through his hair and looked down at his costume in disgust what on earth had he been thinking? A couple of men had walked into the cop shop and had actually looked twice! Like they had never seen a grown man in a batman suit before! Come to think of it they probably hadn't! He switched off the lamp and sauntered into the house towards the bathroom. Tried to peel off the leather, grunting with exertion as he did so.

"Never a-freaking-gain!" he muttered. Decided to walk from the bathroom in his boxers. Normally he wouldn't have but it was 3 am, who'd be up at this time? Dupe maybe? He hurried to his room.

(X)

Danny crept into his room and went into his wardrobe. Pulled on a white t-shirt and some shorts. Looked at his wife and saw her crashed out on her stomach. Her short black hair fell over into her eyes. Her face held a slight smile. A nice dream. Her breathing was slow and deep. She began to turn over and settle onto her back. Her hand came to rest onto her stomach. He smiled and knew. Don't ask him how, he just did. They were gonna have a baby. He was gonna be a father again. Despite the exhaustion he wanted to dance. His smile so huge he wasn't sure his face was wide enough to accommodate it. He climbed into bed beside her, careful not to jostle her too much. She turned immediately seeking for him. He wrapped her in his arms and felt an all encompassing love fill him. How one person could become so important to you that you knew you'd lay down your life for them he didn't know but that's how he felt about Alice.

"Danny." she murmured.

"Yeah honey." he answered.

"We're having a baby." she whispered sleepily. She then turned on her side and pulled his hand so it rested over the place where their baby grew. She then twined her fingers with his above it. He fell into a deep sleep the smile never leaving his face.

(X)

A few hours later the alarm was screaming at him. He whacked his arm towards it. It fell to the floor with a clatter. He groaned and opened his eyes. He was looking at amused blue eyes, they sparkled with humour.

"Grumpy?" she asked.

He grunted. Sat up and turned the alarm off. Laid back down.

"What time did you get home?" Alice asked.

"3am." he said moodily.

Alice winced.

"She is gonna get it!" he muttered. "She's getting up with me see how she likes it!" he groaned.

"Yeah right! You'd need a crane to lift her from that bed!" Alice laughed.

"You told me our news after I climbed into bed." he murmured and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Lifted him self up onto his elbow.

"I did the test as soon as I got home. I knew before that though. Dupe offered me pizza. The smell of the melted cheese assaulted my nose and I nearly tossed my cookies at his feet. Duperina wasn't best amused.

"Duperina?" Danny asked.

"I'm in a playful mood." she shrugged with a smile.

"How playful?" he whispered seductively.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head close to hers. "Very." she purred and kissed him heatedly.

(X) **A Few Days Passed**

Liv was stood in her doorway feeling down. She had snuck out of the house to the jail to try and see Thabo but he'd been in court already. Now she couldn't find him anywhere. She'd had to sneak out coz Danny had placed her under house arrest. Pardon her pun. Christ she was beginning to wonder if she had to ask permission to wipe her nose! Urg! Danny was behaving weirdly. Well weirder then he usually did which was pretty weird to begin with! He and Alice kept sharing these soppy looks which were sickly. She wished they'd go back to not touching again. It was far less then disturbing! God she really wanted to find Thabo! He was just so sweet. Or had her unlucky streak with boys carried over to Thabo. She was quite well known around here. Or Danny was. If he really wanted to find her it wouldn't be hard. Maybe she just had really bad taste! Walked down the hallway to the front door and heard soft whispering.

"Remember no lifting at Mara Alice!" She heard Danny say.

Ok she was going. If they were whispering then it was obviously not something she wanted to hear. God! She really didn't wanna go there!

"I'm pregnant Danny, not an idiot!" Alice replied.

Liv's eyes widened. Christ Alice was pregnant? Wow she was gonna have a little brother or sister. Danny was a great dad! She began to feel a flicker of excitement.

She then moved quickly coz she knew that if they wanted people to know they would have told them by now. Then she walked towards them loudly calling, "Danny!"

"I'm here Liv." he walked from around the corner to the doorway.

"Can I go to Mara with you?" she put on a wounded look.

Danny looked at her sternly. "What do you think?"

"That you know I've learned my lesson and that I'm sorry." she suggested hopefully.

He shook his head and pointed back to the house. "I hate you!" she muttered exhaled and huffed.

"No Mara!" he repeated. Walked away.

She stomped into the house. He was being unnecessarily harsh! She was never punished for this long. She retracted her good father thought from before. God she hated him! Well you know what, sod him. She was going to meet her new neighbours. He could go to hell!

**A/N Short update. sorry about the lack of update. i've not got alot of time to write and im so far in front wi unexpected. this was abit of a filler in some ways bleh anyway hope u enjoyed x**


	5. Impact

Liv walked into Mara. Decided to head to the main reception. She stemmed the lets see if there are any boys thought. She was swearing off boys for a little bit. She just seemed to pick psycho's or weirdo's or boys who just disappear after a really good night. She wonder if this is how the prince felt like after Cinderella just upped and left. She exhaled and tried to force Thabo from her mind. Wasn't as easy as it had been with the other boys. She walked through the doors and saw a young woman standing behind the desk with a phone to her ear. Well this must be a new employee. Looked her age too. She approached and smiled as the girl put the phone down.

"Hello I'm from the neighbouring reserve Leopard's Den." Flashed her brightest smile at the woman. "I just came to meet my neighbours."

"Hello I'm Halle. My dad bought the place. Seems like a whole loadsa dust to me." she smiled.

"I'm Liv. My step father Danny Trevanion co-owns Leopards Den."

"O are you Alice's daughter?"

Liv shook her head. "I'm Danny's step daughter."

The girl frowned.

"Long story." Liv told her.

"So Liv are there any guys around here?" Halle asked.

"Not really. I was hoping that there were some guys here. Word of advice steer well clear of Chris. He's a creep! I did meet a guy the other night though. He was so sweet and charming. Handsome." she said on a breath with a smile.

"My type of guy. Name?" Halle asked.

"Thabo."

The girl froze. "What did he look like?"

"Brown eyes the shade of melted chocolate. Long black hair. Really intense face. And his smile." Liv was breathless again.

"You met my brother then?" Halle asked with a grin.

"Brother? You mean he lives here? Next door?" Liv's eyes lit up.

She nodded. "I heard a lot about you. He's taken with you."

Liv's heart fluttered. "Is he around? Can I see him?"

"Last I saw him he was moving stuff from the vets office for Alice. My other brother Lungile was sorting the wildebeest pens. Thabo is supposed to be helping him after he has finished with Alice. C'mon."

"Thanks." Liv said excitedly. Her heart pounded with anticipation and she felt her palms growing moist. "I have an older brother Evan if you wanna take him off my hands."

Halle laughed. "If he's cute…..maybe."

(X)

Liv and Halle walked passed Lungile. He watched Liv sway as she walked by.

"Is Thabo not here Lungile?"

"He's sorting a room for one of the guests dad is busy with some guy." he called.

Liv paled. "Was his name Danny?"

Lungile shrugged. Wiped the sweat from his forehead onto his arm. "Haven't a clue."

"Anyway Lungile this is Liv. This lives on the neighbouring reserve. Liv this is my older brother Lungile."

Liv beamed at him. "Hi Lungile."

"If I had a nickname I would til you to call me that. Lungile is a mouthful." he said casually with a smile. "Will I be seeing more of you around here?"

"Maybe." Then Liv glanced at Halle. "Can we go to the resort?"

"Eager are we?" Halle laughed.

Liv nodded. "Bye Lungile."

Lungile rubbed his dirty hands on his faded jeans. Decided to go and shower and change. He wouldn't mind seeing Liv again. He pushed the pen closed absently. As Lungile walked away the pen slowly creaked open. It hadn't latched properly. Lungile didn't notice. Or simply didn't care.

(X)

Alice was sat in the vet office at Mara. Wrote down even more notes. God Rowan had let this place slide! The vet was all out of drugs and there was a layer of dust over all the equipment. It obviously hadn't had a full time vet in ages. Right she had a list of stuff to do. Firstly she had to hand over the order sheets to Atwanda and then she'd…she glanced across and saw the wildebeest were restless. Their hooves were pawing the ground. They were grunting too. Then she noticed the gate was open slightly. One was inching towards the front. God they couldn't get out here! They were too close to the resort. People could get hurt! She ran over as fast as she could. As she did the wildebeest was getting closer to the fence. They obviously sensed something was up and nudged the gate and it opened. Alice was metres away so close to being able to shut it, but it was too late. All the wildebeest ran towards the opening. A stampede began and Alice stood in it's path.

Alice had no time to react. Suddenly 15 wildebeest were charging towards her, nearly upon her. She winced inwardly. A reflex action at what she knew was going to happen. She only had seconds…...the first hit her. The blow jarred her body and she skidded across the floor. She didn't even have time to move or think or to even groan before the next was near to her. She heard the thudding of the hooves on the floor. Felt the vibrations on the ground. One of the wildebeest hooves landed next to her. The edge grazed her head and she felt pain scream throughout her skull. She went to grab her head instinctively. As her hands move through the air she saw a hoof above her it was aiming straight for her….. The air was whooshed from her body as the wildebeest trampled across her stomach. The baby! Not her baby! She thought. Turned on her side to try and protect her child. A hard blow to her lower back made her wince. She felt a numbness beginning to spread throughout her. The final wildebeest stomped on her side. She felt a searing pain in her arm. She still kept it wrapped around her stomach tightly. She slowly heard the thudding disappearing into the distance. She had to move…she had to protect her baby. She had to do something but she wasn't sure what! She simply let herself drift far away The pain faded if she kept really still. Her eyes closed. She didn't hear a frantic man calling her name.

(X)

Thabo was moving sacks of animal feed into the store room. It was hot tiring work. His mind wandered to Liv. Like it had been doing since the day he met her. She was only on his mind 23 hours out of 24 and the other hour he was telling himself not to think of her. Didn't work very well. His father had warned him to steer clear of her. Apparently his father was sick of bailing him out of trouble and fighting over a girl was the final straw. What did his father know about girls? Maybe if he had fought for his mother she would have stayed at home! His father couldn't keep their mother home so obviously he knew nothing! Plus he treated them all like free labour! He exhaled. His father was probably right. She was too good for him. He was in trouble with the law constantly. She was beautiful she could have any guy she wanted.

"Hey Thabo." he heard his sister's voice.

"Halle." he said without looking up.

"You got a visitor."

"Me? I don't know anyone around here." he set his sack down and looked. Liv appeared from around Halle.

A huge smile appeared on his face, after the shock faded. "Liv?"

She ran over and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Neither person noticed Halle walking away.

"It's so good to see you Thabo." Liv breathed.

"You too." he replied.

"Why didn't you get in touch?" she asked. "I'd have been easy to find."

He exhaled and shrugged. "I'm in trouble with the law."

"So?"

"And your not." he told her pointedly.

"I like bad boys."

His eyes turned cloudy. "I'm not really like that Liv."

"Sorry I just…..I thought you didn't call or anything coz you didn't like me…..or blamed me."

He looked at her. "How could anyone NOT like you?"

"Pretty easily." she replied.

"And I'd have gladly went to prison for protecting you. My dad got me off. Said that he had bought this game reserve and was hoping it would be a stabilising influence. Any more trouble in the next year and I go down."

"Well I'll have to keep you on the straight and narrow then."

He grinned. "Yeah you will."

"Not that that will be hard." she added.

"Not at all. I'll be a saint." he assured. "You'll go mad at me for being too good!"

"Wanna hand with the fed bags?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"Hey I'm stronger then I look. I move these at home you know!" she said in disgust at his yeah right expression.

"C'mon then." he told her.

Danny's warning to Liv was long forgotten as soon as she saw him. His fathers warning too was at the far reaches of Thabo's mind. They simply enjoyed their time together too much.

(X)

Danny pulled into Mara. He was eager to see Alice. She had left really early this morning and he missed her. A man walked towards him.

"Atwanda hello."

"Hello Mr Trev…."

"Danny! We're neighbours."

"Danny." Atwanda said.

"So how you coping?"

"It's all new but I'm getting there." he admitted.

"You'll get there. Took me a while to find my feet too." Remembered specifically how hard it had been simply trying to shoot straight! He could operate with his eyes closed but give him a gun 6 years ago and he was baffled. "I'm here to see my wife."

"Ah yes the lovely Alice. She is a very good vet."

"I taught her everything she knows." Danny laughed.

"She said the exact same about you." Atwanda told him grinning. "Your obviously well suited."

Danny nodded. "She hasn't been lifting has she?"

Atwanda shook his head. "I made my son Thabo clear everything for her. By the way I spoke to him about your daughter."

"Thanks. I don't mind them hanging out but not if they are gonna get each other in trouble it might be best of they steered clear."

"I agree completely. We both need to look out for their best interests. Since they so obviously can't." Atwanda said nodding.

"Teenagers eh? Just a raging mass of hormones." Danny said dryly.

"Tell me about it I have 3!" Atwanda said exasperated. "So." Atwanda added knowingly. "No lifting then?"

"She's 7 weeks pregnant."

Atwanda shook Daany's hand. "Congratulations. I'll make sure that everywhere she'll be is clear. You know so she isn't tempted."

"I appreciate that." Danny replied. "So…." he added eagerly.

"Vets." Atwanda said. "I'm heading that way."

"If your too busy I know where it is."

"I don't!" Atwanda laughed. "She no doubt has a mountain of paperwork for me to sign."

They walked and Danny pointed out the building Alice would no doubt be in. Atwanda nodded seriously. "I'll have Lungile and Thabo get straight to it."

Atwanda frowned when they saw a pen wide open. "What? I told Lungile and Thabo to sort that out." Danny wasn't listening. He couldn't see beyond the small black haired woman lain in a tight ball. She was on her side and unmoving. There were hoof prints all around her, felt his heart begin to beat erratically.

"Alice?" he could only manage a whisper. His voice had abandoned him. He inhaled deeply. Oh god! "Alice!" he yelled. His voice returned and he ran over. Skidded to his knees. Put his hand on his head then in the air. He had no idea what to do he looked and saw her arms wrapped around her stomach tightly. He couldn't move them. Her face was streaked with mud and blood. A purple bruise already appearing on the side of her forehead. He checked her pulse and found it strong.

"Alice c'mon honey wake up." he said softly. "Get an ambulance!" he demanded to Atwanda.

"C'mon honey you have to wake up!" he pleaded voice breaking.

Her body jerked and she emitted a loud groan. She tried to turn over but winced and held her stomach tighter. Danny held her in place tenderly. "Don't move honey. An ambulance is on the way." he promised and touched her face softly.

"Baby." she whispered after inhaling a deep breath.

"Sshhh Alice." he said gently.

She hadn't opened her eyes yet and that worried him. Every time she inhaled her face contorted in pain.

"Danny." she said on an exhale. A single tear ran down her cheek. "Our baby."

"Your fine." he told her gently. "Try not to talk."

Her blue eyes finally opened. He wasn't reassured by what he saw. One of her pupils was massive and the other was tiny. He wasn't a human doctor but he knew enough to know that this wasn't normal and not good either!

"Tired." she murmured weakly. Her eyes fluttered.

"Alice look at me! Stay with me." he told her. He held her hand and looked at her face intensely. Her eyes were cloudy like she was looking right through him. He continued to try to convince her to stay awake. When that didn't work he pleaded but her head slowly lolled to the side. Her eyes slowly closed a little more after every blink until they opened no longer.

"NO ALICE!" he yelled. "Stay awake!" he panicked. "No no no!" he breathed heart pounding. "Where's this ambulance?"

**A/N ok i know i sed danice fluff but that was before i realised something...i needed a reason for a massive mara fall out. i couldn't do anything to liv coz thabo would never forgive himself...couldn't do it to danny. alice would kick off but danny would be too understanding and all would be well. and alice, the same danny kick off alice would rationalise it...unless they lost something really important to them...sorry guys :( plus romeo and juliet and tragedy kinda go hand in hand **


	6. 2 Losses

**A/N ok it has been forever since I updated this so I shall recap 4 u… Liv ad Thabo are happy they have found each other at Mara BUT while they were happily getting to know each other tragedy struck and Alice (who had just found out she was pregnant) got trampled by a herd of wildebeest. **

The paramedic arrived. Liv and Thabo were stood talking at reception. They both frowned.

"Wonder who's hurt." Liv mused.

"C'mon." Thabo said and grabbed her hand. Jogged as they followed the paramedics.

Liv gasped as she saw Danny leant over Alice. His face. God he looked like he was in physical pain. Like he was being tortured.

Liv rushed over. "Alice?" she squeaked. Thabo came beside her and squeezed her hand.

The paramedics moved her out of the way.

"How long has she been unconscious sir?"

"Um less than 5 minutes. Say about 3." Danny's voice shook. "Your gonna help her right?"

"Just give us space to do our job." the paramedic said softly.

Danny backed off a little. He couldn't help but hover. Watch as they worked.

"Danny what happened?" Liv asked.

"I just found her lying here Liv…..Liv? I told you to stay away!" Danny said as he realised who he was talking to.

"Can we just forget about that…..Alice." her worried eyes rested on her. She was being placed on the stretcher.

Thabo looked at the pen. "There were 15 wildebeest in there earlier."

Danny covered his face with his hands. Christ by the sounds of it Alice had been trampled. By 15 huge animals!

"Sir she's ready to go."

"I'll make sure Liv gets home." Thabo assured.

That didn't make Danny feel any better.

"I'll ask my dad to take her if that's better for you."

"I'd appreciate that." Danny said. Climbed in the ambulance beside his wife.

"Phone Danny." Liv asked quietly.

He nodded as the doors were closed behind him

(X)

_Alice was sat with Danny. They were on a blanket in the sun. They were discussing their future. Together. Him, her Charlie, Liv and the baby. He had called Rosie and she was thrilled for them. Everything was really good. Until the sky turned black. Rain started to pour. Lightning split the sky and flashed evilly. Thunder brewed and crackled. Alice wasn't fond of storms. The memories they brought up._

_"We'll get home." Danny whispered._

_She nodded. "Wait! We left the radio. I'll get it."_

_She jogged over and bent down. As she did the thunder of hooves was above her. She looked up and saw herself in a ring of wildebeest. She swivelled and turned quickly trying to find an opening. Their eyes were red and they pawed at the ground like an angry bull. Alice felt fear fill her. She ordered her body to move but it refused to respond to her request. One suddenly lunged towards her, unable to wait no longer. She turned to protect the baby but the wildebeests head was attracted to her stomach like a magnet. The animal impacted her stomach violently….and she jumped._

Alice's eyes were jerked open.

(X)

Alice could smell the sharp sent of antiseptic. It assaulted her nose. She wasn't in her bedroom, she was inside a room she didn't recognise. One that was unnaturally white gleaming. She was aware of a pounding in her skull. Her ribs throbbed and her stomach burned with an unyielding intensity.

"Danny." she croaked.

He was beside her holding her hand. He hadn't spoke yet. She shifted her eyes so she looked at him. Her vision was blurred. She tried to focus but it didn't help.

"Thank God your awake. I've been so worried about you." he raised a hand and gently pushed the hair off her forehead which was varying shades of green and purple. One of her eye's was badly black. Her arm had been sprained and she had cracked some ribs.

"I'm ok." she assured. The automatic response. Blinked slowly.

Danny opened his mouth to speak when a sharp pain in her stomach engulfed her and she gasped.

"Alice?"

"It's….over now." she panted. "My stomach Danny. It really hurts. I'm worried about…."

She broke off the sentence when she saw Danny's eyes darken and his head drop.

"Do you remember what happened?" he finally asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Alice blinked slowly again. Her mind spinning.

"We think you were trampled by a herd of wildebeest." he whispered.

Alice jerked. Felt the sensation of being kicked in the head. Her ribs being stomped on…her stomach being…..she looked down. "Danny?" she breathed. Saw the truth in his eyes.

"No." she murmured shaking our head. "This…..It can't just…...our….."

"It's gone Alice." he finally told her.

The truth hit her. She had lost their baby. Tears filled her eyes. Danny sat on her bed and held her tightly as her tears fell. "I want it back Danny!" she said brokenly against his chest.

"Me too." he replied softly.

"We didn't have it long enough! We waited so long and it just gets taken away!" she let her tears fall freely.

He nodded. He was unable to speak his throat was so tight. He carried on holding her tenderly.

Danny felt anger fill him. This would never have happened if Rowan and Vanessa had been there! They knew how to take care of animals properly. Leaving a pen open I mean oh God ate they stupid? That is a lawsuit waiting to happen!

She pulled back and wiped her eyes. Winced as pain shot through her ribs. "How am I?" she looked at her blanket. "Apart from…."

"Severe concussion. Cracked ribs. Sprained arm and some bruises."

She nodded. Her whole body ached.

"Why don't you get some more sleep?" he told her softly. Kissed her lips gently. "I'll be right here."

She nodded. Turned her head so she wasn't looking at him. He was angry. Pretty soon he would know who was truly to blame for this….. And hate her as much as she hated herself.

(X)

As soon as Alice was asleep he popped out to ring the house. The dial tone rang in his ear. He listened to it absently. He thought of Alice, and they child they would never know.

"Hello. It's Liv."

"Liv it's Danny."

"How is she? Has she woke up yet?"

"A lot better then last time I called and yes she woke up and I spoke to her. She understood everything I said. She has a bad concussion and a few cracked ribs. She had it wrapped around her stomach and…." he exhaled. "Her arm and ribs were stomped on."

Even though Danny wasn't there he could see her wince. "What about the baby? You know if she got stomped on."

Danny went silent. "How do you know?" he whispered.

"I sorta heard you two talking. You were hovering over her. Telling her not to lift anything. Being over protective ."

"Um, yeah, erm well the baby…..we " he cleared his throat. "Um lost it." the words were forced from him.

"Oh Danny I'm so sorry!" Liv declared full of sympathy.

"I'd appreciate if you could keep the baby and the loss to yourself. Alice doesn't need this right now. She's….we're very….." he trailed off.

Liv heard him swallow audibly.

"Don't worry Danny. I won't say a word." she promised.

"Thanks Livvie."

This time Liv didn't correct him at the name.

"Give Alice all of out love yeah. If she wants I can ask Gran to bring Charlotte down."

"I'm just about to speak to her doctor. See when she can come home. I know she'll be in tonight with her concussion but she might be able to come home tomorrow. It might be best if Alice just sees Charlie at home. She very tired and …..you know."

"Ok Danny. I'm really really sorry. You're a brilliant dad and Alice couldn't be a better mum if she tried."

Danny felt grief fill him. "Look Liv I gotta go. Talk later ok?"

"Bye Danny." she replied.

Danny pressed disconnect. Rubbed his face tiredly. It wasn't fair! He thought bitterly. Their baby never even had a chance! It was just here one second and then gone the next. This was all Mara's fault! Leaving a pen wide open. As soon as Alice was better he was going to Mara to sort their shoddy practices. Alice had been incredibly lucky. This could have killed her! He inhaled deeply and walked back into his wife's room.

Alice was sleeping. Danny sat beside her and held her small hand in his. He had kept a tight hold on his emotions since he had been told but that control was badly frayed. The lump in his throat grew to mammoth proportions and taht control snapped. He put his hand over his mouth and breathed….that didn't stem the flow of tears that began to fall down his face. The hand that had covered his mouth was now placed over his eyes.

(X)

Liv sat in her room with Thabo. No one knew he was in there. Everyone would be angry but she didn't care.

"She lost the baby Thabo." she said sadly. She had already mentioned the baby to Thabo so this didn't count as breaking her promise.

Thabo looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"What happened over there?" she hissed.

Thabo shrugged. "I was with you."

Liv frowned. "Your brother was there. Where Alice was lying. Maybe he…"

"Whoa Liv, Lungile didn't do this!"

"Who else?" she spat. He was working on the pen the next thing it's wide open!"

Thabo glared. "I don't like the way your going with this!"

"I'm not saying he done this deliberately." she conceded. "Maybe it was an accident."

"Lungile isn't careless or stupid!"

Liv exhaled. "Easy for you to say. Your family didn't lose anything! Your family weren't trampled!" she yelled.

"Right I'm not standing for accusations against MY family! Especially without proof. Bye Olivia!"

She ignored him and crossed her arms as he stormed out of the room. If Thabo couldn't see what was right in front of him then that was HIS problem. Poor Alice and Danny had lost so much and he wasn't willing to accept that his family were to blame! She exhaled frustrated. You know what Mara was gonna pay! She'd get her revenge! Maybe even get Dupe to help her, no one messed with her family and got away with it!

**A/N sorry about the lack of update bt i lost what i originally wrote :/ i had to rewrite it and it was rubbish so i rewrote it AGAIN and it's still rubbish so bleh! **

**thanks 4 reading anyway i'll try and update again soon with better stuff x**


	7. Stilted

**A/N apologies 4 the lack of update on this, I'm jst not feeling the vibe wi it atm, the muse is gonna get a smack if it dnt perk up wi the ideas soonish. Again sorry 4 the rubbishness, this was wrote durin a very very boring lecture at uni *yawn***

(X)

**3 Days Later**

Alice sat on her hospital bed. Her legs dangled over the edge. She wondered why she was short. She wondered whether her baby would have been short. It always came back to the baby. Any and every though in her head came back to her little angel faced child, the one who was cruelly ripped from her. Her stomach no longer hurt with the same intensity but she felt the emptiness like an ache. The loss burned inside her physically, emotionally and mentally. She had been pregnant and now she wasn't. She felt grief. Most of all she felt alone…. The aloneness was the worst. She wasn't physically alone, Danny came to see her every day and they spoke but it wasn't the same. The closeness they once shared was far away.

Apart from when he told her Danny hadn't shown any emotion towards the loss of their child. She had cried buckets, clinging to him. Sobbing hot wet tears into his shirt but he kept himself strong. It got to the point now when she spoke of the loss he told her to concentrate on getting better. Like he was trying to forget their baby had existed. She had begun to gradually stop bringing it up now, the rebuttals were hard to take. All she wanted was to work her way through this - for them to grieve together but he seemed too intent on shutting her out. She was so happy it was so easy for him! Well she couldn't just forget it so easily!

She was finally going home today. She had lain in this bed for 3 full days, being monitored. Her mind just going around in circles. What she could have done differently? What she should have done? Thoughts like this were counterproductive. Well that was what Danny had said when she mentioned it. She had to focus all her energy on getting better, the only freaking line out of his mouth recently. If words were physical things she swore she'd ram them down his flipping throat! If he said it once more she swore she was gonna…..She exhaled and dropped her head. Her frustrations were boiling over but she wanted her baby back. What had she been thinking? She knew Danny blamed her. It was why he didn't wanna talk to her about it. She shouldn't have went anywhere near that pen! If she hadn't then she'd still be pregnant and they talk and act like they still loved each other and most importantly their baby would still be here with them.

Danny walked in. "You ready to come home?" he asked.

She nodded meekly. He walked over and picked up her bag. "You want a hand up?" he asked.

She shook her head. Usually he wouldn't have even asked. Now he acted like he needed permission to touch her!

"Everything packed?" he questioned.

She nodded again. Slid off the bed, they stood and looked at each other for a second. Neither knowing what to say.

"Home." she hinted.

"Yeah, home." he nodded. Looked at her one final time, exhaled then walked down the corridor.

"How do you….." Danny began, he trailed off. Walked on in silence.

Danny had just been about to ask how Alice felt - the reason he didn't finish his request was because how did he expect her to feel? She had just lost a baby for Gods sake. Not that she really mentioned it anymore. He had found it so hard to speak about it at first, so much so that he had to quickly change the subject when she brought it up. Now though he felt alittle more able to broach it but she had obviously worked through it by herself. He was still left adrift in the grief stage. She obviously didn't wanna talk about it anymore and he wasn't going to hurt her by bringing up such sore memories. How was it so easy for her though? How could she just work through it in a few days? This was their baby and it had been taken and she was over it?

"How do I what?" Alice asked walking away beside him, although the distance between them ensured they didn't touch.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Alice shook her head. "Of course. Nothing!" she said annoyance dripping from every word.

They walked on silently. A new feeling was beginning to descend over them. An uncomfortable stilted silence. It was awkward to say the least. It had always been so easy between them. They had always been at ease in each others company, but now for the first time ever, neither knew what to say. It wasn't a nice feeling. They left the hospital and approached the truck.

"I was gonna bring a car but…." Danny didn't finish. Allowing her to draw her own conclusions.

Alice shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It'll get us home."

"A car would have been more comfortable for you." he murmured.

She shrugged again.

"When you get home you should probably have a lie down. The doctor advised a lot of rest to finish the….well you know." he told her, not looking at her.

"What the miscarriage?" she asked nastily. Irritated he was trying to shove her in a room and forget her too!

Danny's face hardened. "Yeah." he said coldly.

"Next time just say it, don't skirt around it huh? We're both adults here!" she fumed.

"Whatever." he said. "I was just worried about you over doing it!" he said quickly.

Alice's anger left in a rush. She looked at him. "I'll be ok." she said softly. "I've been lying around for 3 days. I just wanna get back into it."

Danny frowned. "You can't be serious! You've just…..!" again he didn't finish his sentence.

"I've just what Danny?" she challenged after seeing his face. She came coming to a stop on the passenger side of the truck.

"Your recovering from a serious accident. You can't expect me to sit back while you run around the hospital or the bush or…." he stopped it there.

Right Alice had had enough of the non finishing of the sentences crap. If he wasn't going say something then he shouldn't just start a sentence and then end halfway through. "Or Mara?" she hissed. She found that when they were arguing they were talking, it was better then the awkwardness.

He climbed in the truck and put his keys in the ignition staying silent.

She climbed in beside him. "Danny I asked you a…."

"OK THEN!" he snapped. "Or Mara! I don't want you going anywhere near that place ever again!"

He rubbed his face quickly. Put the car in gear then began to drive.

Alice sat beside him feeling like dirt. She had expected to feel victorious, all she felt was guilt for pushing him in a corner. She looked at the African scenery as it zoomed passed. She didn't want to look at him right now and she had a feeling he didn't want to see her either. Again the uncomfortable silence began to press down upon them. Alice crossed her arms over her chest. She was careful not to touch her stomach. The stomach which had once held and nurtured a new life. Now it felt empty, like her heart. Like her soul. She knew what was happening. She was losing her husband. Not in the same way she lost their child not that it hurt any less. She bit her lip to stop tears from falling.

**A/N wot can i say i'm vibeless...urg sorry :/**


	8. Fine

Liv walked around Leopard's Den. 3 days had passed and she still hadn't been able to exact any revenge on Mara. She had wanted to rope Dupe into it but she soon realised she couldn't. If she asked Dupe to help he'd want to know why. She couldn't tell him the real reason, she had promised Danny that she wouldn't tell a soul and she couldn't lie, Dupe always saw straight them. She was really rubbish at revenge, maybe she could like…..I dunno egg their windows? God how old was she? 5. Think Liv!

She had considered tampering with the pens but soon ruled that out. She wasn't gonna do anything that would result in someone getting hurt, this was how this all started in the first place. Suddenly an idea came to her - paint filled water bombs. Gloss paint. Something hard to get off. A reminder for them. Danny and Alice would never forget their loss. She could also get some spray paint and graffiti on their walls. She smiled. They would regret the day they messed with her family. Ok she was committing criminal damage but who cares as long as she didn't get caught?

Thabo hadn't called her. She refused to call him too, he should come and grovel to her. This was all HIS families fault. Her family done his a favour and what happens? They got seriously hurt! And she knew the reason he hadn't called was coz he felt guilty, and so he should. Alice and Danny had lost a baby and they should feel bad about that! Thankfully, Danny and Alice were strong people and their relationship was unbreakable. They'd support each other and come out the other end stronger then ever! Would they try for another baby though? She was broke off from her thoughts by a car pulling to a stop in front of the house.

Oh Alice was home. Liv strolled over. Looked at Alice, saw dark circles beneath her eyes. Her face drawn. Oh poor thing! Liv sympathised. Seeing Alice only strengthened her resolve to get Mara for what they had taken away!

"Hello Alice, how are you?" she asked cautiously.

Alice smiled at her though it didn't reach her eyes and it didn't look happy. "Good." she said stiffly. Good was her default expression. Her tone warned Liv that further conversation wasn't necessary…or wanted.

Liv nodded at Alice.

Danny climbed from the truck and looked at Alice. She completely disregarded him walked to the back of the truck and grabbed her own bag. Danny shook his head and walked away, in the direction of the surgery. Alice spun sharply and walked towards the house.

Liv stood there in shock. Her mouth slightly agape. What the hell?

That had never happened before. Alice had looked straight through Danny. Like he hadn't even been there. And the look he gave her, it look almost…..well resentful! Usually the looks they shared could melt glaciers, the heat they generated. Their expressions as they gazed at each other had always screamed love and now…Liv was suddenly extremely worried. What if they split up? That couldn't happen again it had been hard enough for them the first time around. Both had been beyond miserable. It was possible though. This sorta stuff split people up all the time! Some people never got over their loss. She turned towards the house, about to go and talk to Alice but decided that Danny was probably the safer option. She didn't want to accidentally say something to Alice that might upset her. Or to let slip that she knew about the baby. And most of all she didn't want to make Alice uncomfortable. Yeah Danny was safer.

Liv walked down to the hospital, walked in and saw Danny peering in cage that held a lion cub.

"Alice I…..oh Liv." his voice which had been irritated at the beginning turned bored as he noticed it was her.

"Hey Danny, you ok?"

"Oh yeah Liv. I'm hunky dory!" he muttered.

"Hunky dory?" she asked confused. She had never heard that term before.

"I'm fine." he elaborated.

"You don't look fine." she whispered looking at the floor.

He looked up sharply ready to go but saw she was genuinely concerned. He softened his voice. "Trust me Liv. I'm fine." he assured.

"How's Alice?" Liv didn't miss his eyes flaring at her name.

He shrugged. "She's ok. Fine. Resting."

Liv nodded. "Are you both…."

"So Liv you ready for your exams?" he asked changing the subject quickly.

"Danny…." Liv started softly.

"Liv just don't ok!"

"But…"

"I don't wanna talk about it Liv, whatever it is, it's between me and Alice. Don't worry we are fine!"

Liv noticed he had used the word fine in all of his replies. Not good, fine in everyday language generally meant we're in trouble and we don't wanna admit it!

"You don't look fine Danny, you and Alice look so…well separate."

Danny frowned at her choice of words.

"Not together." she tried to explain.

"There is just stuff me and Alice need to work through." he admitted.

"Work through?" she asked in disbelief. "But you two have the easiest relationship I've ever seen."

"Don't worry about us Liv. We'll be absolutely fine." his tone was final, showing her that if she wanted to talk more about this then he wasn't gonna reply.

"Ok." she whispered.

As she walked away she pondered his choice of words. Again that word popped up. The word fine was beginning to put her on edge. You know what? This was all Mara's fault. Now Danny and Alice were barely talking and all because of stupid stupid MARA! You know what, screw the paint and graffiti she was gonna burn the place to the freaking ground! She went in search of some petrol.

**A/N ok me thinks Liv might be going a tad too far...will she go through with it? will she succeed? will someone get hurt? (*hint* thabo) and of course will the danice sort themselves out.**

**feel abit better about this story, finally had a vibe lol haha x**


	9. Changes

Liv stomped around to the back of Leopard's Den. Saw paint tins and a petrol can - good! The bastards weren't getting away with this! Every single one of them was gonna pay, including Thabo. He was one of them too! She jogged into the house and collected some money she had saved. She needed to go into town and pick up some supplies. She was going on a one woman rampage, and God help anyone who got in her way!

"Dupe!" she called on the veranda.

Dupe walked from the house holding a radio.

"Yeah Liv." he replied.

"Can you give me a lift to town?"

"Sorry Liv I can't - I need to go…..somewhere." he was being evasive.

"Mara then?" she hissed.

"They have problems. Need a Roycat tracked." he told her.

"What about your loyalty to Alice and Danny. To family?" she fumed.

"Liv, Alice got hurt. It happens. She's still here isn't she? "

Liv's eyes narrowed. Not everyone was here though were they? "Fair enough Dupe. BE like that. Betray your family. I know who NOT to come to when I need help!" she raged.

"Olivia." he began.

"Leave me alone!" seems she wouldn't get no help. It didn't matter, she'd ride her bike. The stuff she was buying would provoke questions anyway. Best that no one knew, not even Dupe!

(X)

Liv pedalled back into Leopards Den, a backpack full of stuff on her back. Spray paint, eggs. stink bombs. This was only the beginning. They were regret the day they hurt her family. She didn't care that they hadn't meant it. It still happened and now her family were in pain because of it! They should have been more careful, simple! Tomorrow night was going to be D-day. She was gonna scope out the area tonight and find a nice empty area. Hopefully a hut, somewhere out of the way. She didn't want anybody getting hurt. She just wanted them to lose something and the way to hurt most people was money. Burning down something expensive should bother them! She put all the stuff she need for tonight in a bag under her bed. Then she lay down. She'd be going out late tonight and she wanted to be fresh and alert. If not knowing her she'd fall asleep spraying her messages!

(X)

Liv woke from her sleep feeling invigorated and refreshed - and doubtful. Doubtful about the fire. Maybe that was going slightly too far! They were all sat eating on the veranda. It was quiet, unnaturally quiet. Uncomfortably quiet. Usually conversation swirled, sometimes you had to shout to be heard. No one was sitting in their normal seat either. Usually Danny and Alice were sat close. Well actually, usually Alice was practically sat on his knee yet now they sat with Charlotte between them. Neither looked at the other. Just stared at their plate intently.

"So…." Caroline began.

Everyone looked at her and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "What about this African weather huh?" she asked shakily and looked at her plate.

Some people grunted in reply. Others like Danny and Alice didn't even acknowledge they heard her.

"Oh c'mon people!" Caroline said cheerily. "It's not like anybody died! We're all here! That's something."

Alice's face darkened. She pushed away from the table with so much force that her chair fell backwards. She stomped from the table without saying a word. Everyone looked at danny, expecting him to go after her. He didn't even look at Alice as she left, simply cut into the meat on his plate and placed it in his mouth and chewed.

"Hey Nomsa, you really have outdone yourself this time!" he nodded.

"Danny?" Nomsa questioned.

"Really." he assured. "Loving it!"

"What about Alice?" she asked in her soft tone.

"She'll be ok. She needs time alone." he shrugged.

Liv had seen and heard enough. "No she doesn't Danny!"

"Liv." Danny started.

Liv carried on ignoring his interruption. "She needs you to be her husband!"

"Liv!" he said more forcefully.

"Go and support her, you've just lost….."

"LIV!" he yelled angrily. Breathing hard. "Don't talk about something you know nothing about ok!"

"Fine!" Liv hissed. "At least I'm trying. It's more than what your doing. You'll lose her at this rate and when you do you'll know I was right!" Liv then marched into the house. Danny walked down into the surgery. Dupe, Caroline, Nomsa and Charlotte were left sat at the table. Wondering what on earth had just transpired.

(X)

Liv saw Alice sat in hers and Danny's room on the bed. She was holding something in her hand frowning. Liv glanced at her as she passed. Alice didn't even look up. Liv stopped and approached the open door once again.

"He's hurting too you know." Liv whispered.

Alice didn't answer. Just looked at a baby picture of Charlotte.

"You shouldn't be pushing each other away." Liv carried on. "Talk."

Alice put the picture down. "There is nothing to talk about." Alice said softly.

"What about how you feel?" Liv suggested.

"About what? Being trampled by wildebeest? You wanna know how that felt? It hurt!"

Liv exhaled at Alice's sarcasm. "About other stuff then." Liv realised she was approaching uncharted territory.

Alice frowned. "Liv?" she questioned.

Liv shrugged. "Just forget it."

"What do you know?" Alice asked suspiciously. "What has he told you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"I'm not stupid Liv!" Alice hissed.

"Look I just meant that Danny isn't the touchy feely kind of guy. You might have to be the one to bring up matters of the heart. Feelings." she blagged.

Alice wasn't convinced but she let it lie. "Me and Danny will be fine Liv!"

There was that word again! One more person said they were fine and Liv was gonna un-fine them! "Yeah well last week you and Danny wouldn't have settled for just fine! You both wanted and expected so much more then that from each other!"

"People change Liv. Romance fades. People get into a routine. People even grow apart. They realise what they thought they had isn't the same as what they DO have! And even sometimes in relationships people think they've made a mistake!"

Liv's eyes widened. "Yeah but the reason why you love someone don't change." she whispered.

"What if those reasons why you fell for that person disappear though? Just overnight? GONE! What do you do then? Carry on for the sake of it or just cut your losses?" she walked over to the cupboard, pulled out some bedding. Then she walked passed Liv to the spare room.

Liv was enraged. Screw waiting until tonight, and screw waiting till tomorrow for the fire. She was going to do her message and now and she was gonna have a little bonfire tonight! She walked into her room and grabbed her bag. Left the house quietly and made the trek over to Mara.

**A/N the danice r really suffering here :(**


	10. Vandalism

Liv sat in a dark quiet spot at Mara. Hiding behind a bush. She was filling her water bombs with paint. Thankfully she had sense enough to bring a funnel or this wouldn't be happening, well it might have but it would have been hard and extremely messy. It was important that she didn't leave evidence on herself so that Danny and Alice didn't suspect that it was her. Word would get back to them that Mara had been vandalised and they weren't stupid, well except when it came to each other sometimes. Plus they obviously had enough on their plate without worrying about her! She couldn't just sit at home and smile while her family was falling apart - all because of MARA! Well now she had watery gloss, try and get that off your windows you pricks! She though evilly.

She had 10 bombs, 4 tins of black spray paint and 10 stink bombs, that would be enough - until tonight. Firstly she was gonna dump the stink bombs around reception and the main buildings on the quiet of course! Then she was gonna throw her paint bombs on any windows she could. Dump the rest of her paint in the pool then just spray all the building with messages, rather nasty messages full of profanity - ah well they deserve it. And she had also found the perfect spot for her fire, at the back end of Mara out of the way an old unused hut, full of spare furniture. Bed frames and other stuff. Oh well bye bye hutty! It was dark and quiet and secluded - in other words, perfect.

Liv exhaled, nerves filling her. Right Liv, you can do this just don't get caught ok! She nodded. And crept through the bushes, hid behind trees making her way to Mara reception. She grinned when she realised that it was empty. No one to see her. She pulled a cap low over her face hid her hair down the back of her coat and ran fast smashing stink bombs as she went. She ran the perimeter of the building, full circle and ended up back where she started breathing heavily. God those stink bombs reeked! She held her nose and looked around from her hiding spot. While no one was still there she tossed her half full paint tin in the pool as the paint poured out the water began to turn a pale black colour. She grinned nodding. She was good at this, who needs Dupe? She tossed a couple of her paint bombs on the glass at reception, and she skipped along as she threw them at the other windows. Not really being too careful about staying hidden.

Right all her bombs were used. No one was around so she decided to carry on quickly. All that was left was her spray paint. She shook the tin and heard the ball rattling inside. She looked at a freshly painted white wall. Shame really she thought. Pressed the button, black paint hissed out and she began to write. She had sprayed 3 huts and only had one tin left when she was grabbed roughly from behind.

Liv struggled. "Ow, lemme go!" she yelled and thrashed.

"Quiet!" A deep voice told her.

She was spun quickly and she stumbled. She was looking at a security guard.

"A guest had complained of a prowler." he hissed.

"I ain't no prowler! I don't look in windows, not with sad freaks who stay here!" she spat.

Her cap was yanked off her head.

"I can see that, what have you been doing except vandalising buildings?" he looked at her sternly.

Liv stayed silent for a second. Looked at the guard and made her mind up. He was no longer holding her so…"See ya!" she said quickly and bolted. She ran for all she was worth but the security guard was much faster then she was. He dived and hit her back causing her to go sprawling into the dirt. She skidded across the floor.

The guard smirked at her and went to pick her up.

"Geroff me!" she kicked out and heard him grunt in pain. She kicked out harder.

"You aren't making this easy on yourself!" the guard hissed and picked her up by her collar. Looked her in the eye.

She stared back unflinchingly. Adopted a pose she knew Dupe used when he felt he was being undermined.

"Your in big trouble girl!"

Liv stayed silent. Glared insolently.

He still held her collar tightly and began to drag her.

"Get your hands off me! Your not allowed to manhandle me like this. I'll scream police brutality!" hit out and hurt her hand hitting the hard muscle in his arm.

"I'm not the police girl!"

"Yeah, obviously not good enough!" her hand throbbed. "You get your rocks off manhandling girls!"

She continued yelling, her words more obscene as they approached their destination. Atwanda's office. The guard knocked. Still holding her tightly.

"Come in." a voice called. The guard opened the door and she was pushed inside.

"Bastard!" she hissed at the guard. Crossed her arms.

"I found her vandalising the huts sir. There had also been paint thrown on the windows and in the pool. There is also a bad smell around the vicinity.

Since Liv knew she was caught she decided not to deny it. Straightened up to her full height and grinned victoriously.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, do you …."

"I don't find this amusing." she said interrupting him. "I find this freaking hilarious!" Dupe would be proud she thought.

Atwanda glared. "I doubt the police will see it in the same way!"

She shrugged.

Atwanda stared at her for a minute. "Wait a minute, your Daniel Trevanion's daughter."

She crossed her arms.

He picked up the phone. "Let's see what he thinks of his daughters delinquent behaviour."

She leaned over. "You'd be an expert on delinquent behaviour and kids huh?" she said lowly.

Atwanda flushed and she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes, I think I'll call your father first then the police. He won't be happy."

"He'll be proud of me!" she spat defiantly.

Atwanda smirked. "I seriously doubt that!" he punched in a number.

Liv sat down.

"I didn't give you permission….." Atwanda began.

She laughed. "So."

The guard grabbed the back of he collar and yanked her up.

"You touch me once more and I swear…." Liv began angrily.

"You'll what?" he goaded.

She glared. "You'll get yours!"

The guard chuckled.

"All you are is hired help!" she told him smugly. "One day I will own a reserve, same can't be said for you!"

The guard's face turned red with anger and his fists clenched.

She grinned triumphantly.

"Hello This is Atwanda from Mara lodge." Atwanda began.

He paused.

"Hello, how are you feeling."

Liv frowned. Who was he speaking to?

"I'm glad. This isn't a social call, see we have your daughter here. Yes Olivia. She's been a on a little rampage. Can you possibly….."

He was silent for a moment.

"What Danny is busy? But you'll be straight over."

Liv walked to his desk. "Is that Alice?"

He smirked at Liv.

"No not Alice, ask for Dupe, or gran. Don't make Alice some here!" Liv pleaded.

"Yes Alice, I'd appreciate that, I'll see you soon." put the phone down. Looked at Liv's murderous expression. "YOU need to be taught a lesson!" he told her smugly.

"Bastard!" she screamed and launched at him. The guard grabbed her. "Don't you realise what she lost here? Because of you. Now you are making her come back?" Liv screamed.

"NO YOU ARE!" he said coldly, calmly. "If you weren't here causing all this damage then she wouldn't be forced to come and collect you!"

Liv face was suddenly guilt filled. Atwanda smiled.

"Think about what she'll be going through when she walks across this land Olivia." Atwanda told her nastily.

Liv frowned. Her breathing heavy. She shook her head.

"All the hopes and dreams she and her husband had for their child." he said in a wistful voice.

Liv's eyes filled with tears. One fell and she couldn't wipe it away because the guard held her upper arms.

Atwanda grinned.

"This won't be left here!" Liv promised. "I swear to God!" her voice shook.

"I think it will!" he told her smugly.

(X)

The door to Atwanda's office opened and a young man walked in. "Dad what happened in reception?" Thabo asked. Left the door open.

"Ask your girlfriend!" he replied.

Thabo turned in the direction of his dad pointed and saw Liv stood there, tear tracks down her face. She still managed to look defiant.

"Liv?" he asked in confusion.

"Thabo." she replied coldly.

"You?" he asked in disbelief. "All this was you?"

She shrugged.

He frowned. "Why?"

"You really need to ask?" she fumed. "Your all scum, the lot of you! My family help you out and this how they get repaid!"

"What happened to Alice was an accident Liv! Avoidable but an accident none the less." Atwanda said calmly.

"Why don't you shut your mouth?" she hissed. "This all happened coz you all don't have a single brain cell between you!"

"Liv!" Thabo bristled.

"What have you lost huh? A few dirty walls and windows is nothing compared to what Alice lost!" she shouted.

Alice stood at the door mouth open. "I knew he told you!"

Liv turned to Alice her face stricken.

**A/N :/ this cnt b good...keep reading x**


	11. Leaving

Alice sat in the truck driving to Mara. Liv why do this to me? She didn't wanna go back here. She was actually gonna have to pass the pens too. Alice had thought they were passed the hate stage. They had a nice relationship. Not mother daughter, Alice was like a confidant to her. The only other women in her life were Nomsa and Caroline and they were no disrespect but old. Alice was closer to her age and Liv would come to her with stuff. Coz she knew Alice trusted her. BIG MISTAKE there!

Alice saw the sign to Mara lodge in t0he distance. Last time she'd been here she'd….she exhaled. No sense dwelling, problem was she honestly couldn't help it. Right just get in there and get out Alice. She drove quickly passed the pens, eyes fixed ahead, she didn't even glance in their direction. Now she had to go to Atwanda's office and get Liv. She sat in the truck a moment. Looked at people scrubbing at windows and draining the pool. Wow what had she got up to? Alice ran her hand through her hair then climbed out. Best go face the music!

She made her way towards the office, heard Liv being extremely offensive. Her eyes widened when she heard Liv tell someone to shut up, and that they didn't have one brain cell between them. Alice winced. Whatever had angered Liv she was really going for it!

Alice arrived at the door, everyone was focused on Liv. Alice was about to tell her to calm down when the next statement out of Liv's mouth nearly floored her.

"What have you lost huh? A few dirty walls and windows is nothing compared top what Alice lost!" Liv shouted.

Alice's heart nearly stopped in her chest. She knew it! She really knew he's tell someone. Danny just couldn't keep his mouth shut! She had asked him not to tell no one, so what does he do? He tells Liv. Christ you know what, what was the point anymore? She was going back there and was gonna tell her husband to go to hell! "I knew he told you!" Alice said calmly. Liv looked at her then, face one of horror.

(X)

Alice's blue eyes sparked with annoyance. "Olivia what are you doing here?" she fumed.

Liv looked uncomfortable.

"Your going home, now!"

"Mrs Trevanion." Atwanda stood up. "We apologise…"

Alice put her hand up to halt him. "Is it ok if my husband and I come over tomorrow. I have a child at home." she told him stiffly.

Atwanda nodded. "Of course."

"Liv, NOW!" Alice hissed.

Liv bowed her head and walked out of the room quickly. Alice stalked from the building and across the land quickly. Liv walked behind her. They climbed in the truck.

"I saw the damage you did Liv!" Alice said angrily.

Liv crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"Coz I felt like it! I'm delinquent!" she fumed.

"Drop the attitude right now Liv! I'm the one who should be angry. I got pulled away from spending time with Charlotte to come and get you."

Liv made a face.

"And to top it off you lied to me! Not to mention what Danny….well….." she trailed off.

Liv stayed silent.

Alice started the truck.

"The police will be involved." Alice told her still foaming.

"Don't care!" Liv muttered.

"You'll have a criminal record Liv!" Alice spat losing patience with Liv's couldn't care attitude.

"Don't care!" she repeated.

"Dammit Liv!" she yelled. "You know what I don't wanna deal with you. I'll let Danny!"

"Coz I'm not your daughter right?" Liv asked angrily.

"Right!" Alice agreed.

No words were spoken after that.

(X)

Danny was sat on the veranda. Saw a truck pulling to a stop. He frowned when he saw Alice and Liv climbing out. Both looked angry.

"Where you been?"

Alice stomped up the stairs. "Ask your daughter!" she spat as she passed. Walked towards the door.

Danny shook his head and approached Liv.

"Liv?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" she said blandly.

Alice turned back.

"Tell him Liv!" Alice yelled.

"Why don't you make me huh?"

Oooo Alice was tempted. "Grow up Liv. Adults don't act like this!"

Liv scoffed. ""I never claimed to be an adult!" she said.

"What is going on?" Danny felt like he'd been transported to a year ago when Alice and Liv couldn't be anywhere near each other.

"Liv." Alice suggested.

Liv crossed her arms. "Get stuffed!"

"Fair enough. Danny your daughter vandalised Mara."

"I'm NOT his daughter!" Liv spat.

Danny's mouth hung open. "What?"

Alice nodded. "I'll leave you to sort her." Alice walked inside the house.

"Olivia?" Danny asked.

"What?"

"Did you? Could they be mistaken?"

Liv sat down and shook her head.

"God Liv, what were you thinking?"

She crossed her arms, a petulant look on her face. "I obviously wasn't."

"Liv…."

"Look Danny I didn't plan on getting caught ok!"

Danny rubbed his eyes. He had no idea what to do. Rosie had never done anything like this, Evan had his moments but again nothing of this magnitude.

"Liv if your having problems you should come to me or Alice….."

"Yeah right Danny! You can't even sort yourselves out!" Liv fumed. "And SHE is nothing to me, same as you. I'm calling dad, I wanna go home!" Liv stormed into the house. Slammed her bedroom door.

Danny rested his head in his hands . Things just kept going from bad to worse. Him and Alice weren't speaking. Now Liv wanted to go back to the UK! Nothing else could go wrong - could it?

(X)

Alice was in Danny's room. It used to be their room but she had handed it over to him. She was transferring her clothes from the wardrobe into a suitcase. She and Danny simply weren't working and she couldn't see it just magically fixing itself. HE wasn't willing to try and she wasn't gonna be the only person who cared enough to fix it. It took two people to make a relationship to work and she wasn't just gonna try by herself. What they needed now was time apart. So she and Charlotte were gonna fly across to Glasgow and visit Rowan, see if he and Vanessa were settling well. She needed some time and space to decided whether what she and Danny had was worth saving or whether they should be apart - for good.

Danny walked into the bedroom. Saw Alice packing a suitcase.

"Alice what are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"I thought that was obvious!" her movements jerky. She couldn't look at him.

"Your leaving?" he squeaked.

"Yeah." she whispered.

"But….." he faltered.

"But what Danny?" she asked, finally looking at him. She wished she hadn't. His green eyes, the eyes which were an open book to her were full of hurt.

"You can't." he said softly.

"I can Danny, and I am."

"Look it'll get better, we're just adapting that's all." he told her.

"Danny, I have put up with a day of this. One single day and I'm already sick. I don't want to put up with it anymore!"

"Then we'll…..I'll….. What do you want me to do?"

"I wanted you not to tell anyone about the baby Danny."

"I didn't." he protested.

"How did Liv know then?" she yelled.

"She overhead us!"

Alice looked dubious. Shook her head. "Yeah right!"

"She was over Mara telling them everything I lost. And I had to hear it!" she yelled angry. "Then they looked at me they pitied me GOD! That was so humiliating!"

"Look, I told her not to say anything to anyone!" Danny countered. "I couldn't change that she knew."

"If you wanted her to keep her mouth shut you shouldn't have told her!" Alice fumed.

"I didn't!" he yelled in return.

"Look Danny I am sick of going round in circles. To be honest I don't even want to look at you right now, so I'm off to visit Rowan!"

"Yeah that's good Alice, do what you did in the past, run away instead of trying to fix what's wrong!"

"Yeah well what we have may be unfixable. And who knows if I even want to fix it!"

He could see that she wasn't hitting out to hurt him, she actually meant it. He could see it in her eyes. "Your willing to throw us away?"

"Danny at the moment there is NO us. Liv obviously picked up on what is going on and reacted. The kids can't be affected by this."

"Alice…." he said softly.

"The time apart will be good. It'll help us get stuff into perspective."

"I know I don't wanna lose you, that's all the perspective I need." he said softly.

She exhaled. "You say this now Danny, I needed you before and you weren't there. You sorted stuff out yourself and then left me alone."

He frowned. "What?"

"I'm not discussing this right now, I need Charlie to pack some stuff."

"Alice!" he said.

She ignored him and walked into her daughters room.

(X)**An hour later.**

"Mum, I don't wanna go." Charlie complained.

"Charlotte we are going, end of discussion."

"But mum, this is my home. My friends are having a sleep over in a few days. I'm invited!"

"We're gonna see uncle Rowan and Vanessa, you always have fun."

Charlotte made a face. "Why you gotta ruin my life mum?" Charlotte stomped from her room.

Alice exhaled. After a minute went in search of her.

"Danny can I stay here with you?"

"Look Charlie…." he began.

"I have plans Danny pleeaaassseee!"

"Look it's ok with me." he told her.

She whooped.

"BUT only if your mum is ok with it too!"

Charlotte grinned.

Alice pinned twin eyes on Danny. She REALLY disliked him at the moment. Talk about putting her in a bad position with her daughter.

"Mum?" Charlotte asked hands together in prayer. Eyes pleading.

"What else can I say?" Alice muttered. "You can stay."

Charlotte ran to her mum. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said quickly.

She then went to Danny. "You're the best!" she said and kissed his cheek.

Charlotte went back to her room.

"Using my daughter won't make me stay!" she hissed.

"What? She came to me! I tried! What was I supposed to say?"

"How about no Daniel!"

"You couldn't dissuade her, how am I supposed to?" he asked.

"Coz you're a dad to her. She adores you. She would have listened to you!"

"If she feels like that then what is the matter with her staying here with me?"

Alice knew he had her there. She exhaled. "Charlie I'm going now." she called.

Danny looked down at the kitchen table.

Charlotte emerged from her room. "I'll be fine here with Danny. Don't worry about me." she assured.

"There's still time Charlie."

Charlotte shook her head. "Na I'll stay with dad." smiled at Danny.

Alice kissed the top of her head.

"You better call me mum!" Charlotte said softly.

"Every day. I want info from your sleepover too!"

Charlotte smiled. "Kiss uncle Rowan for me yeah."

Alice nodded. "I dunno how long I'll be gone, but if you need me I'm a phone call away!"

"Ok mum. Love you."

"Love you too angel." Alice then looked at Danny once more, his eyes were staring down into his mug. She walked from the house.

**A/N Liv has ended up doing the one thing she didn't want to happen. Splitting them up. Sad times for Danice : (**

**(PS) how worried was i that danny was gonna be shot in 2nites ep i was like OMG ive tempted fate, danny an dupe r gonna die NOOOOOOOOO! but at least leopards den ain't gonna be demolished yet woop woop, roll on series 7! :D x**


	12. Fire

Liv sat in her room for a while. After sitting thinking she was finally willing to admit she had been hard on Danny and Alice. All this wasn't actually their fault. She had no intentions on going back to England either. She loved being here too much. This was home to her in every way and Danny had been more of a father to her then her real dad ever had! She was just worried coz Danny and Alice couldn't seem to be able to work this one out. They had been yelling at each other earlier, well screaming actually. Really going at it! It was almost like they hated each other. Couldn't they just kiss and make up already? She couldn't deal with this, all she wanted was for her family to go back to normal. She hated fight and arguments.

Thing was she knew that Danny and Alice were miserable without each other. They NEEDED each other. Liv exhaled, walked from he room mind made up. She was just gonna have to bite the bullet and apologise to them, and maybe if they saw her acting like an adult and apologising then they would follow suit and get back to being happy again! Ok so the chances of that actually happening were slim but she could hope right? Plus this fight probably was her fault. Danny wouldn't have been happy about Alice going over to Mara and if she didn't have to be picked up then Alice wouldn't have been there.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Danny holding his head in his hands. Face down staring at the table.

"Danny." she started.

"Yeah Liv." he answered softly without looking up.

"I just came to say sorry. For how I acted before and what I said. And I'm sorry in a way for Mara. Not doing it but like being there if you understand."

She saw him nod slightly, still not looking at her.

"I wanna say sorry to Alice too, do you know where she is?"

"She's gone Liv." he whispered.

Liv's eyes widened. "She left you?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "But she loves you!"

"Don't worry about it Liv, what is happening between the two of us isn't gonna affect you and Charlotte."

"For God's sake Danny go after her. Fight for her. Don't just give up!" his posture just screamed surrender.

"Liv - she doesn't want me ok?" it was then Liv noticed a single tear drop fall to the table. Upon closer inspection she could see that portion of the wood was slightly darker then the rest. She finally knew the reason he was hiding his face.

"I'll leave you alone Danny." she suggested.

"Yeah that would be good thanks." he agreed.

Liv walked down the hallway into her room. Pulled some black leggings and a black jumper on then immediately climbed from her window. She promised Atwanda that she wasn't gonna let this lie and she wasn't. That scene in the kitchen was the last straw! Alice had gone! Left! She hated Mara. Loathed and despised them all with a passion. They were gonna pay for tearing apart her family this way! She walked to behind the house and grabbed the petrol can, half full. Good! The more petrol she had the hotter the fire would burn and boy was it gonna burn!

She stalked onto Mara land. Petrol in hand. She wasn't bothered if she got caught. Made her mind up to own up when it was over. She was just so sick of this place always treating her family like dirt. No matter who was in charge, Tate Kriel, even Fatani had been a prick to them when he managed it. Well no they weren't getting this chance. She was intervening! Leopards Den might be small but there was plenty of fight in them! Plus everything else was going wrong in this family so why not add another wrong to an already long list. One more isn't gonna make that much of a difference. Alice was gone, Danny was in pieces, the baby was lost. A perfect couple, soul mates were suddenly unable to even look at each other. Felt the need to escape. Someone had to pay for that! And her final reason was to prove to Atwanda that she never made an idle threat. Not now - not ever! He would regret the day he made her cry. He'd regret the day he pushed her. He'd regret seeing her face!

(X)

Liv was still steaming when she was close to her target. She ducked behind a bush when she saw a guard patrolling. It was idiot features, the guard who manhandled her. Didn't matter, she'd wait out here all night if she had to! He couldn't patrol all night. He'd have to go to the bathroom eventually. An hour passed and still he patrolled, she was getting impatient. If she had to wait much longer she'd be missed. Then nothing would be the matter! She thought sarcastically. Liv had an idea. She rang reception and asked the worker specifically for him. She waited and saw him speak on his radio, then walk off. She smiled and disconnected her phone.

"Not so clever now are we?" she asked and sprinted off to her destination.

When she was sure she couldn't be seen she began to walk catching her breath the hut appeared and she felt adrenaline fill her veins. It pumped fast and hot. She put the can at the bottom of the stairs and looked in the window ensuring the place was empty. No one there! She walked down the stairs and splashed petrol up the walls. She got three quarters of the hut. The two side walls and the back. The front and the stairs. She pulled a lighter from her pocket. Lit it and looked in the flame, knew intrinsically that she was doing the right thing. She didn't hesitate, she put the flame to the liquid and it whooshed to life.

(X)

When the flame hit the acceleratn and the hut the fire leaped to life. It danced around the building happily, it stroked the walls almost like a lovers caress it built higher and higher. Snaking up the walls devouring all the fuel in it's path. It left no part untouched. Fire was indiscriminate, it didn't care. Fuel was fuel.

Liv took a step back as it crackled. She looked at the building slowly disappearing. Shouldn't she feel something? Victory? Satisfaction? Justification? All she felt was neutrality. No happiness. She continued to look at the view blandly. She probably didn't feel anything coz the damage was already done. Loss, this is what this was all about! Alice had lost. Danny had lost. God how much had they lost, the most poignant of their losses was that they lost each other. Charlie had lost. Dupe and Caroline had even lost to a degree. She had lost…..a thought struck her. Her own personal loss. A loss which involved….horror filled her. She had lost her mother to fire! How could she? Oh God!

The memory of her mothers beautiful face came to mind. Quickly followed by the image that would haunt Liv until the day she died. Her mum had been brought home, she and Evan had been told not to go see her but Liv had to. She wouldn't believe that she was truly gone until she saw her. God her mother…tears spilled. Her beautiful golden hair was almost all gone. Her face, the skin all mottled and red. Her dress was black, the original colour was lost beanth the blackened mess. There hadn't been a part of her the fire hadn't destroyed. It had consumed her mother leaving this unknown woman in her place. Later Liv heard that they suspected that her mother had been caught in a ring of fire and it simply closed in around her. Liv put her hands on her head as the fear her mother felt began to overcome her. She began hyperventilating at the sight what she had done.

"Oh mum I'm sorry so sorry please please please hear me please I'm sorry I love you!" she whispered quickly. "I shouldn't have done this I know that please mum I'm SO sorry! Please know that!" she was babbling.

One thought reverberated around her head. How could she? Her mum! How could she? Her mum! How could she? Her mum! A mantra in her head.

Suddenly a streak came bolting off the porch. Liv recognised the animal immediately. Her mother had tried to save one. A cheetah, like her Jana. It had ran from the side of the porch. Why would a cheetah be in that building? Unless she needed somewhere to hide until she…oh god there could be cubs in there! Jana had been pregnant too, was history repeating itself? Well if it was then the cubs weren't dying! Not because of her. She refused! The building was simply a mass of flames but she didn't think, she just reacted.

Liv ran up the stairs and pulled at the front door. Swore when she realised it was locked.

"NO!" she screamed. Realised she wasn't getting in that way. Looked and saw a window. Right so be it! She hit the glass with her elbow as hard as she could. It fell inside the building with a clatter. She pushed the other sharp shards from the pane inside. She climbed inside and was overcome by how hot it was. She immediately felt her lungs being scorched with every breathe she took. God Liv this was a bad idea! The building was too hot and visibility in here was rubbish. She crouched down on the floor, remembering some tidbit of information from a fire safety lesson at Bristol. Of course the first thing they tell you is don't start fires in the first place!

The building roared at her and the fire spat. She crawled around the floor trying to find the cubs. Right she was an idiot! She was just beginning to think there were no cubs in here when she heard faint mewling. She looked and saw what looked like a nest in the far corner of the room. Sweat dripped into her eyes and soot from a burning timber above her fell on her face. She took off her black jumper and gently laid the cubs on it. Wrapped them up. There were two. She heard a creak and jumped back as a burring timber fell. She squealed as it jut missed her by inches. Fear filled her and she breathed heavily. That only made her inhale more smoke and she coughed violently.

"Look you guys Your gonna be ok, I'm gonna get you out of here ok?" she whispered. Rested them in the crook of her arm. She coughed again. Thick black smoke beginning to choke her.

Liv stood up, looking for her exit. She looked to her left - fire. Looked to her right - fire. She spun in a full circle. Then again to make sure. She clapped a hand over her mouth. She felt a sinking feeling quickly followed by sheer terror. Something she was sure her mother must have felt too. She was surrounded by a circle of fire…..trapped from all sides and there was nothing she could do about it! No one knew she was here. No one knew she was in trouble. She would be found like her mother was. Her old self unrecognisable. All her thoughts before had been right. History was repeating itself, like mother like daughter. Danny was going to experience more loss.

"I'm sorry." she whispered as the fire edged nearer.

**A/N tragedy :/**


	13. Loss

Danny walked towards Liv's room. He was going to have to have a talk with her about what happened at Mara. He was also hoping to speak to Atwanda at length tomorrow, if time constraints allowed. Danny had spoke to him briefly on the phone, he believed in second chances and said that if Liv was co-operative in working at Mara to repay her 'debt' then the police didn't need to be involved. So now he had to convince Liv to do this AND be grateful about it, sort the surgery, handle any call outs and all other stuff being a family man entailed. On top of that he had this parents thing with Charlie where she spent the day with him seeing how he did his job, Alice was originally going to do it but with her in Glasgow….. He rubbed his face. Actually the thing with Charlie he was looking forward to actually. He and Charlie didn't really spend as much time together as he liked. Anyway back to the subject at hand…..Liv and her vandalism.

"Liv." he knocked on her bedroom door.

No reply. He opened the door and saw her room empty, window wide open. He knew immediately where she had done. Just like her mother, tenacious as a bulldog. Wouldn't let nothing lie!

"Liv not again." he muttered shaking his head.

Grabbed a radio and some keys.

"Caroline." he called.

She appeared from her bedroom.

"Will you watch Charlie? I need to go over to Mara."

"Of course Danny."

She smiled though it held no humour. "Thanks Caroline."

He then strode from the house and climbed into a truck, made his way over to Mara.

(X)

Thabo looked from his bedroom window. Still thinking of Liv. Like he had done continuously for the last 3 days. What had she been thinking striking out against his family like that? God she couldn't have thought she'd get away with it! She just wasn't that stupid! Well actually he didn't know that did he? Coz he didn't know her. The Liv he thought he knew wouldn't have done this! Vandalism - she just wasn't hat type of girl! It was one of the things he liked about her. She was honest, intrinsically honest. There hadn't been anything he hadn't liked to be honest. Except all of it was a lie. A fabrication. A figment of his imagination. He met her and wanted her to be a certain way coz they hit it off straight away!

As he pondered those thoughts he saw an orange light growing steadily brighter. A torch of some kind? He had heard they had problems with poachers around here - but surely they wouldn't come this close to the house would they? Thabo walked over to his bed and pulled his trainers on. He decided to check out the area. If it was poachers they were in for a hell of a shock.

He jogged, as he grew nearer he could smell smoke getting stronger. The orange light growing brighter. A hut finally came into view and his jaw dropped. Thick black smoke was pumping high into the air. Someone was stood staring, he could their hands on their head, their face was obstructed. They suddenly moved and ran towards the hut. When the door didn't work they smashed a window and…..God they just climbed inside! Are they insane?

"HEY!" he yelled.

The person had already disappeared into the hut.

"Christ!" he breathed. He was torn, did he follow the person inside? No, he'd get a hose and raise the alarm. He sprinted to the nearest hut and burst inside. Called reception told them of the fire. Asked them where the nearest hose was. Luckily it was 5 minutes from where he was. IF the person hadn't suffocated or burned to death yet! God they couldn't die! He grabbed the hose and was back to the hut in record time. The heat from the fire was intense. How could anyone be alive in there? he wondered. He ran up the stairs and kicked the door in. Flames leaped out at him and he jumped back, wobbled at the top of the stairs.

"God!" he breathed felt fear fill him. The whole place was ablaze. He did the only thing he could. He aimed the spray at the base of the fire and began to make his way inside.

"C'mon c'mon!" he whispered hoping to douse the fire quicker then he was. Every second counted. The smoke stung his eyes and was beginning to choke him!

He caught sight of the person they were in the corner of the room bashing at a wall trying to get out. They were weak and stumbling. Swaying trying vainly to get out.

"Over here!" Thabo called. Choked as he inhaled smoke. He had a small walkway cleared. Enough for the person to fit through. How long he was gonna be able to keep it clear was another matter!

"HEY!" he yelled when the person didn't hear. Another fear invaded him, made him even more worried. Africa wasn't made of water, and if this hose ran out with them trapped inside this hut they were both in trouble!

(X)

Liv was surrounded by fire. She decided at that second that she wasn't gonna take it lying down. She would find a way out. She would get out somehow! She heard more creaking above her. O great not only was she in danger of burning to death but not the roof was gonna collapse! Oh God why had she done this? It wasn't supposed to be like this! If she survived this she swore she'd never do anything like this again, In her entire life! More creaking surrounded her. She looked up and saw another beam ready to come tumbling down. She only just had time to move before it came down with a crash. As it did it seemed to extinguish the flames for a second. Liv didn't hesitate, she ran and jumped over the smouldering beam and landed on her knees. Still cradling the newborn cubs. Ok, so now she wasn't surrounded by flames - thankfully. She was beside a wall, hopefully a window would be near and they could get out. She coughed and choked. Almost retched. She wasn't gonna be able to last much longer. Smoke killed more then fire did. She'd just have to make sure she got out of here quickly then!

(X)

Danny arrived at Mara saw the whole place was in chaos. Everyone running around. It was then he spotted Atwanda.

"What's happening?" Danny asked walking beside him.

"Fire, on the back end of the land."

Danny nodded seriously. Fire in such a hot dry climate was extremely dangerous! It was then he realised. Liv was missing. "Look, has Liv been seen here? She isn't at home." God he hoped she wasn't in danger!

Atwanda stopped and looked at him. "I should have known!" he hissed.

"What?" Danny asked. "O God you think Liv….."

"If she isn't at home then no doubt she came here and started a little revenge fire! My guard got called away on a wild goose chase!"

"Not Liv!" Danny protested. "A bush fire killed her mother! She isn't the type to do that! She just wouldn't!"

Atwanda didn't looked convinced.

"Look, let me help you with this. I have experience, once that is over we'll discuss Liv. I'm certain your wrong about her!"

"You helping won't change anything Trevanion!" he spat.

"She didn't do this!" Danny told him confidently. "And I'm not helping because of that, we're neighbours!"

Atwanda didn't answer they continued towards the hut again. This time in silence.

"Oh my god!" Danny breathed when he saw the smoke. He felt the heat, even though they weren't really near to the hut.

"This wasn't an accident!" Atwanda told him.

"Doesn't mean Liv did it either!" Danny retorted.

Atwanda saw Thabo with a hose. Stood at the doorway battling the fire.

"Thabo!" he called when he saw him edge into the building.

Danny ran on ahead.

(X)

Thabo moved closer to the person.

"Hey!" he yelled over the crackling. He was worried, the building was obviously unstable and could come down at any moment.

"CMON you idiot!" he screamed.

The person finally hear him. They turned. Thabo's heart stopped. "Liv?" he asked.

He sprayed his hose from side to side. It began to splutter. NO! he prayed. "Hurry Liv!" he pleaded. Glaring at her malevolently.

She hurried towards him and ran through the path his hose had made. She followed him as he made his way back towards the door. A large creaking and shuddering had them both looking up. The fire which had been licking at the roof had exhausted all the fuel, the weakened wood couldn't hold no longer, it rocked and swayed unstabily. Liv didn't waste a second she pushed Thabo as hard as she could and dived after him. The wood came crashing to the floor.

(X)

Danny had just reached the hut when two people came flying from inside. They flew through the air and skidded down the stairs.

Danny hurried over and was horrified to realise that one of the people coughing on her knees was Liv.

"Liv?"

Liv glanced up and was looking at concerned green eyes. Her dad's eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cubs." she breathed. Her voice scratchy. She coughed again and placed her bundle on the floor.

Danny knelt down. Was soon aware of the truth. He shook his head. Both were gone.

Liv's eyes filled.

"I knew it!" Atwanda boomed. Stomped over grabbed Liv's arm roughly and pulled her to standing.

Danny saw red and removed his hand from Liv. Stood in front of her. "No matter what she's done you never put you hands on my daughter ok!"

Atwanda looked at the expression Danny wore and nodded.

Thabo got up and walked to stand beside his father. The firefighter had finally arrived and the fire was slowly being doused.

"Olivia?" Danny asked as soon as Atwanda released her. Still willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

She nodded her head slowly.

Danny was lost for words. He shook his head in disbelief.

Atwanda looked at Danny and saw that he was slightly in shock. Decided that clear heads would be best for this. "In light of what you mentioned earlier about Olivia's mother and knowing you have obligations at home I think that we can discuss this tomorrow Danny. I need to tell you that the police will be involved, I can't let this lie. She could have seriously hurt someone."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Danny told him. "Olivia and I will be here bright and early!"

Liv simply stood there looking at the ground. At the poor cubs she had killed.

"Will you….." she breathed deeply. "Will you bury them?"

Thabo looked at her. He nodded.

"Thank you." she choked out. The she knelt down. Touched each one gently. "I'm so sorry." her tears dripped on each one.

As Liv was doing this Danny walked forward and shook Thabo's hand. Thabo was taken aback.

"Thank you for getting her out of there."

Thabo nodded and shook gently.

Danny removed his hand. "Olivia, move NOW!" he fumed.

Liv stood up shoulders slumped. She didn't look at any one as she passed.

**A/N Ok so i sorta misled u earlier, no thabo isn't hurt, well physically and neither is liv. next chapter is danny's reaction...hope your enjoying :D x**


	14. Emotions

Liv stood under the hot spray at home. She thought about what she had done and how Danny was reacting to it. He hadn't spoke to her on the drive home, she hadn't recognised the look on his face either. It worried her. She would have expected him to be enraged, irate, livid. He looked strangely calm. Un-naturally calm. He hadn't yelled at her - no, when they got home he simply told her to shower and then he'd sort her something to eat. The fire hadn't been her best idea but it was done now - nothing she did was gonna make it better. His calmness was really worrying her. Had he decided to send her back to Bristol with her dad? Was he washing his hands of her? Was that gonna be her punishment. Him doing that wasn't gonna change anything except it got her out of his face and might make him feel better. The fire was done and she was gonna tell him that if he tried to send her away. She wasn't leaving, this was her home! She was willing to take whatever punishment she got like an adult but sending her away, that didn't help anyone. She turned off the water and towelled herself dry pulled on her pyjamas and slippers. Wrapped her hair in a towel. Walked from the bathroom. Saw Danny sat in the kitchen.

"Danny." she whispered hesitantly as she approached.

"How are you Liv? Are you hurt at all?" he asked calmly.

She shook her head.

Danny nodded and looked at the table.

Liv stood there nervously. "Danny I…." she began.

"What were you thinking?" Danny exploded his hands smacked off the table as he stood up sharply. His chair skidded across the floor with a screech.

Liv startled by the outburst instinctively took a step back. Ok so calmness was preferable, she thought quickly.

Danny's chest was heaving. "Well?"

She fidgeted with her fingers. "I dunno." she hazarded.

"What so you aren't gonna protest that this wasn't your fault?"

She shook her head.

He exhaled. Rubbed his face. "Liv, I can't be dealing with this right now ok! You have made my life a million times more complicated." he told her softly. Liv at least admitting she was at fault made his anger leave.

"I did it for you." she admitted.

Danny's eyes narrowed. The anger which had dissolved returned full force. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well you and Alice lost so much and they lost nothing. It wasn't fair!"

"So this is some sort of revenge. Tit for tat?"

"Well yeah. I just….." she exhaled. "I didn't think, I was so angry. Then I saw the flames and mum and Jana." her eyes filled.

"Tears aren't gonna work this time Liv." he told her seriously.

The tears continued to fall silently.

"How could you Liv? After what we lost? Your mother!" he stressed.

Like she had to be reminded of what she lost. It was ok for him, her mum was replaceable to him! Her own anger exploded inside her. "I don't even know why your mentioning her! You have Alice now! You forgot mum quick enough. Tell me, now that you messed it up with Alice and she is gone too you gonna forget her so quickly?"

Liv saw Danny stiffen. He shook with restrained rage. "Get to your room Olivia."

She glared at him.

"NOW!" he boomed.

She stood her ground.

"I'm leaving the house for 5 minutes Liv. When I get back you better be in your room, if not I will put you there myself ok!" then he walked from the kitchen quickly. Stood outside and inhaled deeply. Walked down the veranda stairs and wandered around aimlessly for 15 minutes.

When he returned to the house he was relieved to see that in fact Liv had taken his warning and gone to her room as asked. He walked to the study and sat down. Looked at his watch. 11:30. Depending on Alice's flight she would be landing soon. No clue as to the chaos she had left behind. He missed her already. The only thing that remained was the ghost of her perfume which he was sure he was imagining. He could well see himself turning into the male version of Mrs Havisham in Great Expectations, except he hadn't been jilted at the alter he'd just been left. Eventually he'd become that crazy man at Leopards Den. His wife left him years ago and now all he does is sits and talk to his pet cheetah, except guess what that died years ago! His kids don't visit him, no one does. Some say he used to be a vet but that can't be true. Vets are supposed to be level headed, not crazy! Whoa he thought stopping himself before he went any further. Talk about freaking himself out. Scary thing is that could very easily become reality!

His thoughts again strayed to Alice, stuff he wished he had said. He hadn't told her he loved her before she gone. He hadn't kissed her. He hadn't even tried to stop her. He just let her leave. The house felt so quiet without her. He looked at a picture on the wall. All of them were on it which is a miracle in itself. Alice and him. Dupe and Caroline. Nomsa. Evan Olivia Charlotte Rosie and Max. Caroline knew how rare it was to get them all in the same place and insisted on photographic evidence. Saying if they could do it once they could easily do it again. They were sat on the patio huddled together Caroline fussing looking at angles. He had whispering to Alice that he and her should sneak back to the house since it was empty. Then Caroline told him to get that look off his face. He was stood behind Alice his arms around her waist. His head on her shoulder. Her hair had smelled like raspberry's, her favourite Herbal Essences shampoo. Her pillow smelled like it too. After the picture had been taken and Dupe and Max were discussing the barbeque he had begged off and taken Alice up to the house for some time alone.

He exhaled and put his face in his hands. He had no idea what to do. Really no clue. He had no idea hw to get his wife back. He had no idea what to do with Liv. What he actually wanted to do was drink himself into a stupor - that wasn't an option at the minute. He had far to much to worry about without adding getting smashed to it.

**A/N short update - got a few chapters of this wrote just got no time to type :/ Alice POV up next... x**


	15. Talking with Flowers

Alice lay in a soft bed surrounded by boxes. Morning was here although she didn't feel like getting up. She could hear Vanessa and Rowan moving around. Vanessa was shushing Rowan, but Rowan being Rowan the less noise he tried to make only succeeded in making him sound like a baby elephant. She was surprised that Rowan was up, he had picked her up at the airport at 2 this morning, he'd never been a morning person. After picking her up he had asked no questions, simply hugged her, told her he was overjoyed to see her and brought her to his and Vanessa little cottage in the country. The cottage was lovely, gorgeous actually, even more so in the daylight. Maybe she'd appreciate it more if her entire life was falling apart at the seams.

Leopards Den would be alive with sound about now. Everyone there didn't try and not disturb you, not that they did try to disturb you either it was just the way there. Cutlery would be scratching off plates. Conversation swirling. Nomsa and Dupe arguing good naturedly. And Danny, he would be sat there in the midst of it all…...she exhaled. Danny. Leaving him had been the hardest thing she ever done. It had been harder this time when the time she had went to Mara. Simply because he had been around the corner then and because he owned her heart more completely now, she had loved him then no doubt but everyday it seemed she grew to love him more. Even now. They couldn't be together right now, it hurt like hell but what else could be done?

A soft knock on her bedroom door startled her thoughts of Danny to the back of her mind. Not away, he was always on her mind but they just weren't at the front anymore. Give them time and they would return - inevitably. Vanessa walked in.

"Hello. I didn't get to greet you last night."

"Hi, and I probably shouldn't be telling you this but Rowan told me that you weren't even conscious, as in dead to the world." Alice told her.

"That's Rowan." Vanessa drawled smiling.

Alice smiled in return though it didn't reach her eyes. "Lovely place."

Vanessa nodded. "We like it. Different to what we're used to - better actually."

Alice nodded. Thinking of her own place in the world, and being so far away from it at the moment. God she'd been in Glasgow all of 5 minutes and she was homesick….well maybe personsick. She missed her husband - she knew it Danny back at the front of her mind, what had that been? 2 minutes, well that's a personal record!

"We were wondering if you wanted any breakfast." Vanessa asked breaking her thoughts.

Alice shook her head. "No I'm fine thanks."

Rowan appeared carrying a tray with toast and juice. "Now this is a familiar sight!" he told her walking in. "The problem with Alice Vanessa is that she likes to lie in bed all day long dreaming the day away. Not that you're here we are putting you to work!" he smiled.

"I think you have me mixed up with you Rowan. I seem to remember a young Scottish man telling me that anything before 10am didn't exist!"

Rowan made a face. "Get back to Africa I dislike being beaten!"

"Happens all the time doesn't it Vanessa?" Alice joked.

"Actually it does." Rowan murmured and pressed a kiss to Vanessa's cheek. Vanessa looked at him, eyes shining with love.

Rowan handed the tray to Alice.

"O breakfast in bed, I may never leave."

Rowan grinned. "Now look, I'm not kicking my baby sister out or anything but this room is gonna be needed soon. You'll be relegated to the sofa."

Alice looked between them. It was then she noticed Vanessa's baggy clothes.

"Vanessa is 4 and half months pregnant." Rowan told her beaming. "Apart from Grace your the first person we told. We were gonna tell you and Danny at the party but you were so wrapped up in each other." Rowan put his arm around Vanessa waist and put his hand on her slight bump. Rubbed it absently.

Alice bit her lip. Rubbed her mouth. Tried desperately to control her breathing. "Con…congratulations." she choked out.

"Alice you ok?" Vanessa asked.

Alice couldn't hold it inside any longer.

"Sis?" Rowan whispered.

"Excuse me." Alice squeaked. Jumped from the bed, ran down the hallway towards the front door. Vanessa and Rowan staring after her in shock.

(X)

Alice almost took the front door off it's hinges in her haste to get out of it. God Vanessa was pregnant. Charlie was gonna have a little cousin. Her and Danny's baby…..it didn't exist anymore, she had to stop thinking in terms of it still being here! She walked through the field and came to a gate. Her feet were bare, her pink silk pyjamas trailed the floor. It was a warm morning for Glasgow. She folded her arms on the gate and rested her head on them. She let her tears out. She was just beginning to compose herself when a voice behind her brought all the tears back.

"You ok for company?" Vanessa asked.

"Not really no." Alice said honestly.

"Oh ok, I'll…."

"Vanessa look…." Alice turned. She turned to face her. Her eyes red rimmed. "I'm really happy for you and Rowan. Really. I know you'll…." she inhaled sharply. "Your baby is really lucky to have you two."

"Thank you." Vanessa said.

"I wasn't being funny running out like that, it's just….just…." she exhaled. "Me and Danny we lost….." Alice covered her eyes as more tears fell.

"Oh Alice." Vanessa said softly. Walked towards her and gathered her close for a hug. Alice still didn't remove her hand form her eyes.

"Is that why you're here?" Vanessa whispered.

"Partly. I just had to get away." she admitted. Pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I had this feeling that there was more to you being here then met the eye. You know, more then just visiting. Rowan wanted to ask so he could fix whatever was bothering you. But I convinced him not to, you have a right to privacy."

Alice nodded. They walked to the gate. Vanessa stood to Alice's right. They were looking at a field filled with wild flowers. Silence reigned.

"I think this will quickly become my favourite place here. It's so quiet and tranquil. Beautiful."

"It's nice." Alice agreed. In her head she saw her and Danny having a picnic here. Flowers all around them. They were happy once again.

"How is Danny taking the loss?" Vanessa broached gently.

"He doesn't care." Alice told her softly. Heart breaking.

Vanessa stared for a second.

"I came here to escape from him Vanessa."

"Are we talking about the same Danny?" Vanessa wondered.

Alice exhaled. "Vanessa our relationship has been….well I'd say at rock bottom but that's an understatement it's worse then that!"

"But last week at the party, you were both so…."

"We were fine then. More in love then ever." Alice told her.

"I don't understand then." Vanessa admitted.

"It was at the party I realised I could be pregnant. I told him. Then as you know Liv got herself in trouble and Danny had to bail her out. I took the test. The next day Mara's new owners got in contact, they needed help so I went over to sort some stuff. A pen with 15 wildebeest was left open and I was in it's path. My stomach was stood on, it didn't stand a chance."

Vanessa closed her eyes and put her hand on Alice's arm.

"Now me and Danny we barely speak, he doesn't touch me not even holding hands anymore. We're both walking on eggshells. I asked him not to tell anyone so he goes in Liv who in retaliation goes and vandalises Mara and tells them what we lost. I just can't deal with it anymore!"

She rested her head in her hands.

"Whoa all of that in less then a week?" Vanessa mused. "I'm so sorry about the baby Alice."

Alice nodded. "You know what I thought? Just once? I thought just for a second that my life would have been easier if I had just let you have Danny. I actually thought that my life would be better without him. Everything we have. God that just kills me, coz i love him so much!" she rubbed her eyes.

Vanessa shook her head. "Me and Danny would never have gone the distance. We had one massive obstacle. Something I could never overcome."

Alice looked at her.

"I'm not you." she whispered.

Alice exhaled.

"I'm serious. Back then I knew how much of a threat you were. I just didn't know I had no chance. I saw how he looked at you and I saw how you looked at him. He has loved you as long a I've known him. He was waiting for you before he met you - he just didn't know it. Just say I succeeded in driving you away and you and Danny didn't know how the other felt - I genuinely believed that he'd have looked for you. Coz that's how much he loves you. How much he's always loved you. Give it a few days. He'll come for you!"

Alice shook her head.

Vanessa smiled at her. "Anyway I'm kinda glad that you have Danny. You brought me Rowan. He's a pain, and most of the time doesn't think about what he's doing but his heart is in the right place and I know without a doubt that he loves me and I love him."

Alice smiled. "I'm glad you and Rowan are together. He needs a good strong woman to keep him in line."

"And I will." Vanessa assured.

"Do you mind me asking why you sold?" Alice enquired.

Vanessa thought. "Mara hit lean years. Guests just weren't coming. We had enough to keep our heads above water - barely. One big bill coming would have sunk us. Anyway I found out I was pregnant, both Rowan and I knew that our baby needed stability so we made the decision to sell. Can't say I miss it either. I miss Africa and Leopard's Den and just popping over to laugh at Dupe or just to visit but I don't miss Mara. It doesn't have the same atmosphere your place has. Mara is a cash cow, whoever takes it on needs deep pockets, endless pockets!"

Alice nodded. Understanding that they needed to put their child first. "At least you got out and had the money to buy this place."

Vanessa nodded. "Rowan proposed too. We're getting married next year."

"Wow." Alice looked at her. "Rowan Collins a husband and a father."

Vanessa smiled.

"You got yourself a good man Vanessa."

Vanessa nodded in agreement. "I know. So do you. Don't give up on him. I'm telling you, less then a week!"

After saying that they again looked over at the flower filled field. Alice feeling lonely and needing Danny more then ever.

**A/N some alice vanessa bonding then. we never really got that in the series and i think it would have been good, oh well vanessa is gone now :/  
hope your enjoying Im sorta glad i wrote this coz i noticed how people have been saying danny is suffering and i haven't really shown how alice is feeling  
back to leopards den next, some good stuff coming x**


	16. Liv's Punishment

Danny was in the surgery rushed off his feet. Ok if he dispensed medication now he could then go to Mara, speak to Atwanda and then get back in here plenty of time for his scheduled surgeries. And the call outs? Well in that respect he was knackered! The locum he had called….well 5 hours to get here, it was 6am now. Hopefully they would be here before dinner time. Unlikely they were always late! So Danny got to feeding the animals and giving medication. He checked over the animals, was finished by 7:30.

"Record time." he muttered. "See you guys and girls later."

Walked up to the house. Time for a very quick breakfast. Strode into the kitchen and spooned some scrambled eggs on a plate. Was stood up eating them with a fork, Nomsa looking disapprovingly. He shrugged apologetically.

"Where's Liv?" he asked sipping coffee after his eggs rapidly disappeared.

"In her room." Nomsa told him

He walked down the corridor and knocked on the door. "Liv!"

Liv opened the door, she was wearing the brightest dress ever. A party dress. She smirked at him. "Do I look suitably sorry?" she asked sarcastically.

"Liv, get in there and get dressed properly!" he warned.

"Or what?" she spat.

He exhaled and looked at the ceiling. "Or I'll get Nomsa and Caroline in there to do it for you!"

Liv looked shocked. "You wouldn't!"

"Caroline!" he called.

Liv glared at him and slammed her bedroom door. He rubbed his face. Charlotte walked passed him. Sat at the table he followed her into the kitchen.

"Charlie when is your school thing?"

"Why?"

"Coz I'll do it." Danny offered sipping his coffee.

"O, with mum gone I thought I got out of it. You know, like a free day?" she asked with a charming smile.

"Nice try kiddo." he ruffled her hair.

She shot him a look of disgust then rearranged her hair. "It's Wednesday." she told him and spooned some cereal into her mouth.

Ok, Monday today so he had to clear his diary for Wednesday. If he could he'd ring around and try to get the people for surgery in early. Kill himself in the process but…..he exhaled. Then he had to call a locum for the emergencies. Made a mental note to do that.

Liv emerged from her room wearing a pink t-shirt and white 3 quarters. "What?" she asked at Danny's assessing look. "You want me to go there wearing black and be all weepy. Get on my knees begging forgiveness? Forget it Danny!" she fumed.

God give him strength! He prayed. O for the good old days when he was Mr Trevanion and could do no wrong! "No that's fine. Eat quickly. We're running late."

"Dunno why I have to be there!" she grumbled.

"Coz all of this happened because of you. I'm not gonna clean up your messes for the rest of your life. Your nearly an adult now and need to start taking responsibility for your actions!"

Liv rolled her eyes. "O here comes the responsibility tangent! If I were you Charlie I'd escape while you still can coz this could go on for a while!"

"Olivia!" Danny warned.

"Don't you get it yet Danny? Everything you say I've heard a million times before!"

Danny counted to three. "You ready?" he asked stiffly.

"Suppose." she drawled. Putting some bacon between 2 bits of toast.

"C'mon then." he said walking out.

Liv plugged her Ipod into her ears. "See ya's." the danced down the hallway spinning as she went.

(X)

They drove to Mara. Liv watched the scenery pass. Her Ipod blasting music in her ears. Danny pulled one of her earphones out.

"Hey!" she declared.

"Get rid of it. This isn't a social call!"

Liv made a show of plugging it back in.

"I'm warning you Liv, your pushing your luck!"

She unplugged one. "Your not my dad so you can't do anything to me!" she told him with a cocky grin.

"Carry this on and I'll send you home to him." he warned.

"No you wouldn't." she told him simply.

"Look Liv…." he pulled the car over and opened his mouth. Raised his hand then let it fall defeated. Shook his head. Restarted the truck.

"What?"

"Nothing Liv." he breathed. Carried on driving.

She didn't hear him exhale noisily. As she plugged her earphone back in.

Danny and Liv soon reached Mara. Atwanda was stood in reception.

"Liv." Danny said.

She crossed her arms and walked alongside him. Ipod blaring.

"Danny." Atwanda said. Shook his hand and turned to Liv.

Liv couldn't hear a word he said. She tried to read his lips. The only word she made out was foolish. She pointed to her headphones and shrugged. Atwanda flushed then glared.

Danny took her headphones from her ears again.

"Look!" Liv told them angrily. "You tell me I have to be here. No one said nothing about me having to listen ok!"

"Olivia!" Danny breathed frustrated.

"By the way I phoned my real dad. He said to call him and he'll reimburse you for your loss." she smirked at Danny.

"I don't care abut the money." Atwanda told her.

"Don't you?" Liv challenged. "It's all people like you care about!"

"You put my son in danger last night!" Atwanda boomed.

"As well as yourself!" Danny added.

Liv exhaled. "How is Thabo?" she asked softly.

"Good no thanks to you!" Atwanda yelled.

Liv disliked his tone. "Let me give you a little business tip, don't discuss matter like this when guests are around."

"Don't tell me how to run my business!" Atwanda smirked. "You scared of them finding out what you are?"

Liv grinned. "Me? I don't care. Watch…Hey!" she shouted.

Some guests turned to face her.

"I burnt down one of his hits last night coz his security is shoddy. Watch your valuables!"

The guests eyes widened and they hurried off.

She smiled and turned to look at Atwanda. Wiggled her eyebrows and painted a one in the air.

Danny and Atwanda looked at each other. Danny grabbed Liv's arm and directed her towards the office. They stomped in after her.

"Isn't this so much better?" Liv asked happily.

"Liv this isn't some game!" Danny seethed. "Don't you realise the trouble your in?"

Liv shrugged. "I'm in trouble. I know that. Me sucking up only makes it look like I'm trying to get out of it. Responsibility Danny, remember? Plus pissing him off is so much better!"

"Ok Liv, we'll play it your way." Danny looked at Atwanda. "She's all yours." Danny took a step back.

Liv looked at Danny nonchalantly then Atwanda. "You may begin." she said sweetly.

"Olivia what you did…."

"One moment please." she interrupted. Pulled out her Ipod. "I had this lecture already!" she told him.

Danny walked over and took the Ipod from her hands.

"Listen!" he fumed.

"I thought you weren't here." she retorted.

He walked back over to his seat and plugged the headphones in his ears and pressed play - the grimaced. Began pressing buttons, skipping songs.

Liv made a disgusted face. He could have got his own headphones ewww!

"Ok Liv." Atwanda began again. "What you did was a foolish thing."

"Really?" she asked with false surprise. "I hadn't noticed!" she said sarcastically.

Atwanda bit his lip. "But…" he carried on. "If you are willing to help rebuild the hut and do odd jobs on the land then we'll call it quits!"

Liv frowned. "What about the police?"

"No police."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have my reasons."

"Why are you doing this for me?" she questioned.

Atwanda exhaled. "Regardless of what you think I'm…" he glanced at Danny, lowered his voice. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Alice. You can't imagine the guilt I feel. I'm a father myself. Secondly Danny mentioned what happened to your mum, the death of the cubs added to that is punishment enough. I think this was lapse on your part. Finally Thabo convinced me, said that you're a nice girl just hot headed like he was at your age. Maybe if someone gave him a break, something to focus on he wouldn't be in trouble like he is today."

"I don't know what to say." she whispered in shock.

"Will you do it? No more revenge?"

She nodded and shook his hand.

"Please Liv - you probably don't know it but Danny is grieving. Don't give him more to worry about."

"Ok. I'm sorry, really." she said sincerely.

"I appreciate it Liv."

"Right I can't take any more of this music!" Danny declared. Looked at Liv. He'd saw her stance change dramatically. At first it had been blatantly defensive. Then it changed, her arms loosened like something shocked her. Now it was more open and accepting.

"Danny I've agreed to help rebuild the hut and do some work for Mara. You know like penance."

"The police won't be involved." Atwanda added.

"But…." Danny began.

"I was angry last night." Atwanda told him.

"When do you want me to start?" Liv asked.

Atwanda looked at Danny.

"I can start today." she offered. "I just need to go home and get a change of clothes and some boots."

"That would be good I already have men clearing the site. I have lumber arriving within the next few days."

"Liv will you wait outside a minute?" Danny asked.

She nodded motioned to her Ipod. "Can I?"

He thrust it at her. "Take it!" he pleaded. "My poor ears."

She plugged it in. "Hey my favourite song!"

Danny looked at her pained. She smiled at him then left.

"Atwanda…."

"Danny if it was just me then the police would be here right now handcuffing her. The person you need to be thanking is Thabo."

"Thabo?"

"He pleaded with me not to call the police. To give her a chance. Told me she isn't a bad person."

"She isn't." Danny said honestly. "She's just mixed up."

"Look, seeing as no one was hurt and her losing the cubs too I'm willing to back off…for now. If she outs one foot out of line though…."

"If she doesn't I'll call the police myself." Danny assured.

They shook hands. "I apologie for…." Atwanda began.

Danny nodded and halted him. "Things happen…." he exhaled. "Thank you - for giving Liv a chance."

"Like I say - Thabo."

Danny nodded. "Do you need a vet?"

"I've been advertising until I find one can I….."

"I'm a phone call away. Alice isn't around though so I'll only be able to come straight away for an emergency."

"Is she ok?" Atwanda asked.

"Her brother is relocating. He owned this place before you. He called wondering if we could help. She offered." he lied.

Atwanda nodded. "See you later Danny."

(X)

Liv and Danny drove home.

"I hope you realise how lucky you are Liv."

She nodded.

"He didn't have to give you this chance."

"I know." she admitted.

"Don't mess it up Liv." he asked a plea.

Atwanda's words were reverberating around her mind. About the strain that Danny was under. The grief. Not only that but Alice was gone too. She looked at his profile while he drove. She saw stress lines she'd never noticed before. His eyes looked tired, his face drained. Guilt filled her, she had put him under unnecessary pressure. "I'm sorry Danny." she told him sincerely.

He glanced at her surprised.

"I done some really stupid things and you don't deserve it. Your going through a lot right now and I'm not helping. I haven't been fair to you."

"Thank you Liv." he choked out.

"And I promise I'll be as good as gold over at Mara. I won't do anything!"

"I know you won't." Danny told her.

**A/N - everything seems to be getting better - you'd think that wouldn't you. hmmmm omnious words. what next tho?**


	17. Hard Work

Dupe gave Liv a left back over to Mara as Danny was busy in the surgery. She went straight to Atwanda. He handed her a hard hat and escorted her down to the hut. She had a bag full of water and sandwiches from Nomsa.

"I know the way." she told him.

"I know you do, but you can't be alone on my land. For obvious reasons." he drawled.

She nodded. "I understand. Trust is earned."

"It is." he agreed.

They reached the hut. She winced when she saw the blackened ruins. Atwanda looked at her and raised his eyebrows at her reaction. "Lungile." he called.

Lungile looked up and spotted them.

"What you bring her here for dad? To survey her handiwork? Admire it?"

"I'm not proud of what I did!" she retorted.

Lungile glared at her.

"Olivia has agreed to help with the work." Atwanda said.

"Won't the police…."

"The police aren't going to be involved Lungile."

"What!" he spat.

"It is my decision. Make sure she doesn't leave here without an escort." Atwanda told him.

"So I'm playing babysitter to the little criminal."

"Yes Lungile so get to it!" Atwanda told him forcibly then walked off.

Lungile thrust gloves at Olivia. "Over there! Put wood in the wheelbarrow then move it to the skip. And remember I'm watching your every move!"

Liv sick of being spoke down to by his fathers lackey couldn't stop her retort. "Like I forget a big ape like you watching me. You probably get off on perving on people. MEN included! All these half dressed men should really float your boat!"

Lungile took a step forward. "Don't push me!"

"Bring it on!" she goaded.

"You couldn't possibly win." he smirked.

"No I wouldn't." she admitted. "But how much damage could I do before I went down? Consider that!" she then stomped away pulling her gloves on.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Ok everyone, you can break for lunch." Lungile called.

Everyone walked from their assigned areas. Liv pulled off her gloves and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Added more black soot. God she was shattered already. Looking forward to Nomsa's sandwiches.

"Hey I didn't recall telling YOU to stop." Lungile walked towards her.

"Your not in charge of me. I'm here willingly." she retorted.

"See but I am." he told her. "I'm the boss down here.

"Meaning daddy is on the radio every five minutes telling you what to do." Liv smirked as his eyes hardened.

"Back to work!" he hissed.

"I'm taking a break like everyone else!"

"No your not!" he told her.

"Try and stop me!"

"Fair enough. I'll just get on the radio and tell dad your not co-operating!"

Liv froze. If it was just her she'd tell him to stick it….Danny didn't need this right now.

Lungile grinned. "Back to it then!"

She glared at him eyes narrowed and pulled her gloves back on. Lungile smiled nastily, if she thought this was hard just wait till she found out what he had in store for her later!

(X)

That night Liv dragged herself into leopards Den. It was 10 o'clock. Yeah at night! When the other men had finished Lungile had her hauling rocks from one end of the land to the other. Some of them weighed more then her! Sick prick! She was starving thirsty and exhausted. She hadn't had a rest all day and was about to collapse.

Danny was sat in the kitchen. He frowned. "You just back now?"

"It's ok Danny."

"No it's not!" he protested. "I'll call…"

"No I offered. I didn't do much today. Just hauling wood. I wanna make a good impression." She rolled her shoulders.

He frowned. "You don't have to kill yourself you know." he said softly.

"Really Danny. I'm good. Don't worry ok."

"How did it go?" he asked letting the subject drop.

She eased herself into the kitchen chair. Her back screaming.

She shrugged. "Work really."

He nodded. She realised he looked as tired as she felt.

Danny got up. Bent down and checked the oven. Saw a plate. He got the oven gloves and took it out. Put it on the table in front of her. Poured her some juice.

"I can do it Danny." she said. Still grateful he was doing it. If she bent down she didn't know if she'd straighten up again.

"It's not often I get to baby my little girl." he kissed the top of her head. The radio crackled. "Not again!" he muttered. Waked down the hallway.

"Love you Danny." she called.

He looked back and smiled. "Me too Livvie."

Liv ate her food quickly. Today had been hell. No breaks. He bitched at her if she slowed down. Then hauling the bricks. Good thing she had boots and gloves or her hands and feet would have been knackered. He didn't give her the gloves to be nice. He just didn't want no evidence left! She got up and hobbled to the shower. She had to make this work. As much as she wanted to punch Lungile in the face she had to resist. Danny was obviously stressed out. She could handle this! It was only for a little while. She was strong! She dried off hurried to her room wrapped in the towel. She forgot to get her pyjamas. She then changed and fell face down on her bed uncaring her still wet hair was soaking her pillow. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

(X)

Danny's alarm screamed the next morning. "Go away!" he groaned. Whacked at it. 6 o'clock. He'd only gone to bed at 3! A lioness had been having complications during labour so he had to go to Abela. After doing everything he could think of to bring it along he had to do a caesarean. 3 cubs. 2 boys and a girl. He'd got home, showered quickly then fell into bed what felt like 5 minutes ago. Now this evil alarm was torturing him. The alarm stopped and he closed his eyes. Felt sleep coming to take him. Dupe walked into his room.

"Get up Danny we are needed."

"Leave me alone!" Danny complained pulled his pillow over his head.

"Trevanion Mara called they have a zebra caught up in some barbed wire."

"You do it. Just cut the wire and disinfect. Me sleep."

"I can't assess muscle damage. C'mon man!"

Danny rolled onto his back. Sat up and yawned.

"Is Liv up for work?" he asked.

"She's already left."

"What? She didn't get back till 10 last night!"

"Yeah. She told me that Lungile told her to get there for 6am."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "That's far too early!"

"Some tough love will do her the world of good Danny."

Danny frowned.

"We've all been too soft on her. Me, you, her mother when she was alive. Alice too. We've been worse since Sarah died."

"I suppose." Danny murmured.

"This will teach her consequences."

"I don't want them taking advantage Dupe. She's my girl." he stood up.

Dupe clapped him on the back as he passed. "I know. Why so tired?"

They walked into the kitchen. "Lion, breech birth. Distressed mother. 3 cubs." he rubbed his face. "Eventually done a c-section."

"3 cubs? You lose any?" Dupe asked.

Danny grinned. "Not a one." he then yawned widely.

**A/N short chapter poor liv :( and danny :(**


	18. You Make Me Smile

Liv worked. The sun was hot and high in the sky. She took a long drink of her water then spat it out. Looked at Lungile and saw him laughing with his cronies. She had left it alone while she went to the bathroom. Bastards had put salt in it. She'd bet they did it to her other water too! She checked her watch. Great 11oclock and she had no water. Maybe she could sneak away for a little while to get more. Or to ring Danny to bring her some. Would never work. Something would go wrong and then she'd get the blame. She exhaled and got back to work.

Thabo watched Liv. He'd kept his distance yesterday. She was good worker. She was red faced, working hard. Trying to make amends. She never stopped. She hadn't had a drink in a while. He walked over.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she answered. Picked up some wood. Carried on working.

"Why not take 5, you've been hard at it all morning."

She shook her head.

He bent over and worked alongside her. "When we're finished here then?" he suggested.

She shrugged knowing that wouldn't happen. "I appreciate what you did for me." she whispered. "With your dad."

"No problem. I was surprised he listened. He usually doesn't."

She nodded.

Lungile was watching them. "Thabo what are you doing?"

"Work." he replied dryly.

"Go back to where you were!"

"You don't tell me what to do Lungile!" He smirked. "Showing off trying to boss won't impress Liv. I've seen the way you act around her. All alpha male and stuff."

"You think I like her she's a criminal!"

"I don't think Lungile! I know you remember!"

Lungile glared and stomped away.

Liv enjoyed seeing him put in his place. "You didn't mean that did you?"

"What?"

"Well about him you know."

Thabo nodded. "Amazing I know." he grinned.

Liv made a face. "Sorry I know he's your bother but he's a creep!"

"I tend to agree with you. He's dad in training. Except he's a poor imitation. Dad thinks that I'm the most like him."

"Your not like your dad. Your nice. You laugh. Your cute!"

He laughed.

Liv smiled at him. "I am sorry about the hut you know. That you nearly got hurt."

"I know you didn't mean it Liv. Your family has been through a lot. Your not the type of girl who is vindictive like that."

"About what I said too." she added.

He nodded.

"So are we friends?" she hinted.

He looked at her, pulled off his glove and offered his hand.

She straightened, took off her own glove and shook it. Both felt tingles and smiled.

(X)

Lungile got on the radio. "We got problems dad!"

"What now?" Atwanda asked frustrated. Sick of spoon feeding this kid. Thabo could handle it. He was just too straight. Plus he loved the girl.

"Thabo is hanging around Liv!"

Atwanda swore. "Look I'll find some jobs for Thabo. Make sure you push her ok! Make her regret this."

"I will dad. Shall I call Thabo for you?"

"Give it 5 minutes!" Atwanda said irritated. "Use your head. We don't want it looking suspicious!"

"Ok dad."

Lungile walked back to where he could see Liv. Saw her and Thabo shaking hands. The look on their faces. This was no punishment for her! She got to spend time with Thabo all day. His face turned dark. An idea came to him and he smirked. He knew exactly how to get revenge on her. Hit her where it would hurt her most! She wouldn't mess with his family again. Not after this!

"Thabo!" he called.

(X)

Liv looked at her watch and squinted. 3 o'clock. Right no water for 5 hours. She was feeling wobbly, the heat of the day peaked between 1 and 3 and she had been told to work in the sun. not shade. She had felt the sun burning down on her relentlessly. She walked over to her wheelbarrow swaying. She wiped the sweat off her brow and panted. That's how animals cooled down. She didn't think it was gonna work for her but she could try! She bent down to pick up more wood and fell to her knees as dizziness over took her. She inhaled deeply.

"Get up!" Lungile ordered and yanked her by the arm.

"Hands off me!" she pulled her arm and pushed him. Wobbled more.

"Get back to work!"

"I'm going home!" she declared.

"Not till I say you can go home!" he hissed.

"I'm…."

"Fine I'll…."

"What you'll tell daddy! Not man enough to sort me yourself?" she goaded. Right she was delirious. Obviously not realising what she was saying.

Lungile's eyes narrowed.

"Thought not! I'm going…."

He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards some trees. "You'll stay!" he warned.

She leant forward looked him in the eye. "Wanna bet?"

He released her. "You'll leave or I'll tell dad you went for me with a spade!"

She frowned. "What?"

"Look at all my witnesses. We're beside trees alone. You tried to seduce me so I'd go easy on you. I said no you attacked me!"

She looked at him defiantly. "I'll get you!"

"O and Liv as for me not being man enough - I'll show you how much of a man I am anytime you want!"

"You repulse me!" she spat.

He made a walking motion with his fingers. "Back to work!"

Liv got back to it. Ever since Thabo left her Lungile had been a pig to her. Even allowing the other workers to mis-treat her. She couldn't do anything in return. Couldn't stop it! This was her last chance. She promised Danny not to mess it up. What was she supposed to do? As the minutes ticked by she felt herself growing weaker. Her head getting lighter and lighter. She heard someone call her name and turned in that direction. She must have moved too quickly coz her head began to spin. She felt herself wobbling and then blackness descended. She hit the floor.

(X)

Thabo walked towards Liv. Saw her still working. She really was trying to make amends. He'd finished his other jobs from his dad quickly eager to get back to her. He missed her. He'd been away a few hours and he missed her! He found it hard to believe but it was entirely true! She was so easy to be around. He could be himself. He could act the fool and she didn't ridicule him she smiled. Called him cute, no one had said he was cute in a long time. Now most girls called him their bad boy. Cute didn't really come close. He liked cute. Not that he'd admit that to anyone! As he grew closer he saw that he face was redder then earlier and she worked in an area where there was no shade.

"Liv!" he called. "Get some shade!"

He saw her spin as he called her name. then she wobbled, in the next second she hit the floor. He sprinted to her. "Liv….Liv…."

"Move away from her Thabo!" Lungile hissed as he sauntered across. "She's faking!"

"Get me some water!" Thabo demanded.

"C'mon Liv." he whispered and stroked her cheek.

Lungile grabbed her water brought it over then knelt down and shook her hard. Frowned when she didn't wake.

"Hold her head Lungile. Elevate it a little." Thabo told him, then trickled the water into her mouth. She coughed and spluttered it out, grimacing.

Thabo frowned and took a sip.

He sat it out. "Christ what's in there?" he declared tossed the bottle away. The water trickled onto the sandy ground. He took Lungiles water and gave some to Liv slowly.

"There." he whispered. Pushed her hair from her eyes. Looked at Lungile. "Get on the radio, call her dad!"

"But…" Lungile began.

"Just do it!" Thabo yelled.

"No." Liv said weakly. Eyes fluttering. "Danny doesn't need this right now. I'm fine."

Thabo gave her more water. "Your dad needs to know." he said gently.

"I just had too much sun. if we tell him he'll worry constantly. Please." she held his arm tightly as she pulled herself up to sitting.

"But…" Thabo began.

"Give me an hour. If I'm not better then we'll tell him!" she negotiated.

Thabo decided to add a condition of his own. "Fine, but only if you come up the lodge with me!"

"I need to work Thabo."

"I'll clear it with my dad don't worry!"

The man in question was walking towards them. "What happened?" he asked at Liv on the floor being held by Thabo.

"Liv collapsed dad." Thabo said quickly. "She needs rest, can I take her up to the house?"

"Of course. We hope your ok Olivia."

She nodded. "I'll be fine. I can carry on." she offered.

"Oh no, you need to rest. You take care of her Thabo."

Thabo nodded took her arm and helped her to her feet then walked beside her taking her weight.

As Thabo and Liv walked away Atwanda turned on Lungile. "What happened?"

"I put salt in her water. She didn't have anything to drink. She collapsed."

Atwanda smacked the back of his head. Lungile flinched. "I told you to do as I told you!" he boomed. "That was stupid."

"I didn't think dad." Lungile whispered.

"Of course you didn't idiot! What is going to happen when she tells her dad?" Atwanda boomed.

"She won't. Doesn't want to worry him." Lungile assured.

"Next time do as I tell you to the letter. Don't think it doesn't suit you! Get back to work!"

Lungile nodded. Resolved to get his own back on Liv.

Thabo took Liv up to the lodge.

"Look Thabo, I can't go in there dressed like this." Liv whispered.

He looked at her, she was really dirty. "There is somewhere else we could go."

"Where?"

"I don't wanna tell you!" he grinned.

"Why?"

"You'll hurt me!"

"I won't." she said smiling.

"You promise?" he asked.

"Cross my heart." she said seriously.

Wwell there's my bedroom." he said softly.

"Hey!" she hit his arm.

"You promised!" he declared.

"I crossed my fingers. Plus you deserved it!"

"It wasn't to do anything. I know I'm irresistible but your weak! I have a mini fridge and stuff."

She raised her eyebrows. "I find you very resistible."

"Of course you do!" he said sarcastically.

"If we do…."

"I know, it won't happen! "he breathed.

"Promise?" she parroted, messing with him.

"Cross my heart." he replied playing along.

"You better not be crossing your fingers!" she smiled.

"Damn!" he declared. "My plan ruined."

They went into his room and sat quietly.

"Look Liv can we…." he trailed off.

"Tell me Thabo. I don't bite….unless you want me to."

He smiled. "I love your sense of humour. You always make me smile when your near."

"I live to serve."

He looked in her eyes and melted. "Look can we…you know. Have another go at this relationship thing?" he asked nervously.

"You mean you don't hate me for burning the hut down?" she asked.

"I've made plenty of mistakes Liv. I won't hold yours against you if you don't hold mine against me!"

Liv beamed at him. "I'd love to give this 'relationship thing' another go then!"

"You mocking me?" he asked playfully.

"Could be." She replied scooting closer.

He leaned in and they kissed softly. "I suppose I'll let it lie." She grabbed a fist full of his collar pulling him close. "This time." he breathed.

**A/N awww livbo, so cute :) lungile and his dad r twats...more to come from there believe me!  
(Now excuse me while i try to sort the danice lol) hope your enjoying x**


	19. Vets Assistant

Danny was dying. Physically dying! How had he done this before? The volume of work was astonishing. He hadn't stopped. After working all day he finally had 5 minutes to himself! Until his next surgery that is. He was looking over notes when the phone rang.

"O for God's sake!" he muttered. Picked it up. "Hello Daniel Trevanion. Animal hospital."

There was a pause. "Hello Danny." a beautiful Scottish accent lilted.

"Alice." he breathed. No matter how busy he was how much he missed her never left. Just burned more intensely. A physical thing. The sound of her saying his name... he wanted to ask her to say it again. He loved his name in her soft tone. "How are you?" he finally found some words.

"I'm good, looking for Charlie. Wasn't expecting the extension to be picked up." she whispered.

"I dropped her off for her sleepover." he told her.

Alice knew that. She knew that the house would be empty. She needed to hear his voice. "Ok I'll…"

"Alice stay. Talk for a minute. Please." he asked.

"I'd like that too." she admitted. She had to restrain her self from shouting yes! Definitely. She need to play it cool. He sounded ok with the distance between them. She didn't want to go all clingy on him! She hated this distance. Was he having second thoughts about their marriage? He wouldn't! She drove those thoughts from her mind. Here they were, talking without arguing, a start hopefully!

"How are Rowan and Vanessa?" he asked - a neutral question. Nothing that would cause an argument. He decided.

"Shooting barbs off each other trying to decide where to put stuff. The usual."

"Tell them I said hi will you?" he asked.

"I already have." she told him.

The tension that had once resided between them began to ease away. Both felt braver to broach the subject that plagued them both. How much they missed each other.

"Look Danny I….." Alice began.

The door opened in the surgery.

Danny looked and felt sadness. nodded at his visitor. "I'm sorry Alice. I have a patient it's frantic over here." he said apologetically.

"O, Ok." she felt annoyance rise. If it was so busy why ask her to talk? He kept her on the phone just to blow her off!

"Take care of yourself." he told her then he quickly put the phone down.

Danny had needed to put the phone down quickly there before he started begging her to come home. He needed to focus himself. He had an animal in there that needed his help, he missed Alice so much he could barely breathe. If he didn't concentrate that animal could suffer and that wasn't an option. Problem was she sounded happy over there. What if she wanted to stay? Took Charlotte and he never saw them again? Thoughts like that were conducive to his concentration levels so he blanked his mind and went to scrub up.

**The Next Morning.**

Danny walked from his room feeling like he hadn't slept at all. He saw the family at the breakfast table Dupe sneaking more bites of bacon while Nomsas back was turned.

"Hey Dupe leave some of that for me." Danny said.

Nomsa turned and saw Dupe with a piece of bacon to his mouth.

"Caroline said not a lot of fat old man!" Nomsa grumbled. "Took the plate away."

"Ach woman, porridge isn't food, I need sustenance!" Dupe groused and shot Danny a dirty look.

Danny sauntered into the kitchen grinning.

He noticed Liv surrounded by books and papers.

"Danny will you ring Atwanda and tell him I can't come in, see there's this exam that I completely forgot about!" she breathed exasperated. "I can't go in." and see Thabo she added silently.

Danny nodded, sat down and stifled a yawn. He was covered all day today so he was gonna finish with Charlie around 4, and then hopefully get some time catching up on sleep.

The child in question breezed into the kitchen wearing some tatty clothes. She had returned from her sleepover early.

Danny frowned. "What's up with the clothes?"

"Well Liv told me about the time you covered her in stomach contents." Charlie told him.

Liv made a face. "Still traumatised!"

"Perfectly natural!" Danny said. Liv mouthed the words at the same time.

"Don't worry Charlie, there'll be none of that today."

"So what are we doing?" Charlie asked.

Danny shrugged. "Bush work, then some local people's animals. Minor stuff."

"Lions?" she asked hopefully.

"Probably not."

"I was gonna ask for a dart gun. Could well see me darting animals." she grumbled sitting down. "What am I supposed to tell my friends. They thought it was so cool what I was doing. I sorta bigged it up too like."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'll go change after breakfast since we are doing menial jobs." she smiled at him.

"So." Danny said, since Alice wasn't here he would have to ask her how her sleepover went. "How was your sleepover?" he could well imagine giggling teenage girls. He had that often with Rosie. The squeals, the phoning of boys on what they thought was the sly. It was nice having a young teenager around again - not that he's admit it. Dupe would complain and call him a masochist!

"Great. Really good! We're having another one really soon, except here." she told him. "If I'm allowed that is." she added as an afterthought knowing that Danny would give her anything. He was a pushover for his girls. Even Rosie well into her twenties could get whatever she wanted from him.

"Oh god!" Dupe whined. "Giggling teenage girls! Multiple giggling teenage girls. I need a drink!" he muttered.

"Ok." Danny said smiling. "And ignore Dupe there, he doesn't mind either it's a excuse for whiskey!"

Liv laughed at the interplay with her family. She felt good today.

Danny looked at her. "Your in a good mood."

"What's not to be happy about?" Liv asked. "I have an exam!" she said with false awe. And she had Thabo, the reason the sun shined, her fantastic mood. Everything.

"Yeah and you better get back to studying." Danny pointed down.

"Yes father!" she breathed.

Danny felt the tiredness leaving him at the relaxed easy atmosphere. The only way it could be better is if his wife was here but she wasn't, he was working on that though. An idea came to him…Charlie interrupted his thoughts.

"Did mum ring?"

Danny nodded. "She did last night. You missed her."

Charlotte made a face. "When is she coming home."

Liv glanced at Danny. Made a sympathetic face. Charlie had no idea of the problems Danny and Alice were having so wouldn't know how a question like that hurt him.

"I'm not sure." he admitted. "Anyway…" he began changing the subject. "You need to go change, your job as a vets assistant to super-vet here is about to start."

"What's the pay like?" she hinted.

"Absolutely rubbish." he told her dryly.

Charlie stuck her tongue out. "It's a good thing your my dad or I'd refuse!"

"I'll make it worth your while." Danny told her.

"Alice won't be happy with you bribing her daughter." Liv muttered.

"I meant a whole day with me." he said grinning.

"Ignore her Danny, Olivia's jealous, she has an exam and I get a day off." wiggled her eyebrows.

"O yeah brat face, after this I finish school, and you have 4 whole years!" Liv said triumphantly.

"Yeah, old woman! I can already see your wrinkles." Charlie retorted quickly. Grinned at Dupe who high fived her.

"Girls brave." Dupe murmured to Danny as Liv and Charlie rose from their seats.

Mean while Liv and Charlie walked down the hallway trading insults as they went, pushing each other.

This reminded him a little of when Olivia used to tag around behind Rosie. Olivia used to worship Rosie when she was younger, until Liv picked up on the animosity with Sarah. All of his girls were bonded now, they all acted like sisters. He didn't want Liv and Charlie separated. He broke off from his morose thoughts. Heard the phone running. Liv picked it up.

"Hey Danny some agency called. Locum can't make it. Bitten by a poisonous snake. They have no one else close enough. Pretty rubbish vet if he lets himself get bitten like" she mused putting the phone down.

Danny rubbed his face. "Looks like the trip out in the bush was cancelled. He'd have to stay close to home today, in case their was an emergency and Charlie had to stay behind. He promised Alice he would take care of her and wasn't risking taking her anywhere she could get trampled, mauled bitten or even ki… it didn't bear thinking about!

(X)

Dinner time had came and gone. Danny was stitching up a goat. Charlie stood by his side ready to swab.

"Done." he murmured.

"How did you know what to do?" Charlotte asked.

"Practice and experience mostly."

"When the blood started squirting I was really worried!" she admitted.

"I nicked an artery." he said. "That happens sometimes on the smaller animals."

"You do this everyday?" she wondered.

"Pretty much, we don't work on the big five too often. This is what me and your mum do on a regular basis."

Charlie smiled. "I like it. It's good."

Danny grinned. Another soon to be vet in the family? He wondered. Her mother would be well chuffed! At the thought of Alice he was reminded of dinner time. He had told Charlie to go up to the house, citing paperwork as his reason for staying down here. Then he had emailed her. He wondered if she received it yet. Charlotte's next statement stopped his thoughts immediately.

"So I can I inject the next animal?"

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "What do you think?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Nope. A big fat humongous no! I spent 6 years in university learning how to inject animals properly!"

"Must have been boring then." she muttered.

He laughed a little. She had her mothers dry wit. He picked up the goat and laid it in the cage. Checked the drip.

"C'mon it can't be that hard! Please!" she pleaded. "I've done good with everything else!"

Danny thought. "IF you do exactly as I tell you then MAYBE!" Couldn't hurt, could it?

Charlie grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "I told mum I wanted to do today with you. She said your too busy. Your always busy." she breathed.

She then loosened her hold and followed him to the sink to wash her hands.

"It's my job." he said softly. "But you know that I'm your dad first of all right? You, your mum, Liv. You all come first. If you ever need me I'm here. I'll drop it and come running."

She smiled and nodded.

They heard a truck rumbling up.

"Probably our next patient." he handed her some gloves and a clean apron.

"I'll anesthetise him. You can give him the stuff to wake him up."

They heard the screech of a gate opening on a cage. Danny frowned, they were supposed to be operating on a dog. Neutering. Simple. No need for a cage then disregarded his thoughts. It wasn't his place to question peoples transport methods. The trucks wheel span quickly, then the truck retreated.

Danny walked to the cupboard grabbed a needle and some anesthetic.

"So Charlie again I'm using this coz it is fast acting and has no side effects. We're neutering him so….."

As he was speaking the double doors to the surgery opened and Charlie screamed.

Danny looked up and dropped his needle he'd been holding. It rolled behind him, not that he noticed. He was looking at a adult lion. It's eyes fixed on them. Saliva dripping down it's jaw. Danny's heart stopped.

**A/N uh oh! Charlie and Danny!**


	20. Fear

Panic filled Danny. His mind went blank for a second then began spinning so fast he could barely keep track of his thoughts. The lion stood still staring at them. It must have smelled the blood from the goat, Danny thought. He put his hand on Charlotte's stomach reassuredly. The lion tracked it.

"Charlie." he whispered. "Keep calm."

He could hear her breathing audibly by his side, feel her chest shaking beneath his palm. "Walk slowly. Backwards towards the pens ok?" he told her seriously.

"Ok." she breathed.

"No sudden movements!" he warned.

"I'm scared." she said brokenly.

He grasped her hand. "I know you are, we'll be fine ok!" he glanced at her in the corner of his eye and saw her nod almost imperceptibly.

He wished he believed that himself. The vision of his attack from Hobie was playing over and over in his mind. God he had no radio, no way of warning anyone. What if Liv came in? Dupe? His mind just continued spinning. The weight of his responsibilities engulfed him. To his family, a father, a friend. To be the protector! They weighed down on him heavily.

Danny and Charlotte began to slowly move backwards. Charlie stumbled and fell. The lions eyes zeroed onto her and it lowered it's head and bared it's teeth.

Danny bent down quickly and picked her up. "It's ok!" he told her quickly before she started apologising. Then they stood still again for a few seconds trying to gauge what the lion was going to do.

"Why hasn't he jumped on us yet?" Charlie whispered tears falling. Her voice nearly inaudible. "That's what they do right?" she squeaked.

"I have no idea." Danny told her. Unfamiliar surroundings maybe. He wasn't complaining. They moved slowly backwards again as they realised that for whatever reason the lion decided not to move.

"That's it Charlie, your doing really well." he breathed and squeezed her hand.

The lion finally took a hesitant step forward. It's claws scratching the floor.

Charlie flinched at the sound and big silent tears fell down her cheeks. "Dad!" she whispered voice shaking.

"It's ok." he soothed calmly. "We're nearly there!" he ran his thumb across her knuckles. Doing anything to try and calm her.

The lion approached slowly. Each step he grew in bravery. His yellow eyes fixed on Charlotte, the easier kill. Danny wished that the lion would look at him. He knew the staring was disconcerting for Charlotte who was barely calm as it was. She was doing great though. If he had been her age in front of a lion he would have passed out by now!

"Why is he looking at me like that?" she cried breaking his thoughts.

"No reason." he lied. Didn't want her knowing that she was the obvious choice for food to the lion, due to her size. The easier prey.

They reached the only empty pen.

"Right Charlie, reach in and pull the latch." he asked. Didn't want to spook the lion with any unnecessary movements.

Charlotte raised her hand slowly, reached in and grabbed the latch. Pulled, but nothing moved. She yanked roughly. The lions eyes were following every movement she made.

"It's stuck." she whispered panicking.

Danny paled. God he knew he should have fixed that. It had been sticking for a while! Idiot Danny! Sheer idiocy! He could berate himself later. He did the only thing he could do. He moved and stood in front of Charlotte. Yanked at the latch as the lion continued it's approach.

The lion disliking Danny's perceived view of dominance roared in rage. Charlotte jumped and screamed. Wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's ok Charlie." his voice shuddered with fear. "He's just telling me who's boss."

He pulled and pulled. His face grimacing as he did so. He almost cried in relief when it gave. He pushed it open a slight way. Moved to allow her entry.

"Get in!"

The lion was looking between them at this point, from one to the other. Rapidly. Charlotte looked in the lions eyes and froze for a second. Hypnotised. The lion sensing he was about to lose his prey pounced…directly at a frozen on the spot Charlotte.

(X)

Charlotte screamed as the lion sprang at her. Covered her eyes with her hands. Danny acted instinctivly, pushed her roughly through the gap and her back hit the wall. Charlotte saw the lions body barrel into Danny, then her dad's body dispapeared underneath the form of the lion. She heard the snapping of jaws.

"Dad!" she screamed and ran to the front of the pen.

(X)

Danny saw the lion, it's eyes determined as it crouched. It dove and he did the only thing he could do, he pushed Charlotte in the pen and felt the weight of the lion crash into him. He was pushed backwards and hit the floor with an oomph. The lion landed on top of him. It's head lowered as they landed and the jaws snapped. He moved just in time or he would have been missing his throat! He heard Charlotte shouting for him.

"Shut the pen!" he called. Pushed at the lions neck. It's jaws snapping at his face. Putrid breath around him. Saliva dripping into his eyes.

The lion roared in frustration.

"No I'll….." she moved out of the pen. The lion looked back at her and roared again. She jumped straight back in.

At the lions distraction Danny aimed an elbow to the lions head, in return it sank it's teeth into Danny's arm, his blood squirted into the lions mouth, giving it renewed strength. Bloodlust began driving the animal crazy.

"Don't do that again! Stay IN the pen! Close it!" Danny said weakly. One of the lions paws were on his chest holding him in place. The claws digging into the skin there tearing it open. Blood seeping.

"For me Charlie. Please!" he begged. The lion bent and snapped again. He moved just in time. It was only a matter of time. He was fighting a losing battle. The lion finally gained supremacy. It bent over quickly. Sank it's teeth into his neck and shoulder. He yelled in pain. The lion shook his head and Danny felt some flesh from his shoulder be torn away. He was thrown sideways by the lion like a rag doll, skidding across the floor as he went. Danny came to a stop completely unmoving.

Charlotte meanwhile was battling with the pen door. It was jammed and wouldn't close.

"C'mon!" she pleaded pulling. saw Danny skidding across the floor. Her heart stopped as the lion turned to look at her.

The lion stared at her once again, almost gloating. As if to say look at what I done. It's jaws and teeth were covered in Danny's blood. It dripped to the floor. It's eyes wild, were trained on her.

She pulled and pulled at the pen growing more frantic as she did.

"C'mon!" she screamed, but knew she didn't have the strength.

The lion carried on looking at her. Toying with her it seemed. Making her wait for the inevitable. Charlie was sure it was smirking at her. It finally took a sure steady step, then another. She was cornered and the pen wouldn't close. The lion crouched, getting ready to pounce...

**A/N DANNY! CHARLIE! Alice is gonna be crushed!**


	21. Badly Hurt

Danny was drifting on the floor. Blood leaking from his neck and shoulder. He found the strength to press a hand to the place where he felt the burning and felt a spongy mass beneath his fingers. He heard a terrified voice crying, shouting at a pen. Charlie! Some consciousness returned. God she was up against a lion. He had to find a way to help her. She wasn't going through what he went through. It was bad enough she had to feel the terror. To see and hear what happened to him, it actually happening to her? Never! He opened his eyes and had to wipe blood from his face to see properly. Everything was hazy, bright reds and yellows. He swallowed thickly, his neck burning more with the effort. The lion was stood, ramrod straight. The arrogance in it's form unmistakable. He was staring at her. Unmoving. Danny didn't know why the lion was acting this way. They didn't usually mess with their prey this way. Lions were usually very direct.

He glanced at Charlie, who was staring at the lion. Yanking at the door while trying to be as still as possible. He rolled. His shoulder and chest protested the movement and he bit back a groan. He scanned the floor and saw the discarded needle from earlier. It was full of anaesthetic. Enough to take down a lion? He had no idea his mind was fuzzy and his vets knowledge seemed far away. But it would buy Charlie some time. Time for Dupe to hear the screams and roars. Time for Charlie to somehow pull that pen closed. He was pretty much screwed when that happened but that's the choice you make when you have kids. Them or you? No contest! He used his good shoulder to raise himself up onto his knees. His right one completely useless. As he lifted blood which had pooled poured down his back. He felt dizziness overtake him and he fell flat on his face. He heard Charlie's frantic pleading with the pen and it spurred him on. It was becoming more and more hysterical as the seconds ticked by.

He slithered along the floor and reached with his left hand for the needle, he felt it close around the plastic. Danny looked in their direction and saw the lion beginning to crouch, for the final pounce. He only had seconds! He lunged and plunged the needle into the lions rump. Pressed the plunger inside quickly. The lion roared and turned it's head. It snarled in Danny's direction and pounced on him once again. Danny didn't feel the claws embedded into his skin or the teeth tearing into him. He was unconscious in seconds.

(X)

Charlie couldn't see through her tears. The lion was crouching and she was done for! She pulled and pulled but it was no use. She didn't have the strength. She glanced to where her dad had been lain and saw he had moved. Her mouth open she saw him with a needle in hand. He lunged forward and injected the lion. It stopped mid crouch and turned on Danny. The sound it made shook her to the core. Danny was lain on his stomach on the floor now. It dived on his back. Charlie made a run for it. The lion didn't hear her, too busy with Danny. She ran inside the office and grabbed a rifle. Saw the radio.

"Lion! Lion! Dupe!" she screamed. "Dad!"

"Charlie?" Dupe replied seriously.

"LION!" she repeated hysterical. Then dropped the radio. Left the office with her rifle in hand. The lion was over Danny. Not tearing into him but swaying drunkenly.

Charlotte looked at it with malevolence. Glanced at her dad and saw him still lain on his stomach. The back of his shirt all torn and bloody. Blood was everywhere actually. Smeared all over the floor, splattered up the walls. Her dad's face was dark red with it, his shoulder a mess. The lion was covered in blood too. It's fur a golden red colour. It seemed to be everywhere. She cocked the gun. And the lion looked at her. She took aim the only place she knew that would bring it down was the head. The lion began to come towards her, staggering. She had her finger on the trigger her brain telling her finger to move - but she couldn't. she didn't have it inside her to kill an animal. The lion which was approaching suddenly stopped ….and fell to it's side. She froze and looked at it.

Charlie approached the unconscious lion cautiously and nudged it with the tip of her gun. It made no reaction so she assumed it was knocked out. She dropped the gun and ran to Danny. She looked at him, having no idea what to do. Her hand shook as she gingerly touched his head.

"Dad, wake up." she pleaded. Tears falling down her face. She looked at her hands and saw blood on them. Her dad's. Physically and metaphorically, he got mauled saving her. Is she hadn't been here he would have been in the pens. She was the one who froze. Who fell. Who was stupid! Chances are if she hadn't asked him to do this stupid parents day then he'd have been out in the bush!

Dupe burst through the door with a gun followed by Olivia.

Dupes mouth fell open when he saw the amount of blood, it seemed to be everywhere. He immediately sprang to action.

"Dad!" Olivia screamed. Ran to his side. Used the sleeve of her jacket to clear his mouth and nose of blood. She opened his mouth and moved his tongue so he didn't choke on it, as she did he croaked and more blood leaked onto her fingers. Liv's breathing grew shallow.

Charlotte was sat by his side. Pale. Unmoving. Her face blank. Obviously in some sort of delayed shock.

"Du… Dupe…." Liv whispered. She didn't know what to do. She needed help.

Dupe meanwhile was radioing for a helicopter.

"DUPE!" she pleaded. Looking at him. He was already in motion, grabbed some gauze. Was beside them.

"Liv help me turn him." he told her.

Dupe grabbed his head and Liv grabbed his hips and rolled him.

Liv's eyes widened at the blood them was underneath him.

Her eyes filled. "No dad." squeaks erupted form her unwillingly.

"Liv." Dupe said.

She didn't hear him. Her eyes on Danny. Her breathing growing more shallow and erratic.

"LIV!" Dupe demanded. "You can't lose it now, I need you! Ok!"

She looked at him eyes wide. Nodded.

"Ok, I need you to radio Caroline. Get her down here to take Charlotte." he said slowly and calmly. "After that come back here and keep a gun trained on him." Dupe gestured to the lion. " Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly.

"Do it Liv." he coaxed. "Take Charlie in the office. She's in bad way and seeing him like this won't be helping."

"Ok." she breathed and inhaled deeply. Put her arm around Charlottes shoulders and helped her up. "C'mon." she soothed. Sounding calmer then she felt. Her dad….all that blood…she ignored it. Charlie needed her.

"Lion…..dad." Charlie muttered.

"It's ok." Liv told her gently.

"Lion…..dad." Charlie repeated.

Liv led her in the office. Sat her on a chair. She went into the drawer and removed a thick blue blanket. Wrapped it around her shoulders. Charlotte didn't even know it was there.

Liv picked up the radio from the floor. "Gran, gran come in!" Liv said in low urgent tones.

"Olivia what is it?"

She walked to the door and looked through the glass at Dupe bent over Danny, his hands moving rapidly. "Gran, Danny has been badly, severely mauled by a lion. I need you to come down here and get Charlie."

"Where was she… O don't tell me she was there! She saw it?" she asked in disbelief.

"She did gran and she's almost catatonic."

"How is Danny?"

Liv lowered her voice more. "He's bad gran. There's blood everywhere." her voiced cracked.

"I'll be right there!" Caroline told her.

Minutes later Caroline walked in the surgery and gasped. "Oh my god!" her hand over her mouth. "Anders?" she asked.

"I don't know Caroline." he admitted. "The medivac is on it's way." Dupe was looking at his hands smeared with the blood of the man he admired.

Liv opened the door had her arm around Charlotte. A gun slung over her free shoulder. She shielded Charlotte from the scene behind them as much as possible. Caroline took her. Wrapped her arms around her. "C'mon dear." she soothed.

"Lion...dad." Charlotte whispered. Arms hanging limply.

Liv leaned in close to Caroline's ear. "Lock the doors and grab a gun. We don't know if he is the only one!"

Caroline nodded.

"I'll cover you while you go the house." Liv whispered. The watched as Caroline and Charlotte made the trek to the house. When they were safely inside she turned on the lion. Had the gun trained on it's head. "Tell me Dupe why I shouldn't put a bullet in this lions head right now!" she hissed.

"Coz that isn't our way." he told her.

"That isn't good enough." she cocked the gun.

"It's not what Danny would do Liv. You know it!" Dupe told her. Then pressed more gauze onto his wounds. The gauze on was quickly soaked.

Liv frowned. Tears blurred her vision.

"When you first came here I would have agreed with you Liv. I didn't understand why Danny wanted to save every animal he came across. I still don't now, well I think I do, to a degree. He wouldn't want you to do that Liv."

She nodded and swallowed thickly. Wiped her eyes.

"How is he?"

"Breathing. I think we should be grateful for that."

Liv noticed a rifle lain beside the lion. Charlie must have tried to use this to protect herself. She bent down and picked it up. Checked the ammo. Empty. "God Dupe this would have been no use to her! It's empty!" How close had they came to losing Charlie too? Strike that they weren't losing Danny. He'd hang on! She knew it! "Dupe, how do you think Charlie came away unhurt?"

He shook his head. "I can only assume Danny did something to give her a chance."

She nodded. Stared at the lion. Her rifle steady. Aimed at the heart. If it so much as twitched she'd shoot it. She didn't need much of a reason. Being shot was less then it deserved. At least it would be quick! "Anything from him Dupe? Anything at all?"

"Nothing. And I can't stop this bleeding. If this medivac don't get here soon…." he trailed off.

That line almost made the hysterics return. She changed her train of thought. "Someone has to get in touch with Rosie and Evan." Liv squeaked. Trying to take her mind off the fact her dad was bleeding to death metres from her, it dodn't work. She heard the beating of a helicopter in the background. It landed minutes later and she motioned the technicians in the surgery.

They froze at the sight of the lion.

"Don't worry it is unconscious." she assured.

They glanced at her then went to Danny.

Dupe took her gun. "You will have to go with him. I have to deal with the lion."

She nodded and watched as Danny was given a few injections then put on a stretcher.

"Be careful!" Liv snapped as Danny was moved jerkily.

The medic looked taken aback. "Sorry miss."

Then they were in the chopper flying off. Liv holding Danny's hand in her own. "Don't worry dad. Everything is gonna be fine now." she whispered. Touched his blood streaked face gently.


	22. Support

Alice was on the computer. Checking her facebook for what felt like the millionth time. She wasn't used to having so much time on her hands and felt at a loss actually. At home there was always one more animal to tend to. A child to pacify or an argument to dissolve. Or her personal favourite, finding 5 minutes alone to spend with her husband. She missed those little nuggets of time - alot.

Alice realised she was quickly becoming a facebook addict. Chatting to people she hadn't seen in a while. Had even met for coffee with a few old friends. They had been eager to meet the infamous Danny. Of course with things being the way they were between them he wasn't here. Alice had just told them she was here helping her brother, Danny had to stay at home to tend to the surgery. Her friends replied that she must miss him terribly. Now she didn't have to lie about that! She did miss him more then she ever thought possible!

She loaded up her MSN and saw she had unopened messages. Probably suppliers in Jo'burg trying to sell her stuff for the surgery. WHY had Danny gave them her email address? Now she got stalked by email by some freakish person trying to sell scalpels and drugs and machinery. If she thought the emails would stop she would buy something. But they didn't, she was actually scared in case buying something encouraged them to send more!

She saw that in fact there were a couple from that company. "Delete. Delete. Delete." She muttered. "Dunno why you keep sending them I don't read them anymore."

She noticed 2 messages from Danny. She smiled when she saw his email address. She had told him it was about time he came into the 21st century and made him one. Just for a giggle 'danny travvy 'At' live. co. uk.' Surprisingly he said he liked it and kept it. She moved the mouse over the first message and clicked.

_Alice, _

_Hopefully you opened this one first. Right first of all I just wanna tell you I miss you, I miss you so much it hurts and I wish I could tell you this all face to face but you know I'm not that kind of guy. I'm not the best when it comes to words and I avoid talking about things that hurt. Thing is the amount that I miss you surpasses how hard it is to try and explain to you. I just hate that I struggle to find the words I know that I wanna try and find the words with you. So come home please. If not as soon as I can I'll be over there with you on my knees begging you to come home. Life without you doesn't make sense. I love you honey._

_D x _

Alice wiped tears from her eyes. He was right. She was beginning to finally get it. He hadn't spoke to her about the baby because he didn't care. He hadn't spoke because he did. Like most men he hid away from it rather then facing it.

She glanced at a picture of them on the phone. "Danny you should have told me." she whispered to his smiling face. Put her phone on the desk and went to open his second message. Before she could click to open it her phone began ringing insistently.

She picked it up. "Alice Trevanion." she said at the unfamiliar number. She smiled then, realising that when she answered her phone earlier it had just been Alice. It was at that moment she knew that she and Danny were gonna be just fine.

"Alice." a young voice shook. It was Liv.

"Liv?" Alice asked instantly alert and worried. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Alice." Liv repeated unable to find he words. Voice breaking.

"Oh no." Alice whispered. Picked up on her grave tone. "No." breathing heavily. "Liv." Alice's hand rushed to cover her mouth. She knew instantly what was wrong. Anybody else and Danny would have called…. "It's Danny isn't it?" she still asked needing confirmation.

"Yes." Liv squeaked.

"What is…..how….when?" Alice's mind reeled. Her entire chest suddenly felt hollow.

"He um….he's been mauled by a lion Alice." Liv whispered. The word mauled sounded like it had been ripped from deep inside Liv.

Alice was struggling to control her breathing. "And?" Alice asked expecting the worst.

"He's in surgery." Liv's voice broke. "They're fighting to save him but it doesn't look good." Liv started sobbing on the phone. "He lost so much blood, he's so badly hurt…." Liv couldn't carry on.

Alice felt like her world was about to implode. Danny dead? It just didn't compute!

"Liv I'm coming home ok." she promised and disconnected the phone. Wrote a quick note for Rowan telling him she was going home and not to worry. Grabbed her passport and left Rowans house with only her purse.

(X)

Liv paced in the hospital. She saw a familiar woman walk towards her, with warm brown eyes and brown hair. Rosie spotted her.

"Rosie?" Liv squeaked.

"How is he?" Rosie asked anxiously.

Liv's face fell and contorted, she burst into tears. Rosie gathered her closed. Wrapped her arms around her tightly. Rosie cried too, hers were silent.

"He's in surgery Rosie. Been in there ages. No one will tell me anything!"

Rosie swallowed the lump in her throat, she wasn't ready to say goodbye to her dad yet. She wouldn't ever be ready to say goodbye to him. After losing her mother they had grown so much closer. After her wedding, at the party he had pulled her to one side and said the sweetest thing ever to her. He had assured her that even though she was a married woman now he was still here for her, and even though he had gave her away to Max didn't mean she still wasn't his baby girl. That she was and always would be! "What happened?"

"Lion attack. He and Charlie were in the surgery. Only Charlie can tell us what happened but she's in pieces and out of it. She can't even string a sentence together. Repeating two words. Dad and lion."

Rosie couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Charlotte to see what she did. The thought of what happened was driving her mental so actually seeing it…she wasn't surprised Charlie was too traumatised to talk!

"Lion did a lot of damage Rosie. The whole place was….." Liv exhaled.

Rosie nodded.

"What do we do Rosie?" Liv asked after a pause.

Rosie rubbed her face. "We wait." she murmured.

(X)

**4 Hours and Many Cups of Coffee Later **

"So Rosie you want some more coffee." Liv asked fidgeting.

"Liv I've had so much caffeine I'm likely to start bouncing off the ceiling spontaneously!"

Liv exhaled. "Sorry I just need something to do."

"I know, just give my bladder a break yeah?"

Liv nodded.

Rosie put her arm around her. "Liv, no news is good news huh. If something bad had happened they would've told us by now."

Liv nodded again. "I suppose. Do you think he'll….."

"I don't doubt he'll get better Liv." Rosie said honestly looking her straight in the eye.

Liv exhaled.

An hour later they were told that Danny had pulled through his surgery but was very weak. The doctors said that his body seemed to be giving up and if he didn't perk up soon then they were gonna lose him. Rosie pulled them to one side away from Liv and they told her honestly that they didn't expect him to last the next 24 hours. It was touch and go.

After that she walked back to Liv to go see their dad. At first Rosie had never thought of her dad as Liv's, in any way. Had actually resented having to share him with them after having him to herself for so long. She'd grew to love Liv and Evan though. Slowly. At first the jealousy had caused her to be nasty especially to Liv who seemed to be her constant shadow. She had also been nasty due to the fact that her dad loved Liv as much as he loved her which she thought wasn't right. I mean she was his blood, his real daughter and Liv wasn't. She gradually realised that didn't matter. Being a parent wasn't about being related biologically, it was about being there through everything.

The both paused at the door leading to their dad's room and glanced at each other. Liv's hand hovered over the handle. The image of Danny covered in blood still fresh in her mind. The memory of the blood leaking from his mouth onto her fingers replayed. Liv swallowed.

"Liv?"

"I…I can't." she whispered. "He was in such a bad way and…. It hurt seeing him look like that!"

Rosie realised then that Liv was only 16, and there was only so much maturity she could muster. It seemed she had finally reached her limit. It was far more then Rosie could have done. Phoning people. Staying calm. Rosie would have cracked up long ago at 16. She put her arm around Liv's shoulders. "You want me to take you home?"

Liv dropped her head. "But you'll be alone."

"I'll be ok."

Liv inhaled deeply. Closed her eye's. "C'mon." Liv told her.

"Liv you don't have to." Rosie told her.

"Sister stick together." Liv whispered.

"They do." Rosie agreed and grabbed her hand.

"You ready?" Liv asked.

"As I'll ever be." Rosie admitted.

Liv grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. They walked in the room and saw their dad lain on his back. A tube in his mouth breathing for him. Thick padded bandages across his neck and shoulder. Little bandages adorned his chest. His left arm too was wrapped in thick bandages. He had little scratches on his face, along with claw marks. 3 lines down one cheek. One had crossed his eye.

"Dad?" Rosie squeaked. The sight of him hitting her hard, she'd been unaware of the full magnitude of what he went through.

Liv squeezed Rosie's hand when she sensed she was about to break down.

Rosie nodded and exhaled.

"Why the tube?" Liv whispered.

"Precautionary I think."

They looked for another moment the Rosie released Liv's hand and walked over to her dad. She picked up his hand. Bent down close to his ear.

"Dad? Dad, it's Rosie."

Rosie straightened up when he made no movement. Her only reply was the beeping of machinery. Rosie got a good look at her dad's hair as she stood up. It was streaked with dry blood. She had never seen anything like this before. That it was her dad...it was killing her.

"Did you manage to get in touch with Evan?"

Liv nodded. "He's beside himself but can't get here. Dad needs him at home. He asked me to keep him informed."

"Alice?" Rosie saw her dad's monitor spike.

"I rang her. She's on her way."

Rosie nodded and sat down. Placed her fingers on the scratches on his face and ran down them.

"We had no idea the lion was on our land Rosie." Liv whispered. "But when I find out who IS responsible…." she trailed off her voice full of conviction.

"How long before Alice gets here?" Rosie asked. Again noticed the spike at the name. She looked at Liv opened mouthed. Liv was frowning.

The only time they got a reaction was when they mentioned Alice. Could she hold the key to him getting better? Could she be the one to get him trying? Rosie and Liv looked at Danny, and started praying that Alice would arrive soon!

**A/N awww sister bonding.  
poor alice is thinking the worst  
and danny well... you know.  
the thing is will danny last the nite? will alice get there in time? and will her presence even help him if she does?  
lots to think about. hope your enjoying x  
(I should warn you there is more tragedy to come, is this it?)**

**(PS) i tried to give danny a proper email adress but fanfic kept deletin it. - idiots! grrr**


	23. Anger

Dupe was foaming, pacing agitatedly in the kitchen. Back and forwards like a machine. Caroline watched him, she had never seen him like this before. She had seen him angry many times, especially over alcohol or his place within the family but this was way beyond that.

"That wasn't our lion!" he hissed fists clenched. "I knew as soon as I saw it. I know every animal of ours on sight, I still checked the chips Danny inserted to make sure. Not ours but the reader flagged it up." he exhaled heavily. Pushed the chair as he walked past it, is skidded and squealed.

"Well Anders?" Caroline asked.

"It's a Mara lion!" he fumed. His fists shook for a second.

"What?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"After all that stuff with Alice, now this!"

"How does that happen? They're not that careless! How on earth did it get this far on our land anyway?" she wondered.

"Someone brought it here, in a truck. There are clear tracks. Truck tracks and lion tracks!"

Caroline's jaw dropped in shock.

"And when…" Dupe began.

Caroline shushed him as Charlotte walked from her room. Still very pale.

"You ok monkey?" Dupe asked.

She walked passed them to the fridge, not saying a word. She poured herself some juice. Then walked away.

Dupe frowned.

"She hasn't said anything in hours Anders." Caroline whispered. Concern evident.

Dupe rubbed his mouth. Charlotte although not a chatterbox was never totally silent either.

"Has her mother been contacted?" Caroline asked.

Dupe nodded. "Liv rang her - I asked Liv not to tell Alice that Charlotte was there. Not yet, I mean hearing about Danny is gonna rattle her enough. But her daughter too, she'd go crazy. Don't want her overloading." Dupe resumed pacing deep in thought.

Caroline merely stared at him. In all the years of them being married he had never showed this conscientious side before. He was usually jumping straight in without thinking and everything went to hell. For once, he had used his head. "What about Mara?" Caroline whispered.

"Leave them to me." he replied coldly.

"Anders, are you gonna do something that is gonna get you arrested?"

"I need to DO something. Don't you get it?" he seethed.

"Yes Anders I do. I hate what's happened but starting a war with Mara isn't the answer."

"It's a damn good alternative!" he fumed.

Caroline put her hand on his arm stopping his furious pacing. "We'll wait ok?" she whispered. "Until Danny wakes up. Until we're all calmer. Running in there now only means others will get hurt."

Dupe covered his eyes. Couldn't forget the sight of Danny covered in blood. Blood seeping even though he had placed gauze over them. He had seen his fair share of wounds. Many of them from lion attacks. Even his own… Danny's were the worst he'd seen - ever! He wasn't sure if anyone could survive something like that. He knew though that if anyone had the strength to do it Danny did. He had an inner strength.

"I'll wait Caroline for now…but if he dies…" Dupe didn't finish. He didn't have to. Caroline knew full well what would happen if Danny died. She would lose her husband too because he'd go over there all guns blazing and get himself arrested or killed.

(X)

Alice's taxi arrived at hospital. Her clothes were wrinkled from her inability to sit still for any length of time. It had been torture. She'd been unable to take her eyes off her phone for fear that she missed a call, but at the same time terrified in case the phone did ring to tell them that Danny was...…ok Alice, breathe. Don't think like that ok. She tossed the driver an unknown amount of money and climbed from his taxi. Ran inside the hospital. Stopped at reception.

"Daniel Trevanion." she said quickly. Irritated when the nurse shushed at her and carried on talking on the phone.

"Daniel Trevanion." she repeated calmly.

The nurse glared.

Right Alice was asking nicely once more and unless she got the information she wanted she was climbing over this desk and…..

"Yes." the nurse asked putting the phone down.

"Daniel Trevanion." Alice said pointedly.

The nurse tapped at a keyboard.

"Room 205." she said bored.

Alice didn't take the time to thank her. Simply moved towards the stairs, needing to get to her husband. She was a woman on a mission no one was standing in her way!

She reached his room. Walked straight inside. Her hands rushed to her mouth when she saw him. Her eyes widened. She should have prepared herself for the sight of him. She had been too fixated on actually getting here. Her heart fell apart as she looked at him. Her throat was so tight it hurt. Her husband, the man she loved above all others was lying prone on a bed. Unmoving. Unable to breathe for himself. Her eyes filled and blurred. She swiped at the tears but they kept coming.

Rosie whose back to her, turned. "Alice." she whispered.

"How long?" Alice choked out.

"He got out of surgery 8 hours ago. No improvement. He's giving up." Rosie said voice shaking.

"What?" Alice gasped. Shook her head. "No. He wouldn't!"

"He is!" Liv hissed from across the room. "Because of you!" her face full of hate. "Because you don't want him anymore!" she leapt from her chair and took an angry step forward. "I'm losing my dad coz…..coz…." Liv broke down.

Alice went to her and wrapped her in her arms. Liv sobbed. Soon Alice too was crying silently. Rosie looked across, her eyes moist. Alice motioned her over and the three of them were hugging tightly sobbing by Danny's bed.

**A/N filler really, straught bk into it next chapter **

**- im kinda worried about dupe tho - dunno y i haven't wrote that far ahead. i get the feeling that something is gonna happen - dunno wot yet...ignore me abit daft... x**


	24. Blame

Alice, Rosie and Liv were sat in Danny's room 3 hours later. Danny's machines beeped steadily. The burse had came in and Danny had been taken off the ventilator. He was holding his own for now. His monitors continued to beep steadily which Alice was eternally grateful for. Rosie and Liv sat on Danny's right, she was on the left. She kept glancing down at his hand. At the ring she slid on his finger two years ago. She'd thought that was the happiest day of her life but the days after got better and better, well until recently…. She thought more about him. About how she was always amazed when she learned something new about him. She could swear she knew him inside out but there was always one little thing every now and then that just popped out and she loved it. Loved the unexpectedness of it.

She had wiped his blood off the ring. It had dried on. He must have left it on for surgery. He always swore that he'd never take it off. She used to joke that one day he'd lose it and it would end up in the stomach of a….lion. Then he'd laugh and bring up on how he wore gloves. The ring now gleamed. It wasn't that bright but the sight of it was almost blinding her. She exhaled and bit her lip. Couldn't believe more tears were rising. She looked up at the girls. Girls. Rosie was in her twenties. She didn't look it at the moment. She looked like a little girl who was scared of losing her dad. Every so often she would fuss with his covers or touch his face. Lean in and whisper in his ear that she was here. Liv, she was silent throughout. Just watching Danny intently. Her face looked pale and drawn. Far too young to be going through this after everything else she had lost. Liv yawned and blinked tiredly. Then shook her head.

"Liv why don't you…"

Liv's eyes were cold and hard staring her down. "NO!" she declared stubbornly.

"Ok." Alice replied. She couldn't force Liv to go. It would be hypocritical since she was going nowhere herself.

Rosie's phone beeped. She pulled out her Blackberry and scrolled down a particularly long message.

"The family is going mad, falling apart. Caroline and Max are struggling to control Dupe. He's threatening to exact revenge. Max is thinking about tying him up. He said he needs to talk to me." she pointed to outside as her phone rang.

Alice nodded. Liv didn't move or reply.

Soon Alice and Liv were alone. Silence overcome them. Liv refused to even glance at her.

"Liv…." Alice began.

"Don't Alice! Just don't ok!" she said coldly. "Coz I really don't wanna hear it. ANY of it!"

Rested her elbow on the bed. Her hand a tight fist. She rested her forehead on it.

Alice exhaled. Had no idea what to do.

Liv looked at her. Her eyes intense. "How do you justify it anyway? Breaking his heart? You left him behind" she spat. "And now look at him. So don't try and sat anything to me! I saw what you did to him. You practically destroyed him!" Liv's chest was moving visibly with each inhale and exhale. Evidence of her anger.

"Look Liv, we were all upset over what happened at Mara. I just…" she shook her head. "I didn't wanna hurt him I just had to get away."

"Yeah! You didn't think of how it would make him feel though did you? Do you EVER consider him?" Liv's voice was raised slightly at the end.

"I did actually Liv. I thought it was best at the time. For both of us to get some time and space."

Liv stood up sharply. "Well it wasn't!" she yelled. "You should have been there. This wouldn't have happened if you'd been there!"

Alice's face was confused. "What do you mean?"

Danny was doing everything. The surgery, the call outs. He tried to call a locum but the one he ordered for that day was bitten by a snake so Danny had to stay close to home. If YOU have been there he would have been out in the bush! Except no, he was doing Ch….."

"Liv this still would have happened." Alice interrupted.

"I don't think so Alice. I hope your happy!"

"Excuse me." Alice squeaked.

"Well if he dies what happens you won't need a divorce will you? You'll just be a merry widow!"

Alice stood up now. "Your out of order there Liv!" she seethed.

"You left HIM." Liv repeated.

They were both stood glaring over Danny. Alice's arms crossed. Liv's fists clenched. Neither said a word. Alice sat down. Liv did the same.

"And so you know, he didn't tell me about the baby either! I know you think he did but he didn't. I overheard you talking on the morning of your accident. I think the exact words spoken were, 'Remember no lifting at Mara Alice.' you replied. 'I'm pregnant Danny, not an idiot!"

Alice's jaw went slack. Danny hadn't said a word. He hadn't broke his promise.

"He tried to tell you he didn't tell me didn't he? You didn't believe him did you? You should know by now that if he makes a promise he keeps it! You're his wife!"

Alice had reached the edge of all she could handle. "Liv you can't make me feel any worse then I already do so why don't you just back off huh?" then Alice covered her face, breathing audibly.

"I don't….." Liv began angrily.

Danny's monitors began to speed up a little, like he picked up on the tension. Alice and Liv looked at each other scared. It slowed down eventually and they relaxed.

"Don't do that to me." Alice whispered to him. Squeezed his hand.

They both sat in silence for a long time. Alice broke it.

"We always do that to him. Have him caught in the middle." Alice whispered.

Liv looked at her. Face normal. Not angry or hateful. Just sad, and scared. "He loves us both." Liv replied. Patted his hand.

"Not that we make it easy the way we act sometimes. To him. To each other." Alice murmured. Again looked down at his wedding ring.

Liv nodded. Her face pure misery. "I just want him to wake up Alice."

"Me too." Alice agreed.

"About before, the stuff about it being your fault …" she motioned so on with her hand. "I'm just hitting out to hurt you. I needed someone to blame. Dupe wouldn't let me shoot the lion and you weren't around and the blame sorta shifted onto you - sorry."

Alice nodded.

"Alice, I….." she started hesitantly. Then trailed off.

Alice looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Well…." Liv lowered her face. "I argue with you coz…" she exhaled. "I kinda see you…..like a …you know….like a step mum." she finally squeaked. This had been hard for Liv to admit. She had lost her mother so long ago. Alice had been there, supported her. Guided her. She felt like a mum to her.

Alice was shocked. "Really?"

Liv shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I still have my mum. It's just you're here." she told her nonchalantly. Playing it cool. "If it wasn't you it's be someone else so don't let it go to your head!" Liv knew that statement wasn't true. Not just anyone could live up to her mothers memory. Alice came close.

"I see you as my daughter too you know. Charlie's big sister." Alice told her.

Liv shrugged again. "Don't care if you did or didn't." she lied. It did matter. More then she'd ever admit. Even upon torture, or even threat of death!

"Look Liv - you and Rosie have been here for hours why don't you go home, get something to eat. Have a shower and get some sleep then come back? I'll call if anything happens."

Liv looked at her and exhaled. "We'll see." Knowing full well that she wasn't going anywhere.

(X)

Rosie returned from speaking to Max, sat down in her seat beside Liv. Liv didn't look as angry as she did before. She was falling asleep so that might have something to do with it. All 3 of them sat in silence. They were all bonded together by the man in front of them. Rosie didn't feel very bonded at the moment. She felt anything but! Liv had filled her in, albeit quickly on what had happened between her dad and Alice. She'd thought Alice was different. Had thought she was so much more suited to her dad then Sarah had been. Not disrespect intended. It seemed she'd be wrong. How dare Alice just walk out on her dad! God she was so angry! She glanced at Liv again and saw she had fell asleep on her chair. She leaned back in hers.

"How have you and Max been Rosie?" Alice asked.

"Good." she replied stiffly.

"When Liv wakes up can you try and convince her to go home, I'm worried about her."

Rosie looked at her. "Ok."

Silence fell awkwardly.

"Have you been here long?" Alice asked.

"No."

"Ok Rosie, what's wrong? We've always been close so what's the deal?" Alice asked. Sick of the monosyllabic answers. Well close enough!

Rosie sat up. "I ask you to do the same thing, every time I leave. From that first time when I left for University remember?"

Alice nodded. "To take care of your dad."

Rosie slouched back in her seat again. Crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows as she stared at her.

"Rosie, I wasn't here." Alice told her.

"I know that!" Rosie hissed. "When I asked you to take care of him I didn't just mean physically. I meant emotionally too! Liv told me everything!"

Alice exhaled. "You should know why I left then. Why I had to get away."

"Actually no Alice I don't. When it comes to marriage you work it out, you don't just leave your husband. Me and Max have been through hard times and we have never left each other!"

"Rosie it was really hard…..after…" Alice rubbed her face. "After we lost the baby we….."

"What?" Rosie squeaked.

Alice frowned. "What?" Alice parroted.

"Liv told me that you and dad had hard times after you got trampled by some wildebeest at Mara She said he was smothering you. She didn't mention anything about a baby!"

Alice stayed silent.

"So you and dad, you lost a baby?"

Alice nodded.

"I am so sorry!"

"Rosie, me and your dad we sorta….cut off from each other. I wanted to work through it, he ignored it. Pretended like nothing happened. I didn't know at the time but that was how he coped. I went to Glasgow coz it just got too much to handle. He emailed me saying he missed me and I realised by some of the stuff he said how he felt. Then literally 5 seconds after finishing that email Liv rang and here I am." she looked at Danny's face sadly.

"So you and dad have never spoke about your loss?"

Alice shook her head.

Rosie knew the benefit of speaking. "Me and Max went through the same thing, you know after I lost our baby. I took the same role as my dad did. I acted like I was fine but I really wasn't. Both my dad and Max tried to make me open up I refused. Was adamant that I didn't care when actually it ate me up inside." Rosie shook her head. "Me and dad, we're both stubborn. I got there. So will he."

Silence lapsed again and Rosie studied Alice covertly. Her eyes never left her dad, if she wasn't staring at his face she was glancing down longingly at his hand. Rosie guessed at their wedding ring. The ring was a very symbolic thing. She had to take hers off at University and she felt naked without it. It was at that moment that Rosie knew that Alice needed some time alone with her dad. Alice obviously had stuff to say, stuff she'd probably prefer not to say in front of her and Liv. And if the worst should happen she would feel so bad if she didn't give Alice this chance. She made a decision. Nudged Liv.

"What is it?" Liv shot up groggily.

"We're going home." Rosie told her softly.

"I'm fine." Liv said sleepily.

"Ok, how many fingers am I holding up?" she asking holding 2 fingers up in front of Liv's un-opened eyes.

"2." Liv answered without hesitation. Without even opening her eyes.

Rosie looked at Alice in shock.

"Not it's not." Rosie lied.

"Yes it is. You always put up 2." Liv opened her eyes and yawned.

"C'mon little sis. You need a shower. You smell!"

"Speak for yourself Rosie." Liv drawled. Stood up and stretched her cramped muscles. She then took a step forward and held her dad's hand. "You wake up soon ok." she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Rosie too then took her dad's hand. "See you son dad. Love you." she kissed his cheek too. The girls then walked out side by side. Rosie's hand on Liv's shoulder in support.

Alice stopped Rosie. "Thank you." she whispered.

Rosie nodded. "Call." she asked.

"I will I promise."

Rosie then walked from the room, leaving Alice and her husband alone.


	25. A Heart Breaking

Alice sat holding Danny's hand. Struggling to believe that she was here. It all felt surreal. A big long nightmare that she wanted to wake up from. She squeezed his fingers slightly, expecting the instinctive squeeze in return. Hoping he would open his eyes and they would twinkle at her with love like they always did. It hurt when nothing happened. Everything hurt. Her eyes hurt from looking at his wounds. Her throat hurt with the lump that was choking her. Her chest hurt from sheer devastation and her heart - she didn't even wanna try and explain the depth and magnitude of that hurt. Words didn't even come close. Getting hit by a truck probably hurt less then this!

"Hello honey." she whispered. Waiting for something in reply. A twitch. Anything to confirm he heard her. "I know I've been away too long. I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you, I just thought we needed time. I didn't know that what we needed was to talk. To trust each other. That was something we always did automatically. I guess we always took advantage of the fact that our relationship has always been so easy. We haven't ever had to work at it have we?" she exhaled composing herself. "I know I've been stupid. So utterly completely entirely idiotic to leave what we had behind. We had something so good. So special. Something one of a kind. Something a lot of people never find in their whole lives and now…" she exhaled. Rubbed her face. "Could you please just open your eyes for me? Please. I'll do anything. I just need another chance. I don't know what I'll do without you."

She looked down at the floor. "You can't give up Danny. Your not capable of it. It doesn't even occur to you. We have another chance now - to make this even better then we were before. And we will. But you need to hang on ok. See these doctors they are convinced that we're gonna lose you but I know we aren't. You wouldn't leave your family." Would he?

Alice was silent. Considering her next words.

"You know there was something I couldn't stop thinking about when we were apart. It was the stag and hen party's then Dupe and Caroline organised for us. They were farcical at best huh? They both ended up taking us to Fatani's. I mean c'mon - Fatani's! What was their excuse, that neither thought the other would be so stupid! I thought Caroline was taking me over to Vanessa's. That's what Vanessa wanted to do. Just carry on at Mara. But Caroline was worried in case Dupe had asked Rowan. Total breakdown of communication huh? See I thought some shots at Mara then carrying on. Then a big soft bed - alone without you that was the down side. I remember Caroline and Dupe arguing. Dupe was having such a hissy fit. I thought they were gonna scrap. I was worried for Dupe, Caroline I have to admit scares me. Anyway there they are both screaming at each other that the other should leave. Fatani is trying to calm them down. Telling them not to have a domestic in his bar and during this time. No one sees us sneaking out of the back door of the bar. Hand in hand! It had all been too easy. Well Buhtle noticed us, she gave us a thumbs up." Alice was silent for a second.

"We drove to our place. Our copy. Spent the night there just staring up at the stars which looked so big and bright in the African sky. I remember talking softly about anything. I remember falling more in love with you as we sat there. We were holding hands. Laughing softly as we listened on the radio to Dupe and Caroline promising vengeance for ditching them. We soon turned the radio off, we're always alone at our copy. It's a place where no one can intrude. I turned and kissed you so deeply. Like that first time and everything was so right. I remember our fingers twined so tightly that I thought we were fused together. We spoke of our lives until that moment. How it had all started at that very place 2 years before. We marvelled at how one giraffe changed both of our lives so completely. I thanked god that I was brave enough to take that chance. To take that first step…..and yes Mr Trevanion it was me. Fair enough you drove there with that on your mind - allegedly. But it was me who put myself on the line. Have I ever told you how glad I am that I did? Have I ever told you how good everything has been?" Alice paused to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Anyway after arguing playfully about who caused us to get together. You kissed me into a draw by the way. We spoke about everything we had to look forward to. The life we were gonna build together. Full of happiness, love and….." she was silent for a moment. "And the baby we would have eventually. As dawn came I saw a look come into your eyes. As the sun came up you took my hand and stood us on the spot that we fist declared our love all those years ago. I remember the exact words you said. 'On this the morning of our wedding day I promise Alice that we will always be together. For eternity and beyond. I know this because nobody and nothing will separate us. Not time. Not distance." Alice was breathing heavily now.

"I don't want to have to give you up now Danny. I can't give you up now. I've only had you for two years as my husband and then two years before that. Your everything to me, even the stuff that contradicts itself. You're my strength but at the same time my weakness. You're my love, but at the same time you're the only one who can make me hurt so much." She rubbed her eyes. They burned with unshed tears. "Please Danny - do something - anything!"

In reply Danny's heart monitor began to race faster then before. It grew louder and shriller and an alarm started to ring insistently.

Alice inhaled sharply, felt her jaw become slack for a second. Terror filled her. "Danny - NO!" she told him.

**A/N this story took an unexpected turn this morning as i wrote it...**


	26. Waking Up?

Danny started to come awake slowly. His kept his eye closed savouring the silence that didn't usually reign in the house. He was aware that he was lain on something soft, and that a warm body was beside him. What was weird was that warm body wasn't burrowing into his side or draped over his chest. Alice usually slept like that. She usually didn't sleep on the edge of the bed like she did there. Not even on the hottest nights. And they did often generate heat together! God how much did he love her? So much that words didn't really come close. He turned over and shuffled closer to her. As he did he caught of whiff of her hair. It smelled different. Usually it was red raspberry and silk extracts - herbal essences. he hasd grown very fond of it, especially since she used it religiously. But now he smelled coconuts. He'd never been partial to it. Sarah. She had loved coconut shampoo.

He put his arm around her waist expecting it to fit into the curve that he believed had been made especially for him. The curve felt different somehow. He didn't think of it right now, he smiled at how often they joked about how she was made for him. She didn't disagree. For their differences in height they fit together perfectly. Her head fit on his shoulder and she was the perfect height for his arms to sling loosely around her. Her felt his heart swell with pure love. Nothing could change his love for her. Nothing, he would love her forever. There would be no one after her. As much as he loved Sarah and Miranda they couldn't compare to Alice. His love for all was all encompassing and there wouldn't be a day that he didn't think god for sending her to him when he needed her most. He didn't even know he needed her until she came into his life. Shook him up, turned him upside down and made it so he couldn't live without her.

He felt her turn over, now he had his chance! He gathered her close, eyes still closed and pressed his lips to hers. He knew immediately that this wasn't Alice! He pulled back sharply. That had felt different. Familiar but different! The voice he heard shocked the life out of him!

"Not now Danny, I'm tired." a woman murmured.

Danny's eyes popped open. He sat bolt upright in bed. Looked around the room slowly. Swallowed thickly. "What?" he gasped. Looked again at the woman lain beside him. Just to make sure. Yeah, there she was in her of her glory. "Sarah?" he squeaked.

"Can we just cuddle for a bit?" she asked sleepily.

"Cuddle?" he parroted. Shock still rocketing through him.

"C'mon Danny." she grabbed his hand and pulled him down. Rested her head on his shoulder. The shoulder Alice…his wife….God he was cheating on his wife!…with his wife? He thought. Oh God the logistics of this were too much to comprehend! Right he was dreaming. Yeah that's it Danny, so close your eyes and when you open them Sarah will be gone and Alice will be beside you. He closed his eyes. On 3.

1 - 2 - 3.

He opened his eyes and there Sarah was. Still there. This all seemed far too vivid to be a dream. He felt her hair tickling his check. The smell of shampoo in his face. He arms supple and strong. Even when he first lost her and he dreamed she was back they had never been this vivid! Plus he hadn't dreamed of her for a while. Until he realised how much he loved Alice!

"Sarah?" he repeated.

"Mmm Hmm." she murmured. Pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"Am I awake?" he asked hesitantly. "Are you real?"

She opened her eyes. "Yes." she frowned at him. "What's with the daft questions?"

"What's the date?" he asked.

"Danny c'mon can't I get more sleep before Ba….."

"Sarah. Please!"

She rattled off the date. Then closed her eyes once again. He frowned. Put his hand on his forehead. The date was correct but the woman wasn't! This was weird. And scary!

"Sarah wake up."

She opened her eyes once again. "I'm not happy at you Danny!" she grumbled.

"Look Sarah, about 5 years ago, did a fire happen here?"

Sarah frowned at him. "You know it did!"

"You didn't…well run into it?"

"You know I did!" her annoyance evident. "You came after me and saved my life! I was so scared and you just grabbed me and pulled me to safety. You even took me to the area where I was. It was burned to a crisp!"

Danny flinched. He hadn't saved her. He'd heard her screaming for him. Then silence. Then he found her…he exhaled.

"What about a storm? About 4 years ago?"

"Danny, why are you bringing that up?" she whispered voice shaking.

"What?" he asked gravely.

"It was when we lost Dupe, remember?" she whispered.

He sat bolt upright once again. "What! Dupe is gone?"

"Mum too. She just lost it when he died. Less then a year later." she added sadly.

"Caroline too?" he asked in disbelief. Covered his eyes.

"I was happy that she had began to accept you. I hated that she disliked you especially coz you mean so much to me."

Dupe? Caroline gone just kept whirling around his brain. This didn't make sense. None of this made sense. Sarah being here. Dupe and Caroline being dead. Where was Alice? Where was his life?

"Danny honey all this was years ago." Sarah told him.

"What about Alice?" he blurted.

"Alice? Who is Alice?" she asked coldly.

"My wi…." he stopped himself. "Um, a vet."

She shook her head. "No Alice here. Or at Mara. You dreaming of other woman?" she asked smiling.

"I dunno. I thought it was real." he murmured frowning. "It felt real. The pain of losing Sarah had been real. The deep and intense love he felt for Alice had to be real!

Sarah pulled him down to her. Kissed him softly. "After this you won't be dreaming of anyone else but me!"

Danny felt uncomfortable as they first kissed but as Sarah kissed him deeper he began to ease into it once again. Until a cry pierced the air.

Danny froze. Sarah exhaled.

"Bailey has his daddy's rubbish timing! Told you we should have got more sleep. He's up for the duration now!"

"Bailey?" he asked. A small smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah, our 6 month old son. He already knows whose boss."

His first reaction was oh my god and to start freaking out. Then his second reaction was he had a son. He and Sarah had a baby! A little boy. He began to wonder - was Alice a dream? Was this his life?

(X)

Danny walked down to the nursery as Sarah went off to prepare Baileys morning bottle. He still wasn't sure. You couldn't dream such vivid detail could you? Well either way he was! Alice or Sarah both couldn't be real? I mean this was real life. Not like alternate realities! Problem was he had been so sure that Alice had been real…except it was Sarah who was here. Sarah he could touch and feel and smell. He couldn't feel Alice's presence anywhere in this house. It didn't have her stamp. Maybe Alice had been a dream - she had been so perfect. Maybe too perfect? She fit him absolutely. Really well, maybe too well. Could he have dreamed her. Possibly. I mean he had to be kidding himself that someone as gorgeous as her would be interested in him! He tried to think of the last thing he remembered of her.

He pondered that as he walked into the babies room. He smiled as he saw Bailey kicking his legs in his cot. Gurgling at something on the ceiling. So what about Alice? He wondered as he walked over to the cot. All thoughts flew from his mind when he saw the resemblance between himself and the baby. There was no denying this little boy was his son. He was the clone of him. Danny tickled under his cheek.

"Hey little man." he murmured.

Bailey's eyes latched onto him and he smiled the biggest grin Danny had ever seen. His mothers smile. Danny smiled back automatically. Picked him up when the baby raised his arms.

"I'll change you while mummy sorts the milk huh?"

Bailey clapped and Danny grinned. "Such a clever boy." he crooned.

Ha laid his son on a changing mat and retrieved a nappy, some wipes and the powder.

"He needs cream Danny." Sarah called.

Danny smiled. She knew him so well…Alice knew him so well too. He made faces at his son trying to coax more smiles from him as he thought about his last memory of Alice. He couldn't quite remember it. He had a picture of Batman in his head though, and for some reason Zorro. He had to get rid of Zorro.

"You are so lucky not to be having girl troubles." he whispered to Bailey. "You want daddy's advice? Leave girls alone. They're complicated and drive you crazy!"

He heard Sarah humming softly and smiled. "They do have their good points too." he added as he snapped up Bailey's babygro. He then picked Bailey up. Decided he needed more information. Walked to the kitchen. Walked passed Dupe's room. Saw the door wide open. The room empty. He stood and looked for a second. Felt sadness overwhelm him. Dupe. He never got a chance to say goodbye.

"I still can't believe it either." Sarah told him sadly. "He went over to sort some young buck over in the east."

"What about the giraffe?" Alice's giraffe? Actually wait a minute. No Alice. No giraffe. No reason for him to be out in the storm! Dupe had went out instead of him. Alice would have been here to save him, there had been no one to save Dupe!

"Giraffe?" Sarah asked confused. "No it was buck. We tried to persuade him that they would be fine but you know how Dupe can be. He wouldn't be swayed. There was a landslide. He wasn't in it's path but as he looked for shelter he fell down a ravine. Took us a week before we found him. The fall killed him immediately, a small mercy. I hate to think of him alone and scared in that dark place." Sarah exhaled. "Mum she went to pieces without him. Losing him made her realise how much he meant to her. She told me she regretted not accepting his proposal, he never asked her again. She told me before she died to experience everything life has to offer. Live, love, she was the one who convinced me to have the baby we talked about. Life is too short don't you think?"

"They were married weren't they? Caroline asked him after you…" he trailed off.

Sarah looked at Danny in disbelief. "Mum? Ask him? No chance of it Danny. She's far too old fashioned. Trained to believe that a man does the chasing. You were in bits for a long time too." Sarah added. "You offered to go with him but he told you he'd be fine. You stayed at home with me. I told you it would be good to get 5 minutes alone for once." her tone full of self derision.

Danny looked up. "It wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself. It's just one of those things."

She nodded and he walked over to her. Took the baby to feed him.

"Bailey Anders helped you through it though." she smiled.

Danny smiled. "He would have loved that!" he then thought abotu other things. "Sarah, we ever had a rabies outbreak here?" he questioned.

"Danny what's with all the questions, you got amnesia or something?"

"I don't know." he admitted sitting opposite her. "See the last 4 years I remember are different to the ones you are telling me. See you died in that fire."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"Then your mum proposed to Dupe. A year later we had a rabies outbreak and a vet came to help. Alice. She solved where the rabies began. I asked her to stay."

Sarah's eyes darkened. She knew where this was going. "You fell for her?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "I didn't know how I felt until after we were seriously hurt in a storm. The storm that took Dupe. I would have died if she hadn't been there. Or that's what I always thought." Maybe he'd been wrong. he'd have had no reason to go out in it... "Me and Alice, we fell in love, got married then…" Suddenly the last thing he remembered was their wedding day. He frowned. There was more than that! He knew there was! They had…how many years did they have together? God why couldn't he remember?

"So you dream about marrying other people Danny?" Sarah asked playfully. Tickling Bailey under his chin.

"Sarah this is really disconcerting. I have no idea what to believe!"

"Look Danny." she said simply. "It had to be a dream right? I mean I'm not dead, I'm here with our child. Where is this Alice huh? Evan and Olivia are happy. Rosie and Max too."

He nodded frowning. Decided to check his surgery. He'd find evidence of Alice in there!

"You don't have to check anything Danny. Alice is no where. Alice is no one! Forget her and come to me." Sarah smiled into his eyes and motioned him over closer to her.

**A/N Not liking danny starting to forget things...not gud! And that last line there, sounded very omnious...it was worded very carefully - leave me your thoughts x**


	27. Forgotten

**A/N the last line of the second paragraph. I was feeling in a soppy mood.(Plus i had to make some reference that he loved her after writing what i wrote) :D**

Time passed quickly after that day. Danny had still checked his surgery covertly and guess what? He found nothing. No sign that Alice had ever been there! And his memories were disappearing too. Like a dream would. The last thing he remembered was proposing to her in a field? He shook his head. No it was in the surgery! Sarah was right. Alice was a dream, he couldn't have loved her that much if he was forgetting her. He as a person loved incredibly deeply and he didn't forget. Plus no one was that perfect were they?

Days turned to weeks and Danny was settled into his new routine. Weeks rolled into months and soon it was like Alice had never existed. Danny stopped mentioning her, simply because he didn't remember her. He no longer thought about what he believed they had simply because in his mind it had never existed. SHE had never existed. The only people in the world were him and Sarah. He had forgot her and all they had, they're first meeting. Falling in love. He was so pulled in, so entwined, so believing of this 'life' with Sarah and Bailey that Alice never crossed his mind…..and he had never been happier or more content in his life. Although, and he didn't know why but a part of his heart yearned for something. Danny's head may have forgot Alice but his heart retained her memory and she remained there still.

(X)

Danny and Evan were driving in the bush. Danny watched Evan scanning the area.

"Can't explain how massively proud I am of you and your tracking." Danny told him.

Evan smiled. Nodded. "Dupe taught me everything he knew." Evan paused. "I miss him Danny."

"I know Ev, I do too."

Evan exhaled. "At least him and Gran are together huh?"

Danny nodded. They both sat remembering Dupe privately. The only sound was the loose gravel beneath the truck wheels.

Evan broke the silence. "I heard mum running after Bailey this morning. He had your shaving foam and was smearing it everywhere."

Danny smiled.

"He keeps you and mum on your toes huh?" Evan smiled. He doted on his little brother.

"Yeah. He's my little bat."

Evan raised his eyebrows. "Mum will kill you if you call him that."

Danny shrugged. "She picked his name. Bailey Anders Trevanion. B.A.T."

Evan grinned nodding.

"Not that he's over one your mum wants to put him in nursery. Get him socialising with other kids. I like having him at home. He's a character."

"He is." Evan agreed smiling. They were soon talking about Bailey's antics with the foam. About how he got Sarah straight in the face then giggled raucously.

"Thing is Danny, he's like 18 months now. It'll only get worse."

"I can't wait. I love having little ones around. They remind you of the good things you have. All of you kids do that."

Evan rolled his eyes. Then yelled at Danny to stop the truck. A gazelle was on the floor, it's mouth foaming. Evan hopped from the truck and walked ahead.

"Stay away from it's mouth Evan!" Danny told him sternly. Evan froze.

"You want me to get your vet box?" Evan asked as Danny inched closer.

"Yeah thanks." Danny said kneeling down.

"You think he ate something?" came a rough gravely voice.

Danny spun around and for second saw Dupe. Hands on hips looking at the animal. He blinked and then Dupe was gone again. Danny stared at the spot. Had the biggest feeling of de ja vu. He frowned.

"Danny?" Evan asked worriedly.

Danny shook his head realising he was staring into space. "Nothing." he told him. His throat dry. God this felt familiar. It was so eerie!

"Well?" Evan asked.

"I'll have to put him down."

"You want me to….." again came Dupe's gravely tone. Danny looked around quickly, frantically. "What?" he whispered. Saw Dupe standing by the animal looking expectedly waiting for an answer.

Danny looked down and saw he was wearing different clothes.

"Well Trevanion?" Dupe asked.

Danny stared at him, his voice gone.

"Danny you ok?" came Evan's voice. Danny turned around to look at Evan. As he turned back to the animal Dupe was gone again.

"I'm losing my mind." Danny whispered.

"Danny?" Evan squeaked. "Do you need help?"

Danny shook his head. Feeling weird. Began to inject the animal. Talking about Dupe was making him imagine things, that's all! As her got up his head started to pound a little. He winced. He felt the beginning of an ache in his shoulder too. He grabbed it.

"Danny? I getting worried!" Evan told him.

"I'm ok." he lied. Took a sample of the animals blood. Ignoring the pain that was starting to spread throughout his body.

(X)

The next day Danny was weak. He stayed in bed ill. Aches in all areas of his body. He felt like he was slipping away from something but he had no idea what. Sarah nursed him. Told him everything was gonna be ok. That she was here for him. That he'd be ok in no time, back to normal. He slept the whole time. Waking only to drink water. As time passed the pains began to ease, and he smiled. He felt light, weightless. His eyes were closed. He a soft hand on his cheek. Felt someone kissing his cheek.

'_You can't leave us' _a voice whispered. It wasn't Sarah! He felt the pain come back in a burning rush. His chest his shoulder. He fell into a dreamless feverish sleep.

(X)

Danny climbed form bed. He shook his head to clear it. He was hearing voices in his head. All last night some unknown woman spoke to him. Any time he felt the pain fade away. He felt lightness she opened her mouth and it came back. Funny that should have annoyed him but her voice, it soothed him. Her soft Scottish accent it enchanted him! And you're a married man Trevanion, the woman a figment of your imagination. God he was really losing it! He climbed into the shower hoping that the hot spray would loosen the ache that refused to leave his shoulder. God it wasn't like he had hurt it or anything. There was no reason for it to be feeling the way that it did! After his shower he dressed, only using one arm and shuffled down the hallway.

"Dada!" Bailey ran to him arms outstretched.

Danny smiled and lifted him with his good arm. His right one was useless at the moment. "How's my boy huh?" he blew a raspberry on his cheek.

"Fink." he said.

"O so little man is thirsty." Danny asked.

"Fink." Bailey repeated.

Danny carried him into the kitchen and placed him in his high chair. Filled his beaker with juice and handed it to him.

Bailey smiled and jammed it in.

"Wonder where your mummy is?" Danny mused as he made himself some coffee.

Bailey was pouring juice on his tray and make pictures in it.

"Well since she isn't around you want to come down to the surgery with me? I can teach you the finer points of vetting!"

Bailey looked up, not understanding what his dad meant. He scrunched up his little face. Danny laughed. "I did that too when my dad tried to talk to me about being a doctor." he ran his finger down his sons cheek. "I don't care what you want to be as long as your happy." Lifted Bailey from his chair. Held him tightly as he approached the surgery. Felt apprehension in the pit of his stomach. His heart began to pound. God what was wrong with him? As he walked into the surgery he froze and scanned the area, exhaled in relief when he found it empty.

"Danny, seriously you are losing it!" he whispered to himself.

"Losing it!" Bailey repeated.

"So Bails you gonna sit in your pen while I do my jobs and then you and I can go up to the house and play with some piplings?"

Bailey clapped when he heard piplings. "Buoooooo."

"Yeah son, Waybuloo."

He put Bailey in his pen, left the door open. Kept an eye on him all the time. He went to the cages. As he was checking he heard faint roaring in the distance, from lions. Almost like a memory, except far more vivid. It started to grow louder and louder. He ran in his office grabbed a gun and radio. Was about to radio for Dupe. He could still hear the roaring, growing louder still till it was on top of him. He saw a flash of white. A lion was in his face, snapping at him. He closed his eyes and flinched. He was sweating profusely and everywhere was hurting again.

"Are you ok?" that beautiful Scottish voice he heard in his head. Although this time it was behind him.

He spun quickly. Saw a gorgeous woman stood - a young teenage girl beside her. He knew her…didn't he? He knew them! The girl - he….he…. A red heat enveloped him and he couldn't take no more. He slid to the floor.

(X)

Alice looked at the man on the floor. First time that had happened!

"Hey mister!" Charlotte said loudly. Looked at her mother. "You killed him!"

Alice heard a noise and looked towards the office. Saw a baby. "Look Charlie go in the office and keep an eye on the baby. Try not to share the contagious insaneness huh? I'm sure his parents will appreciate it!"

Charlie grinned. "I'll try." Looked at the unconcious man and grinned. "You just wanna dispose of the evidence. I refuse to be your partner in crime!" she added walking to the office.

"I'll dispose of you!" Alice said under her breath.

"I heard that mother."

Right Alice back to the matter at hand. The man your daughter thinks you killed! She checked his pulse, pressed her fingers against his soft warm skin. It was strong.

"Guess what Char, he's alive. My no killing streak continues!" Alice laughed.

"This baby is such a cutie!" Charlotte said happily.

Alice picked up the radio that lay on the floor by his hand. "Hello….come in…..um house...people?" she asked. She knew no names she was just given co-ordinates to drive and had saw this man walking around the surgery. Stupid Rabies outbreak!

"Dupe….." Danny breathed. Moved his head. Winced.

"Sir, your ok, I have you I'm getting help ok."

"Alice…" he whispered with a smile. "Charlie….."

Alice jumped back from him in shock. "Whoa now that is weird!" How in the hell did he know hers and Charlottes names?

"What's up mum?" Charlie yelled.

"He knows us."

"Do we know him?" Charlie asked.

"No." Alice replied.

Charlotte thought for a second. "Must be psychic!"

"O yeah Charlie I'm sure that's it!" Alice said dryly.

"Do do do do do do." Charlotte said in a high pitched tone. Wiggling her finger

"Twilight zone." Alice said shaking her head.

Charlotte shrugged and talked in gibberish to the baby.

"Where did I get you?" Alice breathed. Checking frequencies on the radio.

"The stork left me remember." Charlotte supplied.

"You keep believing that and I'll be happy kiddo!"

"Well I'm gonna ask the stork to leave me a little boy like him he's adorable!"

"You better not!" Alice whispered. Then she and Charlotte were stopped from any further conversation by the radio crackling to life.

"Hello, Leopards Den.." a female voice replied.

"Hi, my name is Alice Collins. I've been asked to come to a reserve to help contain a rabies outbreak, except I have no idea where I am. The only thing I can tell you is that I'm in an animal hospital with a tall man on the floor. He sorta passed out."

"Falling for my mum." Charlotte said loudly.

Alice made the cut it out sign to her. Charlotte made a face.

"Danny?" the woman yelped.

"I dunno, I didn't get his name."

"I'll be right there!" the woman said. A few minutes later she arrived with a young girl in tow. Alice had pressed a cold compress to his head and had placed a green folded sheet under his head. She checked his temperature again. Still a little warm, but ok.

"Where's my son?" the woman asked.

"My daughter is with him in the office. She's ok, a little mad but good."

"I'm Sarah." the woman said kneeling by the mans side. "Liv, you take Bailey up to the house yeah."

Unknown to Alice and Sarah Liv and Charlotte had been squaring up in the office. "Go on then, do as your told." Charlotte goaded wiggled her eyebrows.

"You in the habit of kidnapping babies?" Liv spat.

"No. See if I wanted to take him you couldn't stop me. And just coz your older then me and taller doesn't mean I'm scared of you!" Charlotte said cockily.

Liv picked up Bailey from his pen. "C'mon baby, let's get you away from this weirdo."

"Who you calling a weirdo?" Charlotte asked with clenched fists.

"Charlotte back off!" Alice warned.

"What? She….."

"I don't wanna hear it!" Alice told her sternly.

Liv grinned in victory and left. Charlotte threw herself into the chair and crossed her arms petulantly.

"Look, I've done all I can here and my daughter wants to be gone. I'm just gonna dash off to the base ok."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you. For helping him. Finding me."

Alice nodded. Glanced at the man one final time. "What his name?"

"Daniel." Sarah replied.

"Ok. I hope he gets better for you and your kids soon. C'mon Charlie."

"Lets get out of here!" Charlie said. "Before I find the bitch and …" Charlotte and Alice's voices faded as they walked away.

A few minuets later Danny began to wake.

(X)

Danny started to emerge from the thick cloud that enveloped him. He smelled perfume. Light flowery perfume. It teased his senses and reminded him of easier times. Of life and love. Of short silky black hair and intense clear blue eyes. He opened his eyes and was startled to see Sarah.

"Danny?" she said worriedly.

He didn't want her. He wanted….who did he want? God this was his wife! He was just confused. He hit his head. "I'm ok." he groaned. "I just moved too quick." he said sitting up.

"Alice didn't think that."

"Alice." he whispered. The name ran in circles around his brain. That was a name he never expected to hear from Sarah's voice. The name sounded right to him. It sounded like heaven.

"She's a vet here to help with the rabies outbreak." Sarah told him.

He nodded. A pain hit his head. A blinding light in front of his eyes. A memory. Shaking hands. Annoyance tinged with something else. Clear blue eyes. Stunning smile. Soft hands. Strength and fragility. Passion and loyalty. All tied up together in someone he loved above all others! He shook his head. Where had that came from?

He heard her voice in his head. _'I love you' _a solemn vow. A reverent plea.

"Danny?" Sarah asked worriedly.

He had to get away. "I'm good. I need to get to work." he said weakly.

"But…"Sarah began.

Danny ignored her and got up. Walked from the house and headed to the giraffe copy. Headed immediately for Alice. Don't ask how he knew where she was he just did, this was a feeling. A bone deep intuition.

As he drove memories flashed, they just kept coming to him. Most made no sense. In some she was smiling. In others she looked sad. In a lot she looked at him with the most love filled expression on her face. No one had ever looked at him like that before! He arrived at the copy and saw her there talking to his male giraffe Hamley. She was bent over sorting needles talking away, like he did.

"Now mister, you be a good little…..well big giraffe and let me give this and we'll have no trouble ok?" she asked. Looked up and spotted him. Smiled shyly. "I talk to my patients." she shrugged. "It's good seeing you awake." she added. Smiled widely. Stood up.

Clear blue eyes. Stunning smile. He forgot to breathe. He climbed from his truck and walked over. He didn't think just did what he felt inside.

"I'm Alice." she said as he approached.

He nodded. Caught up in a memory.

_She couldn't leave! He loved her! She told him, almost defiantly that she loved him and everything felt right. He lowered his lips to hers. Promising her from the first time he saw her…._Memories kept coming_. Proposing, twice. The day they were married. Their honeymoon in London. She was pregnant…._The memories sudden'y turned darker the atmossphere oppressive..._then suddenly Alice wasn't pregnant anymore and they couldn't talk...…she left him!..…..then the lion... _

The intense burning began again in his shoulder. A roar from behind him startled them. They both turned and a lion pounced….on him.

**A/N so what now? will danny wake up or not?**


	28. Blame then Tears

Liv and Rosie had arrived home. They weren't exactly on the best terms at the moment. Liv had went mad at Rosie for making her leave. As Liv said she didn't tell her what to do! Then Rosie had went all Alice needs her chance to at least try to make peace, just in case. Which has started a massive argument because Liv thought that Rosie was saying DAnny was gonna die. After that Liv had spat that it was Alice who left not Danny and she should have thought of that before she packed up and left. Rosie had simply said that she didn't understand and wouldn't unless she went through what Alice went through. Rosie knew exactly what Alice and her dad felt, when she and Max had lost their baby they too had drifted apart, become almost strangers - until Dupe intervened. She'd never be more grateful to him for that. He was a gruff strong old man but inside he had a heart of gold. And Rosie fully believed that he was an old romantic! Liv got sick of it and said finally that although she and Alice had made up she still left and she knew that Rosie would take her side. That she had always preferred Saint Alice over her mother and she didn't wanna talk about it anymore. Rosie had told her fine and to grow the hell up! Rosie wondered why Liv had brought her mother up, she just had. Rosie believed she did it coz she had no retort for Rosie's previous comment and said the first thing that came into her head. She was being out of order. She didn't understand and never would, Liv needed to start thinking of others not just herself.

(X)

Liv was in the kitchen her head battered. She was shattered but she wanted to shower before she went to bed and unfortunately Rosie was in there. She thought the name with a sneer. God who did she think she was bossing her around. She ushered her out of the hospital when she was half asleep. She didn't even realise they were gone - that she was even awake until they were in the truck halfway home! This was so freaking unfair, if Rosie wanted to go home fair enough but she had no right to tell her to come home too. Danny was her legal guardian not her! Dupe walked into the kitchen quickly.

"Right quick Liv, I've escaped from Caroline - you and me are gonna head over to Mara and show them that they don't mess with us! They have gone too far this time. I gave them the benefit of the doubt for Alice but now it seems for whatever reason they are trying to take us all out one by one. I don't want you working over there anymore either! Who knows what they could do to you. Especially if they have some sort of vendetta or plans!"

God Dupe and his dramatics! Liv thought. She shook her head. "I can't Dupe."

"It was their lion Liv! They brought it here. Dropped it off in a truck!"

Liv's mouth dropped open slightly. They she began to shake with rage. "What?" she asked almost breathless.

Dupe nodded. "They INTENDED for one of us to get hurt! It could have been any one of us Liv. You, me, I mean Charlie was in there too for God's sake. What if it got your gran huh? Could she have survived what Danny went through?"

Dupe's words were stroking her anger. He was right. Her gran probably would have died from shock or something! Her first instinct was to pull on some black clothes and go and get some revenge. It was less then they deserved….but then she remembered her promise, to not mess it up. She couldn't break what could be the last promise she made to her dad. She already knew what she was gonna do IF Danny should die. She was going over to Mara and she was heading for the one person she knew was responsible. Eye for an eye. This wouldn't take any planning. All she needed was one of the tranquiliser guns. Then she'd leave him there. In agony! But for now, Danny was still breathing and she was keeping her promise. And there was someone else at Mara. Someone she cared deeply about - someone she knew wasn't involved.

"Dupe, look. Thabo is part of that family at Mara and I know he doesn't have anything to do with this. He wouldn't. Maybe you should you know, investigate a little. I'm sure Thabo will help you."

Dupe looked at her. Knowing she was only trying to distract him from his goal. It was working.

"Do you remember what it was like when we got into a war with Mara? With Tate way back in the beginning? Danny wouldn't want that again, coz seriously we can't compete! Look, I promised him Dupe. I can't do anything that I'll get caught doing." Liv told him. Pleading with him to understand.

"We won't get caught!" Dupe promised.

Liv raised her eyebrows. "We always get caught. We're rubbish! I can name you countless things we've got caught doing, and some we got the blame for we didn't. I won't take the chance. You know how much I love Danny, that love is the reason I'm backing off. Mara will trip up eventually."

Dupe frowned. "When did you get so mature?"

"Since seeing my dad lying on a floor. Mauled. Covered in blood - and knowing that deep down it's my fault!"

Dupe looked beyond her and winced.

Oh no Liv thought and covered her face. She knew who was behind her. She could feel the daggers in the back of her head.

"This is your fault?" Rosie asked coldly.

Liv turned and looked at her. Rosie's usually warm brown eye's were almost black with anger. She had her arms crossed tightly. Liv could tell she was restraining herself - barely.

"No it isn't Rosie." Dupe told her calmly.

"I want Liv to tell me Dupe. Look at me and tell me dad isn't hurt coz of you Liv!"

Liv looked at her and nodded. "It's my fault."

Rosie's hands clenched tightly. "Explain…and quickly!"

"Well you know how Alice got hurt?" Liv started.

"And lost the baby?" Rosie added.

"Lost what?" Dupe declared.

Liv winced. Rosie had started something now.

Rosie looked uncomfortable.

"Alice was pregnant?" Dupe asked.

Both girls nodded.

"I thought they were acting weird." he mused.

"You gotta keep it quiet Dupe. Alice has only just come back. They aren't ready to talk to each other about it never mind us. So don't say anything yeah?" If Danny and Alice even got the chance to talk about it to each other that is, Liv wasn't too sure. She didn't want anything to happen to Danny but…

Dupe nodded understandingly.

"I'm waiting Liv…..and quickly losing patience!" Rosie warned breaking her dark thoughts.

"Well look, Danny and Alice were falling apart - relationship wise. I hated it , really hated it! I blamed Mara. It seemed my family was falling to pieces because of them. I went over there and vandalised the place…..and of course got caught." she twisted her face. "Getting caught wasn't enough though and I mouthed off."

"What's this got to do with dad?" Rosie asked sharply.

"Well Alice had to come and collect me, had to pass the place she got hurt….she heard me saying stuff. I made a reference to the lost baby. After that she came home. She argued with danny then left." Liv exhaled. "Well by now I was well pissed so I set fire to a hut at Mara."

Rosie's eyes widened. "Why you stupid little…"

"You don't have to say a word Rosie. I already know. Without going into too much detail I ended up caught again. The owner, for reasons I can't fathom said if I agreed to work there he wouldn't call the police. I agreed, for Danny. He was having a really rough time by now. The owners son Lungile - he was being a bastard to me, getting worse. I pissed him off." Liv paused and inhaled sharply. Dropped her head. "If anyone in Mara was involved in bringing that lion to us it was him! I believe that the lion was either intended to hurt me or he targeted my family to get at me." Liv dropped to a chair and covered her face with her hands. Dupe patted her shoulder in a grandfatherly gesture.

Rosie was looking at Liv with contempt. Couldn't even begin to believe what she heard. "Do you understand what you done? YOU lost your own mother to fire! What were you thinking?"

"I know." Liv whispered.

Rosie took an angry step forward. "No you don't Liv you really don't! I nearly lost my dad coz of you! It's ok for you, you still have your dad! But me, when my dad is gone that's it. I have no one but Max!" she fumed.

"Rosie….." Liv began.

"Don't even start Liv coz I so don't wanna hear it and I'm warning you, if anything happens to my dad…..if he doesn't pull through I'll…."

Rosie was cut off from finishing her vow by her phone ringing. Her breath caught when the phone display showed Alice.

She connected. "What is it Alice?" Is it dad? Is he….."

Liv watched anxiously. Saw a funny expression cross across Rosie's face. She saw every nuance. Then Rosie suddenly burst into sobs.

Liv's heart stopped. Literally lurched in her chest. She srood up sharply. Her hands clecnhed so tightly that the knuckles were white. She stood up sharply. There was only one reason why Rosie would be crying, one big massive, heartbreaking reason - and Liv couldn't bear to hear it!

"I'm sorry Rosie, I swear I didn't think this would happen!" Liv told her. Tears beginning to gather. Liv then bolted from the kitchen.


	29. Frozen

Alice stood up sharply as Danny's monitors began beeping wildly. She looked down and saw his hands had tightly fisted the blanket. Doctors and nurses ran in.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no." Alice breathed. She backed off.

"NO!" was torn from Danny. "Can't…." she saw his arm hit out. "Dupe!" he croaked. His other arm starting to twitch.

"Danny?" Alice asked taking a step forward.

A nurse took her arm and guided her quickly from the room.

"But…." Alice began looking behind at her husband.

"You'll have to wait here." she insisted.

"Look, he's talking, that means he alright yeah?" Alice asked. The nurse didn't reply. Simply shut the door behind her. Alice began to pace. He was talking…..that was good right? She debated on calling Liv or Rosie but then quickly decided against it. She didn't wanna worry them until she had something concrete to tell them. It wouldn't be fair to get their hopes up like that! She checked her watch what felt like every 2 minutes. She was desperate to get in there and see how he is. Right! She was going in that room soon and demanding to be told what was going on if someone didn't come and inform her sharpish!

As the minutes ticked by Alice found herself pacing faster, checking her watch more often. Nurses had left his room sporadically one by one. They had ignored her expectant looks. Would it kill one of them to at least tell her if he was even alive? Christ Almighty! One more left and disregarded her.

"Oh for Christ's sake is someone gonna actually talk to me?" she muttered.

Finally the doctor emerged. She grabbed his arm before he could escape. "How is my husband?" she asked anxiously.

"Mrs Trevanion. Please sit down." he gestured her over to some seats.

Alice paled. "I'm not moving til you tell me what is going on!" she told him stubbornly.

"Mrs Trevanion, your husband…" the doctor paused.

"Just tell me!" she demanded. The suspense killing her. His grave tone had already caused the pit of her stomach to fall and her heart to almost explode with how hard it was beating!

"He's conscious."

Alice felt something shift in her chest…then his words penetrated. "He's awake?" she squeaked. Tears filling her eyes.

The doctor nodded sharply.

"Then why the hell did you scare the life out of me talking in such a serious tone!" she snapped. "God I thought you were gonna tell me that he was dead! Do you realise what you just did to me? You nearly had another medical emergency on your hands!" she said not at all in fun. She seriously thought she would have heart failure if someone told her Danny was dead!

"I apologise for worrying you Mrs Trevanion…..there is more though."

"What?" Alice asked. She wasn't bothered she could deal with anything as long as he was here with her. By her side!

"It's his shoulder. We noticed as he fought he didn't move his right arm much…..at all really. It may be nothing or it may be something.

"Something as in?" Alice hinted.

"Well he may only have partial usage of it. If any…"

"At all?"

"We have no way of knowing at this time. We are going to be telling your husband to keep it as still as possible could you please do the same. If he overdoes it he risks permanent damage!"

"What damage is there already?" Alice asked.

"It's very extensive soft tissue damage, nerve damage. The lion tore out part of the muscle you see. We repaired what was left as best we could but….." the doctor trailed off.

Alice nodded. All that mattered at the moment was that her husband was alive and would be coming home with her soon enough. "Can I go and see him?"

"Of course. Don't expect too much. He is groggy and confused."

Alice nodded. "Thank you!"

The doctor smiled and nodded. Alice turned and hurried to see her husband.

(X)

Danny lay in bed. His head felt heavy, and fuzzy. Full of cotton balls. Something also felt off. He had no idea what but it didn't feel right. Not only that but his shoulder was giving him hell! He had never known pain like it in his life. He shifted his back slightly hoping that the ache would subside if he was more comfortable. He hissed as pain shot through his shoulder down his arm. Christ that slight movement only made it burn more! Note to self, don't freaking move! God he was tired. So tired. That fighting before had drained him so much of energy. He knew he was in hospital because of a lion attack. Had heard the doctor mention it. The room was silent, nice and quiet. Perfect for him to catch up on some sleep. Rest was the best thing for him. Then he could go home. He heard the door open. He ignored it and kept his eyes closed. Hoping to lose himself in sleep.

"Danny." a soft voice whispered. He felt a hand grasp his. The urge to pull away overwhelmed him….but he knew the movement would hurt so he kept still. He just didn't wanna talk right now. He wanted to let sleep take him away.

"Danny honey please open your eyes." the voice pleaded.

He exhaled angry and opened his mouth to reply. "…..

(X)

Alice entered Danny's room. Saw him lying still. With his eyes closed. She almost ached with how much she wanted to look into his gorgeous green eyes. She had missed them so much. She had missed HIM so much! Even more then she had thought possible. She ad been wrong to leave him. She was such an idiot. None of that mattered now though. He was awake and she was dying to talk to him. Apologise. Everything. Losing the one thing you love most in the world (not counting the kids) makes you realise how much they mean to you!

"Danny." she whispered softly. Approached his bed and took his hand in hers. Felt his fingers stiffen slightly. He made no movement or sound.

"Danny honey please open your eyes." Alice asked him.

She saw and heard him exhale noisily. Then without opening his eyes he said. "Go away Sarah, I'm tired!"

Alice froze...and felt her heart stop beating.

**A/N sorry about the short rubbish update, busy atm didn't stop me makin a vid lyk...o well...bet your dying to see how this one plays out hmmm? x**


	30. All Over The Place

Alice froze, her eyes wide. Sarah?…..Sarah? What the hell? She was in absolute shock! Sarah? The name seemed to be running in circles around her brain. "Um….Danny." she squeaked. Hoping he'd realise his mistake. His eyes hadn't opened, maybe if he opened them…..her thought was cut off with his next statement.

"You never listen!" he fumed. "Go away!" there was an unfamiliar look on his face. He was angry…..at her.

"If your sure…." she whispered strangled.

"Yes I am!" he then exhaled noisily and his face turned impassive.

"Ok. Fine." Alice said robotically.

"Thanks." he said coldly, then remained silent.

Alice began to back from the room slowly. Her eyes never leaving her husband…the husband who had just called her by his dead wife's name! She had no idea what to feel about that! Hurt was cascading through her. 4 years together! 4 YEARS! And he called her Sarah! Fair enough his eyes had been closed the whole time but she was pretty sure she didn't sound like Sarah, she was Scottish for one! She turned and opened the door the closed it quietly behind her.

Was he still in love with Sarah? Was that it? Was she second best? Had that been the thing all along? Her mind spun with possibilities, another big one sprang up. A statement, had she really expected him to just hang on - for him to carry on loving her? Did you really expect that Alice? She berated herself. You left him! Hurt him, almost destroyed him to quote Liv. Of course he doesn't want you! You're the one who treated him and his love so callously. She felt a depression begin to descend, then a little voice told her to pick herself up! To not let any man make her feel like that again!

You know what? she thought defiantly, if he wants to live in the past dreaming of some dead woman then he could! She was here. Real, warm and VERY much alive and what's more she loved him, deeply, intensely but if he didn't want that then fine! It was about time she went home anyway! She really wanted to see Charlotte, it had been strange not having her near, for the first time since she was born! Charlie had to take precedence! She pulled out her phone. Rang Rosie.

"Hey Rosie."

"What is it Alice. Is it dad? Is he….." Rosie yelled at her in quick succession.

"Whoa Rosie, calm down. He's fine."

Rosie was silent for a second, she heard a hysterical yelling in the background. It sounded like Liv was going mad back there! "Yeah Rosie, he's awake."

Rosie burst into tears and started sobbing into the phone.

"I know Rosie." Alice soothed. "But he's fine. He actually spoke….to me." Well….she thought. After Rosie calmed down Alice carried on. "Look Rosie will you be able to come down and sit with your dad for a while? Just so I can get home and check on Charlie and shower, you know stuff like that."

"Don't you wanna stay and talk stuff over?"

NO! was the automatic thought. "Of course." she lied smoothly. "But I'm a mother you know. Responsibilities."

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there ok."

"Thanks Rosie. See you in a bit." then Alice disconnected. Now she'd hang around for 10 minutes then hopefully when she returned to Danny's room he'd be asleep. She couldn't deal with being called Sarah a second time. Nio matter how much she tried to tell herself it didn't hurt it really REALLY did.

(X)

Alice sat in Danny's room. In the seat beside the door. Far away from the bed. Her hands clasped on her knees. Wringing her fingers. They itched to go over and touch him. She resisted! She let herself study him from afar as he slept. Tried not to think about WHO he was dreaming about. That kind of torture she could live without! His soft breathing seemed to surround her, calm her to a degree. As she gazed at his relaxed face she began to think - maybe she had been a little hasty before. The doctor had told her he might be a bit confused...…but c'mon so confused that he got his wives mixed up? Maybe she had hurt him too much. Maybe they weren't saveable. Maybe she was losing the best thing that ever happened to her…no she refused to believe that! She got up. Rosie would be here soon and would ask questions if she saw the distance between them. She didn't want to worry her, to hint that something might be wrong. Alice was gonna give him a little goodbye now. She walked over to his bed. Smoothed some hair off his forehead.

She grasped his hand. "I'm so happy your ok." she whispered. "And I love you. More than anything." she leant down and kissed his lips gently. His lips were soft beneath hers, she felt then shift below hers. She was about to pull away when his good hand lifted and rested on her cheek kept her where she was, he deepened the kiss. Alice thought she was gonna fall over! Faint her head went so light! She forgot everything…..she lived only in this moment. Every time she tried to pull away he only managed to deepen the kiss slightly more each time till she eventually had forgot what day of the week it was, what her name was. She couldn't even remember her own eye colour! She heard him breathe a word against her lips. She didn't understand it. It had sounded like a name….she instantly became suspicious, who did he think he was kissing? Her…or someone else. Alice wrenched herself free from his grasp. His eyes opened slightly. He smiled a sleepy adorable grin at her then they closed once again. He said no words. Just the smile. That breath takingly cute smile that she wanted to fall right inside and never climb out.

Rosie suddenly walked in. "Dad!" she said sharply when she saw Alice's sombre expression and the tightly clasped hands.

"He's asleep Rosie, hasn't been for very long. It might be best just to leave him sleeping - you know?"

Rosie nodded.

"How has he been so far? Has he said very much?"

"He hasn't said a lot." But even ill he had managed to confuse her. And kiss her with so much heat she nearly melted into a puddle on the floor! "I'm gonna get home ok Rosie." Gave Danny's hand one final squeeze then reluctantly let it go.

"I'll call you when he wakes. It'd be good for you to bring Charlie down to see him so she knows he's alright."

"Yeah, she'll be worried about him." Alice said offhandedly.

Rosie settled herself in the seat beside her dad. "Especially given the circumstances." she mused. Leaned over and smoothed her dad's blanket.

Alice frowned. "Circumstances?"

"Yeah, she hasn't said 2 words since!"

Alice frowned harder. "She isn't talking?" Alice paused. "At all?"

Rosie shook her head. "Can't say I blame her, seeing that would traumatise anyone, never mind a 12 year old girl!"

Alice froze. Rosie turned. Saw that Alice had genuinely had no idea what she was talking about…had. "Alice has someone…..spoke to you about what happened?"

"I got a phone call saying Danny was in hospital. That's all!" she said calmly.

"So no one has told you about Charlotte?"

"Tell me what's wrong with Charlotte Rosie!"

Rosie's face became reluctant.

"Rosie!"

"It might be better coming from someone who…well knows more."

"Knows more?" Alice squeaked. "O God, is she hurt?"

"Not physically." she said softly.

Christ this just kept getting better! "Rosie stop being evasive and just tell me what you know - please!"

Rosie exhaled. "Dad as doing this school thing with Charlotte in the surgery. Next thing Charlotte is on the radio to Dupe hysterical shouting lion. Dupe and Liv ran down and saw an unconscious lion and Charlie beside dad, who was in a seriously bad way. No on knows exactly what happened, except Charlotte and dad. Dad is here and Charlotte isn't talking."

"She seen it? I gotta get home!" she turned. "Why didn't they tell me?" she muttered to herself. "God I've been here when my daughter needs me!" Alice left the room quickly and ran in a dead sprint down the hallway.

(X)

Alice broke all speed limit in her haste to get home to her child. God why hadn't anyone told her! she thought angrily. Why hadn't she gone straight home in the first place. Her mind had been too full of making sure Danny was ok that she had neglected her child, fair enough unknowingly but neglect was neglect! God Charlie had needed her and she hadn't been here! Her truck pulled into Leopards Den. Alice was out of it before it had stopped moving. Ran up the veranda steps and through the front door.

"Alice." Caroline said as she ran in. "You look….." Caroline trailed off. She looked terrible.

"Charlie!" Alice yelled, ignoring Caroline. She looked in the living room. The study. She wasn't in either. The house was eerily silent.

"Charlotte is in her bedroom." Caroline said softly.

Alice walked towards her room. Knocked softly. "Charlotte."

When silence was her only reply she knocked again.

"Charlie baby it's mum, I'm coming in ok?"

Still no reply, so she walked in and shut the door behind her.

(X)

Alice walked into Charlotte's room and saw her lain on the bed in some cream pyjamas. She lay on her side with her back to the door.

"Charlie?" Alice asked.

She made no movement or sound. It was almost like she was asleep

Alice walked around the bed and saw Charlotte. She lay there, eyes open looking out of the window. Alice dropped to her knees, Charlotte continued to look ahead at some unseen canvas. Her face was sunken, she looked tired. Much older then her 12 years.

"Charlotte baby mum is home. Look at me baby." she whispered. A plea. Her breathing grew shallow when she realised that her daughter wasn't responding to her at all! It was almost as if she wasn't here. Like Charlotte couldn't see or hear her. She just kept on staring ahead. Alice pressed a kiss to the top of her daughters head.

"I'll be two ticks sweetheart." touched her face gently.

She then stomped from her room. Saw Dupe and Caroline in the kitchen. Dupe had a gun on his shoulder talking in hushed tones to Caroline. He was shaking his head and had a slight frown. Caroline looked worried. If Alice hadn't been immersed in her own problems then she might have noticed but as it was her full focus was on her daughter.

"How long has she been like that?" She demanded.

Dupe turned.

"And why the hell wasn't I told before now?" walked to the cupboard and retrieved a tin of soup.

"She was ok at first. She used to come out of her room now and then for something to drink. But it's grown less and less recently. We just thought it was normal shock." Caroline trailed off.

"I had a right to know what was happening!"

"You had enough on your plate with Danny, no one was expecting him to survive and after losing the baby…." Dupe said.

Caroline looked at Dupe in shock.

He winced.

"My daughter is my priority!" Alice said disregarding his statement about the baby. Pouring the contents of the tin into a pan and turning the hob on.

"When was the last time she ate something?" Alice asked.

"I took meals in." Caroline said. "They came back barely touched."

"God you didn't tell me this!" she gasped. "Charlotte ALWAYS comes first. Before anyone else. Even Danny!"

"What if we had told you? And Danny died. What if you ever got the chance to say goodbye?" Dupe asked. "How would you have felt?"

Alice was silent for a moment. "No doubt I would have been beyond heartbroken. But if my daughter needs me she needs me Dupe. She is my child!" she looked at Caroline. "Surely you can understand that Caroline!"

Caroline nodded. Now she did. A few years ago she might have felt differently but losing her daughter had put things in perspective - too late.

"Tell me what happened!" Alice asked stirring as the soup warmed slowly.

"We don't now much. The surgery had been hectic. Danny tried to clear his diary to take Charlie out in the bush for this school parents kids job thingy. He called a locum but they cancelled after being bitten by a poisonous snake. So he stayed home., as far as we know a lion got into the surgery. Charlie radioed me hysterical. We got there and the lion was out, a gun beside it and Charlie was on her knees beside Danny, I'm sure you know how bad he was!"

Alice nodded solemnly and poured the soup in a bowl. "Caroline if I give you a list of ingredients will you make some of Charlie's favourite broth. It's an old Collins recipe and always perks her up."

"Of course." Caroline said.

As Alice walked away with the soup Caroline turned to Dupe. "Are you going back out to check those other places for Liv?"

"I won't stop looking till I find her!" he vowed and walked out of the front door.

**A/N well charlie is out of it...liv has disappeared off the face of the earth and Danny has called Alice sarah so Alice is doubting everything not gud people :/**


	31. Decisions

**A/N ok people can I jus tell you that I've had a few continuity errors, eventually I will go back and fix them but I'm rather busy atm so I'm gonna leave them. The error is the time. I worked it out that timing wise this would be morning but I've set this bit at late afternoon/night bleh - sorry - I know I'm rubbish! I usually write well in advance then sort stuff like this out but wi how busy I've been I have been writing then typing without checking properly….anyway sorry for this and hope you enjoy x**

(X)

Alice had Charlotte sat up, pillows propped behind her. Trying to get her to eat some soup. Most of it went in although some of it dribbled down her cheek.

"C'mon Charlie, eat something. Just a little more." Alice asked her as less soup was being swallowed. She had tried all sorts to get her talking. She asked about her friends. About the sleepover. School. Boys. Rowan and Vanessa. There had been no reaction when she told Charlotte about her uncles baby. Alice knew then that this was big! Charlotte loved babies. Loved them. When she'd been younger she and Cashile had been inseparable. Then when Cedric Junior came along she'd been gutted coz she was too young to baby-sit. She was a natural with babies and for her to have no reaction at all. It seriously worried Alice!

"Look honey I know you had a rough time with the lion." Alice whispered putting the bowl on her bedside cabinet.

She saw Charlotte tense up. Her eyes darkened.

"But your dad wouldn't blame you. And Danny, he's ok now."

Alice saw Charlotte swallow visibly.

"Whatever happened in there, Danny loves you, you can't blame yourself for this."

Charlottes eyes moved slightly. Rested on her mum.

"Charlotte?" Alice whispered. Afraid to hope.

"Danny?" she croaked. A question.

"He's awake baby."

Charlotte's breathing suddenly turned erratic. Her chest moving up and down with each inhale. "Lion?" she squeaked.

"No lion." Alice put her hand on her daughters cheek. Looked in her eyes. "It's over. Your both alright." Alice told her.

Charlotte's face was suddenly angry. "Both alright?" she asked. Sniffed stood up sharply and pushed her mother out of the way.

Alice got up, at least she was mobile now! Followed her as she walked into Danny's room. She sat in the corner, wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her forehead on her knees.

"Charlotte." Alice began.

"Leave me alone." Charlotte said coldly.

"This isn't…."

"Leave me alone!" she repeated sharper then before.

"Charlie c'mon…."

"I said leave me alone ok!" Charlotte demanded, her eyes flashing fire. Then she covered her face. Alice saw her shoulders shaking softly. Alice pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You know where I am when you need me."

Alice got up and went to walk from the room, starting to wonder whether her daughter blamed her too. She looked back at her baby. 12 years old but still her baby in so many ways. This wasn't happening! Alice walked back over went on her knees and pulled Charlotte into her arms. Charlotte burrowed into her like she used to do when she was little. Like she used to do when she'd been afraid.

"Everything's ok now Charlie. Mum's here." she said rubbing her back, pressing kisses to her hair and hugging her tightly.

(X)

Over an hour later Alice and Charlotte emerged from the room. Charlotte was going to shower. Alice rubbed her eyes and then the back of her neck. She was tired. Bone weary actually. It had 36 hours since she had last slept and she was beginning to feel it.

"How is she?" Caroline asked anxiously. She was sat wringing her hands at the kitchen table.

"Snapped out of it to a degree. She's still skittish though. Desperate to see Danny. And she told me outright that she isn't gonna talk about what happened, that it was too hard."

"Poor baby." Caroline whispered.

"It's really quiet in here." Alice mused.

Caroline didn't answer. It was then Alice realised how worried Caroline looked.

"Caroline?"

"It's Liv. She's disappeared. Dupe has been trying to track her all day and there's no sign! It'll be dark soon."

"God!" Alice breathed put her hand on her head.

"Anders said he wont give up. She won't come back on her own. She thinks she killed Danny. I've left countless messages on her phone but either she is in a place with no reception or her phone is off." Caroline voice was shuddering. Alice walked around and put her arm around her.

"We will find her Caroline." she vowed.

Charlotte walked from the bathroom in clean pyjamas, a towel wrapped around her hair. "Mum?" she asked when she saw her consoling Caroline, who was trying to keep it together.

"It's ok Charlie." Alice lied.

"Mum, I know something is wrong. It's written all over your face. It's dad isn't it?"

Alice shook her had quickly. "It's Liv. She's ran away."

Charlotte frowned, her face pensive. "It's coz of me isn't it?"

"No." Caroline said quickly. "It's because of Mara not you!"

Alice turned and looked at Caroline puzzled. "Later." she breathed almost inaudibly.

Caroline nodded slightly.

"Look Charlotte I'm gonna head out and help Dupe ok?"

Charlotte nodded again.

Alice kissed her as she passed. "Take care of Caroline yeah?" she whispered.

Charlotte looked at her mother and blinked a confirmation. Alice nodded slightly. Grabbed a radio, torch and rifle. No sleep for her any time soon.

(X)

Alice was walking through the bush night had fallen an few hours ago. No sign of Liv anywhere. She wasn't going back without her.

"Dupe." she radioed.

"I'm here, just checked Sarah's look out point. She hasn't been there. I tracked her as far as I could but the trail ends abruptly. There's no sign Alice. We better go home."

"NO Dupe, she's alone out here!" Alice demanded.

"There's nothing we can do at night, it's too dangerous!" he countered.

Alice exhaled. Squeezed the bridge of her nose. "I'm staying out Dupe, you go home if you want."

"Alice." he hissed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked softly.

"No Dupe, but she's….God Dupe she's young and alone with no protection! She could be anywhere. Hurt! And I refuse to leave her!"

"What if you get hurt?"

Alice had no reply. "I'm still staying out Dupe."

"What if you get killed Alice?" he asked firmer.

Alice thought for a second. "Tell Danny I love him and to take care of Charlotte."

The radio went silent. Alice had changed frequency. "Alice…Alice!" Dupe demanded. "Ach, insane woman!" he groused. Made his way home.

(X) **Earlier.**

Liv ran and ran. Further and further into the bush. Trying vainly to evade inescapable demons. The ones that plagued her, telling her she was the cause of the death of her mother. The ones that were screaming at her that Danny was dead because of her. The same ones who were nastily muttering about who she planned to kill next. Evan? Rosie? Dupe or her gran? Charlotte or Alice. They were spewing nasty hateful words at her, how no one was safe from her. She ran further and faster the voice never left her though. She exhausted her self and fell to her knees panting. Tears fell from her eyes and onto the ground. She inhaled deeply and pushed herself up to standing. Recognised immediately where she was. Unconsciously she ran to the only place she found peace. She walked a little more and her mothers grave came into view. The soil around it was hard and dry due to the lack of rain recently. As she stood at the bottom of her mothers grave she felt herself fold in, and crumple to the ground. She covered her face with her hands.

"I killed him mum. First you and now Danny!" she sobbed quietly. Un-wanting to spoil the peaceful hush that surrounded her. A slight breeze blew across her face. It almost felt like her mother was wiping away her tears. Trying to tell her that everything was ok. Almost, not completely.

"If he doesn't already know tell him how sorry I am. How much I love him. Tell him that everyday I wished for him to be my real dad. Just make sure he knows how much I love him. Please." she pleaded.

She sat there in silence. Knowing she couldn't go home. No one would forgive her for this. Her mother had been bad enough but her dad too, no she would go and be alone. It was safer that way. No one else was being hurt because of her. Before she left though she was gonna get Lungile for what he taken from her! Her promise to Danny no longer counted - not since he….her sadness turned to rock solid anger. She was gonna get a gun and shoot him! She did consider Atwanda, a father for a father but no. That would hurt Thabo and Halle too. No Lungile. He took Danny away, someone who couldn't be replaced so she was taking something from him. Something that he couldn't live without - literally. She was going to wait for night to fall! and then she was gonna strike!

(X)

Liv had sat with her mother for the longest time. Not sure when she'd see her again. If ever. She promised to think of her often and to take care of herself wherever she ended up. She asked her mum to take care of the family. Alice and Charlotte included. She knew she was heading to jail after this. Didn't really care. If she got her revenge then she'd do the time for it. Ever since they had taken over her family had been trampled on time and time again and this was truly the last straw!

'Don't do it Livvie.' her mothers voice pleaded. 'Your not a killer!'

"No mum I'm not. But what else can I do? Let them get away with taking my dad away from me?"

Her mothers voice was silent.

She pressed a kiss to her hand and pressed it to the brass plaque that gleamed. "I love you mum. Always. I know that you don't approve of what I'm about to do and I know that you won't be proud of me - but please try to understand at least a little. I have lost too much this time. And maybe if it wasn't partially my fault I'd be able to deal with this better but it is and I can't!"

The darkness her shadow she made her way back to Leopards Den. Knew exactly how to get in without being seen.

(X)

Liv knelt in some bushes at the back of Leopards Den. Checked the coast was clear. When she saw it was she ran to the back of the house and knelt by the veranda. Looked from left to right, then pushed against aboard on the wall. All of it was brick except this one small board. It shifted. "Yes!" she whispered. Crawled inside and moved the wood behind her. Went in her pocket and pulled out a lighter. Cobwebs surrounded her. She crawled though the tunnel under the house. She and Evan had stumbled onto this a few years ago. Had told no one about it. As far as she knew Dupe didn't even know about it! She crawled slowly. Heard her grans voice above her.

"Her mother will never forgive me! I did a poor job with Sarah and now I've lost Olivia too."

"O gran!" she said, too loudly. Her voice carried. She clamped a hand over it.

"Liv?" her gran gasped. "Liv are you here?"

"Underneath you." she whispered.

"Tell me you heard that Anders, tell me I'm not insane."

"Yes I heard it Caroline. Liv?" he called.

She heard their footsteps retreat as they searched the house for her. She carried on crawling. Right if she remembered correctly there were loose floorboards underneath the bookcase, in the back corner of the room. Evan had discovered it, he hadn't shown her exactly where it was. It was dark down here too so she fumbled about for abit. Finally found the bit she was looking for. She moved the wood above her in creaked loudly then shifted. She pushed out and opened the cupboard - popped her head out and saw the study was empty, she grinned. She hadn't lost it! She crawled from her hiding spot, grabbed a rifle. A picture on the wall caught her eye. It was all of them, looking happy. Beside that picture sat a picture of her mother. 'Everyone is here Liv', Danny had said as he put it up.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to the picture. Looking at each person individually. "So sorry. I never wanted to hurt any of you for anything. I refuse to take anyone else so I'm going. I love you all. Take care of yourselves, and each other." Picked up the pictures, took them from their frames and put them in her pocket.

Then Liv went back, climbed back in and shut the cupboard door, then she pulled the floorboards back in place. Like it had never been moved. She realised she this shortcut would never be used again. She'd get in touch with Evan, he could tell Charlotte where it was. She could recreate all the fun she and Evan used to have all those years ago. Meanwhile she thought crawling quickly - she had important things to do!

**A/N ok the way Liv got in was a complete fabrication I checked the episodes to see if it was do-able and in series 6 epi 7 you see the study and i saw the bookcase and I thought what the hell.  
This bit wouldn't have been wrote but fanfic wasn't letting me login to update last nite and I needed something to do coz I couldn't sleep and this is what happened, its abit bleh! lol Hope you enjoyed, even with the fabrication :D x**


	32. Bad Idea?

Liv pulled her hood up as she approached the Mara border. Exhaled nosily. Swallowed thickly. Her hands shook, but she wasn't being deterred. She was going to do this! She could do this! She thought. As she grew closer she noticed…Dammit they installed freaking floodlights! And they were sensor operated. If she tripped one of those she'd be lit up brighter than a Christmas tree! Not that it mattered, she didn't want the lodge, she wanted the main house. She just had to hope that they hadn't done the same there! She stayed deep in the bushes, hoping that this wouldn't set the sensors off. She noticed that prick of a guard and hit the deck. Light flooded the area.

"Dammit!" she hissed under her breath.

"Who's there?" The guard demanded. Liv heard a gun cock.

Liv put her hand over her mouth. Her breathing shallow. She heard footsteps heading towards her.

"I'm going to shot on sight!" he warned nastily.

O God o God o God! She thought her eyes wide. This certainly wasn't her best idea! She felt her stomach pool with acid.

She heard rustling, right next to her. Ok this was it, she was gonna be shot! Then she heard the guard curse.

"Stupid animals! Always setting off the sensors!" he grumbled.

Liv felt her whole body go limp with relief. She almost laughed giddily, until she heard the guards next statement.

"Was quite hoping for it to be the Leopard's Den girl. Wouldn't mind shutting her up once and for all." he muttered.

"Bite me!" She hissed.

She remained still in the dark until the guards steps receded. Then she moved again. Far more carefully this time. She checked her watch. It was 11 o'clock. She sat in the darkness thinking for a moment. No doubt Evan had been informed. Of Danny and about her. About both of them being gone. Danny being gone was far worse, far more painful, far more permanent than her. Evan was a good brother though, he'd worry about her, even after what she had done. She pushed thoughts of her brother from her mind. He'd be majorly pissed if he knew what she was gonna do. If he was here he would literally tie her up until she calmed down. Nothing was gonna calm her down this time though. She could hear him in her head. Telling her to go home. Not to do this.

"You'd do it too Ev." she whispered.

"Think about the family.' she heard him say. 'Gran Dupe.'

At that thought she did think about what they were going through. No doubt her Gran and Dupe were going mad. Dupe would be drinking, blocking it out. Her gran would be bustling about trying to keep everyone together. To keep their chins up. Ignoring her grief like she did last time. Keeping busy. Charlotte, Alice and Rosie would all be drowning in grief. Alice would take care of Charlie, even though she was hurting. Rosie would be fine, she had Max, he'd take care of her. He was a brilliant husband and he loved her completely. Alice though there was no one to help her. She was alone now. No one to hold her while she cried. To tell her that everything was gonna be ok.

"I'm sorry Alice." she whispered. Tears welling again. She swiped at them forcing them away. She didn't have time for this! The only thing that was stopping her from being falling to the floor and sobbing was her revenge, after she had her revenge she could grieve. As it was she still had things to do. She got up, her resolve absolute, Lungile wasn't getting away with this. She re-positioned the rifle on her shoulder and made her final trek to the main house. Saw it coming into view.

(X)

Liv checked the area quickly. Luckily for her the house, like Leopards Den was all on one level. She didn't wanna go in and risk being caught. And they had motion sensors. She looked around and saw a rock. She threw it and saw, to her massive relief that the sensor around here weren't fully operational yet. The better for her! She hurried across the lawn in the darkness and flattened herself against the wall. It was then she realised she had a problem. She had no idea where Lungile's bedroom was, she knew where Thabo's was. She smiled softly at the thought of him. Forced herself to concentrate. Right the place is dark and she didn't know where Lungile's room is. She frowned. She crawled the perimeter of the house hoping to find some clue as to what room was Lungile's. She heard movement in a room, Thabo's room. He was pacing. Had they told him she had ran away? Unlikely. Her family didn't approve of him. She started to move again, stealthily when her heart almost stopped - her phone rang.

"Shit shit shit!" she hissed. "Dammit shut up!" she fumed and threw her phone to the floor, the battery popped out and silenced it. She heard the squeak of a window opening above her. Light flooded out.

"Who's there?" Thabo's voice called.

Liv pressed herself against the ground, willed it to swallow her. A window ahead opened. She saw Lungile.

"Thabo?" Lungile called.

"I heard something, a phone."

"Mine went off before." Lungile said.

"This sounded closer - outside." Thabo murmured.

"Your imagining things brother, mooning over your girlfriend I suppose. She still ignoring your calls?"

"Shut up!" Thabo hissed.

"See even criminals can't trust each other. What is the world coming to?" Lungile goaded.

"I said shut the hell up! You don't talk about Liv like that ok!" Thabo demanded and slammed his window shut forcefully.

She heard Lungile laughing as he closed his window. Bastard! Liv thought. How dare he disrespect Thabo that way!

She heard Thabo closing his blinds. Resisted the urge to look through the window at him - she wasn't a perve even though she would love to have one last look before she left forever. It was then she realised. She knew where Lungile's room was! She gathered up her phone and battery and put them in he pocket.

(X)

Liv approached his bedroom window. Felt doubt begin to creep in. Was she really capable of this? Could she take a life? She sat in the darkness beneath his window. Trying to convince herself that she could. That it would be easy. Just smash the window, take aim and fire. His death would be easier than Danny's! He was the one who took Danny's life. Well near enough. Fair was fair. But that made her as bad as him.

'Two wrongs don't make a right Livvie' she heard Danny whisper in the darkness.

Yeah but she'd feel like she did something. It'd make her feel better!…..wouldn't it? She had watched the hut burn and had felt nothing. Killing Lungile wouldn't bring her dad back. Nothing would . She felt grief begin to fill her. Overwhelm her. Tears welled. Suddenly a hard body barrelled into the side of her - from no where. Her head cracked off the floor and the air whooshed from her lungs. The gun skidded into the darkness underneath a bush. She groaned loudly.

"I knew someone was out here!" Thabo hissed. Had her clamped securely beneath him.

"Thabo." she squeaked.

"Liv?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied. Then groaned.

He released her quickly then helped her to her feet.

She swayed drunkenly and grabbed her head.

"God Liv why are you sneaking around in the dark?" he asked.

"Not so loud" she whispered. "Head hurts."

He out his hand to her chin and lowered it a little. Saw a small cut on her forehead, it was trickling slightly.

"You have such soft hands." she murmured and leaned into him.

"C'mon, I'll get you home." Thabo told her. Removing his hand.

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Can't I stay with you?" she asked avoiding answering.

He raised his eyebrows. "No."

She frowned. "Your supposed to be my boyfriend."

"Yeah and I'm not gonna sleep with you so you can get back at Danny for some argument you have no doubt had."

"Sleep with….." she squeaked, then she heard him say her dad's name. Her eyes filled again.

"Liv?" Thabo asked worriedly.

She shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "Please. I can't go home." she whispered as the tears began to fall, hot and swift down her cheeks.

"Ok. Ok." he soothed. "C'mon." he led her inside the house the back way. Took her to his room.

She looked around then at Thabo, a silent question.

"Don't worry." he said with a wry smile. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Look Thabo, I'd prefer if no one knew I'm here."

"O Liv, that's gonna be hard. Especially if I'm on the sofa."

"I know." she agreed nodding.

She sat on his bad and he sat on the chair, considering their options.

"Look Liv, we're adults right?" Thabo asked.

Liv looked at Thabo dubiously. "Are we?"

He shrugged unsure.

"Supposedly." she supplied.

He grinned. "OK we're supposedly adults. So why don't we just….you know." he suggested.

"We what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well it isn't gonna be that hard." he replied.

Liv's jaw dropped.

"It's only one tonight. It won't hurt."

"Oh my God I can't believe….."

"C'mon Liv I'm not irresistible am I? You can control yourself for one night."

"Control myself?" she asked. Lost as to what he meant now.

"Yeah. Me and you will be able to sleep side by side without anything….physical happening." a slow smile spread across his face. "What did you think I talking about?"

"Nothing." she said quickly.

"Yeah right." he laughed softly. "I wouldn't rush you. And your not there yet."

"There yet?" she wondered.

"Yeah, your not ready." he said offhand. "It's fine."

"Maybe I am." she answered defiantly.

"Your not ready." he repeated laughing.

"I am!" she said defensively at his laughing. Not thinking about what she was saying.

"Really?" he asked cockily. "Right now?"

She looked him in the eyes. Butterflies quivering in her stomach. "Yes."

Thabo pulled her close. Enclosed her in his arms. Kissed her softly. Began to deepen it. Ran his arms then down her back.

Liv felt herself melting. No one had ever kissed her like this before, she felt something - not nerves. But at the same time not something she had ever felt before. She followed her instincts and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer until all their bodies were touching. She heard Thabo groan and felt power that she did that to him. She knew where this was going but didn't feel any nerves, or apprehension. Thabo would make sure she was ok.

Thabo pulled back. He was breathing heavily. Put his hand on her cheek.

"I didn't mean for that to go that far." he said shakily. He also hadn't expected her to respond like that. He had only wanted to prove she wasn't ready. All he had done was prove to himself that he wasn't ready. He'd had physical relationships before. But they had been with people he had only liked. Liv was much more than that - and that worried him. "Liv, trust me your not ready for this. We aren't ready for it. We might think we are." and he might really want to do it! He added silently. "We don't have to rush this. You don't have to lie to me. I don't think any less of you. I'm with you coz I care, not coz I get like….privileges."

"Privileges? Nice choice of words Thabo." she said dryly.

"What I meant was, some boyfriends expect stuff coz their a boyfriend." he shrugged. I'm good. I can wait." It would almost certainly kill him if she kept on kissing him like that but he deal with that later.

Liv smiled at him. Knew full well that it was him running scared. Didn't want to hurt his pride. "Ok thanks Thabo. For looking out for me." And deep down she was grateful. Chris had expected stuff coz they were going out. Thabo really was a good guy. The best.

She saw his shoulders slump in relief.

He walked over to his wardrobe. Pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt. He handed them to her. "I'll leave you alone." he walked out. Exhaled deeply as he went. "I'm good. I can wait." he muttered walking to the bathroom.

When he returned he saw Liv sat on his bed wearing his shorts and t-shirt. Her blond hair was loose and flowed around her shoulders. He felt his breath simply vanish. She looked so beautiful.

"Your gorgeous." he breathed.

She frowned. "Not really Thabo." she replied softly. "Anyway, how are we doing this?" she asked. "You know, as supposed adults."

"As supposed adults." he parroted.

"I think." she said with a smile.

"Me too." he grinned. "Well just climb in, and then I'll like do the same and then we sleep. No big deal."

She nodded. Frowned. "Why do I have to get in first?" she asked.

"Well your already sat on the bed. I can but you'll have to turn the light off."

She swallowed and nodded. The act of sleeping side by side seemed more intimate than actually doing the deed. Don't ask her how it just did. It was like serious full term relationship stuff sleeping in the same bed. Now nerves filled her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she climbed in.

"I'm nervous." she admitted.

"Look Liv I promise I won't…."

"I know you won't, it's just…..well we're sleeping together. Like doesn't that seem like proper relationship stuff to you."

"Proper relationship stuff?" he asked.

"Well like, moving in and stuff. Like ages away stuff."

"You want to move in?" he asked playfully.

"No of course not!" she saw his face. Raised her eyebrows. "Your messing with me aren't you. You know what I mean don't you?"

He nodded. "It's one night Liv."

She nodded and slid beneath the covers. He turned the light off and walked over.

"If you feel a warm body in the middle of the night don't worry it's just me." he said.

"Ok Thabo." she whispered.

"And no accosting me in the middle of the night ok!" he added playfully.

"You wish." she answered dryly.

They lay there. Thabo felt her, she was lying very still and tight. Making sure they weren't touching.

"Just relax." he coaxed.

He felt some of the tension melt away after she exhaled. He smiled. They were silent.

"Thabo." she whispered later sleepily.

"Yeah." he answered. Turned to face her.

"I'm glad that I met you. And I know you'll be my first." she then turned and wrapped her arms around him. Asleep in seconds. Thabo felt contentment overcome him. He took her in his arm and he too fell into a deep sleep. Olivia in his arms and in his dreams.

**A/N awwww livbo cuteness :D**


	33. What Have You Done?

Alice had stayed out for hours. Longer then she should have really. She had Charlotte at home, she needed her. Liv was 16 now, Charlotte had to be her priority! She saw the house in the distance. The sun was coming up slowly. Walked towards it. Exhaustion weighed down heavy upon her. There had been no sign of Liv anywhere. How on earth was she supposed to tell Danny that Liv was missing? Things just kept getting worse couldn't they get a freaking break? As she walked through some long grass she suddenly felt a searing pain in her leg. She looked down but the grass was too long to see anything. She carried on walking, felt a tingling in her neck, then her head began to pound. Vertigo caught her unaware and she wobbled slightly - then fell to the floor. She reached for the radio, managed to turn a dial but her fingers felt thick and clumsy, she only managed to turn a dial onto static before unconsciousness overcame her.

(X)

Morning came quickly. Liv rolled onto her back and stretched. Found herself looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. Then she remember coming to Mara for her revenge. Remember that Thabo had caught her. Then remembered that she was in his bed and wasn't alone. O well, it seemed like they WERE both adults. No funny stuff. Just sleeping like he said. She had slept surprising well. She had fell asleep in the shelter of his arms and nothing had ever felt softer or warmer, or safer. O god she had it bad! She turned her head and looked at Thabo. He was on his stomach his arms wrapped around his pillow holding it to his head his eyes were closed, he looked so relaxed. Not tightly coiled like he usually did. He looked young and utterly adorable. She felt something shift in her chest as she stared at his strong handsome features. It was something she had never felt before. She would have remembered feeling like this! Was this what her gran felt when she looked at Dupe. What Alice felt when she looked at …Liv forced herself to stop, she couldn't think like this anymore. Maybe if things were different she could have stuck around and seen how far this thing with Thabo went. But things weren't different - things would never be the same again and it was all her fault!

"You look serious!"

A voice broke her thoughts. Her eye's refocused at Thabo's husky voice.

"You debating on being naughty?" he murmured. A strange light in his eyes.

"Could be." she whispered.

"What's stopping you?" he asked grinning.

She shook her head. "Nothing." she shifted closer to him. Pressed her body against his like she had last night and kissed him deeply. Pouring everything she had into the kiss. Since she was leaving then she wanted Thabo to be her first. She wanted one happy memory to carry with her always. Chances are she'd never see him again. She wanted this more than anything.

"Liv, stop." he breathed between kisses. Kisses which were growing in heat and intensity as the seconds ticked by.

Liv felt Thabo's breathing grow laboured and carried on what she was doing. He was responding the way she wanted. He asked her to stop! Was he out of his mind?

"Liv!" he said more sharply. "We can't!"

"We can." she murmured. Carried on her seduction.

"No….condoms." he squeaked. His hands moving across her body of their own accord.

Liv froze. "None at all?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I haven't needed them. I couldn't ask anyone coz you don't want anyone knowing you're here. Plus that would be weird!"

She flopped onto her back. Her body still hummed with anticipation.

"Sorry Liv." he whispered. Rubbed his face. "It's good that you stopped when you did. I was so close to nearly saying to hell with it!" he touched her face. "What's the hurry anyway?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to show how much you mean to me before I go."

"GO?" he asked sitting up sharply. "Your leaving?"

Liv cursed her loose tongue.

"Where?" he asked, his brown eyes distressed.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"What? Is Danny sending you away but not telling you where? Is it coz of me? Look let me try and talk to him, sort this out."

Liv inhaled shakily trying to keep a lid on her tears.

"Liv?" Thabo asked.

"Thabo…..look Danny…" she inhaled deeply. "My dad is dead." she whispered.

Thabo's eyes widened. "What?"

Liv climbed from his bed wiping away her tears.

"I don't get it Liv." Thabo said shocked.

She pulled her t-shirt on above his then removed his. Tossed it to him.

He looked at her expectedly. "C'mon Liv you can't say something like that and then leave it!"

She dropped her head. "I'm leaving coz it's partly my fault." she admitted.

"Liv - that isn't true. You'd never hurt you dad. Tell me what happened."

"He got mauled by a lion." she said robotically.

Liv was overcome by a memory. Of Danny lain on the cold hard floor - all that blood. His blood splattered opened his mouth and felt the warm sticky fluid flood over her fingers. Danny being so still. So pale. So lifeless.

"Liv - you know that isn't your fault. At all!" Thabo assured again breaking her morose thoughts.

She looked him in the eye. "The lion was brought onto the land because of me. I was the target and Danny was the victim. The innocent victim."

Thabo frowned. "By who? I swear if they tried to hurt you I'll kill them!"

She shook her head. "You won't believe me."

He shook his head in denial. "I will. I promise."

"Even if it's someone close to you?" she questioned.

Thabo frowned then shook his head. "I know you don't like my dad Liv but he wouldn't do this."

She shook her head. "Not your dad."

"Lungile?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Liv he wouldn't." Thabo said automatically.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me Thabo. I ask you one thing though. Did a truck disappear for a few hours 5 days ago? Unexplainably. Did a ranger say the lions were skittish? Is one of the missing even? Probably. See he's in the pens at Leopards Den. Tell me how on earth he got onto the land of he wasn't delivered there personally!"

Thabo heard her ideas. Every single one was right. They had assumed a poacher had taken the missing lion. Lungile...he thought. He was capable if angry enough! "Excuse me." he asked. Jumped from his bed. Stalked from his room into Lungiles. Lungile was still asleep. Thabo grabbed a handful of his collar, pulled his face close to his own.. "What have you done?" he hissed.

"Huh - what?" Lungile asked opening his eyes.

"What have you done?" Thabo roared. Yanked him roughly from his bed until he was standing.

"Thabo?" Lungile asked confused.

"The lion?" Thabo fumed.

He saw Lungile freeze for a split second.

"That's all I need to know!" Thabo swung his fist. It connected with Lungiles jaw.

Lungile hissed. Thabo went to walk from his room.

"So I got her then?" Lungile asked happily. "Tell me how bad is she?"

Thabo froze at the door. "What?"

"She's a little bitch and deserves everything she gets!"

Now Thabo fully understood why she blamed herself. He spun fists clenched ready to take his brother out. "You didn't get Liv!"

"Next time!" Lungile muttered.

"Oh no Lungile - you didn't get Liv - you only killed her dad!" Thabo added coldly.

Lungiles eyes widened. "Killed? No one was supposed to die. The lion was only supposed to hurt her a bit."

"Lions KILL Lungile. And I'm calling the police." Hitting his brother would make him feel better but it wouldn't resolve Liv's feelings if he went to prison then there would be no one there to support her. He knew she wouldn't admit her true feelings to her family and would be alone in her grief. He was gonna be there for her, not in prison.

"NO THABO!" Lungile pleaded.

Thabo ignored him and returned to his room. His heart sank when he saw Liv was gone.

(X)

Liv heard Thabo yelling. She had her chance. He was distracted.

"You known why I have to go. You know how much you mean to me. Take care of yourself Thabo." she whispered.

She finished dressing quickly. Finger combed her hair and walked from his room. Out of his life.

**A/N - ALICE! she is alone out there unconcious. what has happened? What do you guys think?**

**And liv is going away - leaving never to return. Things aren't going well atm :/ Hope you enjoying x**


	34. Lost And Found?

Dupe paced in Leopards Den clearly agitated.

"This isn't good Caroline. This is not good. We have Danny lain up in the hospital, Liv AWOL. Charlotte is starting to retreat back into herself again. And Alice is out there traipsing in the bush alone and isn't answering the radio!" he checked his watch. "Dammit Caroline she should have been back by now!"

"Anders calm down."

"I have a bad feeling Caroline, we're gonna lose someone I know it. We're gonna lose one of our girls. Liv Alice, Charlie possibly Rosie. I don't know who but I can feel it."

Caroline patted his hand. "Your tired. Go to bed Alice will be back by the time you wake."

"What about Liv Caroline. There has been no word from her. And Alice what if she'd been attacked. Or she fell and hurt herself."

Unfortunately for Caroline Dupe had himself all worked up. There were two things to do when this happened. He got blind drunk or he fixed it. She saw which choice he made.

"I'm gonna find them Caroline."

Caroline exhaled knowing there was no stopping him. "Ok. I'll stay with Charlie."

He nodded.

"When I find Alice I'll radio you ok."

Caroline kissed his weathered cheek. "Take care of yourself."

"Always do love." he whispered. He very rarely said endearments so when he did she knew he meant them.

**15 minutes passed.**

Caroline was in the kitchen, getting things together to bake a cake. Charlie was in the shower. Baking always helped take Charlie's mind off her problems. She was measuring flour when she heard muffled yelling.

"Caroline!" Dupe roared. Caroline's head shot up, she heard that one clearly. She dropped the flour when he shouted again. His voice full of anguish.

"Oh God no!" she prayed, was his prediction true. Had they lost one of their girls? She broke into a dead sprint out of the front door.

(X)

Liv walked towards the exit. The exit of her old happy life full of love and family. Towards a new, cold single life. It was safer for all involved this way. She shouldn't have told Thabo. Lungile was his brother and she didn't want Thabo falling out with his family. She loved him too much to think of him estranged from the people he loved. She probably had nothing to worry about. No doubt Lungile would wiggle out of it like the slimy snake he is, people like him always had explanations. They could talk themselves out of anything.

She thought of her family. God she missed them already. It hurt that she didn't have the chance to say goodbye. To tell them that she loved them. She'd write though. If they knew she was planning on leaving then they'd stop her. She wished she could come home be she had no choi…the thought immediately vanished when a hard body barrelled into her. It hit her back and she went sprawling face down onto the mud. Panic filled her - she was being attacked! Kidnapped? Maybe raped? Like hell! She'd rather die! Defence moves Dupe and Danny taught her filled her mind. She squirmed and fought trying to find a little leeway for her arms or legs. She succeeded in elbowing her captor hard in the ribs. She felt him loosen his hold slightly. Using his distraction to her advantage she flung her head back and felt it connect with something soft and sqidgy, felt a crunch. Satisfaction overwhelmed her and she smiled in victory. Laughed when she heard his pain filled roared.

The smile was soon wiped off her face when she felt a hard impact in the side of her face. She saw stars and she felt her body slacken, the fight shocked out of her. Out of the corner her eye she saw the man holding her - the guard who hated her. Blood tricked down his face from his nose. He was snarling at her, teeth bared his fists raised high. 'Say night night Liv.' she thought.

(X)

After going to his room and finding Liv gone Thabo immediately rang Leopards Den. Their machine picked it up. "Dammit!" he hissed. Waited for the beep.

"This is Thabo - Liv is here. Or was. She's disappeared, planning on leaving I need you to get here ASAP ok!"

He then rang the main reception of the lodge.

"Tell security that Olivia Trevanion is on our land. Tell them to stop her if they see her but they aren't to restrain her or hurt her in any way ok!"

He disconnected and pulled his trousers on didn't waste time finding a t-shirt. Ran from the house shirtless. Sprinted quickly around the house. Then off towards the back end of the land. Don't ask how he knew she would exit that way. It's what he would do. His body filled with relief when finally saw her - a single solitary figure walking towards the edge of his land. He yelled her name but she didn't hear him, she was too far away.

Suddenly without warning he saw a guard spring from his hiding spot in the bush, he tackled her roughly. He saw Liv hit the floor, she struggled. He heard the guard grunt, Liv had obviously connected. The next sight made him fill with rage. The guard made a tight fist and punched Liv in the head.

"He didn't!" Thabo hissed. Ran at the guard full pelt.

(X)

Liv lay under the guard, already feeling the impact of his raised fist. God waiting for it to happen hurt almost as much as the actual punch. She saw him smile evilly then…he was pulled off her. She turned her head to see what happened and saw Thabo. She sat up and felt herself wobble. Her vision swam. Had to wait for the blurriness to pass. When her sight had cleared she saw Thabo somehow gaining supremacy against the burly guard. He was trading blows, simply hitting and hitting, seeming to be getting the best. The guard was starting to grow weak, Thabo wasn't stopping though. He was out of it. She went to him.

"Thabo stop." she asked.

"You NEVER hit her. No one hit's Liv!" Thabo snarled. Unhearing Liv's plea. His face determined.

She put her hand on his bare shoulder and asked again louder. "Thabo - stop!"

Thabo looked at her then shocked. He then looked at the guard below him, then back at Liv. A nasty red mark on her cheek caught his attention.

Liv pulled him up so he was standing.

"He hurt you," he whispered in explanation. Touched her hurt cheek softly. "No one hurts you."

She smiled at him, then bent down and took the radio from the guard. "Radio your dad, tell him what's happened."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll stay." she whispered. Twined her fingers with his. For now she added silently.

Thabo frowned angrily. "And Lungile?"

She exhaled. "The damage is done Thabo. My dad is already gone. I don't want you falling out with your family coz of me."

"Liv, look I really really like you. I can't explain how much. Your enemies are mine too. Anyone who goes for you they go through me first and I don't care who they are! Family or not!" he said passionately.

"Wow." she whispered.

He looked nervous.

"Well I really really, really like you too." she told him softly. Squeezed his hand. "So radio your dad and we'll try and sort this huh?"

**A/N Uh oh, wonder who Dupe has found to make him react like that...**

**sorry this is dragged out - Liv finds out danny is alive soon. apologies about the short chapters too**


	35. Drifting Away

Alice lay in some long grass, she woke up slowly, still groggy she analysed her situation. The last thing she remembered was searing pain in her leg and feeling hot, so hot. Her head had stated to ache too. She had attributed that stuff to her being tired. She hadn't had any sleep for 2 days now at least and she had started feeling it. Maybe it was something else. Something she had ignored coz she had been worried and tired. Her mind ran through possibilities. What had happened prior to her feeling ill? Think back to the very beginning Alice doesn't discount anything! She had walked for a long time calling Liv's name. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened…until she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her leg. In the exact same spot as the pain she was feeling right now!

Her breathing laboured Alice tried to sit up but found it impossible. She rolled and moved her leg so she could see it. Saw two small holes in her jeans. Her stomach dropped. She couldn't have been so stupid had she? Hopefully it wasn't what she thought it was – if it was she was in big trouble! She leant across and pulled her jeans up slightly; saw two small holes in her leg. The area surrounding the holes were all purple. The skin surrounding the bruise red and angry. She knew what these were, teeth marks, she been bitten – by a snake! And with how bad she was feeling now it was venomous. She had problems! She was alone and what's worse she had no idea what snake had bit her and therefore no idea what type of anti-venom to use. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!

Alice's breathing was steadily going worse, she began to black out. The heat emanating from inside her body was intense. Her breath started exiting her body in uneven pants. She had to stay awake! She had to somehow get rid of as mush poison as she could, they only way she could think of doing that was removing it from the entry point. The actual bite! She grabbed her knife then rolled closer to her wound. She didn't hesitate, didn't think about what she was about to do, she just did it. She didn't want to lose her bottle. She jabbed the knife into the wound and sliced down quickly. Saw some clear gooey liquid seep from the wound a second before the blood poured. She thought about how long it had been since the bite. A few hours at least. O god she was in deep trouble here. She was a vet she should have known better to ignore stuff like that. Being busy and tired was no excuse. Mistakes like that got you killed! She grabbed her radio to try to radio Dupe, tell him her position. Tell him to bring all the anti-venom he could get his hands on. If he could get here they could help her. Her lying here alone was gonna kill her; if Dupe could find her and get some sort of anti-venom into her then she might at least have a fighting chance!

As she tried to turn the dial to Leopard's Den frequency, she faltered. Her fingers felt thick and clumsy. She coughed and wheezed out a breath, she swore she felt her throat tightening by the second. Her mind was slipping away too. She was forgetting why it was important for to stay awake. Forgetting that she had people relying on her at home. The only thing she could think of at the moment was how tired she was. A thought struck her, it was ironic, she had rushed home thinking that Danny was going to die but actually it was her who was going to lose her life. She had one final option left. And she had to hope this worked. It was slim but better than nothing!

(X)

Dupe stomped from the house.

"I warned you Alice. I flipping warned you woman, the bush is dangerous at night alone!" he exhaled a heavy breath. "I just hope you're ok, we can't lose you!" he muttered shaking his head.

Dupe knew that everything was going to hell! It seemed that no one was safe around here anymore. From themselves or others. His family was falling apart and he didn't like it at all! He hadn't expected to grow to love this dysfunctional family that had arrived all those years ago. He had expected to have a strictly business relationship. But with all the time he spent with children, seeing Danny's constant love, respect and enthusiasm for animals it had changed him. Intrinsically. Now he couldn't imagine Leopards Den without them. Danny was the most surprising. He hadn't expected to grow to love him as….well as a younger brother in a way. He cared for the man deeply and nearly losing him had hurt. Staying calm when he saw him in such a bad way had taken everything inside of him. He and Danny had been through so much together and it wasn't the end now. They had so much more to learn and discover about their land. The whole family had integrated themselves so completely into his life and home…now he was angry. His family were all in various states of distress and he dammed well hated it!

And now to top it all off, Alice was lost. Danny couldn't lose her. If he lost Alice Dupe didn't think Danny would want to go on. He had loved Sarah and losing her had hurt him deeply, but losing Alice that would finish him. He loved Alice more than anything they were like two halves from the same whole. Complemented each other perfectly. Knew what the other was thinking without even having to say it. It was rare to find that and you never recovered once you lost it. Dupe didn't even want to consider what Danny would do if he lost her. He had never seen Danny happier then these times with Alice. They could get these times back hopefully – if they didn't lose someone in the process.

Dupe had a bad feeling. They were going to lose someone. And he felt deep inside that it was Alice or Liv. One of them was going to be taken away and he couldn't bear it. The thought was driving him crazy! Liv – he loved that little girl so much! She was so smart, she had a tendency of going off half-cocked and her temper, she was a little fire cracker when she got started. She reminded him a lot of himself actually. And Alice, he thought back to the early days. When he wound her up and she cut him off at every turn. She annoyed him then, for every remark he made she had a retort. From that day he knew that she was exactly what Danny needed to jumpstart his life again. She was a breath of fresh air as the life around Leopard's Den had started to dwindle. She had quickly became the daughter he didn't have. It had taken her a while to warm to him. He figured she didn't trust him as he had pumped her for information so early on; she had soon warmed to him. He had broken through her shields and she had pushed down his. He was so proud of her and Danny for what they accomplished together and in their surgery; he needed his family whole again! He was so grateful for all of them, and if ANYONE hurt any of his girls he was gonna make them pay – and pay dearly! They'd wish they had never been born! He felt renewed determination to find Alice, began to walk quicker.

(X)

Alice lay in the long grass, sweat dripping from her face onto the dusty ground. The grass felt sharp against her skin. She felt the trickle of the blood running from her wound down her leg. The monotnous drip drip drip of the blood onto the floor was hypnotising, quite sothing actually. She felt her eyes growing heavy, just a minute she thought sleepily. Just closing my eye for a few seconds...NO! she shook her head sharply. She had to find the energy to set off the flare! She was so weak and her body was demanding to drift off to sleep. She wouldn't allow it! She began to torture herself to keep herself awake - she thought of Danny dreaming about Sarah. She thought about how Terry had almost drove them apart, she even went as far as to think about the copy never happening and Danny having a relationship with Vanessa. Anytime she felt her eyes about to close she thought another scenario and it worked, it was getting harder though, the venom in her system starting to shut her body down. Her mind was growing hazy, her vision blurred. Her heart rate first it had raced faster than she ever felt before but now it was steadily growing slower, the thought of that was frightening her no end! And her breathing, she was wheezing now with every inhale, evidence of respiratory distress. The tips of her fingers were tingling and her head pounded.

'C'mon Alice your no quitter!' she mentally told herself. 'Back in the day when you were so sure there was no hope you still didn't give up on Danny and look at you, married! Don't give up on yourself!

"Danny loves Sarah!" she whispered brokenly, as she blinked a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes needg to close.

'Think of your daughter then! Do you want your daughter to be motherless? Think about Liv too, what would it do to her losing someone else? To lose another mother! They NEED you so get your ass up off that ground right now Trevanion!"

"Ok Ok just stop yelling." She muttered to herself.

She then shifted her body towards the bag she had carried with her supplies. She had to do this. She had two girls at home who needed a mother and she'd be damned before she left them! As she moved her head began to spin, her stomach lurched sharply. She couldn't stop it, she retched loudly and violently. Clutched her stomach as it began to cramp painfully. I can do this! She told herself stubbornly. She had to! She inched towards where the bag lay, almost cried in relief when she reached it. With one arm still wrapped around her stomach she began to rifle through it. Was beginning to lose hope when her fingers finally closed around the flare. She pulled it from the bag.

She raised her arm aiming the flare into the sky, she was so weak her arm shook. She pulled at the plastic that would set it off, but it wouldn't release. She pulled and pulled.

"C'mon!" she hissed.

As she pulled she felt her arm jolt as it went to fall. 'Charlie Liv. Charlie, Liv.' Was a mantra in her mind. Her arm and consciousness were growing weaker by the second. The voice saying the kids name was growing softer and incoherent. The other voice told her to sleep drowning it out. She had one final try. One! She had to do it this time!

Alice was wrong, as she went to pull her arm began to fall and her eyes began to close. She finished the pull and the flare fired…into the bush instead of the air. Alice didn't know though, she was already unconscious.

(X)

Dupe was walking, talking into his radio constantly, trying every frequency he could to find Alice.

"Alice when I find you I swear I'm going to kill you!" he vowed.

Suddenly he saw a flash of red, it flew through the bush at manic speed. Was this a sign from Alice? He thought and followed the flare into the bush, in the opposite direction to where Alice lay dying.

**A/N Dupe go the otha way! **


	36. Close

As Dupe was walked towards the flare he had a thought, he was following the flare. Shouldn't he be heading to where the flare came from? If someone was in trouble….if Alice was in trouble…ALICE! He turned and began to run quickly shouting her name with every step his feet pounded the earth.

"Alice!" he yelled. "Alice answer me!" he demanded beginning to panic. His legs pumping hard, the long grass whipping his shins. Scenarios running through his mind. Each one worse than the last. Alice unconscious. Alice bleeding badly, mauled liked Danny. Alice kil…..at that thought Dupe was spurred on faster, his yelling more frantic. He wasn't looking where he was going and he tripped over something and fell face down onto the mud.

"Dammit!" he fumed, picking himself up to run again. He looked back momentarily and found himself looking at a leg. Leg? Oh no! he edged across on his knees and saw Alice lain there. Unmoving.

"Alice." he said. "Alice. C'mon wake up!" he shook her gently. The heat from her arm almost burned him. He hazarded a touch at her forehead, Christ! Dupe found that it was hotter than her arm, if that was even possible. She was burning up, literally.

She was lain on her back, her arms lain limply by her side. Her breathing obviously distressed, her chest shuddering with every inhale.

"Alice, you need to tell me what's happened! Tell me what's wrong so I can help!" he asked.

If Alice had heard him, she made no effort to tell him, she remained lying prone, he had no time to waste! He picked her up and did the only thing he could think of. He yelled for Caroline. His concern for Alice making panic rise inside him.

(X)

Liv and Thabo walked towards his dad's office hand in hand.

"Liv we'll go in there and tell him what's going on ok." Thabo said reassuringly.

Liv wasn't convinced, this man hated her. All he cared about was his business. Liv was sure he didn't even cared about Thabo she kept that thought to herself.

Thabo looked at her disbelieving face. "Don't worry Liv. I'm here to back you up, Lungile can deny it to you but not me." he squeezed her hand. "He says one wrong word about you and he'll be picking the pieces of himself up off the floor!"

Liv smiled. He was her protector. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but you don't have to anymore. That's why I'm here. I was put on this earth to take on all of your enemies. No one says or does anything to you while I'm here." he then turned and kissed her gently.

"Aww Thabo, your so sweet." she murmured.

He shrugged. "It isn't just words Liv. I mean it. I know we haven't been together long but I do really care about you. More than anybody I've ever met." he added softly. Then his eyes moved, like he was embarrassed to be showing feeling.

"I feel that way too." she told him. "So we'll go in that office and sort this together ok. I know we'll work out coz we are together."

He nodded. "Definitely. Together we're gonna be unstoppable!"

They walked into the office.

(X)

Lungile was stood at his dad's desk. He turned back as Thabo and Liv walked in.

"What you doing here Lungile?" Thabo hissed.

"Back off Thabo!" Atwanda warned.

"Has he told you what he's done?" Thabo asked.

"Yes." Atwanda said and looked at Liv. "I'm sorry that Danny got hurt."

"Hurt?" Liv shrieked. "My dad is dead!"

Atwanda paled and looked at Lungile. He had obviously not told his dad all the facts.

"And for that I'm calling the police!" Thabo said fully expecting his dad's full co-operation.

"NO!" Lungile yelped.

"Thabo." Atwanda began. Thabo recognised his tone of voice. It was his bargaining tone.

"Don't try and stop me dad. He KILLED someone! What I did was bad but I never hurt anyone!"

"Look, can't we try and sort this out. Obviously the police don't think it's suspicious or they would be here by now!" Atwanda said reasonably.

"Sort this out?" Thabo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. We don't have to involve the police."

"Yes we do dad!" Thabo insisted.

"I refuse to have both my boys with criminal records!" he boomed.

Thabo's face turned to anger. "That's all you care about dad! Appearances. What about the Trevanion's huh? They lost a husband, father. They deserve to have someone punished for this!"

"I want this place to work for us Thabo!" Atwanda told him.

"He took a lion over to Leopards Den dad! He was gonna hurt Liv!" Thabo fumed, anger rising.

"So that's why your angry? Coz he went after the girl? You should open your eyes son. Lungile told me everything. She's been leading him on. Dangling herself in front of him then pulling away!"

Thabo's body hardened and he glared at Lungile.

"I what?" Liv squeaked.

"You can't mess with men in that way Olivia. It can get you in trouble." Atwanda said superiorly.

Liv's mouth dropped open from pure shock.

Thabo's fists clenched and a red mist began to descend. "Lungile you lying…."

Liv put her hand on his arm as he approached Lungile. "C'mon Thabo, let's go." she asked.

"I'm calling the police! No doubt they will want to talk to you both!" Thabo shot at them as he turned.

"Do that Thabo and I'll call the police on Liv. I'll make sure she gets the book throw at her. Maybe even Juvenile Hall! Think of it Thabo, your poor Liv in with all those little shits in for rape and violence!"

Liv turned back and looked Atwanda straight in the eye. "Do it! As long as I take HIM down with me!" she pointed at Lungile to punctuate her point.

"Liv Thabo said softly. He couldn't bear the thought of her in there with all those lads. He had been in there for a few months and it had been hell, and he wasn't a woman!

Liv looked at him. Saw the look in his eyes.

"No Thabo! I refuse to be blackmailed like this!"

"You'll have more opportunities without a record Liv." Thabo told her.

"I want someone punished for what happened to my dad! It wasn't fair, he was still young. He's gonna miss so much! What about me, Evan, Charlotte and Rosie. What about Dupe and Nan. What about Alice?" she was yelling at the end. Her face red. "His death doesn't just affect me!" her eyes were sparkling with rage.

"It's your choice Thabo." Atwanda began.

"NO it's mine and I say he freaking rots!" she demanded.

"What will happen to Lungile?" Thabo asked, shushing Liv.

Atwanda frowned. "What can I do to him Thabo?"

"So he'll get away with it?" Thabo seethed.

"Look I can't bring Danny back can I? How am I supposed to punish him? Having it on his conscience is punishment enough."

Thabo saw Liv's back raise. He put his hand on her arm.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked angrily.

"Liv he is going to have to live with this for the rest of his life." he told her simply.

"SO DO I AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she roared. Breathing heavily. Glanced at thbao, his brown eyes calmed her. "My dad's life means so little to you?" she added. "My dad was always decent to you, I wasn't but he was!"

"Look Liv i am genuinly sorry this happened..." he was silent considering his next words. "I understand your family will have expenses…." Atwanda began.

"O no your not." Thabo asked.

"Oh my god! You want to pay us off? God you want me to put a price….on my dad?" Thabo saw Liv visibly shaking with barely concealed rage. He also saw the moment her control snapped. He grabbed her shoulders before she launched at his dad.

"Let's get out of here Liv!"

"Thabo don't you dare leave!" Atwanda boomed.

"I'll do what I want dad, I'm 17 remember."

"You leave here and you go to prison remember!"

"Not if I have a job. I'll find one!" Thabo spat.

"Thabo I'm warning you!" Atwanda warned.

"So you'll call the police on Thabo but not Lungile?" Liv yelled.

Thabo soothed her. "C'mon." he said softly then looked at his dad. "Go to hell dad, take a first class trip too! I'm the straightest person out of the 3 of us and it's ME with the criminal record. How messed up us that?"

Thabo rubbed his face as they walked from his office.

"Thabo?" Liv asked. "Will you go to prison?"

Thabo exhaled. "Don't worry about it Liv. We're together right now and that's all that matters. They are nothing to me now!"

"I'm your family." she told him with a smile.

He smiled back. "Yeah." For suddenly losing his whole family, he felt like he had gained the world. He twined his fingers with Liv as they walked off Mara land together.

**A/N Dupe has found Alice - is it too late?  
The livbo is going from strength 2 strength - but what is gonna happen r both liv and thabo gonna go to prison?  
Lots more coming...wen i find time to write it :/**

**A/N 2 ok reader input time - because i am writing angst in my 2 current stories i have decided sum fluff is in order - so you can decide what you want to read next - i can either**

**1- write a fluffy chapter in the life and times of danice**

**or**

**2- i have a one-four shot planned called the storm alternate - slightly angsty but fluffy too. (I call it a one-four shot coz it won't be just one chapter possibly four/five)  
**

**Anyway if u cud drop me a line in ya review wot u want and i'll try and get to work - the angst is staring to get to me and i like my readers to have sum choice :D x**


	37. Venom

Dupe saw Caroline's form appear at the front door. He knew the moment she realised who he was carrying. He saw her face pale. Her eyes widen and her jaw slacken slightly. Then she broke into a dead sprint towards him. Alice's breathing was rasping unevenly and very heavily. She seemed to be getting paler by the second too. Dupe too was pale. He was scared that they were gonna lose her.

"Oh my God!" Caroline breathed as she reached them and saw the state Alice was in closely.

Dupe couldn't find the words to try and explain. Not that he knew what was wrong anyway!

Caroline looked back to the house, knew that Charlotte was in there and she couldn't see her mother in this state.

"Anders take Alice down to the surgery. Check her body for cuts or scrapes. Anything that might give us a clue as to what is wrong with her. That is our only chance at the moment! I need to sort Charlotte ok?"

Dupe nodded seriously.

Caroline walked up to the house as Dupe carried Alice down to the surgery.

(X)

Alice was lain on something cold and she felt her body shudder. Her eyes were shut tight, she needed Danny!

"Danny…Danny. I miss you." She murmured weakly. "I neeeeed you!"

Voices floated around her but she didn't recognise any of them. Since Danny was ignoring her she decided to ignore these voices. Something warm was beginning to surround her and she welcomed its soothing blanket. There was a chill beginning to settle in her bones. She hurt too, all over. Her whole body felt like it was submersed in acid and it was burning her skin relentlessly. She throbbed. There was the loneliness too, this soul deep loneliness that was rooted firmly inside her. It had disappeared with Danny's warm assuring love. Now that was gone it had returned to torture her and she felt like she couldn't take anymore. She didn't want this anymore. This warm feeling could come and take her where it wanted. She just wanted this to end. She wanted peace. Other voices began to become louder. Voices she had hadn't heard in such a long time. It was her parents calling to her. Her father the loudest and most boisterous asking her to go to him. Alice simply let go and went to her waiting parents.

(X)

Dupe walked into the surgery and laid Alice down on the cold metal operating table. Her breathing echoing all around him.

"Where's Trevanion when you need him!" he muttered. It was then he realised that he had a Trevanion lying on the table in front of him. "Trevanion's aren't quitters Alice and neither are you. Hang on this is gonna be sorted!" he told her stubbornly.

Alice's eyes fluttered tiredly. "Danny." She breathed tiredly. "Danny I miss you. I neeeeed you!"

"Ach Alice." Dupe said softy. His tone betraying his true feeling. Even dying she still wanted Danny beside her. Then he focused. If she was awake then she could tell them what was wrong! "Alice, Alice it's Dupe tell me what happened. Tell me how to help you."

Alice wasn't responding - lost in her own world. She called for Danny one last time before she closed her eyes.

"Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" he blasted out loud. Then he sat her up and removed her jacket. "Trevanion is gonna kill me when he finds out what I'm about to do!" he muttered. He then looked down Alice's arms, then stomach. He refused to look any higher. Caroline could do that! Danny would disembowel him! He was quick and methodical and found no marks on Alice's upper body.

Caroline walked into the surgery as he began pushing her trouser leg up. "Anything?" she asked.

Dupe shook his head after checking that leg "Nothing so far." He pushed the other trouser leg up and swore when he saw the gash Alice had made. Saw the angry skin and the bite marks. Suddenly Alice began to convulse.

"Whoa!" Caroline declared.

"Oh no we're in trouble!" Dupe muttered.

"What is it Anders?" Caroline asked. Held Alice gently as she convulsed. They gradually began to subside.

Dupe exhaled. "Snake bite. Nasty one by the looks of it."

"But wait, if you know a snake bit her then why can't you fix it? We have stuff for this right?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah Caroline we do bit it isn't that simple. The venom is specific to the snake. I have no idea what type of anti-venom to use." He frowned. Suddenly looking his age.

Caroline frowned. "Does it really matter?"

"Well if we give her the wrong one it could kill her faster then the actual venom would."

Carolines eyes widened. "So no pressure then." She squeaked.

Dupe looked at Alice. His eyes growing more concerned as he realised her breathing was steadily getting worse. Standing here talking wasn't helping! He stalked over to the cupboard and brought out the 2 bottles of anti-venom they had. Set them on the table and stared at them. God this was intense! He thought. He couldn't deal with this. The ramifications were huge. Off the scale! He didn't do well under pressure. He panicked!

"Ok Caroline what one we using?" he asked calmly.

She stared at him for a second. "ME? I don't think so!" she said shaking her head.

"What if I get it wrong?" Dupe asked.

"What if I get it wrong?" she retorted.

"Look we can stand here arguing or you can choose!" he told her pointedly. He didn't want to be responsible for hurting Alice!

"I REFUSE to choose!" Caroline said stubbornly.

"ACH!" he fumed and stared at the bottles. He put his hand to his mouth. Ok he knew how to do this! The age old way of choosing things…

ip do magazoo it is not you! Right he had his bottle, he just hoped…

"Ok I chose this one." He breathed shakily picked up a bottle.

"That one? Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah why?" Dupe asked hesitating.

"Coz I would have picked the other one." She admitted.

"CAROLINE!" he snapped. "I DON'T need this!"

"You could be right though. Actually no you are right!" she said nodding.

Dupe wasn't so sure now. His full-proof way didn't seem so good now! "How is this one so right now and not before?" he asked angrily.

"Well I got a good look at the snake on the label and he looks, well venomy." She told him seriously.

Dupe momentarily went into shock, then his face went from pick to red to purple. "Venomy?" he squeaked. "VENOMY! Is that even a word? CHRIST Caro…" As Dupe was about to start a rant Alice inhaled sharply then made no movement or noise.

Caroline froze.

Dupe's mouth fell open. His brain went blank. Then thoughts began racing rapidly. "What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" he asked quickly his face wild.

"Breathe into her mouth!" Caroline barked all business. "Once I inject her I'll do chest compressions. C'mon Alice don't give up now!" she told her sternly.

Dupe started blowing air into Alice's lungs Caroline picked up a bottle, didn't look at what one. She filled a needle and injected her straight into the chest.

"Caroline?" Dupe asked.

"Danny did this with a kid in the township once. He was close to death. Said the anti-venom was needed closer to his organs coz they were close to shutting down." She told him.

Dupe nodded and continued blowing air into Alice. Caroline was doing her chest compressions. After a few minutes both people were beginning to worry that it simply wasn't working.

(X)

Alice opened her eyes. She was looking at a bright white ceiling. Everything was gleaming, sparkling with a blinding brightness. She was lain on white sheets; they were soft to the touch. She sat up to look around – and found her dad was stood across the room. The automatic feeling was to run into his arms. To sob and beg him just to love her. That was all she wanted. All she had ever wanted – but she wasn't going to do that! She had her pride!

"Hello Alice." Her dad said softly.

"Dad." She answered and crossed her arms.

He smiled at her. "As stubborn as always I see."

She detected a hint of something she didn't recognise in his voice – was it pride? Couldn't be! "Well you would know." She said accusingly. He knew he was as stubborn as her!

"I see you let go, I wish you hadn't." he said softly. "I never wanted to see you here. You or Rowan."

"Rowan!" she muttered. "Trust you to bring up Rowan!"

Her dad exhaled and shook his head.

Alice shrugged. "I had to let go. What other choice did I have?" she asked not looking at him. Couldn't bear to see the accusation in the eyes she inherited. The accusation that she was weak, that she hadn't lived the way he believed she should.

"You could have chosen to live." He offered.

She scoffed. "Without Danny?"

"I felt the same when your mother died."

Alice frowned. "Danny is alive and well and in love with S….."

"You." Her dad interrupted - finished for her.

Alice bristled. "Why should I listen to you? You don't know me or Danny."

"You don't have to listen to me Alice. You never did." He looked at her. "But I do know you. I know what drives you."

Alice's jaw dropped in indignation. "No you don't and you never will!" she fumed.

"Because of your poor upbringing you constantly feel the need to prove yourself to others. To prove that you're worth something. It happened with everyone - except Danny he is the only one who has never made you feel less than what you are. You have a complex; see you have always been second best. To me against and your brother. To Ian….."

"Don't dare mention him dad, don't dare say his name!" she hissed. "I could have had a chance if you hadn't told his wife!"

"Open your eyes Alice, he was never gonna leave her. You were nothing to him!"  
"No I wasn't he cared he couldn't leave the kids!" she cried.

"What about your child Alice. Has he made any move to know her? He abandoned her but not the others.

Alice's eyes filled with tears and she hid her face. "If this is what you wanted dad then mission accomplished!" she said shakily tears falling down her cheeks.

He walked over and sat beside her. Felt guilt at her emotion. "I'm sorry Alice. I guess we fell back into old arguments huh? You know I'd never hurt you."

She stared at him for a second angrily. Felt it melt away at the sincerity in his eyes.

"I guess I just wanted to protect you from Ian. You were so young." he whispered.

Alice sat in silence for a moment. Found the courage to ask a question that plagued her for the last 14 years. "Why dad? Why ask me to stay away?"

Her dad frowned. She saw the internal battle inside him. To hide, to not tell her the truth. Saw the moment he gave in. "It was pride Alice. You don't understand, see our family – we're not academics. We don't go to university. We don't be vets. We're just normal people. I just…" he stalled then quieted.

"Dad?" she asked.

"I was angry coz you didn't need me." He finally said. "I needed my dad when I was a teenager. But not you. You went off to work. You earned your own money and went to college. You wanted to make your own way in the world. I was losing you, but it was on your terms I hated that." He said softly.

"Why did you act like that when you found out I was pregnant – I needed you then dad and you slammed the door in my face!"

"He was married Alice."

"I was in love dad!" she retorted. "I knew what I was doing was wrong but I loved him, and regardless of what you said earlier I know he loved me too."

Rowan senior nodded. Unwilling to be drawn into another argument. "I don't want to rehash the past Alice. I just want to see my little girl."

Alice looked at him. "I havn't been your little girl in a long time!"

"You have always been my little girl Alice. Forgive a foolish old man please. I've been watching over you for a long time. Through everything, the storm your relationship with Danny and beyond. I can't tell you how gutted I am that I missed all this time with you and Charlotte."

"You wanted it that way dad, not me." She told him icily.

He exhaled. "You were always just like me. You refuse to make this easy." He said smiling. "I expect nothing less."

"I tried dad. When I heard you were dying I tried. You said you hated me, that the shame I brought on you burned as brightly as ever. It was as much a poison as the cancer that ravaged your body."

"I have no justification for my words. All I can say is that you have no idea how proud I have always been of you. Of everything that you have achieved alone. Your job. Your daughter. Danny. He is exactly the type of man I would have chosen for you."

"I find that hard to believe." She said dryly.

"I swear on a stack of bible's Alice. I mean every word."

She sat absorbing his words, found herself swaying. "What about hating me?" she asked shakily.

"Alice I've never hated you. You frustrate me. Make me angry but I could never hate you. You're my baby. We are just too alike. We're as stubborn as each other. I didn't mean the words and I know it's too late to take them back but I just needed you to know. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realise and tell you."

Alice felt her throat growing tight. She nodded. "I'm sorry too dad."

"I love you so much Alice." He said softly.

"I love you too dad." Her chest filling.

Her dad pulled her close and encircled her in his arms. Alice felt something loosen in her chest. Physically shift and begin to drain.

"I guess now I'm here with have all the time in the world to catch up huh?" she asked wiping her eyes.

He pulled back. "Not quite. I've never been prouder to have you as my daughter. Go get your husband and don't let him go." He placed his hand on her chest.

At his touch Alice felt burning and throbbing. It seeped from his fingers into her skin and spread throughout her body. She put her hand to his to move it but found it was melded to her body. Her dad's eyes were intense. She frowned. "Dad?" he pushed her down onto the bed so she lain flat. He stood above her.

"Dad, it hurts!" she told him. "Please stop dad!" she cried her shoulders and legs thrashing.

He leant over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you angel." He promised. As he rose Alice looked down and saw that her father's arm was no longer skin and bone. It was green and had scales. The scales were shooting up his neck, down his chest stealing her father and leaving this thing in his place. His eyes were now a luminous yellow. Her father was gone leaving an nasty looking snake in his place. She was pinned to the bed frozen in place, frozen with fear. the snake eyed her evilly.

"DAD!" she pleaded.

"Alice. " the snake dad hissed. Then the head lowered, aimed at her chest, it struck. Alice screamed.

**A/N leave me your thoughts - good/bad/bleh lol  
me and my metaphrs huh? alice releasing the posion she feels with her dad is helping her to release the actual snake venom - i know im a cracka lol :D  
And finally im gonna write the storm alternate so i dunno wen ill b updating this - which is y this chapter is so long i was gonna cut it off and let you think that Alice was dead - but i decieded to b nice - but then again u still dnt know if she lives hmmmmm x**


	38. Home

Dupe was still breathing air into Alice's body, Caroline doing chest compressions.

"C'mon Alice if you die it'll finish Danny!" Caroline pleaded.

Dupe looked at Caroline for a moment, he couldn't believe that she thought that Alice was going to give up. He could see it in her eyes, which were shimmering with unshed tears.

"NO!" he demanded. "Swap." he began doing chest compressions, pressing harder than he should, he wasn't going to let her die! Caroline switched and began breathing into Alice's mouth.

"I'm not giving up on you Alice!" Dupe barked.

(X)

Thabo and Liv walked onto Leopards Den, they were hand in hand strolling, even though they knew the world was against them they felt like thyey didn't have a care in the world. Liv had calmed down as they walked and they chatted amicably. Mostly about their future. They knew that they were in the others future, there was no doubt, no one was keeping them apart! But still Liv needed Thabo to do something for her just to try….

"Thabo I want you to try and sort it out with your dad." she murmured.

"No way!" he declared.

She stopped him and turned. "He's your dad Thabo, no matter what he is still blood. You only get one and I don't want you losing yours."

Thabo heard the silent like I lost mine. He saw the sadness in the eyes he loved.

"I'm sorry Liv." he whispered and put his hand on her cheek.

She bit her lip to contain the emotion that was choking her. "Please. Thabo." she squeaked. "Just try yeah?"

"I'm not going back there Liv, and that is all he'll want."

"You don't have to. You can stay here with me." she said without hesitation.

"I wasn't like, hinting you know."

"God Thabo I knew that!" she told him.

"You know Liv, this probably isn't the best time to be asking about a house guest you know. It's fine I can…."

"Look Thabo, don't worry, let me sort this."

"Liv I just…."

She silenced his protest with a soft kiss.

"Ok I get it, although I am tempted to argue more." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Liv smiled. "Next time it won't be a kiss." she said sweetly.

Thabo held up his hands in surrender. "Ok Ok."

"Me wins!" she said and performed a victory dance.

"I'm definitely not with you for your dancing skills….or lack of them." he drawled.

"Hey don't be dissing this!" she warned.

"Me, never." he told her innocently.

She smiled up at him, love shining from her eyes. Twined her fingers tightly with his. "You're the best." she told him as they began to walk again.

"Your better." he replied seriously.

She didn't reply knowing this would go on for a while. They simply walked in silence. Enjoying the others company. The house came into view.

"I'm home." she whispered. Stopped walking once again.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly.

"What if everyone blames me about Danny."

"They won't. IF anyone does I'll put them straight!" he told her passionately.

"You'd take on my family?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'd take on the whole world for you. Don't worry Liv. No one will get the chance to hurt you while I'm around."

Liv looked at him, stars in her eyes. Her heart fluttering erratically. "Thabo your unbelievably…." she breathed.

"Cheesy?" he finished.

"No, your adorable."

He looked at her his own chest tight. "I'm not just saying it. I mean every word. I've never felt like this before. Anyone wants you and they have to come through me first!"

"Well I think I wanna protect you." she told him.

"How about we take care of each other huh?" he suggested knowing full well he wouldn't let her protect him he was gonna take care of her!

She thrust out her hand, instead of shaking in he pressed a kiss to the back of it. Then winked.

The look on his nearly made Liv fall flat on her face. She swore she nearly swooned!

"So lets get you in the house and get this sorted huh?" he suggested with a smile.

(X)

They carried on towards the house walked up the stairs still hand in hand. "Gran, Dupe." she called walking inside. Charlotte appeared.

"Charlie do you know where Dupe and Caroline are?"

"No, Caroline ran in here a while ago, told me to stay in the house."

Liv looked at Thabo frowning. "What about your mum or Rosie?"

"Rosie is at the hospital with Danny and mum was out last night." Charlie looked at her accusingly. "She was looking for you! I suggest you get a radio and tell her your safe. She's worried!"

Liv winced. Firstly about Rosie being at hospital alone and secondly about Alice being in the bush alone.

"I guess Rosie and your mum are in bits huh?" she whispered.

Charlotte shrugged. "Mum is focused on me, Rosie I'm guessing is over the moon."

"But Danny….." Liv began.

"He's woke up, mum told me."

"You mean he's alive?" Liv squeaked, her breathing heavy.

Charlotte nodded.

"Thabo my dad, he's…."

Thabo sensed her tears before he heard them in her tone. "That's unbelievable news." he whispered happily and wrapped his arms around her.

"Alice?" Thabo asked Charlie as Liv silently cried into his shirt.

"I dunno, like I said radio."

"Thanks." he murmured. "And I'm Thabo, Liv's boyfriend."

Charlie surveyed him. "I kinda guessed the boyfriend bit. And I suppose your kinda cute." she murmured as she walked towards her room.

Thabo refocused on Liv

"I thought he was….." Liv sobbed.

He rubbed her hair. "I know." he soothed.

"And that I was responsible."

"You heard Charlotte, he's ok. Awake."

Liv pulled back and remembered her suspicions. She looked and saw that Charlotte had disappeared. "Why do you think gran asked Charlie to stay in the house?"

"I have no idea, you know them better than me." he replied.

"The one and only reason I can think of is if there is a dangerous animal around. We'll grab a rifle and go help huh?"

"Definitely!" Thabo said. "Lead the way."

(X)

"Alice C'MON!" Dupe demanded, ran a hand through his hair.

"Anders." Caroline murmured.

"No Caroline. Do you know what will happen to this family if we let this go?"

"Anders."

"Everyone will fall apart! Charlotte will become ill. Liv will blame herself and Danny - God I don't even wanna imagine what he'll do. How he'll react. He doesn't just love Alice he breathes her. If she dies then he does too!"

"If who dies?" asked a young voice.

Dupe looked towards the door and saw Liv.

Liv walked in, saw the person on the table. "Oh my god ALICE!" she ran over. Thabo hung back.

"What's happened to her." she asked distressed.

Caroline glared at him in warning. "She got some poison in her system." he whispered.

"Anders we have to stop. I'm afraid she's gone."

Dupe turned purple. "I can't." his eyes filled with tears he wouldn't allow to fall. He still pumped her chest frantically.

"NO!" Liv screamed at the same time.

Without warning Alice's chest lifted and she inhaled deeply. She started panting trying to gain a regular normal breathing pattern.

"Alice?" the 3 people around her asked.

Alice's eyes were still closed and her head moved slowly from side to side. "Hot." she murmured. "Too hot."

Caroline ran to the sink and moistened a towel came back with and began dabbing Alice's body. Her face, arms and chest.

She opened her eyes, looked around groggily. "What happened? Where am I?"

"God Alice you have no idea how good it is to see your eyes open!" Dupe told her softly

She lay still, swallowed thickly and grimaced when it hurt.

"How do you feel?" Caroline asked.

"Like hell." she croaked after a moment. "Help me up."

"Just lie still for a while ok?" Dupe told her.

"I need to get up, Liv…."

"I'm here." Liv told her.

Alice saw her eyes brimming with tears. A few had already been released.

"Liv?"

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

"Nothing Liv." Alice knew she had been bitten by a snake and didn't want her worrying unnecessarily.

"Dupe?" Liv asked, needing him to elaborate on his earlier comment.

He shook his head.

"Alice don't hide this from me, I'm nearly an adult. What happens if you need help and I'm the only one who is there?"

Alice exhaled. "I was bitten by a snake."

Liv glanced down at the scar on her leg from her bite. "You were looking for me and almost died."

Alice sat up sharply and wobbled. Dupe grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Liv I wasn't paying attention, if I had I would have been fine. I'm just tired. This isn't your fault. Honest I promise. Has someone told you about Danny?" Alice asked quickly changing the subject before she could protest.

Liv nodded. "I thought he died."

"That's why you ran off?"

Liv nodded.

"Well that was stupid wasn't it?" Alice told her sharply.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Yeah well you…."

"Thabo convinced me to come home." Liv motioned him over.

Alice glanced at Caroline who was glaring at Thabo.

"Do you need help Mrs Trevanion?" Thabo asked walking over.

"No thank you Thabo and it's Alice."

Alice was sat up straight on her own steam nodded at herself.

"I'll get a cane for your leg." Dupe offered.

"Thanks Dupe." Alice smiled. Rubbed her throbbing head. "Caroline could you get me the first aid kit please?"

"No problem."

As soon as Alice and the teenagers were alone she looked at Liv. "Now tell me what your holding back."

Liv gaped at her.

"I was a teenage girl myself with an overprotective gran so I know all the signs. Spill daughter."

Liv restrained a smile at what Alice called her. "Well I went over to Mara….."

Caroline reappeared suddenly.

"Later." Alice murmured.

Liv nodded.

"Gran can Thabo stay for dinner?" Liv asked.

"Isn't his father expecting him?" Caroline said pointedly to Thabo.

"NO!" Liv spat forcefully.

Alice couldn't help but smile. She had the biggest feeling of de ja vu.

"It's ok then." Caroline muttered. "But I'm watching!"

Liv glared at her as she walked away. "Stupid….." Liv breathed the rest unintelligible. "I'll speak to you later Alice." she called back at her.

"You bet we will." Alice replied softly, then began to clean up her leg.

**A/N filler really - at least Alice lived tho :D - the story kicks in again really soon :D, been catching up a little on my writing recently. still stupidly busy tho - will be reviewing everyone stories tomorrow x**

**hope your enjoying - should (hopefully) have some more 'As One' written and going up in a few days - more of this tomorrow if i have the time to type that is x**


	39. A Favour or Three

Thabo and Liv were sat on the veranda. She was telling him her idea. "You could stay in a hut. Or I could sneak you in my room."

Thabo shook his head. "It's fine Liv I can stay with friends."

"But they Liv in Johannesburg, do you know how long you'd have to travel? On top of the work you'd be doing here I'd never see you!"

"I know it's not ideal Liv…."

"I want you here with me!" she told him stubbornly.

"If I stay here Liv they'll watch us like hawks."

"What like they wouldn't if you worked here? Like they aren't already Gran is around that corner LISTENING." she yelled the last word.

They heard muttering and footsteps receding.

"See? You know I heard her giving Dupe permission to shoot you." Liv said seriously.

Thabo's eyes widened. "Really? Whoa."

"You have no idea what they are capable of! They weren't like this with Rosie!"

"Your supposed to be convincing me to stay - not run a mile." he laughed.

"Why can't they just understand how I feel? You know what? Gran is too old!" she said loudly in case Caroline was listening. "Alice is cool though she understands."

"You know Liv maybe they do understand how we feel a little too well." he told her.

Liv frowned. "Your supposed to be on my side!" she grumbled.

"I want us to be straight with them Liv - that means no sneaking around."

"But they'll never let us be alone. Hormones raging - that's all they say!"

"Well they kind of are. You don't know what my hormones are telling me to do to you right now." he lowered his voice seductively.

Liv looked at him and smiled.

"But I promised myself I'd be a good boy. It's kinda hard with you looking so gorgeous."

Alice walked onto the veranda just as Liv and Thabo leaned in for a kiss. "Ahem." Alice coughed.

Liv pulled back and blushed bright red. Then Liv realised that Alice looked terrible. Genuinely. She was pale and drawn and her eyes looked watery. She definitely kept that thought to herself. Not good pissing family off when you needed a favour.

"We have 5 minutes, you were telling me something earlier?" Alice hobbled over and sat on a chair.

Even her voice didn't sound the same. It sounded small and tired. Liv decided to condense what happened, not wanting to give Alice more to worry about. "Well to give you the short version I thought Danny had died so I went to Mara to get revenge on Lungile for doing that to him."

"Lungile?" Alice asked. "And what revenge did you have planned?" she asked coldly.

"It was Lungile who brought the lion onto our land."

The question about revenge was forgotten when Alice heard that information. Her eyes darkened. "O did he?" Alice hissed.

Liv nodded. "I found out and I kicked off. Thabo found out and stopped me. Then he brought me here after speaking to his dad."

"You were gone all night Liv. I know there's a lot of information your withholding."

Liv looked at Thabo, pleading for him to help her think of an excuse.

"Where did you sleep?"

Liv looked at the floor. "At Mara." she whispered.

Alice looked between them.

"It was too late to come home." Liv began.

"They should have at least rang us!" Alice said angrily.

Liv shifted in her seat uneasily.

"Liv?"

"Well they kind of…..didn't know."

"What do you mean they didn't know?" Alice asked suspiciously. Thinking she stayed in a hut without them knowing.

If Liv had thought of that she would have said - but she didn't have a excuse at hand so she stuck with the truth. "Thabo hid me. I didn't want anyone knowing I was there."

"I don't like the direction this is going Olivia!"

"But…" Liv protested.

"Your 16!" Alice hissed.

"But…."

"Did you at least protect yourselves?"

"But…."

"Well?" Alice asked not letting her finish.

"Alice we didn't…."

"Don't lie to me Liv. I was a teenage girl too."

"Not this teenage girl!" Liv replied angrily. Thabo rubbed her arm.

"So your telling me it didn't cross your mind?"

Liv looked at Thabo thinking about how close it had came to nearly happening - then she blushed. "We didn't Alice - I promise."

"I wouldn't let her." Thabo told her seriously. "And I told her it was too late to come home."

"But he wanted to tell his family I was there I wouldn't let him." Liv said quickly.

Alice restrained a smile at the way they were trying to cover for the other. It was so cute! She looked at Thabo with raised eyebrows telling him that he too was in trouble as well as Olivia.

"Well….."

"Look Alice there's more."

"Do I want to hear this?" Alice murmured.

"Please Alice." Liv pleaded.

God she was a pushover. She nodded.

"Well you see Alice, Thabo and his dad got into a fight. Thabo walked out. He needs a job or he goes to jail."

"You want me to hire him?" Alice asked.

Liv nodded. "You'll need the help with Danny being out of action."

Alice lowered her head and scrutinised Thabo.

Thabo was uncomfortable but didn't flinch.

"God Alice he hasn't killed anyone can you knock it off!" Liv hissed.

She raised her head looked from Liv to Thabo. "This will only be temporary you understand. As soon as Danny is better we'll talk again. Danny and I make decisions together."

Thabo nodded and Liv smiled, knowing full well that Thabo would be kept on full time. Then she realised she hadn't asked the biggie! "And…."

"There's more?" Alice declared.

"Well he needs somewhere to stay."

"I have friends at Joburg." he offered.

Alice rubbed her face tiredly. It wasn't fair expecting him to travel to and from Jo'burg everyday, especially not when this job sometimes meant manual labour. She exhaled. "He can have Evan's old room, but remember I'm watching! One step out of line…"

"And I'm gone. I know. Nothing will happen." Thabo promised.

Liv shot a look at Thabo telling him that she needed 5 minutes alone with Alice.

"I'm going to the bathroom." he murmured.

Alice had stood up and was leaning weakly against the veranda. Trying and failing to look fine.

"Are you ok?" Liv asked quickly.

"I'm fi…."

"Don't say fine that word puts me on edge!"

"Liv…"

Since Thabo was staying Liv had no qualms telling Alice how bad she looked. "Alice you look terrible. Really ill. Tired. After I was bitten I was told bed rest for 2 days."

"I don't have that luxury, I have you and Charlie to think about. And the surgery."

"Danny?" Liv questioned.

"Yeah and Danny." she said tiredly.

"Are you and he ok?"

"Of course, I just got him back." Alice lied.

"You sound like Dupe when he tried to deny to gran that he's been drinking after he's had 2 bottles of whiskey."

"That convincing huh?" Alice said sarcastically.

Liv nodded. "I thought I lost you today, I don't want that happening Alice." Liv whispered looking at the floor.

Alice raised one hand it a it's ok gesture. "It's just a tough time that's all." Coz Alice had found out that Danny still loved Liv's mother. Alice was second best. A replacement because the original was gone.

"Can we go and see Danny soon?"

"I'll ring Rosie." Alice murmured.

"You should have a little sleep Alice. You'll feel a lot better."

"I'll sleep later, I'm too busy at the moment."

Liv frowned. "You'll make yourself ill Alice."

"I'll be fine Liv, I promise. It's just there's too much to do."

"Is there anything I can do? Me and Thabo are here to help." Liv offered.

"You just worry about being 16 huh? Leave everything else to me. If I think of anything though." she added at Liv's face.

"Just so you know you don't have to worry about me and Thabo…." Liv searched for the right word. "Well behaving ourselves."

"Liv your 16 so its not like I could stop you from…..not behaving yourselves but if you do just be careful yeah? 16 is far too young to be having a child. You might think you know how hard it's gonna be but you really don't have a clue!" she again rubbed her face tiredly. "If you or Charlie need me I'll be in the surgery."

"Actually Alice I need one more favour."

"O God." Alice murmured "What is it?"

"Can you take us over to Mara to get Thabo's stuff? I also want Thabo to make up with his dad. If Dupe takes us then it'll end up a free for all. Like a proper brawl!"

"I need to sort the important stuff in the surgery first. I'll be an hour." Alice told her wearily.

"Thank you Alice. You're the best."

Alice exhaled and walked down towards the surgery. Being a mother was hard sometimes!

**A/N Alice being all motherly with Liv awww cute :D  
Alice can't keep this up tho - she needs to listen to Liv!  
Hpe your enjoying x**


	40. No Compromise

An hour later than Alice told then they were sat in a truck on their way to Mara. "Now you two, just let me do the talking okay? I have already spoke to Atwanda briefly." she told them.

"And?" Liv asked.

"You don't wanna know." Alice muttered in reply. Atwanda was pushing to have both Thabo and Liv arrested. The only bargaining tool Alice had was Danny's attack and Atwanda knew it. If she pushed for Lungile to be punished what would that do to the kids? What other choice did she have? God help it if she saw the little rat bag who hurt Danny! The police would definitely be called if she did and it wouldn't be for Thabo or Liv! She felt the anger burning and told herself to calm down. The anger won't help no one Collins, just cool it! "I'm gonna try my best to get the two of you out of trouble ok." she told Liv amd Thabo.

"As long as Lungile gets done for Danny!" Liv declared stubbornly.

God Liv don't be like this! Alice mentally pleaded. "Liv that will be at the expense of you and Thabo!"

"I did the crime I'll do the time." Liv told her seriously.

"Liv please, just go along with what I say."

"If it means that Lungile gets away with what he did to Danny then NO!"

"Danny wouldn't want you going to hail if it could be avoided Olivia."

Liv frowned at Alice's use of her full name. "I want someone to pay for this!" Liv seethed.

Alice parked at Mara. "lets just see how it goes yeah? Don't say or do anything and if you absolutely have to just think!" Alice stressed.

Liv rolled her eyes and shook her head. Thabo the more level headed person said. "We will Mrs Trevanion."

"Thanks Thabo and call me Alice."

(X)

They all climbed from the truck. Alice saw a group of men walking down toward passed them. Probably to work on the hut that Liv torched. Thabo saw Liv's face change as she spotted Lungile, he smirked at her and winked. He grabbed her arm as he saw her just about to sprint at him, and no doubt knock his lights out. "Calm honey." he murmured softly into her ear.

Liv inhaled deeply then nodded. Shot Lungile a dark look vowing he'd get his! "You know Thabo me and Alice could easily pummel him - you can't say you don't want that to happen."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm calm." she muttered. Twined her fingers with his. "Right lets get into the snake pit."

Alice looked back and raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry." Liv said softly.

Alice smiled. "Remember - THINK!"

"That's not exactly my strong point Alice." Liv said seriously.

Alice looked at her for a second. "Then Liv - your pretty much knackered."

Liv's eyes widened.

"I'm joking Liv, I'll do my best - he'll agree to my terms or else I get Lungile, simple and I don't mean prison!"

Liv and Thabo looked at each nervously. Alice had never sounded so…hard before.

"Don't worry Liv, it won't end up a free for all." Alice murmured parroting her words from earlier.

"If it does I get Lungile!" Liv said defiantly.

"Whoever gets there first." Alice said under her breath, then knocked on Atwanda's office.

"C'min." he boomed.

"Let's go." Alice said seriously.

Liv wasn't sure whether she meant go in or let's go as in let the fight begin. Again she shot Thabo a this could be bad look.

He nodded, telling her understood and would be close….to both of them in case it got out of hand.

(X)

Alice walked into Atwanda's office, quickly followed by Thabo and Olivia.

"Hello Mrs Trevanion. "

"Atwanda." she shook his hand curtly. "Call me Alice."

"Alice." he said in reply. "I see you brought Thabo back."

Thabo's back stiffened.

"No Thabo wants to stay and work at Leopards Den. We said he can, until Danny comes home from hospital at least."

"Hospital? Liv told me he was…."

"He is recovering slowly. Liv filled me in on the way here." her voice lowered dangerously. "On everything!"

"I see, why don't you take a seat."

Alice looked to the kids and nodded. They sat down meekly. Atwanda frowned at the way Thabo did as Alice told him. He had never been able to control Thabo like that! "I understand that your upset…."

Liv put her face in her hands, if he tried to pay Alice like he did her Alice was likely to strangle him! Thabo moved onto the edge of his seat, he squeezed Liv's hand to tell her he was ready to grab her if the need arose.

"O I'm beyond upset, there isn't a word created that fully describes the contempt that I feel right now, but I'm here for the kids!"

"Look Alice, I'd like to help….."

Liv decided to warn him. "Don't go there Atwanda, just don't." Liv advised.

Alice looked at Liv frowning. "Where?" Alice asked.

"She'll kill you seriously." Liv added.

"What's going on?" Alice asked angrily.

"Nothing Alice - just giving Atwanda some friendly advice."

"Olivia."

"Home." she whispered. She leaned closer. "You'll end up arrested."

Alice glared then calmed herself.

Atwanda nodded, changed his train of thought. "Liv tells me your going to call the police on her and Thabo."

"I decided to speak to you first, you can help them see sense."

"And what sense is that?" Alice asked, anger bubbling under the surface, his condescending tone was gonna get him a smack in the mouth!

"Thabo returning home and Liv continuing work."

"And Lungile get off Scot free?" Alice asked leaning forwards lightly.

Liv looked at Thabo, a plea in her eyes, Thabo tensed ready to spring.

"Look I'm sorry about your husband but Liv caused all this!" Atwanda said accusingly.

Alice frowned and looked at Liv. "What?"

"Shut your mouth dad!" Thabo seethed. "Lungile is a lying…."

"Thabo." Liv murmured shaking her head.

"She was offering herself to the boy!" Atwanda boomed.

Alice's eyes darkened as she looked at Atwanda.

"Then pulling away. Teasing him."

"What has that got to do with lions - not that I believe a second if it." Alice said coldly.

Liv looked at Alice shocked. She hadn't even had to ask, she just believed in blind faith! Wow!

Atwanda glared. "Lungile took the lion onto your land to scare her."

Alice's hands hit off the desk as she stood up sharply. "He what!" Alice was shaking with anger.

Liv stared at Alice, she had never seen her so angry before! "Alice." She said nervously.

Alice was nearly face to face with Atwanda she was leaning over so much. "Let me get this straight then, Lungile gets rebuffed by Liv so he sets a lion on her?"

"No it's not like that!" Atwanda protested.

"Well that's what it sounds like!"

"Look we're here to discuss Liv and Thabo - not Lungile!"

"Lungile is part of this!" Alice fumed.

Thabo stood up sensing it was about to kick off. Alice looked back at him and nodded. Sat back down and tried to compose herself. Tiredness was making it harder to control the rage she was feeling.

"I'm willing to compromise." Atwanda said calmly. "What do you suggest."

"You don't want to know what I want to do!" Alice hissed.

"I understand that your angry."

"O I'm way passed angry!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Atwanda breathed.

"Here is how it's gonna be." Alice told him forcefully. "Liv and Thabo are off the hook completely. You can stay away from both of them. If Thabo wants to get in touch then that is his choice. Liv no longer has to work here to pay off her debt and she will no longer come onto this land. Mara and Leopards Den are cutting all ties from now on! Are those terms acceptable?"

"What about Lungile?"

"I won't involve the police." she stood up and leant over the desk slightly looking Atwanda dead in the eye. "But if he comes near my daughter again he'll have a taste of what my husband went through. Keep him and yourself away from MY family." she stood up straight. "That includes Thabo too!"

"You can't threaten my son!" Atwanda bristled.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Can't I?" she asked. "I think I just did!"

"I don't have to agree to any of this! How dare you tell me what to do!"

"You have no choice Atwanda!"

"I'll call the police." he said smugly.

"Liv, you ok with that?"

"Fine. Tell them to bring two cars. One for me and Thabo and one for Lungile!"

Atwanda scowled. His hand was rested on the phone receiver.

"Are my terms acceptable?" Alice repeated.

Atwanda reluctantly nodded.

"I'll have these in writing. I'll send a contract over tomorrow. If I don't have your signed contract in my hand in 3 days time I'll call the police on Lungile. You have been warned!" Alice stood up and the kids followed suit.

"Thabo." Atwanda looked at him.

"Atwanda." he replied coolly.

"So that's how it is? For a girl?"

"Don't you get it? She IS my family. Your not!"

"I'll take better care of him then you ever did!" Liv added and grabbed his hand.

"You can't come back Thabo - if you leave now then it's for good!"

Alice looked at Thabo, he nodded without hesitation.

"C'mon kids, we'll go get Thabo's stuff."

"Your making a mistake!" Atwanda shouted standing up as they left.

Alice spun back. "No! This mistake was yours, don't mess with my family. You got off lightly - remember that! Carry on and you'll see what I'm capable of!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Take it any way you want!" Alice spat.

"C'mon Alice, he wants you to lose your temper. He's losing and he doesn't like it. Ignore him yeah." Thabo whispered.

Alice nodded. Ignored Atwanda spewing a vile tirade at them. She yearned to go back there and smack in in the mouth. She had to control herself though. She had to set an example.

(X)

Alice, Thabo and Liv walked towards the main house.

"Just take what you need Thabo. The big stuff we'll replace when we get home. Ok?"

Thabo smiled widely when she referred to leopards den as home. Liv looked up at him.

"Liv can me and Alice have a minute?" Thabo asked.

"Yeah, I know where your room is."

Alice raised her eyebrows.

"You know what I meant." Liv said her cheeks flaming.

"Stay in my eye line Liv, snakes." Alice reminded, referring to Lungile.

"O yeah." she then walked over to an area where she couldn't hear them.

"Yes Thabo?"

"I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me with my dad. No ones' ever stuck up for me before." he admitted softly.

"Olivia cares about you a lot, and you're a nice boy, that makes you family."

He lowered his voice. "I saw her face, both of the times you referred to her as your daughter. She loved it, but she's too stubborn to admit it."

Alice shrugged, "She is my daughter. I came to leopards Den with one child and now I have 5."

"5?"

"Rosie. Danny's daughter from his first marriage. Evan and Olivia, from Danny's second marriage. Charlotte is my daughter. Your inheriting lots of extended family."

"Whose the fifth child? You only said four."

"O I forgot to mention Dupe."

Thabo laughed. "I wish I had a mum like you growing up."

"Maybe one day you will." she told him with a smile and a flick of the eyes to Liv. Then she hugged him quickly. "Your stuck with us now mind. Once you get in you don't get out." she warned. "Trust me I know!"

"Sounds great!" he said hugging her back. There were worse places to be stuck!

"HEY! He's mine!" Liv called playfully.

"C'mon, your girlfriend is jealous."

Thabo and Alice approached slowly. Liv walked straight to Thabo and linked her arm with his possessively, shot Alice a look. "Get your own!" she said amusement in her tone.

"I have Danny." then she remembered and quieted. "Let's get your stuff Thabo."

Alice's limp was more pronounced, the pain pills she took earlier starting to wear off. It was the pain in her heart that was really making her ache.

**A/N one more chapter then danny returns to the story - well they go to the hospital to see him. Hope your enjoying :D x**


	41. Warnings

The 3 people stood in Thabo's room.

"Hey Thabo could you go and grab a box or two, at least some black bags?" Alice asked.

He nodded.

"We'll start folding stuff from your wardrobe."

"It's no problem, we'll just threw 'em in." he told her.

Alice shook her head. "Typical man. I'll fold them huh?"

He laughed as he walked away. Alice walked to the wardrobe.

"So what did you and Thabo talk about?" Liv asked. She took some clothes from a drawer and was piling them on the bed.

"Not a lot." Alice replied. If Thabo wanted Liv to know he would have said it in front of her. She decided to have a little fun. "He confessed he was madly in love with me."

"No, he didn't." Liv said confidently.

"But really Liv I can't tell you, it's like something you tell a priest."

Liv looked at her. "Alice you're a vet."

"If he wants you to know he'll tell you. Danny would tell me." Except he probably wouldn't coz he had withheld one big thing!

"Yeah but you and Danny are married. No secrets are in the vows." Liv told her.

"It's not a secret Liv, trust me it's nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh thanks now I'll worry more! See if you think it's not worry worthy than it IS worry worthy for me!"

Alice laughed folding a pair of jeans.

They continued folding in silence.

"About the daughter comment to Atwanda - I appreciate you saying it…" Liv began out of the blue.

"Liv you don't have to do this. I know we've had our differences in the past but I feel the same way about you as I do about Charlie."

Liv looked shocked. "How - why?"

"I have no idea!" Alice admitted. "Surprised the hell out of me too." Alice smiled. "Your stuck with me now though."

There were worse people to have as step mothers Liv thought. "Thanks Alice. You have no idea how much that means."

Alice nodded. "I think I do." she whispered as she saw Liv turn and swipe away tears.

"Your gonna have to show Thabo the ropes." Alice said steering away the conversation into more neutral territory. if this kept up no doubt she and Liv would go all sentimental and end up sobbing on the others arms.

Liv nodded.

"You know, mucking out the pens. Cleaning the huts. Sterilising equipment if me and Danny are busy. O and then there's being my personal slave."

"You wish!" Liv muttered. "Your not worth that much!"

"Hey!" Alice laughed. Returned to her folding, Liv muttering about how rubbish she was.

"You love me really." Alice told her.

"Definitely wouldn't go THAT far! Give it another 5 years and maybe I'll even like you."

"O thank you so much." Alice said graciously.

"You should be honoured!" Liv said seriously.

"O I am. REALLY!"

Thabo walked into the room carrying a portable TV box.

Alice looked at it, then him. "That's pretty small."

"I have bags too." he tossed them to Alice. Alice shook one open them began carefully placing the clothes inside. Meanwhile Liv and Thabo were throwing things inside the box haphazardly.

"Ah." Alice breathed at them. "Why bother?"

Liv and Thabo laughed.

Everything was soon packed up. "We'll get this stuff to the car. You no doubt will be needing the iron when you get home. That is why I folded."

Thabo grimaced.

It took a few trips to take all the stuff to the truck. Alice was walking back to his room for the final box. Giving Thabo and Liv a few minutes alone before they got home and under the watchful eye of Caroline. She walked into the room and picked up the box. As she walked out she was lost in thought, she bumped into someone. She was about to apologise when she realised who she was looking at. She was face to face with no other than Lungile. He paled as he saw her.

Alice felt red hot anger engulf her. Within a second she was way beyond rational thought. The only thought in her head was to tear him to pieces! She was shaking and dropped the box to the floor.

"YOU!" she snarled. Was beside him in a second. Had him pressed up against a wall, an arm held tightly against his throat. His arms reached up to try and release it but she had a tight hold. Lungile couldn't do anything except squeak.

"A warning to you, leave my family alone! We have lost enough thanks to you - if you even think about hurting them again I have ways of making you suffer you haven't even imagined. As I vet I have access to all sorts of solutions that will have you praying for death. It will be slow and agonising. You have had fair warning ok!" she hissed coldly. "Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Leave my family alone!" she reiterated. "If you don't I will take great pleasure in making you suffer!"

Lungiles eyes were wide and fearful.

"Alice?"

A voice broke through her haze, it was Thabo. Alice released Lungile. "Let's go Thabo."

She went to pick up the box but Thabo got there first."

Lungile eyed them rubbing his neck, he stared at Alice malevolently.

"I'll get you." he murmured.

Alice glared straight back at him, her normally sparkling blue eyes black with anger. Her fists were clenched, she was completely unperturbed by his threat.

"Alice don't." Thabo whispered. "It's what he wants. Him and dad. This way we win."

Alice glanced at Thabo's kind brown eyes. She nodded reluctantly. They walked away from Lungile. Placed the box in the truck. Alice quickly sped off the land before she changed her mind and went back to start a fight. She was definately spoiling for one!

(X)

Alice sat on the veranda sipping a coffee. Both Liv and Thabo had bottles of coke.

"Remember to recycle the bottles. Try not to drop them either." Alice told them. Charlie was always dropping the glass coke bottles and breaking them.

"Yes mother." Liv muttered. "God we are mature teenagers Alice." she told her haughtily.

"Mature?" Alice questioned.

"Haha." Liv muttered.

Thabo simply sat smiling.

"O on the maturity subject, there are a few ground rules being set awhile Thabo's here. Listen up. You and Thabo aren't to be in the bedrooms alone!"

"Alice." Liv complained.

"Liv!" Alice replied sternly.

"What if we leave the door open?" Liv negotiated.

Alice looked at her.

"God we'll be listening to music. That's it!" Liv said testily.

"Ok." Alice agreed.

"Plus can you try not to be too public with your affection. It doesn't bother me but…"

"Gran." Liv finished.

Alice nodded. "I guess I just wanna ask you not to go too far. I'm more than willing to give you two freedom, just don't abuse it yeah?"

"Of course not Mrs…."

"Alice." Alice and Liv chorused.

"Sorry." Thabo murmured.

"Can we go and see Danny soon?" Liv asked eagerly.

"I need to fill Dupe in on Thabo, then the other stuff in the surgery and then…."

"Danny?" Liv asked.

"Yes then Danny."

"Remember what I said earlier. Your no good to us ill" Liv reminded.

"I'm no good to you asleep either." she told her. "I appreciate the thought Liv but I'm fine. Trust me."

(X)

Later Alice was walking around the surgery wearily. The talk with Dupe had went well, the talk with Caroline, not so good. Dupe was eager to have a young protégé. He missed tracking with Evan. Caroline meanwhile was dead against Thabo being here. She was under the impression that no teenage girl should be trusted and that teenage boys only wanted one thing. Alice had tried to talk her around but she wasn't having it. She rubbed her face tiredly. God she missed Danny - so much that it hurt! She looked at the doors and saw Danny down on one knee proposing. She closed her eyes and remembered when they fell asleep in the pen her in his arms as they cared for Tula. That was their first full night they spent together as a couple. Nothing physical had happened. Just the simple act of holding each other was all they wanted. A million happy memories existed in here for them. Love and laughter. Support if they lost an animal. It had just been them together. The 2 of them against the world. She shook her head to dispel the melancholy mood that was descending with the onslaught of her happy memories. All she wanted was to go back to when they were happy. When they were so in love that it physically flowed between them. So close that not even a sheet of paper fit between them. She exhaled noisily as she hobbled into the office to sat down.

She had to sit mostly to ease her leg. It had felt like a good idea at the time to cut her leg open and lance the wound. Now she could barely walk on it! Painkillers just weren't cutting it! She was in so much pain she couldn't bring herself to smile at her pun. She downed two more painkillers and focused on her work. Filling out order forms. She glanced at her clipboard. She saw they needed gauze, wrote down an amount. She stared at the clipboard - her eyes had suddenly went blurry. She waited a moment for them to focus. Ok needles…she blinked tiredly again the words she wrote beginning to blur. She rested her head on her hand, she was just gonna close her eyes for a second…

(X)

Alice's pen fell to the desk but she didn't hear it. Sleep had taken her…..but it wasn't restful. She dreamt soundless fragmented images. Memories of her dad, and Danny and Charlotte. Lasting only a second. She dreamt of Sarah coming to take Danny away. She dreamt of being alone in the world. It made no sense to her, just a jumble of spinning images. The silence was deafening. At last she heard one word, as the images were now just a swirling vortex. One booming word - it was Danny's voice, it was pain filled and calling her name. As she turned her head to look for him... her head fell off her hand and she was jerked awake. She looked around groggily.

"God." she breathed. Her dream lingering in her mind. Then she wondered how long she'd been out. She checked her watch. About 15 minutes. She felt worse for it actually. The sleep hadn't been restful. The dream had been quite distressing actually. No more cat naps for her. They were supposed to be refreshing. She stood up and raked her hands through her short hair. Stretched the muscles in her back.

"Best take Liv to see Danny." she murmured to herself. She'd finish the order forms later.

Even though she was going to see her husband she wasn't really looking forward to it. This was bound to be a barrel of laughs. Maybe she'd get lucky and lapse into a coma…well she could hope. When she felt like this she just couldn't be bothered to deal with anyone's rubbish! She'd tell Rosie to come home tonight, hopefully grab a nap in the chair by his door. Not the one by the bed. God knows where they were going from here! She couldn't bear it if Danny was only with her because he missed Sarah and was lonely. When she loved someone she could put up with a lot of crap - had done in the past but she couldn't with Danny. She loved him far too much but to be one hundred percent his. I mean that's how she felt about him! She had always been and would always be one hundred percent hers. She retrieved a clean bandage and sat by the sink. Moistened some gauze and cleaned up her wound. Placed the waterproof bandage over it. Hopefully a shower would wake her up, then she'd change her dusty clothes, these were covered in fur and saliva after a baby roy-cat decided to get testy and attacked her. That was easier to deal with then the tumult of emotions that were rising inside her. She exhaled well better go Liv to see her dad - o joy!

**A/N - i have a little one shot planned and mre fluff for the lives and times of danice then i shud have mre as one done :D (none of that written yet so...)**

**in regards to this story they are going to see danny in the next chapter - i wonder what will happen and what will be said - one thing tho alice doesn't sound too enthusiastic...**


	42. Mask

Liv and Alice were in the truck slowly approaching the hospital.

"Alice should you be driving?" Liv asked nervously. It must have been the sixth time Alice yawned!

"Yeah, I haven't been drinking."

"What about the drugs for the bite? And the tiredness." Liv said gripping the door so hard her knuckles were white.

"Well if we do crash we'll be really close to the hospital won't we?" Alice murmured.

"Not funny Alice." Liv said dryly.

When she saw Alice wasn't smiling she thought she was serious. "Right I'm getting out to walk!"

"It was a joke Liv." Alice laughed. "I had a little sleep in the surgery!"

Liv frowned. "I don't believe you."

"Honest I did."

"How long?" Liv asked suspiciously

"15 minutes." Alice admitted sheepishly.

"That isn't what I meant when I said sleep!" Liv told her sternly.

"I knew I should have lied!" Alice muttered. The shrugged.

"Bet you feel well worse now." Liv told her.

"No." Alice lied. "I've never needed much sleep. Charlie's night feeds were stupidly easy."

"Much sleep, how about none?" Liv questioned.

"I'll live."

"No matter how much sleep you need nobody can function on 15 minutes!"

Alice made a whatever noise in her throat. Since when had the tables turned. SHE was the mother not Liv!

(X)

They soon arrived at the hospital - in one piece to the massive relief of Liv. They walked in the hospital side by side.

"Look I don't want you telling Danny or Rosie about me being hurt."

"Why?" Liv asked in disbelief.

"Coz he is ill and needs to get better. Charlotte doesn't know and Rosie might accidentally let it slip."

"And she'd tell him." Liv added.

"Yeah." Alice breathed.

"So you wanna protect him - your not withholding it for any other reason."

"What other reason is there to withhold it Liv?" If Liv wanted to think like that then fine! She wasn't telling him coz he wouldn't care!

Liv simply searched her face. Alice wasn't telling her something. Liv was suddenly very suspicious!

"Look Liv he needs to focus on getting better, now worrying about me."

Liv nodded. Her suspicious still aroused. "But you will tell him later yeah?"

"Yeah." Alice said dismissively.

"What you gonna sat about your limp? We might wanna get our stories straight."

"It won't be an interrogation Liv." Alice said dryly.

"If I know then I won't drop you in it will I?" Liv replied.

"Ok, um." Alice was that tired that her mind was a blank page.

"How about you badly twisted your ankle?" Liv suggested.

"I have a rather big bandage Liv."

"Well that won't be a problem unless you pull your trouser leg up will it?"

"You have a point."

Liv frowned. "You really are tired aren't you? Maybe I should tell Danny."

"I'm warning you Liv - don't!" Alice warned.

Liv glared at her for a moment then shrugged. As soon as she was alone with Rosie she was telling her! She'd know better what was going on and hopefully how to solve it!

(X)

Liv and Alice walked briskly down an empty hallway. Liv was practically running in her haste to get there. Alice was barely keeping up, her leg sore and fatigue weighing down on her heavily. Before she knew it Liv had burst through a door, Alice froze momentarily then followed her in. Although she told herself not to her eyes were drawn to the bed. Liv had her arms wrapped tightly around the person occupying it. While Danny's face was hidden and Rosie was stood up trying to pry Liv off Alice hobbled over to a chair and sat down. If they didn't see the limp then they couldn't ask about it!

"O dad I'm so happy your ok!" Liv said softly.

"Liv your choking me." Danny squeaked. Laughter in his tone.

"Liv shoulder." Rosie whispered.

"O yeah. Sorry." Liv loosened her grip. Pressed a kiss to his cheek and sat down. "How are you dad?"

"I feel really good actually. You know after…."

Liv nodded. Remembering his blood flowing down her fingers. She swallowed thickly.

"The only place I am having problems with - well big problems is my shoulder."

Rosie looked to the floor. Alice stared at her, met her eyes when Rosie raised her head. There was something he hadn't been told. Alice guessed about his shoulder.

"Alice is here dad." Liv said happily.

"We had a reunion earlier." Alice murmured studying her nails.

Danny nodded in agreement.

Liv and Rosie stared at each other worriedly.

"So when you kids gonna spring me?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Dad you just woke up!" Rosie scolded.

He made a petulant face.

The kids continued to chat to their dad while Alice sat silently. Rosie and Liv included her in the conversation but she didn't feel much like talking. She had sat studying Danny. His smile was getting strained. Alice motioned Rosie to the door with her eyes. Looked at her dad then her.

Rosie made an 'oh' face then nodded.

"Hey Liv why don't we go to the café I'm starving. Alice can stay with dad. I'm sure they're dying to be alone."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine with Alice." Danny promised when Liv looked reluctant.

Liv then looked between them. Neither particularly looked like they wanted to be alone.

"Livvie!" Rosie said pointedly. Rosie only ever called her that when she needed them to be alone. It was code. Something they made up last time Rosie was down. They had been planning a surprise for their dad and Alice. Their dad had been suspicious so they made up their code words. Livvie and Rosemary. This had in turn precipitated in a play argument and them walking away.

"Didn't I warn you what I'd do if you called me that again?" Liv asked playing along.

Rosie raised her eyebrows. "Just get outta here before I waste away."

"No chance of that." Liv muttered.

Rosie went purple.

"You want anything Alice?" Liv asked.

Alice shook her head. "Thanks for asking. You need any money?"

Liv shook her head. "Big sis is paying aren't you."

"After that fat comment? NO! And by the way you eat like a horse so there!" Rosie declared sticking her tongue out.

"Excuse me fatso!" Liv shrieked as they walked from the room.

(X)

Alice had watched the girls interact with a smile on her face. She watched them leave delaying the inevitable. She finally turned to look and Danny and found her was staring at her. He had an unknown look on his face.

Alice's exhaustion made her snap. "What?"

"Nothing." he said dismissively. "Just surprised you're here." he said so low she couldn't hear.

Alice crossed her arms and looked out of a window. Her face was angry. His was nonchalant. No one spoke and the silence grew.

"When did you come back?" Danny finally asked.

"After Liv rang me. I arrived the morning after your attack." Alice said staring at the trees outside.

Danny winced at the word attack.

"Sorry." she murmured looking at him.

Danny felt anger at that word. "You sorry for leaving me? Destroying us?"

Alice stayed silent.

"No then." he fumed. "Why are you even here?"

Alice looked at him calmly. "I know you Danny. You'll be putting on an act for the kids. Probably a very tiring one. I'm here to make it so every so often they disappear and you can take the mask off. To let off steam."

Danny looked at her. "You know me well." he whispered. "It is tiring pretending to be happy for them."

"So your not happy?" Alice asked.

"About what? Being mauled by a lion - No. Being in hospital in this god awful position? - No. Seeing you - NO!"

"Being alive?" Alice asked forcefully.

Danny exhaled and looked out the window at the white fluffy clouds. "I don't feel like me anymore." he looked down at his bed. "It wasn't like this after Hobie."

"Hobie didn't almost kill you." Alice told him gently.

"How's Charlotte?" he asked worriedly. "Rosie said fine but you know…."

"Charlotte is fine. Really." she promised.

"Did he hurt her at all?" concern in his tone.

Alice shook her head "He didn't touch her, thanks to you."

Danny dismissed her final words. "Thank God." he breathed.

They shared one last look, then again lapsed into the uncomfortable silence. Alice had a sinking feeling that they were over.

(X)

"I'm really worried Rosie!" Liv told her as she bit into a sandwich.

"You should be calling me fat!" Rosie muttered.

"No I mean it, it's all going to hell!"

"I know." Rosie agreed. "Did you see them? No kiss. No sitting close. They didn't even say hello!"

Liv shook her head. "Not just that." she lowered her voice in case Alice came. "Alice nearly died!"

Rosie's eyes widened. "When? How?"

"This morning. She got bit off a snake. Dupe and Gran barely got her back!"

"O my God!" Rosie muttered feeling sick. She pushed her sandwich away.

"She didn't want me telling you or dad."

"What?" Rosie said rather loudly.

"Some crap about him getting better. Worrying him!"

Rosie rubbed her forehead.

"Rose, are they gonna split?" Liv asked worriedly.

Before this her answer would have been an unequivocal no but now…. "I dunno Olive."

"Olive?" Liv asked.

"You called me Rose."

"Well your name is Rosemary. Mine isn't Oliver! It has an A!"

"Shut up Olive!" Rosie laughed.

"If that name catches I'll kill you!"

Rosie smiled.

"I didn't get to see much of my handsome big brother." Liv murmured. Taking a sip of her pop.

"Max had to go home." Rosie was rubbing her stomach absently.

"Is there something I should know?" Liv hinted.

"Maybe." Rosie told her smiling.

Liv's eyes widened then she squealed. "Really? That's amazing." Liv jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"You can't tell no one Liv."

Liv realised. "Alice and dad….their baby."

Rosie nodded.

"So how far gone?"

"9 weeks. Me and Max weren't gonna tell no one until I was 13 weeks. After last time." Rosie said softly.

"This one will be fine!" Liv said confidently.

"Max didn't even want me coming. Now after what happened with the Ellies. He hasn't let me near the surgery! Made me promise not to go in there! And then there's the stress."

Liv smiled. "So he's taking care of you?"

"I'm sick of my life already." Rosie groaned playfully. "Anyway I hear there is a boy on the horizon for you."

"Thabo." Liv said dreamily. "He's at home."

"What? Leopards Den?"

Liv nodded. "Long Story."

"Well I have all day. Dad and Alice need some time alone to work stuff out. If that don't work that's when we come in!" Rosie wiggled her eyebrows.

Liv smiled. "Well in that case. I met Thabo…."

(X)

Danny sat on his bed and brooded. It took him nearly dying to get her home! If he hadn't been mauled she'd still be in Glasgow living it up. No doubt having the time of her life! He was alone, grieving for their child and she was put there having fun! He'd rang Rowan a lot and she'd barely been in! he resisted the urge to exhale loudly. Didn't want to disturb her looking out of the window.

Was Alice leaving been the reason he had dreamed of Sarah? He was so confused. He knew he loved Alice with every atom in his body - yet he dreamed of Sarah! Did that mean he loved Sarah more? Not possible…..was it? He kept sneaking quick glances at her when he was sure she wasn't looking. Even angry she was beautiful. He had always loved her angry face. It had always been an invitation to kiss her until they forgot what they were arguing about. She looked tired too, he summarised. Really tired actually….

"Alice are you….."

"Fine!" she snapped crossing her arms tighter.

"Excuse me for being concerned."

She snorted in reply.

"What the point?" he asked sadly.

"Your right! What is the point?" she asked. Trying so hard to contain the tears. The thought of her and Danny apart was killing her. Sadness she couldn't handle - anger though….

After Alice's snap Danny continued his quiet perusal of life. He was supposed to be going home soon. He thought about his job, waited for the fear that was going to inevitably follow…but it didn't come so he was still able to be a vet. Last time the very thought of going near an animal made him break into a cold sweat. Now that was sorted if only he could deal with the anger he felt. He knew he was angry at Alice. If she had been there then him and Charlotte would have been in the bush and she would have been mauled…..ok so maybe it was good she was out of the picture. It was good Charlie as ok too. After all he had did what he did to stop her being hurt. He was relieved it worked! He wished he could remember what happened, there was just flashes. Like the lion snapping at his face. His arm burning. The lion pouncing on his back…Danny's heart started pounding, sweat popped out on his forehead and he felt sick. His shook his head to dispel the images.

"You ok?" Alice asked gently. Her blue eyes soft and full of concern.

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks." he said in an equally soft tone.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see your ok." Alice told him softly after a pause. "I was really worried." She was sick of the arguing, it wasn't doing them any good.

Danny nodded. Pulled himself up to get a drink. He forgot and reached for his water with his injured arm and winced. Alice was on her feet in a second. Her own injured leg forgotten, she grabbed his arm and eased it back towards the bed. As she did she looked down at him and realised how close they were. She was caught in the magnetic pull of his eyes. She saw his eyes flare, and the moment he made a decision.

Danny was looking at Alice and felt a sudden undeniable urge. He was drowning in her blue eyes. There was million reasons why he shouldn't do this but the only thought in his mind was it had been so long since he kissed his wife...He raised his clammy hand to her cheek and guided her head down to his.

The kiss was slow and sweet and gentle. They both lingered for what felt like an age. Alice was just about to deepen the kiss when they heard a cough behind them. Alice pulled back quickly. Rosie and Liv were looking at home with amusement. A shadow passed across Danny's face as he realised what he did. Then his happy mask was firmly back in place.

"Can't leave you two alone for a minute!" Liv drawled.

Danny smiled.

Alice's red face had begun to fade, she couldn't look at Danny so she again stared out of the window. She had no clue as to what she was doing. Yeah she loved her husband but she couldn't be second best and that was obviously all she would ever be!

**A/N sorry about the angst - bt there is still love there - dw i am workin on fixin the danice - there is still stuff to happen tho - mostly wi the livbo... Keep reading x**


	43. Anxieties

**A/N - This was written for wildatheartfan. sorry dnt know your real name lol x**

Rosie sat in the kitchen at Leopard's Den, letting old familiar sounds wash over her. The groan of the pipes as water began to flow through them. The sound of Dupe muttering to himself in the study, no doubt drinking whiskey. The sounds of music coming through Liv's open bedroom door, her and Thabo whispering between themselves. Once upon a time that had been her and Max, trying vainly to get 5 minutes alone in a madhouse. It was her madhouse though. Her home. Things here didn't change. Sometimes, she mused change was scary.

It wasn't that she didn't like change can be good. The best changes were the unexpected ones. Like her and Max's first child. She exhaled slowly as she thought of that baby.

"Take care of your little brother or sister yeah?" she whispered and rubbed her stomach. "I'm sorry we couldn't keep you, we think of you a lot you know."

Some people might have thought it weird talking to a child who hadn't been born but just because she hadn't held it in her arms didn't make it any less real to her, or to Max, and a part of them would always mourn that little one.

She saw Caroline starting to creep towards Liv's open door. Rosie coughed rather loudly. Caroline sprang at the door.

"Got…." she began.

"Gran I told you, we're behaving GOD!" Liv shrieked.

Caroline glared at Rosie who merely shrugged in reply.

Liv's head popped out of the door when Caroline was gone and she gave her a thumbs up.

"Have fun." Rosie murmured.

"O we are." Liv laughed and again disappeared.

Rosie thought it was the least she could do to watch out for Liv and Thabo. Since Sarah had died Caroline took her over protectiveness of Liv to a whole other level. It was like she was doing it double time because she hadn't been there for Sarah.

Rosie, meanwhile sat missing her husband so much. So she closed her eyes and reminisced. Her and Max, their first meeting, the jealousy over Max's girlfriend. Finally getting together. Everything. The attraction between them had been instant and electric and impossible to ignore. Trust her she had tried! She had felt so guilty kissing Max behind his girlfriends back but the pull to him had been undeniable. It was like breathing, only far more addictive. Even now all those years later the sight of her husband still gave her shivers, and she still couldn't live without him. She hadn't really thought like this before but she had genuinely found her soul mate.

And now they were still happily married, with a baby on the way - again. She couldn't help but feel nerves. This baby was their own little miracle, nothing was gonna happen to their little treasure. In 7 months it would be here and she couldn't wait. For any of it. The night feeds, all the firsts they were going to experience together. This baby was only going to solidify their love. To strengthen an already unbreakable bond. Now if only she could crack her dad and Alice's heads together and make them see that their relationship was the same! Sometimes parents were so stupid! She smiled to herself as she thought of her child saying the same about her and Max, excitement bubbled alongside the nerves.

Rosie's phone began to ring insistently. 2 guesses who this was. Max. It was late and he would no doubt grumble at her for not being in bed. He'd be so cute - if it wasn't annoying at times. She smiled, ok she he was annoyingly cute. Adorable. She connected the call putting him out of his misery. If she missed it he wouldn't hesitate to send a search party.

"You better be in bed." he growled playfully as soon as the phone was at her ear.

"Well hello to you too honey."

He laughed. "Hello, well are you in bed?" he asked quickly.

She looked around the kitchen. "Sure." she lied.

"How could you Rosemary Blessnote!" he told her dramatically.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Lie to your devoted husband Alas my poor heart!"

"I am lying in bed." she retorted playing along.

"What you wearing?" he asked lowly.

"My purple shorts and t-shirt." He knew they were her favourites….but had she packed them? She was actually sat in her jeans and red jumper.

"Really?" he questioned amusement tinged his tone.

Damn! "Well yeah, I am wearing 'em." She knew he knew she wasn't wearing them.

"Rosie you are not wearing those clothes."

"How do you know?" she asked playfully.

"Coz I am." he deadpanned.

Rosie was shocked into silence. Her jaw slack.

Max was laughing deeply. The musical sound echoing in her ears.

"What sort of freak have I married?" she muttered with a humongous smile.

He laughed harder.

"So where are you honey?" he asked after the laughter subsided.

Liv walked from her room. Rosie made the silent sound to her.

"She's in the kitchen like I told you earlier!" Liv said loudly then went to fridge.

Rosie's jaw dropped, she made a face at Liv who grinned. Then she realised what was happening. "You have Liv reporting on me?" she walked down the hallway into he room. Not wanting the family to hear if this kicked off. He'd never been over protective before - but this was the first time she'd been pregnant since…and he was stressing.

"Well not reporting. I called the house and you were in the shower, I asked her to text when you got out. When she did she told me to phone your mobie not the house phone coz you were in the kitchen. O and I asked her not to let you go in the surgery."

"Max…."

"Rosie I'm just worried. I hate that I'm not there with you to keep you safe." he told her softly.

"Nothing is going to happen." she promised. "Even if I do go in the surgery."

"You haven't have you?" he squeaked.

"No, I promised I wouldn't but Alice is staying with dad tonight and she's tired Max. I have to go down there and feed the animals. Dispense medication."

She heard him swallow.

"I won't do anything stupid." she promised. "How about you ring Liv ad Thabo to come and I'll have an armed guard huh?" she joked lying on her bed.

He didn't answer. "I miss you." he finally told her.

"We miss you too." she replied. "Will you be finished soon. See I'm here for the duration. Dad and Alice are being weird. I'm gonna stick around to try and fix it with Liv. She's worried they are gonna split. So am I."

"It's that bad?" he asked in disbelief.

"You didn't see them Max. they were like us after…" she quieted.

He murmured a response.

"Except it's kinda worse. Seriously it's going to hell."

"I hope they work it out." he answered.

"Max that sounded like you …"

"Rosie I can't get home just yet. It's all going haywire. Dad, for someone who has managed bars all of his life is just going into meltdown."

"Ok honey, don't worry. Instead of going to Liv how about I text you huh?" she offered.

"Rosie I don't want you to feel like I'm keeping tabs on you, I just…."

"You'll get ulcers honey. I don't mind anyway. " she promised suppressing a yawn.

"Your tired aren't you?"

"A little."

"Well my darling, I'll leave you to sleep. Take care of yourself and our little nugget and daddy will be home really soon. I love you, both of you."

"We love you too."

"And Rosie do me a favour? No surgery til I'm there. Please." Max pleaded.

She exhaled, could hear the concern in his tone. "Ok."

They disconnected at the same time. A ritual that began long ago. Rosie meanwhile changed into her pyjamas and slid between the covers of her large lonely bed. She lay on her side and looked at the pillow where her husbands head usually lay. Felt how much she missed him increase ten fold.

Her hand came to rest upon her stomach. It was instinctive, so hard not to do around her dad and Alice. That would be insensitive. She was gonna have to find a way of telling them, she'd be showing soon. Soon though her thoughts strayed to her husband, about how she missed him. A thought came to her, she had a piece of him with her. Nestled safe and warm. The best part of him and the best part of her combined to make a miracle that was more precious than life. Her eyes closed and she was soon dreaming of babies with their fathers eyes and smile…..

(X)

Rosie's head was thrashing was side to side. A nightmare had her in a relentless grip. One she hadn't dreamed in years. One she used to have repeatedly as a child. Her mother had died and her father was in bits. Suddenly he was taken away from her too, she was stood alone. Difference was this time she was an adult and not only was her dad being torn away but so was Max and their baby. The mood in her dream was oppresive and the room was dark and cold.

"Max…" she whispered.

Tears leaked down her face as she tried to run to them but she seemed to be running endlessly. Never getting a step closer. Max was being pulled away by some invisible forces. "Dad! Max!" she screamed.

"Rosie." a soft voice coaxed.

It was now the babies turn, a little boy, her own brown eyes with his fathers face. It appeared from no where. She reached for him but he slipped through her fingers. He was spinning away from her in mid air, she ran harder and faster sweat coated her entire body.

"No! NO! Not again." she cried.

"Rosie!" a frantic voice pulled her from the dream. She felt soft hands on her shoulders shaking her gently. Her eyes popped open and she was looking at Liv. "Rosie?" Liv asked again. Her voice strange. Her face was pained.

Rosie shook her head and rubbed her face. Felt it moist with tears. "Old nightmare,." she admitted on a breath. She rubbed her eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" Liv asked getting up to close the door.

Rosie shrugged.

"Was it dad?" she asked sitting cross legged in the bed.

Rosie nodded, glanced at the clock. Saw it read three am. "I guess I was kinda loud?"

"I was passing…...to go to the bathroom and I heard you crying."

"Bathroom?" Rosie asked with a knowing look.

"Ok so I made a pit stop elsewhere." she told her with a smile. "He chucked me out. That man is too good!"

"You got yourself a good lad there. Keep hold of him. You both have a hard day ahead of you tomorrow" Rosie murmured. Her insecurities were starting to come and she needed to get rid of Liv!

"Dream?" Liv hinted.

Rosie looked at the bed. "When my mum died dad fell apart. I used to have nightmares that he'd be taken like she was and I'd be alone."

"That's rough." Liv agreed. "When my mum died I thought I was gonna lose Danny too. Not in the way you dreamed but without mum I thought dad would make me live with him. No dis-respect to my dad but Danny is more of a father to me then he ever has been. We're like toys to him."

Rosie exhaled.

"Anything else?"

Rosie looked at her bedspread.

"Everything will be fine you know." Liv whispered.

"Can I tell you something?" Rosie asked.

Liv nodded.

"And you promise you won't tell Max?"

Liv nodded again.

Rosie inhaled. "That dream, it wasn't me just losing dad. I worry that I'm gonna lose my baby again. And then Max will leave too, he'll find someone who CAN give him a child."

"O Rosie." Liv whispered patting her hand. "He wouldn't…."

"You don't understand Liv we've been trying for a baby for so long. I didn't think it was gonna happen."

"Rosie you have nothing to worry about. Seriously."

Rosie in haled deeply feeling the sting of tears. "I can't lose him Liv. I love him so much." Her voice cracked and broke on the final words.

Liv wrapped her arms around her. Rubbed her back felt her sister crying in her arms. "Your feeling like this coz of the rollercoaster of emotions you've been on. Nearly losing dad. Being pulled back here without warning. Not even having time to prepare yourself. Listen to me." she pulled back and looked Rosie in her eyes. "You are NOT gonna lose this baby."

"But…"

"And as for Max finding someone new - it'll never happen." Liv told her confidently.

"Why?" Rosie asked wiping her eyes.

"Coz the only girl better than you is me - and I'm taken." Liv told her with a cocky grin.

Rosie managed to muster a smile. "Have I ever thanked you for being my baby sister?"

"No I don't believe you have." Liv told her.

"Well thanks Liv. I love you."

Liv twisted her face. "Now that's going too far!"

"I do." Rosie told her.

Liv stood up. "Sleep, or I'll tell Max you had a all night party." she warned.

Rosie saluted then scooted down her covers.

"Night Rosie." she whispered. Noticed that Rosie's breathing was already slow and deep. Left the room soundlessly. Pulled her phone from her pyjama bottoms and rang a number.

"Hello?" a husky voice asked.

"Get yourself home now! Your wife needs you!"

"Is it the baby?" Max yelped.

"No the baby is fine. Rosie needs you!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Promised I wouldn't say, just take my word for it. Make her talk. She needs to." Liv debated on telling him this. Decided it was best. "She's scared Max."

Max was instantly on alert. "I'm right there!"

"Good." she replied then disconnected. Looked at Rosie's bedroom door. "Love you too big sis." she whispered.

**A/N2 - this is the frst chapter - max is on his way :D hope eveyone enjoyed this.  
(PS) i like Liv in my stories lol she's all mature - sometimes. haha x**


	44. Talk To Me

Rosie awoke early the following morning not at all refreshed. After Liv had left she had pretended to be asleep she had tossed and turned all night. Her stomach churning almost painfully. The nightmare simply refused to leave her. She glanced at the clock and saw that it read 7 o'clock. She got up and ran her hands through her tousled hair yawning widely. She had always struggled to sleep without Max, not that was amplified massively. This was weird for her, she wasn't usually so clingy. Max told her she had an independent streak a mile wide. It's why his over protectiveness was driving her insane she'd text him that she woke up then again at 12 to reassure him that she was ok.

She walked from her bedroom, her feet dragging slightly. Her family were sat at the breakfast table, one seat was conspicuously empty and she felt sadness that her dad was still in hospital. He loved the morning breakfast, the banter that usually flowed. Loving looks he shared with Alice and the playful cutting remarks with Dupe. This was what made this place home and it definitely felt like something was missing. Yeah, Max and her dad should be here…the fear her dream brought returned. Her hand moved to her stomach quickly. She rubbed it to reassure herself that the baby was fine, and Max and her dad were only away temporarily. She noticed Alice was sat there talking in low tones to Charlotte and she dropped her hand quickly. She studied her face as she approached and Alice definitely looked like she got as much sleep as Rosie did last night - meaning not a lot.

Liv meanwhile was caught up in a spirited conversation with the man of the moment Thabo. Every so often she would also speak to Dupe who would nod or grunt in agreement. Seems he might have overdone it with the whiskey last night. She walked over and sat in the seat her dad usually occupied. Nobody said a word so she grabbed a plate and some toast. A hot fried breakfast wouldn't be too good this morning. The smell of the hot grease was knocking her sick as it was. She nibbled her dry toast. Alice looked at it suspiciously.

"Rosie?"

"I ate some bad curry from a Chinese last night. I'm hoping this will not upset my stomach again." she lied.

"You sure?" Alice murmured.

"Sure? What else?"

"Dunno - you tell me."

"Seriously Alice - it's just bad curry King Prawns."

"But you don't like….." Liv began then yelped as Rosie kicked her.

"Yes I do!" Rosie hissed.

"Yeah you do." Liv agreed. "It's Evan…." Liv trailed off shooting a Rosie if you weren't pregnant we'd be scrapping right now look.

She poured herself some juice.

"Anyway, morning everyone." she told them.

"Morning Rosie." they echoed.

"Who's with dad?" Rosie asked. Decided to hazard some scrambled eggs and sausage. She began spooning some on her plate.

Alice's eyes darkened. Almost imperceptibly but Rosie noticed it. "Caroline." Alice couldn't take one more remark from him, she had to get home!

"Do you need me in the surgery?" Rosie offered.

"No Alice, she can't." Liv told her. "Max."

Rosie exhaled. She'd actually forgot about that. She was a vet, it was her job. "Ok." she muttered cutting her sausage in half. "Suppose I'll go sit with dad again."

"The doctors are giving him a surgery on his shoulder later. Then tests. Heavy duty painkillers and anaesthetic. He'll sleep most of the day. He'll be out if it and told me to tell everyone to come see him tomorrow."

"And you agreed?" Rosie asked with disbelief.

Alice shrugged. "It's what he wanted." Alice told her, taking a bite into her toast. The bite was a if you talk anymore I'm not gonna answer.

"Ok so I'll just sit around here until I lapse into a coma." she said dryly.

"You do that, it'll be fun." Liv told her smiling. "C'mon Thabo, we have huts to clean."

"Liv." Alice warned.

Liv shook her head and turned to Thabo. "In saying my name mother here is telling us - well you to behave yourself and not to ravish me in the hut." she told Thabo seriously.

"Actually I was talking to you - we both know who the sensible one is. And my darling daughter, it ain't you."

Liv looked at Thabo then Alice. "She has a point." Liv laughed. "I promise Alice, we will behave. And Dupe if I see you walking around the vicinity with a gun trained on us I know where you keep your whiskey."

Dupe smirked.

"And the two other places you think no one knows about." she added lowly.

Dupe scowled.

"I know gran gave you permission to shoot him, but I haven't….yet." she looked at Thabo and twined his fingers with his. "When I do your in trouble."

Thabo merely grinned at her. They left the kitchen alongside Dupe who was grumbling about needing new hiding places. Nomsa was washing dishes, surprisingly with an Ipod in here ears. Rosie watched her as she sung along softly.

"I suppose I'd better get ready for school." Charlotte said dryly pulling Rosie's attention back to the table.

"I'll drive you." Alice told her.

Charlie looked at her mum worriedly.

"I'll drive you Charlotte." Rosie told her.

"Thanks Rosie." Charlotte said gratefully.

Alice frowned as Charlotte left. "What the hell is that about? I'm fully capable of driving a truck!" Alice hissed. Tiredness was making her extra snappy - she wasn't taking any crap.

"And your fully capable of falling asleep at the wheel and causing an accident too." Rosie told her.

"That wouldn't happen!" Alice protested.

"Alice your dead on your feet. I know, you know Liv and Charlie know it!"

"I had some sleep last night in the chair" Not true, she spent some of the night dozing, the rest was trying not to argue with Danny. After that Alice had brooded.

Rosie raised her eyebrows. "Alice what's wrong with you and dad?"

Alice shook her head. "Nothing"

"So you were like this before?" Rosie asked with disbelief.

Alice nodded.

"Liar."

"Rosie, if there was anything wrong, which there isn't, it's between your dad and me."

"And the rest of us when it starts affecting the family."

Alice shook her head angrily.

"I don't like where your both going Alice." she told her softly.

"Where are we supposedly going?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"On a first class trip to a divorce!" Rosie said looking her dead in the eye to punctuate her seriousness.

Alice looked at her malevolently trying to cover the whirlwind of emotions that were swirling uncontrollably. It didn't work.

Rosie saw Alice face gradually change from angry to one of sadness. It literally crumpled. Alice stood up sharply and stomped away from the table. Slamming doors as she went.

"Way to go Rosie." she muttered to herself standing up.

(X)

After showering and dropping Charlotte off at school Rosie began looking for Alice to apologise. She had went a bit far with the divorce remark. She just hated that Alice and her dad were acting this way when it was blatant to all that they still loved each other. Something was in the way at the minute, something the other probably didn't know about or it would have been sorted by now - the problem was, what was it?

Alice wasn't in the house, or the pens outside of the surgery. So if she was anywhere close on the land that left one place - the surgery. Somewhere she wasn't allowed to go. Max would have heart failure! She went looking for Liv and found her and Thabo still cleaning the huts.

"God Liv, your so rubbish at making beds!" Thabo murmured.

"Nag nag nag." she muttered playfully in return.

Rosie walked up the stairs. "Wanna hand you two?" she asked Liv.

Thabo was immediately silent.

Thabo always seemed to be very quiet when the family was around, probably shy Rosie mused.

"Nope!" Liv told her seriously. "Max would kill me, he doesn't want you overdoing it."

"I'm surprised he lets me breathe."

"He'd do that for you if he could." Liv said nodding.

"He loves you." Thabo said gently. The first time he had offered a comment without being asked outright.

Rosie made a face.

"You feel any better this morning?" Liv broached.

Her eyes flickered. "Yeah. I just freaked last night coz of the dream. I'm not really scared of that stuff." Rosie lied.

"Ok." Liv murmured not believing a word.

"Do you know where Alice is?" Rosie asked.

"She's out on call, some ellie was snared." Thabo mentioned putting a pillow in a pillowcase.

Rosie's eyes went shuttered.

Liv elbowed him.

"I'll be up at the house if you need me." Rosie then quickly left.

"What I do?" Thabo asked.

"Rosie and Max lost their first baby coz of the ellies. She is having problem at the minute. You know confidence wise."

Thabo's face was pained. "I'm sorry, I didn't know should I go up and apologise?"

Liv shook her head. "It just caught her off guard, she'll be fine. Don't worry."

He smoothed over the sheet.

"So Thabo how about we try this out?" Liv asked motioning to the bed wiggling her eyebrows.

"Liv we…."

She moved like lightning picked up a pillow and hit him in the face. "WAR!" she cried as he was spluttering. Laughter in her voice. His laughter rumbled in return and he grabbed the spare pillow and began to chase her around the hut.

(X)

Rosie sat slowly losing her mind. Nothing to do, no one to talk to. She checked her watch and swore the minute hand was moving backwards, Alice had been gone for hours. The animals might be hungry. It wouldn't hurt if she went down to feed them. Just once. Just for 5 minutes…..

(X)

Max finally arrived at Leopards Den. Far later then he expected. He had to go to the bar first thing this morning to tell his dad. His dad being weird wouldn't tolerate a message left on the answering machine, maybe in the past but not now. He couldn't just leave either, that would be unimaginable. Him needing to leave urgently had started an argument, his dad demanding to know the reason. Eventually he had blurted that Rosie was pregnant and needed him. She was gonna kill him they had agreed to tell parents later….much later. After that his dad wanted to have a celebratory drink. Max couldn't of course seeing as Rosie needed him, and he was driving and it was first thing in the morning. He finally got away and hour later, promising to go out with his dad and brother to celebrate properly. Then he broke all the speed limits getting home to her.

The whole time he drove he was thinking about what it was that had rattled her enough that she was scared, the only thing he could think of was the pregnancy, he was scared for their baby too. Trying for this baby had put a strain on their marriage. At times it seemed like Rosie felt a need to prove herself to him, like she could get pregnant and carry a baby to term. No matter what he said or did he couldn't seem to make her believe that all he wanted was her. Their marriage was a million times better since they finally got the positive test result.

He climbed from the car and scanned the area. The whole place was empty and silent. He walked into the house calling his wife's name he couldn't find her, he felt nerves begin to grow steadily. He walked out of the front door and saw the surgery doors were wide open and a woman was stood by the cages. She wouldn't was the only thought his mind could come up with. Not after she promised him. He stalked down and as he came closer the form of his wife became clearer. She must have heard his approach because she looked up and blanched.

"M…Max, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he fumed.

"I'm only feeding the animals, the smaller animals. There's nothing in the pens." she hated having to explain her self to him, but felt she had no other choice.

"You promised Rosie!"

"I'm a vet Max!"

"And your pregnant." he retorted.

"Look, if anything is gonna happen it will happen regardless of whether I feed these animals!"

"Well I'd rather not tempt fate."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? You think I'd be so reckless?" Rosie asked hurt.

"Of course not it's just…" he rubbed his forehead, "You and our baby mean so much to me. More than anything else in the world I can't see you hurt again. Physically or emotionally."

She walked over to him and kissed his lips gently. "You don't have to worry about me 24/7. I've been careful, overly careful. Liv was in radio contact the whole time."

He frowned. "She said she'd help me!"

"I'm her sister." Rosie replied. "I asked her to back off and she did."

"C'mon let's get out of here huh?" he suggested.

"Soon, I have to dispense meds."

"You said just feeding!" he declared.

Rosie looked at him.

"Ok, Ok." he said with a smile.

They walked over to the medicine cabinet. "So why you home?" she asked.

"Liv rang me." he said as she sorted medicine into bowls.

Rosie stiffened slightly. "Did she - why?"

"She wouldn't tell me specifics, just that something was wrong with you. That you were scared and needed me. She was really worried Rosie."

"As you can see I'm fantabulous Max." she said nonchalantly.

"I can see that your not - that phone call wasn't nothing Rosie."

"I'm on edge because of dad and Alice." she told him.

"Liar!"

"Max don't - I'm fine."

He exhaled as she carried the bowls over to the pens. Murmuring to each animal as she fed them.

"You done?" he asked as she closed the final cage.

She looked at him. "If your gonna carry on…."

He strode over and picked up her. Put her over his shoulder. Walked from the surgery.

"Max? Max what are you doing?" she shrieked.

"We are gonna talk!" he said stubbornly.

She struggled but he held her firmly.

"GO MAX!" he looked behind him and saw Liv and Thabo. Liv bent double laughing.

"Your dead Liv!" Rosie yelled.

Liv gave her a thumbs up.

Soon sensing it was ridiculous and dangerous to fight in case he dropped her she stilled and let him carry her into the house. He took her in their old room, depositing her on the bed gently. She righted herself and stood up. Max however had already locked the door then tossed the key out of the window. She sat back down on the bed. Picked up the picture off the cabinet. Intent on ignoring him.

"Rosie." he whispered. Noticed the picture was on of them side by side on their wedding day. "Talk to me."

"Nothing to talk about." she told him in a bored voice.

"If it's the baby I'm scared too."

She looked away from him as he said that. Placed the photo face down.

"Let me help you Rosie. I love you. That phone call from Liv scared me." he admitted.

"Max it's…."

"Rosie stop lying to me, please." he pleaded. Sat beside her. "I dunno why you'd do that - unless….." he trailed off.

"Unless what?" she asked.

"Unless you don't love me anymore." he whispered. His voice shook.

"Max…"

"Rosie if it is that we can sort it. I know I've been driving you crazy bit I'll back off. I just didn't want ….."

"Max!" she declared. Moved towards him quickly. Grasped his face and kissed him passionately. "I have never loved you more." she promised. Wiped away a tear on his cheek. Whether it was hers or his she didn't know.

"What then?" he asked twining her fingers with his.

She inhaled deeply. "I can't lose you both." she finally admitted.

He frowned. "Rosie I don't understand."

"Max we tried so long for this baby. What if…." she exhaled. Not able to voice her fear. "IF the worst should happen I'm scared I'm gonna lose you too and I can't Max. I really can't. I don't know what I'd do without you." tears falling in earnest now.

He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"Rosie on my life I swear I'll never let you go. Without you I'm nothing. Word are words and are easily said, I'll prove it to you anyway I can." he vowed.

"There is one thing." she whispered softly.

He looked at her.

"Just don't go, not matter what." she told him. A plea in her eyes and voice.

He nearly told her that he shouldn't have to say that, that she should know already but soon realised that these fears were genuine. "I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever. We'll never split I'll never leave you."

She nodded and he hugged her tight once again.

"You feel how tight this hug is?" he asked." That's how we are, a crowbar couldn't prise us apart."

She sighed against him. Savouring the tight hold. They simply held each other for a while.

"I'm sorry Max." she said against his chest.

"Me too. For not knowing something was wrong."

"I should have told you." she conceded.

"Yeah, you should have Mrs Blessnote!"

A thought came to her and she had to hold back a smile. "What about you holding stuff back?"

He knew where she was going with this, wiggled his eyebrows. "How about we get you out of these clothes." he said seductively. Kissed her gently then pulled back. "So I can get in them!"

Rosie laughed loudly as did Max, the laughter soon faded and became a kiss full of love and passion but most of all a kiss pledging a commitment for all time.

**A/N hope u enjoyed - time jump afta this - mite b a while tho gonna try and get some as one wrote - been neglecting it a bit. :/**

**The rax ness was cute, mite try and mention them a bit mre in my stories coz i kinda just dnt lol**

**And sorry for the wafflyness of it - ill is nt the word :( x**


	45. Thoughts

**4 Weeks Later **

Alice sat in the surgery, her hide out. She sensed she'd be spending more and more time in here. See her husband was coming home today. They didn't refer to each other by their first names any more - that's when they spoke at all which at the moment wasn't very often. She didn't want to be around arguing all the time. So she'd hide in here with her animals, probably contemplating her life….. How depressing was that? It wouldn't be depressing if her life wasn't so depressing but it was and that's it. At first she and danny had dips and flows and things were slowly getting better she'd even been confident that they were gonna be alright. That all evaporated when Danny was told of the true extent of the damage to his shoulder. Severe damage, how his shoulder could be completely irreparable. The lion had tore out some of the muscle, rendering the shoulder virtually useless. He'd still have partial movement, lifting could be impossible.

After hearing that Danny simply didn't want to know. He silently seethed constantly. Didn't even bother with the mask for the kids anymore. Alice didn't want to admit it but Rosie could be right a month ago. Alice didn't have the strength to stay with him the way his is, the man she fell in love with was lost. Everyday he became more of a stranger to her, his laughing green eyes and contagious grin had been eradicated leaving frowns and snarls in their place. She really couldn't take much more of it. She was badly on edge, sometimes, during the worst periods she even wondered whether they could get back what they once had. She had even wondered whether she even loved him anymore.

She'd go to bed at night and bad dreams haunted her, she was functioning on the bear minimum of sleep. Then again her dream last night hadn't been too bad. Quite soothing actually. She'd fell asleep wondering once again whether she and Danny could work all this stuff out and go back to being happy. She had expected to fall straight back into a tug of war dream with Sarah. But that hadn't happened she'd found herself in a riding stables. A young girl was there brushing and talking in low tones to a horse. She noticed Alice, patted her horse affectionately then rushed over. She immediately wrapped her in a tight hug

"Don't worry." she murmured patting her back. "You and Danny will be fine soon."

Alice had merely stared at her. She opened her mouth but the girl silenced her.

"Just trust Auntie Clo yeah?"

At those words and the hug a feeling of warmth had fallen over her, and a feeling of peace she had only ever felt with Danny. The girl then took Alice's hand and they rode around the field together on her favourite horse. They laughed and joked and Alice felt like the weight of the world had been lifted. After the dream Alice had woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. Her fears over her marriage hadn't fully disappeared but for some reason she felt like maybe, just maybe they could be overcome.

Because of the problems she and Danny had been having, more openly now she sent Rosie home. That girl was far too outspoken and Alice really couldn't deal with that. Meanwhile the Liv and Thabo relationship seemed to be flourishing. Alice had a slight problem with Mara at the beginning. Atwanda had refused to sign the contract. You don't mess with Alice Trevanion! She had shown up at Mara with a friend of Danny's dressed up in a police officer uniform. Seeing him staring menacingly, Atwanda had signed the forms sharpish. After that neither Leopards Den or Mara had been in contact and that was the Alice was keeping it!

Thabo had grown so much in confidence now. At first he said and did very little to draw attention to himself. Was always very quiet and watchful. Which is the exact opposite impression you get of him at the first meeting. He has a mask he wears when he is nervous. he comes across as arrogant and cocky but he isn't like that at all. He's very shy - but he seemed to be slowly coming out of his shell. Even ribbing Dupe last night at dinner. The cocky arrogant mask was never on now. Alice could also tell that he and Liv were getting incredibly deep very fast. If she had an inkling of how to stop that - or even delay it slightly she would. Simply because she didn't want either one of them hurt. Inevitable at this point. The good news was that even Caroline seemed to be warming to Thabo - now the only person who might not approve seemed to be Danny - and he isn't in the best of moods right now. This wasn't good - not good at all!

Charlotte was taking Danny's changed attitude badly. She hadn't been told of Danny's full injuries. Caroline had taken her to see him - behind Alice's back. Rosie had been sat in there with him too. He'd just been given the about his shoulder, so his mood wasn't the best. He'd seen Charlotte, hugged her and chatted on. Alice had walked in and immediately sensed the anger that was building. It had came to a head when he couldn't cross his arms. A simple thing like that had set him off. Thankfully Charlotte had been at the bathroom when he'd had the initial outburst. Alice had tried to shush and calm him in case Charlotte came back which only made him worse. Starting an argument between the two of them. No one was speaking when Charlotte had came back but Alice could tell by her face that she knew something was wrong.

Rosie had of course immediately took Charlotte home, at Alice's insistence. Caroline followed. Then Danny told her to go. She didn't wanna fight and he looked genuinely shocked when she stood up and left. Without even saying a word. She had got home, told Rosie to go home to Max. First of all it was obvious to everyone that she missed him terribly. And second she didn't need to see her father like this when she was pregnant. Yeah, she knew about that. She had suspected it from the start - Rosie being her fathers daughter was trying to protect them. Alice just decided to play along. Rosie would tell them when she felt like they could deal with it. Alice was thrilled to bits for them, yeah it was hard knowing especially since it was still so soon after she lost her and Danny's baby but Max and Rosie deserved all the happiness in the world. Alice wished her all the best as she left. Told her to take care of herself, eat well and rest. Rosie had smiled at her and Alice had nodded tellimng her she knew and she was fine. Rosie had hugged her tightly and whispered thanks. That had been two weeks ago, Rosie and Max were both making their way back down as the chaos regarding the bars was over.

Alice finally did what she was delaying with her pondering over her family. She checked her watch. 11 o'clock. Her husband would be home in an hour. She wondered what joys that would bring.

(X)

Danny sat in the truck, his arm strapped to his chest. His pitiful excuse of a shoulder should be kept immobile for the next two weeks - at least! Why? They'd already told him it was useless! The stiller he kept it the less long term damage there would be! He thought in a high pitched voice. Well guess what, he seriously didn't care. How on earth was he supposed to do his job with one arm? You couldn't! What was he supposed to do now? The only thing he knew was being a vet - it was all he wanted since he was 12 years old. Probably before that and now…he exhaled angrily. Caroline shot him a sympathetic look.

"Alice would have came - she's just busy in the surgery." she repeated.

No Alice wouldn't have came! He thought frustrated. At the moment it seemed they couldn't even be near each other without arguing. It was really awful because it wasn't them. He was losing her and it scared him to death. He just didn't know what to say to make everything better, so they sat in silence, the silence grew awkward so someone tried to make conversation - the other inevitably said something smart which irritated the other and bam! Another argument.

"Yeah." he replied dryly. Same reply as the other times she'd said about Alice coming.

God he wanted his wife back - he missed her so much. He hadn't seen that gorgeous smile in so long. He had seen her smile, she smiled at the kids - he meant his smile. The smile she smiled only at him. He just wanted her to know that he still loved her, that he had always loved her. And he wanted to know if she loved him in return. He was really struggling so show it at the moment. Maybe now he was home things would get better, they'd be able to talk to the same way they had in the past and resolve these issues.

He had to apologise for the way he'd treated her in the hospital in the beginning. He could blame it on the drugs but truth was seeing her so unexpectedly had unsettled him. Along with the fragmented memories of the attack and his dream of Sarah so fresh in his mind he had been rattled and she had unfortunately been the only target he had to vent at. He hadn't been fair to her at all. He knew he had to find a way to tell her this stuff - problem was whenever they saw each other the way the other acted seemed to provoke the other. If she acted all cold, angry and indifferent he wasn't sure he wouldn't do it in return.

**A/N Filler really - ****I am working on the Danice - I'm jst stressed out atm and it is manifesting itself badly in my stories :/ sorry :(**

**AND - sumone made a guest appearance in my story - told ya ad send the love lol :D i should tell u ur very honoured, i haven't even made an appearence in my stories yet haha x**


	46. Scared?

The truck pulled into Leopards Den, it pulled to a stop at the foot of the veranda. Danny looked around quietly. Caroline watched him expectantly, wondering if he was gonna freak out.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly.

Danny continued to look around, lost in his thoughts. "Huh? Sorry." he murmured looking at her.

"How do you feel? You know, being home."

He frowned a moment then his face became impassive. "Good, better than where I've been for the last 4 weeks. Anything is better than a hospital bed!"

"It was the extra reparative surgeries that kept you there." Alice reminded.

"Didn't do much good did they?" he muttered under his breath.

"C'mon lets get you in the house, a cup of my tea will do you the world of good." she told him happily.

He shook his head. "No actually I wanna go down to my surgery."

A shadow passed across Caroline's face. "Alice can handle it." she told him with false cheeriness.

"I know, I just wanna look in on the animals."

Caroline paused momentarily. "Is that wise?"

Danny frowned. "What?"

"Well considering what happened last time you were in there…."

His anger flared. "Yes it IS wise. Eventually I am going to be needed in there and I'll be no good shouting instructions at the door! Stop treating me like a child Caroline I can take care of myself!" he spun quickly wincing as his shoulder pulled then he stomped away - towards the surgery.

(X)

"Stupid infuriating woman!" Danny fumed. He knew his limits! He was gonna walk in there and be fine, he knew it. Just because his palms had begun to sweat and his heart was pounding that meant nothing, that was perfectly normal. His stride wasn't as sure or confident as the building approached. His step even faltered once or twice. He forced himself to carry on walking. C'mon Danny, what are you? A man or are you scared of nothing? This is what you do, you're a vet! He was just metres from the door and he froze. Unable to move, his good arm was extended, his mouth was dry as dust and he had to fight to keep his arm steady.

"Just do it!" he hissed at himself. Right! He thought stubbornly. Demanded his legs to move, his hand to turn. Momentum pushed the door open and he paused, stood looking inside. He could see his operating table. Even some empty cages. He felt no fear. He nodded feeling good. This wasn't so hard. He walked inside cockily saw the filled cages. The entire place sparkling clean. This was nothing! He looked in the cages, there was no sign of Alice.

Danny realised that his back was to the place of the actual attack, that he hadn't actually looked there yet. He'd been fine with the rest so that wouldn't be too bad either. He dropped his head and inhaled deeply. One look and get it over with. If it is too hard just look away - but it won't be will it! Confident he turned and walked towards the pens. He hadn't looked up from the floor yet, without thinking he jerked his head up and looked at the place he almost died he felt - nothing. Yeah he felt a little apprehension - but again that was to be expected. He smiled widely. At least he could still be in here…that was something. See Caroline had been worried about nothing!

A high pitched squeal filled the air. It came without warning. It sounded to Danny, decidedly like a lion roar. He winced and his shoulder screamed as if in memory. He froze instinctively. His heart was suddenly pounding faster than ever, so fast he thought it was going to explode. He felt his hands and arms twitching and he felt his legs tense as if ready to bolt. His mind was filling with images. The lion eyeing him, almost smiling, the lion pouncing on him, snapping at him. The feel of it's teeth as it sliced into his shoulder. The feel of it's claws as they embedded into his back…..

"You ok?" a soft voice asked. Gentle hands were resting on his uninjured shoulder.

He spun quickly, saw Alice looking at him with compassionate eyes. The sympathy he could live without! "Yeah! I'm fine!" he snapped.

Alice frowned. "Good, I can leave you then. I've got call outs." she then stomped away.

He exhaled softly shaking his head. "Dammit!" he groaned. He suddenly felt incredibly weary. He hadn't been sleeping well, through the day he forced himself not to think about what happened - but he couldn't control his dreams.

(X)

Alice returned from her call outs a few hours later. To stay away from the house she had made a un-needed visit to the suppliers and then she'd completed the shopping in Jo'burg. She couldn't hide away forever though. She just needed one small excuse to get out of there, and boy was she gonna look! En route home she had been stopped to help deal with an ill dog who had just collapsed. Halfway through her looking him over the dog had promptly vomited all over her, got up and began yipping around, now she smelled seriously rank! She was home and she had two choices. Run in and shower or put the food away. She looked at the food.

"Food or shower, food or shower." she whispered. Looking between the house and the bags.

She exhaled shaking her head, the food would have to be put away. There were flies around and some of the food could spoil if left out. She walked to the back and picked up 3 bags, carried them into the kitchen. After 3 trips all the bags were sat in the kitchen. She began humming a song which had been stuck in her head since the shops. She put the vegetables on the fridge along with the juice and yoghurts. The tin she placed in the cupboards. Pretty soon everything was put away. She looked around. House was silent and empty. Looks like everyone was out. She was hoping that Liv and Thabo would be around - she had to speak to them. Both of them. It wasn't urgent, just something she needed them to do, as a favour other. God being a mother made your to do list miles long. She grabbed some washing put it in the washing machine and turned it on. As soon as it began to fill she made a bee line for her room.

"Shower here I come!" she said happily. Walked into her room….and saw Danny sprawled out onto his stomach. The sight of him lying on the bed shouldn't have shocked her. But it did. She had forgot it was actually his room. She hadn't felt a connection to him with anything in so long. She looked at him and saw that his good arm was around a pillow holding it close to his head. His hair longer than usual was dark in comparison. His jaw had stubble on, which was weird coz he was always clean shaven. She was frozen staring at him. Asleep on their bed he looked so normal. So much like the husband she loved with all her heart. No stress lines were etched into his forehead. His face wasn't twisted into a cold mask. He looked, well like Danny. Her Danny. The man she loved.

He looked so content so she crept quietly into the room, opened her wardrobe and pulled out her clean red checkie shirt and blue jeans. She looked down at her clothes. Realising she no longer had a reason to linger in the room. She gave one last love filled look to her husband. After everything she still loved him. It had taken the sight of him looking so normal to make her realise. All the second guessing and wondering and it had taken a second for it to hit her. There would never be a time that she didn't love him. She walked slowly towards the door.

"Just so you know." she whispered to his sleeping form. "No matter what, no what, no matter where we end up, I'll always love you."

The as she began to walk from the door, she heard almost a soundless groan. She looked back, he was still on his stomach. You know what his weight was probably on his shoulder and it was hurting. She'd coax him to turn over and he'd settle. She placed her clothes onto the dressing table and sat by him on the bed.

"Danny." she whispered.

A deep frown slowly marred his handsome face, contorting his features painfully. It tugged at her heart, she noticed his hand, clenching and unclenching in a tight fist. His breathing became ragged and uneven, Alice suddenly knew. He was in pain but it wasn't the shoulder. The pain was in his memories and haunted him within his dreams.

"C'mon Danny wake up." she coaxed.

He hid his face in the pillow mumbling incoherently. Twitching violently.

"Danny wake up, your safe." she touched his cheek gently with the tips of her fingers. His skin was cold and coated with a sheen of sweat

The second she removed her fingers he opened his eyes. Almost like the loss of contact jerked him awake. "Alice…" he lifted his head and looked around. "Where…." he dropped his head once again into the pillow. Again muttering. She heard the word lion 3 times. She also saw him shake his head a few times.

Danny couldn't escape the images. Memories assaulted him constantly. Violent scary pictures he couldn't escape. The memories mixed with his dream were almost unbearable, if he hadn't woke when he did…..

"Danny." Alice asked once again. Her blue eyes looking at him, so soft and gentle. So welcoming, the sympathy shone though….. He rolled away from her and sat up. Reached for his water and took a long drink. The cold liquid helped, marginally.

"Do you need any help? I can…."

He shook his head sharply. "I just want to be left alone."

The words weren't said with an ounce of anger or malice but Alice still felt like every word pierced her heart. "Ok Danny." she stood up and retrieved her clothes. As she walked from the room she heard the radio in the kitchen crackle to life. She jogged over and picked it up.

"Alice."

"Alice where are you?" Dupe asked urgently.

"I'm at home - why?"

"Well Liv and Thabo came across a snared ellie. They left it to get a radio and lost it. How you lose an ellie is beyond me. Anyway they couldn't get in touch with anyone except Rosie and Max. They met them now Rosie and Liv are separated from Max and Thabo. Max is beside himself."

"O no." Alice breathed. "Get in touch with the men, tell them to find Rosie and just keep her away. I'm on my way." she dropped her clothes onto the kitchen table and was just about to break into a sprint out of the door when Danny appeared.

"What's wrong with Rosie?"

"Later Danny." she told him walking towards the door.

"Alice." he said stubbornly.

"I haven't got time!" she snapped.

"Ok." he replied simply. Followed her from the house climbing in the truck beside her.

She exhaled shaking her head. "Just keep out of my way!"

**A/N u do no this isn't gonna end well...dnt worry emily, nothing will happen to rax tho or the bby x**


	47. Losing You

Liv and Rosie were hid crouching in some trees.

"Look Rosie just tell me what to do, I've seen Danny do this countless times - it isn't hard!"

"It isn't that easy Liv, elephants are extremely temperamental. If she kicks off…."

"Rosie you can't do it, and she looks ready to go walkies. Who else? The freaking mosquitoes?"

Rosie began to take off her jacket.

"NO Rosie, I won't let you!"

"I won't let you either!" Rosie told her sharply.

"Look, if she gets angry I'll back off."

"Ha ha Liv, you and I both know it doesn't work like that!"

"We'll wait for Alice." Liv negotiated.

"Well we don't even know if she knows where we are, seeing as Thabo took the radio and we lost them."

"We're pretty rubbish huh?" Rosie asked smiling.

"No, can I remind you that we found the ellie."

Rosie nodded. "Good point."

"Look I'll be careful I promise." Liv told her seriously.

"Liv, how about I go over slowly. I'll talk in low soothing tones. You can yell if you see her being…."

"An angry bitch?" Liv supplied.

"Well yeah." Rosie replied.

"How about I distract her talking in low soothing tones while you do your thing?"

"Ok." Rosie said knowing Liv wasn't gonna be deterred.

"Cool." Liv said smiling.

Liv stood up as did Rosie.

"Can't forget the disinfectant." Liv said juggling it from hand to hand.

"Stop messing about Liv, this is serious!" Rosie told her.

"Sorry." she said contritely. "Try not to worry. We'll be back here in 5 minutes times and I'll be crowing that I am a better vet than you."

Liv and Rosie, made their way towards the elephant. She eyed them suspiciously.

"Hey there." Liv said softly. "We're Liv and Rosie. In case your wondering I am Liv the beautiful one."

Rosie snorted softly.

Liv smiled. "You got an itty bitty problem with your leg there Missy. So about you let us do you a favour and get it off and then we'll leave you alone to do all those things a female elephant needs to do like…..I dunno ellie make up, or like your hair or something. All we ask in return is not to stomp on us. Deal?"

The ellie was still and quiet.

"Result!" Liv whispered. "We have a deal Rosie, we're cool."

Rosie knelt down quickly with the wire cutters and began snipping, meanwhile Liv was giving the ellie advice on how top maximise her features with the right make up.

"I think with the right make over you'd be stunning, I mean totally breathtaking baby." she said soft funny voice. "Seriously all those male ellies they'll fall at your feet. Tripping over their trunks to get to you!"

"God Liv, your off your nut." Rosie breathed laughing. Then scowled when she saw there was more wire to cut. "Poor baby." she murmured. "Some swine really got you. You stomp on them instead huh?"

As Liv continued now about hair a truck was approaching, loudly. The ellie got spooked. Began pawing. Rosie who had been spraying stopped .

"Rosie!" Liv panicked. All fun gone.

Rosie was on her feet immediately.

"Dammit we're in trouble." Liv muttered looking at the elephants wild eyes. The truck was being overly noisy.

"Back off quickly. No sharp movements!" Rosie told her pulling her arm.

The elephant trumpeted and they heard the truck pull to a screeching stop. The screech startled the elephant more.

"Dammit!" Rosie shouted as she saw the elephant begin to walk towards them. Liv looked at her and read her mind. Rosie thought it was gonna happen again. Over her dead body!

"It's not Rosie!" she said defiantly. Grabbed her sister and spun her, pushed her in the direction of the trees. The force of it propelled Rosie to safety. Liv meanwhile wasn't so lucky. The elephant shook it's head angrily.

"You promised." Liv winced. It's trunk came from no where hitting Liv in the shoulder pushing her sideways. Liv's whole body was hurtled to the left away from the elephant. She connected with a tree, her head bouncing off with a thump. She slid down it and came to a stop unmoving. Rosie forgetting about the danger the elephant posed ran to her unmoving sister, the elephant was sauntering off. Completely calm and un-phased now.

"Liv - LIV!" Rosie demanded. Now by her side.

Liv was silent. "Liv!" Rosie screamed. Tears falling down her cheeks swiftly.

Liv frowned. "I'll be up in a minute. My pillows are telling me something important." she said groggily.

Rosie rolled her onto her back. She called for her dad and Alice leading them to where they were. "We're here!"

"Not so loud." Liv groaned.

"Liv if you can open your eyes for me yeah?"

Liv did as she was asked. "Rosie why are there 3 of you? And why can't you keep still. Your wobbling."

"O god, you could have brain damage. Concussion. Skull fracture." Rosie panicked.

"I'm fine, really." Liv whispered blinking slowly.

Her dad and Alice burst through the bush.

"Liv!" Alice declared and was on her knees beside her. Put her hand on her cheek. "You ok?"

"Rosie?" Danny asked.

"Ellie." she replied simply.

"And she was beside it why?" he asked lowly.

"Coz I'm stupid."

He exhaled.

Alice was helping Liv to her feet. "Danny get on the radio to Dupe, tell Max and Thabo that we've found them safe." she glanced at Rosie who nodded slightly. Rosie then looked at Liv who was leaning on Alice. God she couldn't even stand up for herself.

"Tell them the ellie is sorted too." Rosie added feeling sick.

(X)

They drove home in silence. Liv telling people that what happened to her was an accident. That was her own fault coz Rosie told her to stay away. She was in the way when Rosie told her not to be.

Rosie remained in the truck as Danny and Alice took Liv inside. She put her face in her hands.

"Rosie." her dad hissed.

"I know OK!" she shouted.

"How could you let that happen to her? Your her big sister, your supposed to take care of her!"

"I know dad, I did a rubbish job!"

Liv appeared at the door. Leant against it. "Back off dad!" she fumed.

"Go back to Alice Liv."

"What? I just got away - barely." she grinned.

"Rosie was supposed to be taking care of you Olivia."

Liv glared. "I don't need her to. She needed me to take care of her."

"Liv!" Rosie warned.

"No Rosie, you got to tell him!" Liv protested.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing dad." she shushed.

Danny looked at Liv. She out one hand up to halt him. "I can't tell you." she looked at Rosie. "C'mon Rose, it's past time…..it's about time we had some good news around here."

Rosie nodded. "Thank you Liv. Really. You were hurt doing something massive for me - I'll never forget it."

"We're sisters. We do stuff like that. It goes without saying. Just tell him." Liv then looked at her seriously after saying her piece.

"AH Liv there you are I told you to sit still!" they heard Alice saying then saw Liv's comical groan and scowl.

"Help!" she breathed as Alice dragged her back inside.

"Well Rosie?" Danny asked expectantly.

"I can't dad. You….your….it isn't the right time."

Danny felt acid pool and settle in his stomach. "Are you ill?" he asked, suddenly terrified he was gonna lose his daughter.

"No - I'm not ill. Look dad, I'm…" she inhaled. "I'm pregnant."

Rosie waited for her dads reaction. His face split into a massive grin. "Why haven't you told me sooner? Liv knew!"

Rosie looked at the floor. "Coz you and Alice lost...you know, then you were hurt. I didn't want to upset you when you were getting better."

"Oh Rosie I'm over the moon for you - this is the best news." he pulled her close for a one armed hug. Rosie wrapped her arms around him hugging him back tightly. Closed her eyes savouring it. Then she pulled back.

"What about you and Alice dad?"

Danny looked away petulantly.

"That's the problem dad! Neither one of you are talking. Your both acting like your 5!" she walked into the house leaving Danny alone, mulling his thoughts.

(X)

All Alice seemed to do at the moment was exist in the surgery. Not by choice, it was getting late and she was till stuck in here! She pulled off her gloves and put them in the bin, then tossed her apron in the to be cleaned bin. She stood at the sink letting hot water flow over her hands, she was hypnotised for a minute, wishing the hot water could erase all the angry words that had passed between her and Danny. At the moment it seemed that nothing could eradicate the memory of the past few weeks from her soul. It was destroying her. She looked up before tears began to fall, saw her ring sat on the windowsill in a soap dish. She dried her hands and considered putting it back on. Should she? Was it even worth it? Would Danny even notice if she didn't wear it? At first she had wore it as a way of telling the kids everything was ok, but they knew it wasn't.

Liv and Rosie had done a tag team on her this afternoon. 'Talk to him. He needs you. He's confused.' Alice had had enough. All she wanted was to be left alone at the minute, to brood. If she went up there he'd no doubt be there and then they'd argue, or the girls would be up there trying to fix something that was almost shattered beyond repair. She gave one last look at her ring then left it where it was. There was no point pretending anymore!

(X)

"We have to do something!" Liv murmured.

"I agree." Rosie seconded.

"But what?" Charlotte asked.

The three girls looked at each to her lost in thought.

"You know maybe they argue all the time coz they don't get no time alone to talk. You know like privately." Charlotte mentioned.

"Yeah but talking privately doesn't mean it'll go well you know." Liv said.

"Yeah but it's easier to say things you don't want others to hear - you know." Rosie said forcefully to Liv, begging her to understand. Charlotte didn't know of the lost baby.

Liv frowned a moment. "Does Max still own his bar?"

"Yeah, well sort of, he's there right now with a potential buyer."

"Officially though?"

"Yeah it's still ours."

"Well all of us, including Nom, Gran and Dupe are gonna camp out tonight, stay at Max's. Dad and Alice can be alone and sort out all this stuff they need to do. We tried with Alice and to be honest you can see that see that she is just beyond trying at the minute. Maybe Dupe could say something to dad." an idea came to Liv but she couldn't mention it to Charlie.

"That's good." Rosie and Charlotte chorused.

"We'll go pack some stuff on the quiet then we're off ok. If they know we're leaving it won't work."

They walked off, as soon as Charlotte was in her room Liv grabbed Rosie. "We'll have Dupe mention to dad about Alice's snake bite maybe if they both realise how close they came to losing each other than they'll buck their ideas up."

"I like it." Rosie murmured.

"Grab some stuff for me out of my room, and try and get hold of Thabo on the radio."

"Will do." Rosie murmured.

"I'll go find Dupe." Liv said seriously.

(X)

Danny walked into the surgery with his toolbox.

"Danny?" Alice asked quizzically. He wasn't the best person when it came to tools uninjured.

"I'm guessing the pen still needs fixed?"

Alice looked at them then frowned shaking their head. "No, they're fine."

"The second one sticks." he told her.

"It's not a problem."

His eyes darkened. "Yes it is!"

He carried the box over and placed it on the floor. Hunched down to open it and removed a screwdriver. Straightened up and stood at the hinge. Began trying to unscrew, became frustrated because he was right handed and his hand kept slipping.

"I can help you." Alice offered.

"I can do it!" he said sharply. The screwdriver sliding from the screw once again. He clenched his teeth together.

Alice exhaled and returned to her jobs.

Out of nowhere Alice heard Danny swearing. He was getting really angry - he never swore unless he was irate.

"Danny." Alice started hesitantly.

"Don't start Alice!" he warned. Managing finally to get the first screw out.

She shook her head and ignored him once again.

5 minutes later she heard him explode with rage and saw the screwdriver fly across the surgery hitting the wall. She knew this was gonna happen. She walked to him and saw him sat on the floor in the pen with his head in his hand.

"You wanna talk about it?" she offered.

"NO!" he snapped. "And where's your wedding ring?"

So he had noticed. "I took it off obviously."

"Well put it back on!" he seethed.

"Don't lose your temper with me coz you can't do something! All this isn't my fault so stop blaming me!"

"I don't blame you!" he yelled in return.

"The why are you treating me like this?"

"Because…." he exhaled. "Because I dreamed….." he couldn't finish. "I'm confused." he finally said looking away.

"Because you dreamed of Sarah?" she challenged finishing for him.

He looked at her frowning. "You know?"

"You kissed me and murmured her name against my lips. Imagine my surprise!" she said sarcastically. Masking her hurt with anger. This was it! She couldn't continue this anymore, it was time for her to go….for good!

"Look let me explain…."

Alice halted him. "I know Danny. And it's doing my head in too so how about we do what's best for everyone at the minute and call it quits right now coz I have had enough. We can get divorced or whatever else you want see I never got you back fully!" her eyes were full of tears but she wouldn't allow them to fall. "I just….I can't argue with you anymore!"

Danny sat in pen reeling as Alice departed quickly. His hand was over his mouth. Divorce? Is that where they were? His mind was playing scenarios. One popped in his mind, he dismissed it quickly but it took root, doubts plagued him. She'd met someone new! Probably while she was in Glasgow, now with the fighting she was giving herself an excuse to go and be with him! He stood up stiffly. Anger engulfing him, he left the surgery and stomped up to the house. The clouds were grey and swirling. The air was charged. It matched his mood perfectly. A storm was heading their way.

**A/N alice leaving & jealous danny :/ uh oh :( **


	48. Affirmation

Danny reached the veranda. His face angry. The first plink of light rain began. He wiped it off his forehead, and walked up the stairs, with each step he took his anger built. How could she do that to him?

"You nearly lost her." came a gruff voice.

Danny looked around trying to locate it but it was lost in the shadows.

"What?" Danny asked.

Dupe appeared from nowhere. "You nearly lost her." he repeated.

"I've already lost her Dupe!" he spat walked up the rest of the stairs to go inside.

Dupe grabbed his arm halting him from entering the house. "Calm yourself down and listen to me!" he fumed. "She nearly died!" Dupe enunciated every word clearly so Danny didn't mistake what he said.

Danny's angry haze was lifted and he felt his heart almost stop. "What?"

"Right down there in your surgery." Dupe pointed. Moved in closer. "On your operating table no less! She wasn't breathing, so pale so lifeless! You get the picture?"

Danny paled.

"Caroline told us to stop, that she was already gone. We had done all we could. Me and Liv couldn't stop, we got her back. JUST!"

Danny shook his head. "Alice would have told me!"

"Really Danny?" Dupe asked in disbelief. "When? In-between the screaming?"

"Alice wouldn't keep that from me - she knows how much she means to me!"

"Does she?" Dupe questioned. "Have you told her recently?"

Danny shifted from one foot to the other. All he could see in his mind was arguing. "We're going through a rough patch." he lied.

"This is NO rough patch. You need to wake up! I saw her face as she ran passed me. I have never seen anyone look so heartbroken in my entire life. You nearly lost her. She nearly lost you and if you both don't stop what your doing you will lose each other. For good! And I don't want that. So work it out! You need each other!" Dupe then walked down the stairs. "You have the night alone." he finally said disappearing into the night.

Danny walked into the house. Straight into his bedroom. He slammed the door. What did HE know? Nothing!

(X)

A storm was raging outside. Inside was no different. The emotions of the people inside were as turbulent and uncontrollable as the crashing thunder and unrelenting rain, like the weather neither person knew when this was going to end - of if it would even end at all. All they could try to do was ride out the storm and hope it didn't destroy them in the process.

Alice was tapping away on the laptop, talking to Vanessa over facebook. It seemed mini Collins was giving her problems. Just like her father already - Vanessa was expecting a little girl. Rowan was gonna have heart failure. Meanwhile her own daughters were no where to be found. She wasn't stupid, they were leaving her and Danny alone in the house in the hopes they would make up. Like that was gonna work. Her and Danny alone only meant that everyone else didn't hear them. Preferable actually.

_How r you? _Vanessa asked.

**Don't ask. **Alice typed quickly.

_That bad?_

**I brought up the 'D' word today. Shocked myself actually. **Alice admitted.

_What 'D word?_

**Divorce.**

_WHOA! NO WAY!_

Yay to use the caps vanesa Alice thought. **If we can't save it then we can't. I'm heartbroken but what else can I do. I'm just so sick nessy.**

_Rowan told you that didn't he? I swear I'm gonna disembowel him! _

Alice managed a smile at her reply. Her smile faded as Danny walked into the living room and sat down.

"**He just walked in - this is bound to be fun."**

"_Talk to him - he loves you." _Vanessa was trying to convince her but Alice couldn't be bothered. She was so tired of it all!

"**And I love him - but we don't talk anymore, we yell and I'm tired of it!"**

"Alice why didn't you tell me?" Danny asked softly.

"**Here we go." **Alice typed. "Tell you what?" she replied not looking at him.

"About the snake, nearly dying."

Alice stayed silent. The only sound was he tapping keys.

"Alice?" he repeated.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she spat.

"Tough, I'm here and listening."

"Doesn't mean I have to talk!" she fumed.

He sat looking intently.

Alice exhaled. "I can't take the way we treat each other and you know what? The Sarah stuff was over the limit - actually I have been over the limit so long the limit no longer exists!" she was breathing heavily.

"You still haven't answered me Alice." he said softly.

Alice closed the laptop. Finally looked at him.

He looked at her face and it looked like a stranger was staring at him. He didn't recognise the look on her face.

"Would it have even bothered you Danny?" Her voice changed, it became coldly sarcastic. "What would you do if I died? Would you cry?"

Thunder crashed angrily as her words irritated him. "How can you say that? I love you!" he fumed.

Alice stood up. "Do you? Really?" The sarcasm in her voice remained.

"Alice you know I do!" he said seriously. Lightning flashed menacingly illuminating the faces of the people. Both faces wore looks of disbelief. One for the words spoken and the other for the fact that she didn't believe that he cared.

"No actually! I knew that 2 months ago you loved me - now? I don't think so. People who love each other don't treat each other the way we do!"

He frowned. "So you do want a divorce then?"

The ground shook as more thunder pounded.

Alice glared at him and stomped off to her room. The force of the slamming door shook the house more than the weather ever could. He felt the force right through to his soul. Was she hurting as much as he? He frowned realising that couldn't let this lie. He walked to her room and knocked. When she didn't answer he walked straight in. Seeing as she was still his wife he figured he was allowed. He saw her sat on the bed cross legged brushing her hair.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you - I just want to talk. This is just…..I dunno." he said unable to find the words.

"We yell now Danny." she told him. "Talking is beyond us - I'm sick of yelling and sick of feeling like this!"

"Why are you making this so hard?" he asked through clenched teeth. His frustration building.

"Me? I have tried. So many times. At the beginning and even today in the surgery. I'm passed trying now." she stood up and walked to her wardrobe.

As she went to open the door lightning flashed. They both looked out of the window at the flashing. At the rain. Silence reigned for the longest time.

"A storm." he mused looking at her. "Remind you of anything?"

"Yeah!" she spat. Suddenly felt emotions building in her chest. They burned within her. Demanding to be released. Without thinking she spat the words that wouldn't be restrained. "It reminds me of losing you! I was losing you then and I'm losing you now…." she turned away. The emotion inside her was too much and she couldn't hide it. "It's killing me." she added as a whisper.

Danny felt those words like a lightning bolt. His chest filled at her impassioned declaration. This could be fixed. If they tried. They both wanted it!

"Alice your not losing me." he promised softly. Walked over and wrapped his arm around her for a hug.

"Get off me!" she struggled and pulled trying to free herself but he held her tightly. As her fighting ceased he loosened at little and stroked her hair. Having only one useable arm was rubbish at times like these!

"Let it out." he murmured. "It's ok now. Just let it out."

It was his voice that did it. His soothing tone always made her melt. Just hearing that tone made her want to weep. He hadn't spoke to her like he loved her like that in so long.

Danny felt Alice's breathing change from angry to ragged. She inhaled shakily and before she knew it she was sobbing. Her arms wrapped around him. Her face buried in his chest. She cried for so long her head ached. Danny just murmured to her as she did. Every time he said he loved her she felt more tears surge. He actually sounded like he meant it and she was scared to hope that they were gonna be ok. Her tears finally subsided. He guided her to her bed and sat her down.

"A long time coming." he said and touched her cheek gently. His green eyes soft as he drank in the sight of her.

She nodded.

They sat in silence as they collected their thoughts. Both wondering where to go next.

"Look Alice we need…." he ran his hand through his hair. "I need to talk about…..our baby."

She scooted closer to him and twined her hand with his. The touch gave him strength.

He thought back to that time. How happy they were. How much they had to look forward to. Then it was gone….he inhaled deeply. His breathing heavy. "It's just…." he shook his head. "I…." his throat was tight he was unable to speak. The words just weren't coming. He covered his eyes, his shoulders began to shake. His breathing no longer heavy just coming in little bursts.

Alice looked at her husband knowing intrinsically what he was trying to say. His emotion told her more than words ever could. "I know Danny." she murmured. Pulling his head down to her shoulder. She went the whole way and wrapped her arms around him holding him close. "It should still be here with us."

"I thought you were over it and I didn't want to bring it up and upset you." he admitted.

Tears filled her eyes. "I felt the same about you."

He looked at her green eyes shining. "We were really stupid huh? If we had just helped each other like we were supposed to this could have all been prevented."

She nodded.

"There was so much to do. Our child. Something part of both of us. We both love all our kids…." he felt like this was coming out wrong. He wasn't saying he'd love their child more than the others but….

Alice nodded. "I get it Danny. I wanted it so much too. Then it was gone and you weren't talking so I lost you both."

He shook his head put his hand on her cheek. "Never." he said looking deeply in her eyes. "You'll never lose me. I'll always love you. Nothing you could ever do or say could make it any different." he rested his forehead on hers and they both closed their eyes.

"I did nearly lose you." she murmured eyes still closed. "And it scared the life out of me."

"I lost you too. When you went to Glasgow."

"I'm sorry Danny, I feel so guilty about that. If I wasn't at Glasgow then you wouldn't have been hurt. I was so scared when Liv rang me. I knew immediately it was you and I thought I was going to die. Seriously."

"I was scared too. And the guilt, don't Alice. Please."

She nodded.

"We had been fairly busy that day. Charlotte was great. A natural. She was bugging me to let her anaesthetise. I was going to let her too. We were getting ready for a dog. I had the anaesthetic ready…. thank god." he breathed. "The lion, he just appeared. Me and Charlotte by the pens. No gun. No radio. I guided her back. I was so proud of the way she held it together. I would have been hysterical at her age. He followed us, and the pen - it wouldn't open. We yanked and fought but it was too hard. I stood in front of her." he remembered his fear when the lion roared at him.

Alice pressed a kiss to his cheek as he stopped.

"I pulled it open and Charlotte was about to walk in when the lion pounced. I had no choice. I pushed her in and he landed on me." he stopped there not wanting to go into detail.

Danny did have a choice! Alice thought. He did what any parent would have done. To him, there hadn't been a choice. He saved their little girl.

"After he….injured me." Danny carried on. "He just tossed me aside - literally. He was young so I think he was asserting his dominace with me. He set his sights on Charlotte." Danny frowned. "The next bit is hazy - I remember my shoulder hurting and Charlotte couldn't close the pen." he frowned harder. "I saw the needle from earlier. I must have dropped it. Somehow even though my whole body was just one mass of pain I pulled myself across to it - the lion was gonna pounce again so I dived and plunged it into his rump. After that it goes black almost immediately." he was still frowning. It creased his forehead.

She ran her hand across it erasing the lines. "You're here now and your both ok. That's all that matters." she whispered.

"What about you?" he looked at her. His green eyes cloudy.

"Liv couldn't be found and I was worried so I went looking for her. I felt something sharp on my ankle but I ignored it."

"Alice." he groaned.

"I know." she told him with a small smile. She pulled up the leg of her jeans. He saw two puncture marks and a thin scar connecting them. "I had no idea a snake had bit me. Later I just collapsed. I lanced the wound then I don't know. I don't remember specifics. I see lights colours. Images. Being breathless too. Then I woke up at the hospital. Liv and Dupe beside themselves. They saved my life."

"I owe them big time." he whispered caressing her face. "Neither one of us has had it easy recently huh?"

She shook her head.

They leaned in hugging again. Drawing comfort and strength from the other.

"I've missed you so much." he murmured.

"I have too." she told him.

Danny pulled back, leant down and kissed her. Properly. The kiss took them back. It felt so much like their first kiss at the copy. It was overflowing with love. Tinged with re-awakened passion. It was a commitment re-affirmed.

"I love you so much!" they both vowed. Their eyes never leaving the others. Had one final lingering kiss. Then they sat and smiled at each other.

"C'mon let's go to bed. I have a headache." she told him.

He nodded. They stood up hand in hand. Neither wanting to break the contact.

"Look." Danny said motioning to the window. The sky was a murky royal blue. The moon a beacon high in the sky. He turned his head and looked at Alice. The moonlight illuminated her face. Her cheeks still held the residue of her tears. "The rain has stopped."

Alice's blue eyes, still glistening slightly rose to meet his misty green ones. "It has." she agreed.

"There will be other storms." he told her. A double meaning to his words.

"But we'll get through together, like we always do." She promised. "That first time and now."

At that moment both people made a promise to themselves that they would never let each other go again.

"Always." Danny murmured.

They left the room together. There was still so much to say but neither Danny or Alice was worried that it would break them. Tonight's declarations had only strengthened their love. The ties that bound then together were stronger than ever.

**A/N and there we have it - the story isn't finished here. more livboness but the danice agnst is over FINALLY - sorry about how long it lasted i have been propa stressed out. Hope u enjoyed this and more danice cuteness next chapter x**


	49. Always

Alice was sleeping soundly, far too content to awake. This was the first decent sleep she'd had in months and she was deeply asleep. She started to come awake slowly. Couldn't restrain the smile when she felt her husbands arm draped over her waist her back to his chest. She felt his head move, and he pressed his lips to back of her neck. The feel of his breath against her skin made the air catch in her throat. She could feel his smile when he heard her breath hitching. Last night had been a night for comfort and tenderness. This morning it seemed was for something else. His pressed another kiss to her neck. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin.

"Mmmm." she shivered.

He moved his head closer to her ear. "You like?"

She moved her eyes so she could look at him. "You'd know."

His hand snaked under her pyjama top and he was tracing soft circles on her stomach. He pressed another kiss to the same spot. Tingles ran down her spine.

"Danny." she groaned. Tried to turn. His hand held her solidly in place. He smiled evilly.

"What?"

He laughed. Moved her head with his until her whole neck was exposed. Pressed his lips to the place where her pulse throbbed. His tongue swirled. Alice thought she was literally gonna die - and he was barely touching her.

He kept going and Alice felt her whole body go completely boneless. "Release me or I will hurt you Daniel." she warned.

His laughter rumbled. "Promises promises." he murmured and loosened his hold. Alice turned in a second, pushed him rather roughly onto his back and was above him kissing him deeply. He laughed until the kiss wiped his mind of all raional thought.

Without thinking Alice wiggled her hips getting comfortable. Alice saw him freeze for a moment. She grinned. Payback time! She grinned, wiggled her hips again. Slightly harder this time. He grabbed her side with his free hand. She leaned in closer looking at him.

"Keep that up and this will be over before it starts!" he practically growled. His eyes hungry.

Alice smiled widely, was just about to wiggle again when without warning he flipped her, he was above her and in control.

"Lets see who gives in first." he whispered seductively.

(X)

They lay together, the passion inside them had been cooled. At least for now. Alice's head was rested on Danny's chest her hand on his stomach. His uninjured arm was around her shoulders. He turned every so often and kissed her head.

"I knew you'd give in first." she laughed.

"You don't fight fair!"

"Neither did you."

"Not as bad as you - see I gave in."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think I've said this today but I love you." he murmured. Pressed a kiss to her head.

" I love you too." she replied without hesitation. Drawing hearts on his chest with the tip of her finger. "How'd we lose us?" she murmured out loud in disbelief. "Even temporarily?"

"No idea." he agreed. This closeness was - well better than anything he had ever felt before. "Never again though!"

"Never!"

"It's us against the world." he told her.

"Always."

They lay in silence. Alice snuggled closer to him. She felt her eyes begin to close.

"Alice…" he began softly.

"Mmm hmm."

"Do you think we should, well discuss my dream?"

She frowned slightly. She didn't really wanna hear about it. "Depends on how bad it was." she admitted.

"Ok." he said.

They lay in silence. Alice didn't want anything coming between them ever again. So they had to sort this! "What happened?" she whispered. She could deal with this - she knew she could.

"It doesn't matter." he knew she didn't want to.

"Go on Danny. We need to sort out everything."

"But I don't want to hurt you." he told her.

"Will it hurt me?"

He exhaled. "It might."

"Go on." she said after a long pause.

"Well I woke up, thinking I was in bed with you - but I wasn't. Shocked the life out of me."

"Bad choice of words there Danny."

He winced. "Sorry."

"Carry on." she whispered. Not realising she was hugging him tighter than before.

"Well Sarah was there when I woke up." he told her.

"And?" he was withholding!

He couldn't tell her.

"I know your holding back Danny. C'mon no secrets huh?"

"She….we….."

"Just spit it out Danny."

"She had a child. 6 months." He immediately felt Alice stiffen by his side. Felt her retreating from him mentally.

"Alice this isn't why I didn't want to tell you. We just got each other back." hurt in the depths of his voice.

He heard her exhale. "Continue."

He shook his head. "If it's…"

"Danny!"

"Ok, I was with Sarah. The fire hadn't happened. But the storm had and Dupe had went out instead. He was killed."

"What?"

He nodded. "At first I remembered you and I searched I wanted my life with you back. The more time I spent there the more and more I forgot. Until nothing, you were gone, like you never existed."

"Ouch." Alice whispered.

"One day though you turned up. It had been weird, I'd been seeing Dupe in scenarios that had happened in real life. Then I got really ill I heard a voice with a Scottish accent talking to me. I began pushing Sarah away and felt the feeling about someone I didn't know, I didn't even know what the feeling was - I was just confused about everything. Wanting you when I didn't even know you. Then you visited I passed out at my first look at you. Then you left and I followed you and when I saw you at the copy with Hamley I remembered everything - including the baby and the lion. After that I woke up."

She nodded.

"Alice?"

She was silent.

"C'mon don't push me away."

"A baby Danny?" she squeaked.

"It's not something I could control honey. I can't even say the dream was everything I ever wanted. The only person I want is you. The only person I want to have a child with is you."

She was quiet. Staying absolutely still in his arms.

"I think I dreamed it because it was - well easier."

"What?"

"Well we lost out baby, and were having so many problems. I never had things like that with Sarah - so to allow my body to recover it just made up this scenario. Then when I was ready to wake up you came for me. YOU brought me home. YOU are my home!"

When he put it like that….. She rubbed her chin with her hand.

"I love you Alice. No one else. I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't love sarah - or never did coz I loved her so much. I loved her - past tense. I'm not even gonna tell you I love you more than her. I just - we have bonds that I never shared with Sarah. We have a connection deeper than that. Her turned on his side to face her. "You are who I want. The only one I will ever want. You are my final. My one and only. My soul mate, I swear on everything that nothing and no-one will ever surpass you and what we have."

Alice felt her heart begin to beat erratically. For a man who sometimes struggled with words he had spelled it out clearly there. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Same to you, times 500 million."

He chuckled above her head. "Think of your own."

She reached up and pulled his lips down to hers for a scorching kiss. Then pulled away and came to rest her head on his chest once again.

"I guess we have a decision to make." she said hesitantly.

"What?"

"A baby." she said softly. "Do we? Are we?"

He frowned. "It's not that I don't want to….."

"I know." she whispered. "I just….the longer we leave it the harder it will be me."

"Me too." he agreed.

"I don't want to feel like we are like…." she paused. "Do you just wanna go with it like before? Not stopping but not trying?"

"Probably the best way. We weren't careful before and I know we don't have anything. I can go….."

She shook her head.

"I don't want you hurt again." he murmured against her hair.

"The only thing that could hurt me is losing my family. All of you are safe. Here with me."

He nodded and kissed her lips gently.

"We better get up." her voice full of disappointment.

Danny shook his head smiling. "Rosie rang us a locum, they are staying away til 2."

Alice grinned.

"I told them we needed more time to talk." he whispered against her lips.

"And do we?" she asked.

He pulled back and grinned at her. "Talking won't be needed."

(X)

They finally rose from bed. Showered and went down to the surgery to fix the pen together.

"I need to talk to Charlie." Danny told her as she tightened the final screw.

She nodded wiping her fingers on a oily rag. Danny's face was smeared with oil too - don't ask!

He pulled and pushed the pen and saw that it opened and closed with ease.

"Fantabulous." Alice whispered. "God I just copied Rosie."

"She's my daughter - you have good taste."

She raised her eyebrows. "If I have good taste than why am I with you?"

"Ahem my lady a man could get offended - if he knew that you weren't joking. I know your utterly completely devoted to yours truly."

"Always." she was on her tip toes and kissed him gently. Added more oil to his cheek and laughed.

"We make a good team." he said as he finally closed the pen. Walked over to the sink to wash.

Alice shrugged. "We always have - even way back in the beginning."

They stood side by side at the sink. Smiling at each other put of the corner of their eyes. Alice dried her eyes then put her wedding ring back on.

"Where it belongs!" he said sternly. "If I see you without it missy I shall have to punish you."

She went to take it off.

"Mrs Trevanion." he warned.

She rolled her eyes, shook her head and smiled. The realised she hadn't told him about Thabo. She approached the subject cautiously.

"Danny, since you been back no one had actually spoke to you about Thabo have they?"

"Caroline filled me in on it while I was in hospital. She was deeply outraged."

"And you?" Alice asked.

"I can't say I'm over the moon. I don't trust the boy." he growled.

"He's a good boy Danny. I've seen a different side to him. He's so sweet and sensitive. Quiet. Give him a break."

Danny raised his eyebrows.

"AND he'd been a settling influence on Liv!"

Danny snorted.

Alice grinned at him. "Did you just snort? At Moi?"

He flicked water at her. "Oui oui." he dried his hands as she wiped the water from her face. "How about French kiss madam?" he asked in a flawless French accent.

Since they made up it felt like they were making up for lost time. They spent most of their time touching or kissing. They leaned in and he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She felt him wince.

"Sorry." she murmured.

He shook his head. "It's just a little ache." he said as she rubbed it.

They heard a rumbling and looked in the direction of the house. Saw people climbing out and looking in their direction.

Danny grinned. "Wanna play a trick?"

She smiled widely in reply. "What do you have in mind?"

"Scaring them. Just a little." he explained his plan to her.

"O your evil." she laughed. "I love it!"

**A/N some danice lightness and fluffiness as promised. the story will be kicking bk in soon - mre fluffiness to cum tho x**


	50. Talking

**A/N Recap - Danice are back together and are gonna play a little trick on the family. Enjoy :)**

(X)

Alice stomped out of the surgery, Danny hot on her heels.

"Oh God they're worse!" Liv murmured when she saw Alice turn back and gesture angrily.

"Ok which one is it?" Danny demanded when he saw them watching.

Alice ignored him.

"Alice." he hissed.

"I can't talk to you when your like this." she told him simply.

"Which one of them do you love? Is has to be one of them!"

Max, Thabo and Dupe froze eyes wide.

"I demand you tell me!" he yelled at her back.

Alice spotted the men and stopped. Smiled dreamily.

All 3 of them looked at each other wondering who is was she was looking at.

"Hi." Alice breathed.

No one was willing to answer, they all looked away.

"It isn't Thabo, he's with me!" Liv said and grabbed his arm tightly. He looked eternally grateful and clinged to her.

"Not Max!" Rosie added. "That leaves…..Oh my god!"

Rosie and Liv stared at Dupe open-mouthed.

Dupe paled. "Me? But no. I didn't. She wouldn't…..I'm innocent!"

Alice merely sighed.

"Alice I know you and Trevanion are having problems but I'm not the answer. I have bad personal hygiene. I drink too much. I snore. I have Caroline!" his voice becoming higher with each sentance.

Dupe was completely serious. Alice shot Danny a look. Danny grinned in reply.

All 5 people were suddenly staring at them Liv twigged first. "You two are…."

"You conned us?" Rosie declared in disgust.

Danny walked over and out his arm around Alice. "We did well dear."

"Course we did." she said smiling up at him. "Sorry Dupe, couldn't help it." they walked to the house hands tight.

"I'll get you! BOTH of you!" Dupe called after them.

Danny looked back and winked.

Rosie and Liv looked each other and high fived. "They're back!"

(X)

Danny, Alice, Charlotte, Liv and Thabo were sat in the kitchen. Alice was washing dishes.

"Charlie can we talk?" Danny asked.

She nodded not moving.

"This might be better alone." he suggested.

Charlotte's face froze. "I don't want to!" she yelped.

Danny nodded, walked around the table and kissed her head. "I'm here anytime ok."

Charlotte walked off leaving Liv and Thabo looking at Danny apprehensively.

Alice glanced across, picked up a tea towel and began to dry her hands.

"Here's where they double team us!" Liv whispered.

Danny smiled superiorly and twined his fingers with Alice. "I believe my wife hired you." Danny shot Alice a smile who returned one brightly.

"O God I'm gonna be sick!" Liv muttered.

Danny carried on ignoring Liv's sarcastic comment. "She told you the decision would have to be remade when I returned home, well here I am."

"Danny cut out all the stick up your ass crap. Can he stay or not?" Liv snapped.

Danny grinned at Liv's declaration. "Upon careful deliberation Alice and I have decided…..that Thabo can stay."

Liv's face lit up, she jumped from her seat. "Thank you so..."

Danny halted her. "We have conditions."

Liv froze and looked at Thabo. "There's always a catch!" Dropped into her chair and crossed her arms petulantly. "The adoring daughter persona didn't stay long." Danny said to Alice.

"Teenagers huh?" Alice laughed.

"Let me guess, we have to stay something like 50 yards away from each other huh dad." Liv said in disgust.

"Actually I quite like that one. Should I add it?" Danny asked Alice.

Alice pretended to consider.

"NO!" Liv yelped.

All was silent.

"What are they?" Liv said moodily.

"You will each have a set amount of chores and a small salary. Once your chores are done your time is your own. Your chores are on top of other household stuff like keeping your rooms reasonable and dishes ect." he motioned with his good hand. "Public affection to a minimum, as Alice said it makes your gran uncomfortable."

"Doesn't stop you." Liv muttered.

"She's not my gran AND I am a married man." Winked at his wife.

"Yuck!" Liv declared. "Get used to this Thabo, it only gets worse!"

Thabo grinned at her. How she enjoyed this playful banter with her dad and he just played along, not kicking off like other dads would.

"There's other little stuff….." Danny trailed off.

"Is that all?" Liv asked hopefully sitting up in her seat.

"No." Alice cut in. "Here is my condition, I want you to go to college."

Thabo looked at Liv, he knew how she felt about getting up early he grinned amused.

"Erm Thabo, don't know why your looking like that. We mean you too!" Alice said with a half grin.

"Not so funny now is it?" Liv crowed.

"Told you are one of us now Thabo." Alice said as his shocked face.

He looked at Liv uncomfortable.

"Look guys he…" Liv began understanding his worries immediately.

Danny was alarmed that Liv could read Thabo's face so soon.

"You don't have to worry about paying for the courses. Danny and I are gonna do that. Hence your smaller salaries." Alice said so Liv didn't have to, knowing it would make Thabo embarrassed to hear Liv voice it.

Thabo shifted in his seat, no idea how to react or what to say. "Thank you." he croaked.

Danny and Alice smiled widely. Danny extended his good arm. "Welcome to the family."

Thabo stood up and shook it smiling.

"Don't take that as an invitation Olivia!" Danny warned.

Liv rolled her eyes. "See what you let yourself in for?" they began to walk down the hallway.

"Kids." Alice called after them. They looked back. "I know I don't have to say this but no trouble with Mara, or the police, or each other." she stressed the last one.

"Yes mother." Liv breathed, as they began to walk off again they were chatting excitedly.

"That went well." Alice said smiling.

"What about Charlotte?" he asked worried.

"She still refuses to talk about it." Alice frowned.

"Not talking didn't do us any good." Danny said, his green eyes pained.

Alice nodded. "You go to her. You understand more than I do."

Danny stood up and touched her cheek gently.

"I'll be in the surgery if you need me." she told him.

Danny walked towards Charlotte's room, knocked. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." came a yell. He walked in and saw her sat on the bed. She had obviously been on the phone. By the speed of her hanging up it had been with a boy no doubt.

"Danny." she said as a greeting.

He closed the door behind him. "Can I ask you something?"

"About the lion?" she asked panicked.

He shook his head.

She nodded.

"Why don't you call me dad anymore? I liked it. I miss it."

She shrugged her shoulder and looked at her blanket, the shrugging of the shoulders was a universal teenage answer.

"Is it coz of what happened to us?"

She shrugged again. Stiffer this time.

He sat down on the bottom of her bed and pondered his next words. "It's not easy is it?"

Charlotte didn't move or say a word.

"You know, forgetting what happened. It's even harder talking about it - bottling doesn't do you any good. See I bottled, and it almost drove me and your mother apart. It does that to you, you know. Distances you from the ones you love. You have probably noticed your mother and I have made up. We got there by talking. I told her what hurt me, she told me what hurt her and we met in the middle. At the time it hurt like hell but I feel so much better now. We both do."

Charlotte's head was still down staring at her blanket. She was quiet. Danny was about to stand up when she finally spoke.

"I wanted to shoot it but I couldn't. After he did that to you I still couldn't bring myself to hurt it!" she said angrily. Her head raised and he saw tears in her eyes. She got up fists clenched and walked to the window. Crossed her arms. She looked out of it. "You should have just let it jump on me!"

"Charlie - you don't mean that!" Danny answered shocked.

"I do. I was the one he wanted. It was my fault you were in there! Why should you get hurt for something that was everything to do with me?"

"Charlotte you're my daughter….."

"No I'm not Danny. Rosie is your daughter. Liv is too. I'm just excess baggage that came with mum!"

Danny stood up. "I won't have you talking that way about yourself!" he said angrily. "You ARE my daughter. I've brought you up! That is a dad, being a dad has nothing to do with biology. Fathering a kid isn't the same as being a dad!"

Charlotte exhaled and turned. "He almost killed you, coz of me. Liv, Rosie, mum. They could have lost you coz of ME!"

"No Charlie. None of this is your fault - it was just bad luck that's all." he softened his voice.

Charlotte was quiet for a while. Walked over and sat back on the bed. "I was really scared." she admitted with a whisper.

"Me too." he breathed.

She rubbed her face with her hands tiredly. "What were you thinking? See the only thought in my head is Oh my god I'm gonna die."

Danny exhaled and frowned. "Lots of things. I had no gun, no radio. I was worried about Dupe or Liv coming in. I had no way of getting help or warning anyone. Mostly I wanted to get us in the pen."

"But it was stuck." she finished.

"My fault." he whispered.

"It was just bad luck." she echoed looking at him.

They were silent again.

"Do you remember it?" she asked.

His face darkened.

"You don't have to answer that!" she added quickly.

"No it's ok." he told her. "I remember snatches up to injecting him. Then nothing."

"I could tell you - if you wanted to know." she hazarded.

Danny wasn't sure he wanted to hear it to be honest. But if Charlie need to let it out… "Yeah I do." he lied.

Charlotte's face changed. Turned pensive. "He jumped on your back. You sorta dived and gave him the needle. And he turned and pounced on you. You were out cold on your stomach. I was pretty sure he was gonna rip your head off so I ran to the office for a gun. I radioed Dupe too. Then I was stood in front of it holding a gun. I hated this animal so much and I wanted to kill it. You were lying there so still and it looked so proud of itself." she shook her head.

"You're a child Charlotte 13 don't blame yourself." he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "It started coming towards me then it collapsed. Dupe and Liv ran in. I was over beside you at this point. Poor Liv was going mental, she opened your mouth and blood poured out if it. I thought you were dead. Blood was everywhere, walls floor, you, me. After that it gets fuzzy. See apparently I went catatonic whatever that means."

Danny nodded, swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "Really really sorry." her voice broke. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

He scooted across the bed and pulled her close. "No need for sorrys, I'm your dad. I'd do anything to protect you. All of you. Even though you do drive me crazy and I wanna strangle you. I'll always protect you ok?"

Charlotte hugged him back tightly. "I love you." she whispered.

"Love you too little girl. And one more thing. Call me dad huh? My kids don't call me Danny."

She nodded wiping her eyes. "Ok dad."

He ruffed her hair. "Anything you need?"she shook her head.

"Remember Charlie I'm always here." he then walked to the door and exited. Closed the door and put his back against it leaned his head back and closed his eyes then rubbed his face. God that had been hard - but he did it - for his daughter. Now to find his wife, he was suddenly in need of a kiss and hug.

**A/N story will be kickin bk in next chappie - centered bk on Livbo x**


	51. Interrupted

Weeks flew by and Leopards Den soon settled back into a comfortable routine. Danny and Alice were so much closer now, enjoying the old love and affection they had shared so much in the past. Liv and Thabo were planning college - among other things and trying to avoid said affection from Danny and Alice. If Danny knew of their plans Liv knew he wouldn't be happy so she planned in secret. She and Thabo were saving up their wages though - this is how serious they were.

3 months passed without anyone knowing it. Danny, Liv and Thabo were sat in the kitchen. Danny's shoulder had some movement, he was seeing a physio and doing light weights to strengthen it. He was hopeful it could be fixed, or as close as. "So you kids ready for college next week?" Danny asked looking at the expectantly.

Liv made a face. Thabo was grinning. "I can't wait!"

"I expect nothing less than straight A's. Not that you will get any less." Danny told them playfully.

Liv exhaled and shook her head. Thabo just kept smiling, this was new for him. No one had even cared about whether he even went to school never mind the marks he got. "Liv you'll enjoy it when it starts!" Thabo told her.

Liv looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You should be more like Thabo Liv." Danny told her mock sternly.

Liv elbowed Thabo and sent him 'Your dead' later look. Then she looked around. "Where's Alice? She is usually pawing you." Liv made a disgusted face. "Not that I condone it - come to think of you she wasn't around yesterday either."

"She's in bed." Danny started.

Liv put up her hand. "Don't even go there!" she warned.

Danny grinned. "She asked me to thank you for giving her that virus you caught."

"She insisted on caring for me." Liv drawled. "I warned her."

"She is seriously gonna strangle you Liv. She hates being ill and her being this unwell…" Danny trailed off.

Liv's face fell and she winced. "Is she really that bad?"

"The usual, temperature, headaches, dehydrated, but can't keep anything down - food or liquid. Chills, yet sweating. Aches and pains. Stomach cramps."

"My bad." Liv murmured looking sheepish.

"Anyway college?" Danny said, noticing she always swiftly changed the subject when he brought it up. He wasn't going to be deterred this time though!

"There is still one or two forms I need to sort." she muttered.

"I'm ready to go." Thabo grinned.

Liv looked at Thabo. "NOT helping!" she hissed.

"Get yourself down there - today." Danny told them.

"Do I have to? Can't I have a year off?" Liv whined - she knew it was pointless - but she had to try.

"Let me think." Danny said sarcastically. "Erm - No. You are going to stay in education, you are going to have every chance to go to Uni…."

"Ah the university tangent." Liv covered her ears Then quickly grabbed Thabo's hand. "C'mon Thabo we have forms to hand in. I need to get away from Mini Hitler here!"

Danny grinned as they left. The university talk always worked a charm. He soon decided to go see his wife, he had only left her 2 hours ago but he was anxious to see if she was feeling any better. he hated seeing her like this.

He walked into their room and Alice was lain on her stomach head at the edge of the bed. Windows wide open, the nets moved slightly with the wind. He walked over. "How are you?" he asked, sitting down. Moved the damp hair off her forehead.

"Too hot - in 5 minutes I'll be crawling over to the windows coz I'm too cold." she moaned. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Her response to your illness was 'My bad,' he said running his hands down her short hair.

Alice felt to weak to even think of a retort. "I should be better now. This stuff is only supposed to last 24 hours."

"Want me to call a doctor?" Danny asked.

Alice shook her infinitesimally. "I'll be ok soon."

"How about I hang around until you fall asleep? I'll hug you better." he offered.

"Too hot." she whispered.

"O yeah." he said touched her cheek softly.

Alice blinked tiredly. "It's ok honey." she patted his hand. "I know you got alot to do."

Danny leant over and kissed the top of her head which was hot and clammy. "Just try and sleep. I'll pop in later."

Alice nodded. "I'll be dreaming of ways of getting my own back on her for this." She murmured.

He nodded. "Be imaginative yeah?"

Alice closed hr eyes. "Love you."

"Love you too." he promised. Touched her face gently then walked from the room and closed the door quietly.

He smiled as he thought of his life. How they never wasted an opportunity to tell the other how they felt. They were happier and more in love than ever. They were so much stronger than before. God but he loved her. Couldn't imagine his life without her in it. She was honestly the best part of him. He walked down to his surgery.

Liv and Thabo - Alice had been right about them. Thabo especially. He was a level headed young man and he was a stabilising influence on her. It seemed they were behaving themselves. The public affection was minimal. The bedroom doors were wide open when they were in there. Their chores were done on time without having to be asked. It seemed his little Olivia had matured - in spite of herself.

(X)

Liv and Thabo climbed from the bus and walked hand in hand along the street to college. "How about after we drop these off we go for a picnic?" Thabo murmured stopped turned her and kissed her softly.

"Liv smiled. "I'd love to."

He grinned, lowered his head and kissed her deeper. Liv twined her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

They pulled away sooner realising they were in public. The kisses they were sharing were growing in heat and intensity. A few times they had almost lost control. That they didn't want to happen in public!

"I shouldn't kiss you like that!" he groaned.

"Why?" she murmured.

"Coz we both know what it nearly leads to." he shook his head. Then lowered his mouth close to her ear. "You always leave me wanting more." he admitted softly.

"Me too." she smiled. "How long we been…."

"We'll have this conversation in private huh?" she suggested.

"You won't be putting me off again." she warned.

"I can try." he whispered.

**Later**

Thabo and Liv were sat in a picturesque spot in the bush on a blue fluffy blanket.

"So about before." Liv began.

"Liv." Thabo interrupted.

"C'mon Thabo, we've been going out nearly 6 months. I'm ready."

"Look Liv."

She crossed her arms and exhaled.

"I don't want to plan this down to the second ok. If you plan your first time it seems so...well planned. I'll buy some condoms and then we'll let it happen naturally. It's seems better that way. Until I buy the condoms though…."

"No way!" Liv yelped. "There is no way I wanna be pregnant! O Did I tell you, Rosie is having a little boy. Little Maximillion. Awww MJ Isn't it well adorable."

"Is she?" Thabo murmured. "Bet Max is chuffed."

"They are both over the moon. And killing themselves laughing at the way dad is forcing us into college. He's off her back and on mine. Wish Charlie was older!" she said petulantly.

I didn't have to be forced. I want to go." Thabo admitted.

Liv looked at him like he was crazy - then relented. "I know but….." she trailed off. "I'm gonna miss you in college."

"We spend loads of time together. A few hours a day won't hurt us."

"Shame we aren't doing the same course." she said sadly.

"Yeah, but I'm doing business and your doing human biology." Thabo told her.

"For physiotherapy." Liv told him.

"Sorry Liv, but you physio? I can't see it."

"It was when the physio came to Leopards Den for Danny's shoulder. It looked good."

Thabo nodded. "I know you'll be amazing whatever you do."

"Your biased but I love you."

"I love you too." he promised, his face turned serious. "I do love you - really."

Liv nodded. "I know."

Thabo went in his pocket and pulled out a blue ring box.

Liv stared at it. "What's that?"

"A present. I know we were supposed to be saving for our plans but I put some aside. It isn't fancy…." he handed it to her.

Liv opened the box and was looking at a gold band with silver swirling around it. The gem was a small clear rock, sparkling in the sun.

"Thabo it's gorgeous." she murmured. Touched it gently. It was already warm from the sun.

Thabo smiled and looked relieved that she liked it. "It's not an engagement ring or nothing. Just…well I just want you to remember this - I promise that I'm forever yours." he vowed.

"Thabo you should have told me. I haven't got you anything."

"I don't want anything. Nothing you buy me could compare to you." he said softly.

He saw her melt - literally saw he disintegrate in front of his eyes. Her face turned shocked then all soft and her eyes were soon full.

"Sorry." he yelped. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"That is so sweet." she told him.

"I mean it."

She pulled Thabo towards her and kissed him deeply. It quickly turned passionate and hot. Liv pulled him closer. His hands were running down her shoulder, arms.

"Thabo." she whispered tingles filling her body at his touch. She abandoned all common sense and pushed him down on the blanket then covered his body with her own.

"Liv." he yelped.

"Quiet." she told him. Then kissed him deeper, if that was even possible. Thabo's mind went blank. All he could think about was about how Liv's kiss was overwhelming him. How good she felt in his arms.

Liv felt the second he gave himself up to the passion and feeling erupting. Until soething interrupted them...voices made then freeze, Liv quickly jumped off Thabo. They were both breathing heavily. Who was coming?

**A/N this wasn't gonna be cut off here originally but with what is happening next it will be better... **

**-Anyway who is coming hmmm and will they know what was about to happen? keep reading to find out.**


	52. Mistakes

Thabo and Liv looked at each other as the voices approached. They grew louder. They looked in the direction of them and saw a man and woman emerge. Thabo's face turned cold and hard.

"Thabo." Lungile said shocked.

"Lungile!" Thabo hissed.

"Gilie?" the girl asked in a high pitched tone. "Do you know them? We having a double date?"

"Wish I didn't!" Liv spat.

"He is my brother Jessa and he is his little who…"

Thabo stood up fists clenched. "Don't you dare!" Thabo warned.

Lungile dismissed him.

"Brother?" Jessa murmured looked at Thabo. Liked the ways his eyes were flashing black. Liked the way his whole body was tensed and ready to spring. He looked big and dark and dangerous. And he was so much sexier than Lungile. She smiled predatorily.

Liv's eyes narrowed as she saw Jessa's perusal of Thabo. She knew she liked what she saw - Liv too stood up, beside her man. Was sending Jessa a warning with her eyes.

Jessa ignored the warning. "I didn't know Gilie had a brother." she took a step towards Thabo and lowered her head, looked up at him. "Not such a good looking one anyway."

Thabo twined his fingers with Liv's to stop her launching herself at this girl.

"I like brothers." Jessa purred seductively.

Thabo's face twisted at the innuendo. "You stayed true to form then Lungile." Thabo growled and motioned at the girl. "C'mon Liv, there's suddenly …"

Without warning a snake fell out of a tree onto Jessa's shoulders.

"Lungile help me!" The girl shrieked.

Lungile froze and backed off. Thabo looked nervous too.

"It's ok." Liv said. Unknowing why she was helping her after what she said to her boyfriend. "Just keep still." Liv whispered. Liv moved her hands slowly. Grabbed the back of the snakes head to stop it turning and biting her.

"Don't want to scare him." she murmured to herself. Grasped the bottom of the snakes body. Lifted it off her.

"There." she said smiling holding the snake.

"Whoa." the girl said shakily. Her hand on her chest. "Thanks." Jessa turned to Lungile. "You were no help! I could have died! I'm going home! Don't bother calling!"

"I'll just deal with this. Put him out of the way." Liv told Thabo.

Thabo nodded. Lungile was following Jessa then stopped and began to return

She reached up. "If you can get rid of him we can finish our picnic." she hinted.

"Yeah." he said smiling widely.

Lungile looked disgusted as he approached. "Where she going?"

"To deal with something you couldn't. Real heroic Gilie." he said the name with a sneer. "We can always count on you in a crisis!"

"What about you? You just stood there too!"

"If Liv needed me, anytime anywhere I'd help her. Even if it meant getting bit off a poisonous snake!" Thabo retorted quickly.

"Dad wants you home." Lungile said superiorly. "I keep telling him not to bother."

"Trust me I don't care." Thabo laughed.

"He listens to me!" Lungile said haughtily.

"O I really doubt that. See all you are his little lap dog yipping around his ankles praying for any little scrap of kindness he throws you." Thabo told him smugly. "He uses you. When he finds someone better, like me." he grinned cockily. "He'll just toss you away. Luckily for you I am no ones lap dog!"

"Shut up Thabo!" Lungile hissed.

"Whatamata?" he grinned arrogantly. "You messing up again? Tell me how often does he ask to bring me home?"

Lungile paled.

"More and more often now by the look on your face."

Lungiles eyes were black.

"One more cock up and that's it huh Lungile? Has he warned you that's he's gonna get rid yet?"

"Shut up Thabo!" Lungile screamed.

"I think I may have struck a nerve!" Thabo grinned.

"O I'll strike a nerve!" Lungile spat. "How about I tell you what I'm planning on doing to your precious little Liv when I get my hands on her."

Thabo's face hardened.

"Not so clever now." Lungile fumed. "Think about this, how about I drag her by the hair to the nearest dark corner and…"

Thabo roared with rage and flung himself at Lungile…

(X)

Liv was walking through the bush, giving Thabo plenty of time to get rid of that snake! Then she thought about the one in her hands. "Sorry I'm actually insulting you there." she murmured.

The snake was hissing.

"I know you dislike being held like this but if I hold you any other way you'll bite me - I don't want to go through that again! I'm finding you a nice dark place.

Liv got to thinking about what nearly happened between her and Thabo. They had agreed nothing until they had some protection and they nearly go and lose it. Then again once won't hurt would it? The thought still made her sick. Maybe it would be best if they went straight home. She nodded mind made up. She threw the snake into a bush realising he was angry and would turn on her as soon as she let him go. The she jogged away so he couldn't see her. Returned to her sexy boyfriend.

Thabo met her sooner, away from their picnic. "C'mon Liv." he said jerkily. "I'm going home."

"Thabo?"

He was rubbing his fists. "We're done here!"

"You ok?"

"Yes - so lets go!" he demanded.

"Ok." she replied softly. He had never spoke to her like that before. They walked in silence. He stopped her.

"I'm sorry." he said contritely. "Lungile put me on edge. There's no excuse for talking to you like that."

"What he say to you to make you so mad?"

"Just stuff about my family." he told her held her hand gently. "I don't wanna talk about him Liv. Talking about you is much better." he handed her the ring box that got dropped during their passionate embrace.

Liv smiled opened it and removed the ring.

He took it from her and slid it on her finger. They looked at it.

"I love it." she murmured. "Thank you."

He put his arm around her shoulders and they began to walk again. "No thanks necessary. Your worth any price.

If Liv turned to her left and looked at Thabo's hand she would have noticed his grazed and bloody knuckles as it was she was too busy looking up into his eyes.

(X) **That Night**

Danny carried a bowl of soup into his and Alice's bedroom. He walked in and saw Alice still crashed out on her back arms and legs spread in a star shape. Her mouth open slightly her head rested ion it's side. The blanket was bunched in a bundle at the bottom of the bed. He smiled as he saw one of Alice's arms and legs was hanging limply from the bed, her breathing was slow and deep. She was obviously deeply asleep and had been since he left her this afternoon. Her last meal had been nearly two days ago, hence the soup. He placed the bowl on the beside cabinet as he sat down.

"Alice honey wake up."

She frowned, turned onto her side and rolled into a tight ball mumbling about cake.

Cake? He though raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Alice darling."" he said running his hand down her arm.

She groaned and clutched her stomach. "Sleep." she moaned.

"Just try and eat a little soup for me - then you can sleep as long as you want."

Alice lay silently for a moment. "You lie." she whispered.

"Huh?" he asked with a smile.

"You said you let me sleep as long as I want. As soon as I'm better you'll have me slaving away in the surgery." she opened her eyes and looked at him.

He smiled at her. Ill, cheeks flushed, tired she was still beautiful to him. Her eyes were just beyond gorgeous.

"That is what your paid for." he reminded and touched her cheek softly. "How'd you feel?"

"Sick." she moaned. He lifted her so her back was against the headboard.

He held a glass of water while she sipped.

"I can hold a glass."

"Humour me." he said picking up the bowl of soup.

Alice twisted her face.

"Just eat a little." he asked.

"I'll be sick." she told him seriously.

"Just try. You haven't had anything in days. You'll never get better if you have no energy and if you get any thinner you'll disappear!"

She exhaled. Grabbed the spoon. "I'm feeding myself!"

He smiled and placed the bowl on a tray that magically appeared from the floor.

"I planned ahead." he grinned.

Alice sat and stirred the contents. Staring down at the swirling liquid.

"Don't worry I haven't poisoned it."

Alice mad a pained face, lifted a tiny amount from the bowl. She out the spoon to her mouth and sipped. Swallowed tightly. After a second she clapped a hand over her mouth breathing through her nose.

Alice?" he stood up and lifted the tray.

She shook her head and removed her hand breathing slowly. My stomach lurched at the food. It must be empty. Thought it was gonna happen for a second though." he lowered the tray back down. She didn't feel like she could stomach anymore but carried on for Danny. She ate a quarter when she quit.

"I've had enough." she told him.

He nodded and handed her the water, she took a drink and swished it around her mouth and swallowed.

"Feel any better?" he asked hopefully.

"Not really."

"I hate this." he groaned. Moved so she could lie back down. Moved some more hair from her forehead. "It's not like you to be ill for so long."

"I know." she answered snuggling down into the covers. "I'm really gonna kill her!" Alice said half playfully. "Her germs are full on death warriors. Super strength germ machines! My poor little antibodies are too weak!"

Out of nowhere they heard Liv screaming and yelling.

"Stay here." he said urgently.

Alice ignored him and climbed from the bed.

(X)

Thabo and Liv were sat on the veranda. "Where'd you go when we got home?"

"Nowhere." Thabo said quickly.

Liv frowned. "Why you keeping secrets from me?"

"I'm not." he told her.

"Where'd you go then?"

"Just out. I needed to clear my head."

Liv exhaled.

"Don't push it Liv - please." he pleaded.

"You've been different since Lungile. You aren't thinking of leaving and going back?"

"NEVER!" he barked.

Liv jumped.

"Sorry."

"You can talk to me you know Thabo." She told him gently.

"I know, but there is nothing to tell." he glanced down at his grazed knuckles and frowned. "I did get the stuff we needed though."

"You mean the…" she lowered her voice.

He nodded and she smiled. Her mind taken off everything but them. "We'll have to make sure we carry them but like hide them coz gran will go spare!"

Thabo grinned. "Am I so irresistible."

"No, you just lead me astray, and I am so impressionable you know." she laughed.

"As long as I am the only one giving you all these impressions." he said lowly.

She looked deeply into his eyes. "You are." she purred.

He stood up and took her hand. "C'mon."

She froze. "You mean you wanna do it now?"

"Yeah." he told her.

She felt butterflies and smiled. Stood up.

They saw a car with blue flashing lights approaching. "Whose this?"

Thabo closed his eyes. "Go in the house Liv." he said softly.

2 men climbed from the car, dressed in uniforms.

"Thabo?"

He exhaled and kissed her softly. The men approached.

"Thabo Kani?"

"Yeah." he replied.

"We are placing you under arrest for assault on Lungile Kani."

"Thabo?" she asked voice raised eyes wide.

He looked at her as he was cuffed. Shrugged.

"Get off him!" she shouted to the officers. "Your wrong ok! I was with him! He didn't do anything wrong!" she screamed.

"Liv. Go inside please." he pleaded.

Danny and Alice appeared at the door.

"Thabo?" Danny asked in shock.

"Take Liv inside please." Thabo asked.

"What?"

"Assault." he told them.

Alice clapped her hand over her mouth. Her stomach churning sickeningly. She dashed to the bathroom.

Liv was just about to go for the officer holding Thabo. Danny ran out and grabbed her.

Thabo climbed into the car.

Danny held Liv tightly as he was drove away. Thabo looked back and saw tears streaming from her eyes.

**A/N there is more to this than meets the eye, keep reading x**


	53. Plans

Danny settled Liv in the kitchen.

"You have to get Thabo Danny!" Liv pleaded.

"No!" he hissed. "Thabo has made his bed."

"He didn't do anything." Liv countered.

"I need to see to Alice." he said and walked away from Liv.

Danny knocked on the bathroom door then walked inside. He saw Alice holding a cold flannel to her face.

"Alice?" he asked.

"I feel abit better now." she told him quickly.

Danny looked at her and noticed her cheeks were flushed and red. He took the flannel, sat her down on the edge of the bath. He dampened the cloth and pushed her head forward slightly, began to softly dab the back of her neck. Alice closed her eyes at the coolness started to spread.

"Now how do you feel?" he murmured.

"Much better." she admitted.

"You don't look better." he murmured. Moving the flannel to her cheek.

She shrugged. "My head is still splitting, but you have places to be."

He frowned.

"You need to bring Thabo home."

"No." he said stubbornly. Went back over to moisten the cloth again.

"Is this coz you are worried about how close he and Liv are getting? Coz leaving him in there won't change that!"

Danny's eyes darkened. "He has been arrested for assault Alice!"

"I heard Danny! Does that sound like our Thabo?"

"Since when has he been our Thabo?"

"Since Liv fell in love with him!"

"Love?" Danny squeaked.

"Yeah Danny - you can't say you weren't expecting this. She looks like she would walk to the ends of the earth for him! It takes one second to fall for someone - WE should know!"

Danny exhaled nodding.

"He's a good kid Danny - I can't see him assaulting someone!"

"He had his chance Alice. You said yourself, no trouble with the police!"

"Danny please, for me." she asked.

"Not this time." he murmured.

"Ok." she stood up, with her small stature still made him feel like she looked down on him - kinda like a slug! "If you don't go for him I will!"

Danny frowned. "Alice your ill."

"No one has ever gave him a chance. He has never had the benefit of the doubt before. I refuse to be another one Danny. He's a good person and I've grown to love him like a son while he's been here. You only have to look at the change in Liv to know the truth about him. Assaulting someone? I don't think so! He is so used to people believing the worst of him. Not here, not us. Can't you understand that he doesn't try to defend himself not because he did it but because no one has ever bothered to listen before!"

Alice's blue eyes were sparkling.

Danny shook his head. "You know you can make me do whatever you want!" he told her.

She smiled widely. "Coz deep down you know I'm right."

"I hope your right." he corrected.

"Trust me." she murmured.

He took her hand. "Bed."

"I need to…." she began.

"That is my condition. Caroline and Nomsa can watch Charlie, I know Liv is already waiting in the truck."

"Just bring him home yeah?" Alice asked.

"I'll try." he promised. Escorted her to their room, then walked from the house and saw Liv waiting for him in the car.

"I'm going Danny - don't try and stop me!" she growled.

"As if I could!" it seemed he was controlled by two tyrant females in his life!

Liv didn't smile or reply, she just looked straight ahead. Arms crossed as Danny started the car.

(X)

Thabo sat in a cell. He'd just been interviewed. They had taken pictures of his fists. He was stupid. He shouldn't have lost his temper like that. He shouldn't have visited his father and goaded him like he did. It seemed they had mounting evidence. He didn't know how - he hadn't done anything. Yeah he had went for Lungile but when it came down to it he hadn't touched him! He had hurt his fists on the tree behind him and as for the theft and breaking and entering at Mara. He had nothing to do with them and his dad knew it, he was punishing Thabo and there was nothing he could do about it! God he really was stupid, had played right into their hands. He was going down for a long time!

They had shown him pictures of Lungiles injuries, hoping to provoke some kind of reaction from him. God someone had really done him over. He shouldn't but he actually felt sorry for Lungile going through that. There was no love lost between him and his brother - didn't mean he wanted to see him hurt - and he wouldn't hurt him like that by his own hand! No one believed him though. Lungile had blamed him too! They had it straight from his mouth apparently. Thabo put his face in his hands and felt depression descend there was a buzz and his cell door opened. His father walked in. Thabo didn't move.

"You did a very stupid thing Thabo." Atwanda told him gently.

Thabo mistrusted that tone,. It sounded sly and snide. "I didn't do anything!" he replied.

"Why do that to your own brother. Your flesh and blood."

"I didn't." Thabo reiterated.

"Why would he lie?"

"Coz he hates me. He wants to get back at me for simply being here. This is the only way he can. By separating me from Liv!" by leaving her completely unprotected, he had to warn Danny of Lungiles threats!

"Look at your life since she came into it."

"O I have dad and it's been miles better!" he then quieted. His dad was best at twisting words he needed to maintain a silence then his dad couldn't work him!

"Lungile will drop the charges if you come home." Atwanda told him.

"That's you talking dad not him. He doesn't want me there and I don't want to be there either!"

Atwanda shifted his weight to the other foot. "Look son I need you there. Lungile doesn't know how to get stuff done."

Thabo remained silent.

"All he does is mess stuff up." he seethed. Clenched his fists. Thabo glanced at them and saw they were discoloured. Kind of like... Thabo stared at his dad pieces falling into place.

"No." Thabo whispered. "NO you wouldn't…." Thabo felt sick.

"You can't blame me. He told me you went for him too. I only did what you couldn't!"

Thabo's jaw dropped. "You….and I'm…..I'm gonna go to prison for this AND the lies about the breaking and entering, was that you too?" Thabo asked on his feet.

"Lungile." Atwanda said superiorly. "And you don't have to go to prison if you come home."

"So that's why he blamed me - coz YOU told him to? I wouldn't go back there if you paid me!" Thabo spat. "I'd rather rot!"

"Then you will! By the way tell sweet little Olivia that Lungile will be seeing her real soon." Atwanda smiled evilly.

Thabo's restraint snapped and rage filled his body. He flew at his father. Policemen entered the cell in seconds restraining him.

"If he touches her - hurts her in any way and I swear to God I'll kill you both!" Thabo vowed his eyes black.

Atwanda looked at one of the officers. "Where did I go wrong with him? We'll talk again soon Thabo, when your calmer huh. I'll tell Liv you said hello." he then winked leaving Thabo in no doubt as to what the wink meant.

Thabo roared and began to fight more, 2 more officers came in to help try and restrain him.

(X)

Liv was pacing in the reception. Danny was in the office talking to an officer about the severity of Thabo's crimes. Alleged crimes she amended. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a tall man walking towards her.

"Olivia." he murmured.

Liv looked up and saw Atwanda.

"Shame about Thabo." he said softly shaking his head.

"He's innocent!" Liv said passionately "He didn't do anything!"

Atwanda grinned. His teeth gleamed straight and white. "I knew there was a great wealth of passion inside you Olivia." he murmured, his eyes bright. "I saw it when I first met you."

Liv frowned. "Excuse me." she said in disgust then went to walk away.

Atwanda grabbed her arm. "Don't walk away from me, I'm not finished."

She glared at him. "I am!" yanked her arm away but wasn't released from his strong grip.

He smiled evilly. "Thabo WILL go down for this."

"Don't count on it." Liv retorted.

"Don't worry though. We will comfort you. Lungile especially. Whether you want it or not." he lowered his voice.

"Let him try!" Liv spat.

"O Olivia, see that is where the fun is. The challenge makes it all the better." he moistened his lips at that second.

He moved a strand of hair from her cheek. "We're looking forward to getting to know you better. Welcome to the family."

Liv paled and felt her breath catch. Threats from Lungile were one thing. Atwanda though. He'd carry them through….to the very end! "I…..I…." her mind whirled.

He smiled patted her cheek. "Don't worry your pretty little head." he murmured. "I'm sure everything will work out. For one of us anyway!"

Atwanda then released her arm and walked from the police station. Liv's breathing was heavy and laboured. Acid pooled in her stomach. Her heart was beating a fast irregular rhythm. Had he just hinted at what she thought he hinted at? Were he and Lungile really capable of….O MY GOD! She thought she was gonna throw up! What was she gonna do? She couldn't tell Thabo about this, he'd go mental! He had enough to worry about! Plus Atwanda hadn't came out and threatened her - he had just hinted at it.

What REALLY scared her was the look on his face. His eyes. They made her sick. Thabo had those eyes. On Atwanda they were dark and cruel and held none of Thabo's softness. When he hinted at his plan they had shined unnaturally. She exhaled a shaking breath. Heard a door open and shook her head. Danny walked towards her.

**A/N told you there was more to this than met the eye. will thabo go to prison? will atwanda follow through on his threats? we are speeding towards the end, still a little way to go yet. hope your enjoying. x**


	54. You just HAD to ask!

Danny approached Liv. Don't worry Liv, Thabo has been granted bail. He's been told to stay away from Mara. His little visit there today did no one any good."

Liv frowned. He hadn't told her he was visiting Mara.

"Before he can be bailed though you have to give a statement. You're a witness."

Liv nodded.

An officer came and collected her. She was sat in a interview room, a tape was turned on and the officer was sat with a piece of paper and a pencil. "Ok Miss Adams." the officer said kindly. "I understand you were in the bush with Mr Kani at 1pm this afternoon. At the time of the attack."

"Alleged attack." Liv corrected.

The officer write something down. She paled.

"Were you?" the officer asked looking at her intently.

"Yes." Liv said, stomach suddenly quivering.

"Tell me, in your own words what happened."

Liv exhaled. "Not a lot to be honest. We were in the bush talking. Thabo gave me a present. Then his brother turned up with his girlfriend. It got a bit heated….."

"What do you mean by heated?" the officer interrupted.

She shrugged. "Well Lungile was showing off in front of his girlfriend and Thabo wasn't rising to it."

"Showing off?" the officer asked.

"Acting the big man trying to put Thabo down. Thabo was just like who cares."

"I see." the officer murmured scribbling notes. "Then?"

"A snake fell on Lungiles girlfriend, Lungile ran off I sorted it. She stormed off Lungile followed her then came back to us. I asked Thabo to get rid of him so we could be alone again."

The officer frowned. "Then?" he asked.

Liv froze internally. She knew Thabo hadn't done this. She made a split second decision.

"Well I sorted the snake away from the place we were and was returning. I was walking slowly giving Thabo to get rid of him and I heard Thabo roar with anger I hurried forward and saw him with Lungile." Less is best Liv then they can't catch you out. She told herself. She swallowed thickly. "He didn't hit him. He hit the tree behind him. To be honest the angry look on his face scared me so I backed off. A second later Thabo appeared looking normal."

"And your last look of the victim?"

"Scared but fine. Thabo hadn't hurt him."

"Was Mr Kani with you for the rest of that time?"

"Yes."

"Does Mr Kani know if you saw anything?"

She shook her head.

"For the tape." the officer asked.

"No, he thinks I was far away." she breathed. "He doesn't show his temper in front of me."

"In your opinion is Mr Kani capable of assaulting his brother?"

She nodded hesitantly. "If pushed far enough."

"Do you know anything that would push him far enough?"

Liv knew these were tester questions. Testing if she was telling the truth. She would be truthful, she had to! Especially given that they could catch her out in her earlier lies. "If Lungile threatened me." she finally said softly.

The officer scribbled this down on his notes. Handed her a form to sign.

"I don't have to warn you what will happen if we find out you've lied." the officer told her sternly.

"Perjury." Liv answered. "Obstructing a police investigation. Carries a jail term." Liv said monotonously, her throat almost caught on the final words.

"It does." the officer growled. Obviously not convinced. "Sign it!"

Liv felt the hesitation deep inside but didn't show it. She signed her name, looked at the officer confidently then left. Only when she was sat alone at the reception did the enormity of what has just done hit her. She'd broke the law! For a boy! Who lied to her! He told her he'd been for a walk, and he went to Mara! She could very well go to jail - for something that Thabo probably done. Something she couldn't blame him for doing!

"Oh God!" she breathed sickness filling her body. She sat there, sure the police were finding holes in her statement.

Thabo was lead out.

"We still have our investigation to complete. We'll be in touch soon Mr Kani!" the officer told Thabo.

Thabo nodded stiffly as did Danny who stood alongside him.

Liv glanced at him and saw his brown eyes, those beaituful soft brown eyes were so dull, lifeless. He hadn't looked at her yet.

"C'mon Thabo." Danny asked, directing him towards the exit.

Thabo finally spotted Liv. She sat there blood hair falling around her face, the light from the window shined casting her in a glow. Sort of like an angel…..at hells door. He stood and they looked at each other. She didn't run to him like she usually did when they'd spent time apart. Even half an hour had prompted that in the past!

It was then she noticed her body language. Her arms were crossed tightly and her eye's…the eyes which he could usually read so easily were shuttered. Keeping him out. She wore a strange, almost alien look. O no, she believed the worst of him! He may as well go back in that prison cell. It was preferable to knowing that Liv thought he could do that.

"Let's get you two home, get some tea. I'm starving." Danny murmured.

Thabo and Liv eyed each other wearily. "Yeah." they chorused and walked out.

Danny looked between them wondering what was going on - probably the public affection thing he decided. Although they weren't bothered about kissing in front of him before - he wasn't gonna push it though!

As they drove along it was Thabo who broke the awkward silence that had descended. "Wonder why they let me out. Apparently they had a lot of evidence." he ran his finger across his grazed knuckles.

No one answered him. Liv had a feeling it has something to do with her lies though. She exhaled loudly. Again the silence fell, this time no one tried to break it. It just lingered oppressively.

(X)

All 3 people were relieved when they finally arrived at home.

"Conference!" Danny barked. "Kitchen table in 5!"

Liv and Thabo nodded and walked into the house dejectedly. Both watching the other in the corner of their eye. Danny followed them, popped his head into his bedroom and found it empty. He immediately grabbed a radio. "Alice! Alice come in."

"Hi honey. Did you bring him home?" Came Alice's cheery voice. It was blatantly false and a little tired.

"Where are you."

"Would you believe me if I said I was lying in bed?" she asked sweetly.

"Erm, no, unless your invisible."

"I'm invisible." she told him.

"C'mon honey your ill."

"I'm only in the surgery feeding the animals." she protested.

"Alice…"

"Before you go off on one it had to be done!"

Danny exhaled. "I brought Thabo home, like you asked. Just about to talk to them. You wanna be there?"

"No, I don't want him to feel like we're ganging up on him. Don't go mad huh. Don't be too hard on him either, he didn't do this."

"I'll try." he promised. "Love you." he finished.

"Love you too." she answered then began mumbling to an animal.

He placed the radio back on the table walked towards the kids. Saw Liv sipping coke. Thabo rolled an unopened can between his two hands.

"Ok you two…" Danny began sitting down.

Neither Liv nor Thabo responded.

"Well can one of you tell me what's going on?" Danny asked.

Liv exhaled and sat up from her slouching position. "Thabo has been accused of assaulting Lungile."

"And breaking into Mara and trashing the place." Thabo added darkly.

Danny nodded looked at Thabo. "Did you?"

Thabo looked at Liv who was looking at him expectantly. He knew it! No one trusted him! They had to ask didn't they! His cocky arrogant mask slid right back into place. He leaned back in his chair and grinned sardonically. Crossed his arms and looked Danny in the eye. "If I did? I don't see that it has anything to do with you!"

"Thabo." Liv began.

He ignored Liv's soft request.

"It has everything to do with me if your intent on dragging my teenage daughter down with you!" Danny said anger building at this kids attitude.

Thabo stood up. "If you knew me at all…" Fuck this! Thabo thought angrily, he didn't explain himself for no one! "You know what, forget it!" he walked away resisting the urge to lash out. The only thing stopping him was Liv, who expected it of him anyway. He walked faster.

"Thabo get back here!" Danny yelled.

Thabo looked back. His face blatantly aggressive. "You gonna make me?" Paused. "Thought not, you can't make me do anything!" walked off.

Danny frowned, it was then he noticed Liv hadn't followed him. She just sat there lost in thought.

"Liv?" Danny questioned.

She shrugged. "My heart is telling me that he isn't capable. My head is telling me anyone is capable - if pushed."

Danny pondered her statement. "Gut feeling?"

Liv frowned, then looked at him and shook her head. "He didn't do this." the doubts still plagued her. "I'd better find him."

"He'll come back when he's ready." Danny told her.

"What if he doesn't?" she asked worriedly.

"He has to, this is his bail address. He could accused of skipping bail."

"Don't think that will matter to him much dad." she told him.

"Don't worry, he'll come home." Danny told her confidently.

(X)

Thabo got a taxi to Jo'burg and accessed his and Liv's account to pay him. Then went to a shop where they didn't ask for ID. Lungile told him about it. He bought himself some bottles - the best way to forget your troubles. He also wanted to numb the pain he was feeling. Why did everyone always believe the worst of him? No matter what he did to try to convince them otherwise. No matter how much he strived to prove himself he couldn't escape the bad boy image that he had perpetuated. Now he knew that he was stuck with it. The girl he loved couldn't look passed it. He's told her things, did things with her that would'nt have even imagined before!

Before he knew it he had walked far enough to go back in the bush. Tried to find a quiet spot to drink his bottles and brood. Why had Liv been like that with him? She had to know he wasn't a threat to her. God he'd die for her, he'd do anything she asked and she still believed he'd do that. SHE was the reason he stopped himself. He couldn't leave her alone. Which is what his dad and Lungile wanted. Then again she knew he was capable. Look at what he'd done to Chris 6 months ago. That was 6 months ago though. She'd changed him, he was calmer now, mellow.

He always knew she was too good for him. He took a long drink of his bottle.

She could do without the jail mail hitting her mat too. Another long drink. One bottle finished. He opened another.

He knew he was going down - even though he was innocent. Pain shafted through his heart. There was one thing he had to do before he was sent down. The thought of it killed him but it was for the best. He drank down that full bottle in one drink.

For tonight he could pretend that he and Liv were still happy, because as dawn came so would the tears. From both of them.

**A/N awww poor thabo bless him he's having a rough time of it  
- what will happen in the morning tho - an y will both he and Liv b crying? hmmm  
thanks for reading x**


	55. Worries

Alice sat at the kitchen table resisting the urge to yawn.

I will not yawn I will not yawn! A mantra in her head. She had to do this, if Caroline even thought she looked tired or ill in any way she was to use force to get Alice back into bed. Danny had her on orders! God she was no good to her family in bed, and she did feel better - slightly. The sickness still remained though. Urgh - she hated it! And she still felt a little hot but she was functional now which was more than could be said for this morning! She couldn't have moved this morning if her life depended on it. Seriously if the house was burning down she couldn't have moved. But since she had thrown up earlier she was getting better. Knowing Danny he had probably fed her bad soup! Which had made her better!

Liv walked into the kitchen and saw Alice lost in thought.

"Danny got in touch yet? Dupe?"

Danny and Dupe were out looking for Thabo, he'd been unreachable and Liv was beside herself.

Alice shook her head. Looked at her, face full of sympathy. She knew what is was like knowing the one you love was alone in the bush. It still made her sick thinking of Danny in the bush all those years ago! Her stomach churned uneasily.

"Where is he?" Liv whispered. Eyes pained.

"Don't worry, he's a good kid." God that's all she seemed to say these days!

"So do you think…." Liv began.

"What did Thabo assault someone?" Alice shook her head. "No way. I know he didn't, like I say he's a good kid. Plus he loves you."

Liv frowned and crossed her arms. Rubbed them absently. "What had love got to do with it?"

"Love, real love changes you. Makes you try to be better. He wouldn't have done it coz he has you. Why would he risk what you have by going to prison. His life was getting better. You had plans."

"Plan?" Liv squeaked. Did Alice know?

"You know, college." Alice told her.

"O yeah." Liv breathed nodding. They did have plans. Future plans that included them travelling. She pondered Alice's words.

"You haven't been in any trouble since he came here either." Alice added with a smile.

Liv hadn't noticed that - then again….. "Alice can I tell you something?"

Alice froze. She recognised that tone. It was the 'I messed up big style tone and I need to spill!' "What?" she asked cautiously. Her eyes weary.

"You have to promise not to tell Danny - or the police." she added on a whisper.

O no! "I'd rather not know this Liv." she admitted.

Liv exhaled and nodded her head dejected. Eyes downcast.

Alice felt guilt fill her. Liv needed her, what else could she do? God if this made her an accessory to some sort of crime… "Tell me, I promise to both."

Liv inhaled deeply. "I lied to the police."

Alice's eyes widened. "You what?"

"Alice you promised!" Liv reminded.

"C'mon Liv!" Alice squeaked. Her headache intensifying.

"I had no other choice, they were gonna send him down!" Liv protested.

"Doesn't mean you lie to the police!" Alice said lowly. "They'll find out and you'll be in deep trouble. They'll wonder why you lied. If he asked you to lie. See the picture I'm painting?"

"I had to do something!" Liv told her passionately.

"Keep your voice down, your gran is around." Alice warned.

Liv nodded.

Alice rubbed her head, feeling sicker than before.

"What do I do Alice?" Liv whispered, her tone showing her age.

Alice shook her head. "I have no idea. This is way out of my league." She exhaled. "I think the only thing you can do is hope they don't find out you lied!"

"I don't hope that, I just hope…." Liv trailed off.

"You hope what?" Alice asked.

"That he's innocent. See I only lied coz that's what I believed. But not once has he came out and told me he hasn't. Doubts are nagging at me. If he'd tell me he didn't I'd believe him but he just ran off!"

Alice nodded. "Think of from his point of view. He gets falsely accused of this. He's probably scared he's gonna lose you, and the family he has gained here."

Liv sighed. "You won't tell Danny will you?"

Alice frowned. Keeping things from her husband never worked before, but a promise was a promise. "My lips are sealed."

Liv looked visibly relieved. Alice walked to the sink to get some water.

"You and Danny seem happier." Liv hazarded. "Like before."

"We are." Alice agreed. A smile automatically came on her face as she thought of the past few weeks with Danny.

"Everything sorted?"

"We're better than sorted." Alice breathed, the smile not leaving her face.

Liv noticed it, at least she didn't have them to worry about anymore! "That's good I know how hard things have been for you recently."

Alice nodded. Still felt a pang of loss deep inside when she thought of her and Danny's child. She shook her head before depressive thoughts could take root. "Vanessa is due in a few weeks. She messaged me on facebook. By the sounds of it she isn't gonna last. I'm finally gonna be Auntie Alice. Rowan has kept me waiting long enough!"

Liv smiled. "They picked a name?"

"Rowaneta."

Liv's jaw dropped. "They wouldn't inflict that name on a little girl would they?"

Alice laughed. "Joke. They're calling her Aislynne Jade Collins."

"Cute name." Liv replied.

"Doesn't sound like a Rowan name does it." Alice remarked.

"It has got a Vanessa ring to it." Liv agreed.

"God my brother - a father to a daughter! I can't see it. When I saw him with kids I always saw boys."

"He'll be fine. He's good with Charlotte."

Alice nodded. "He's the proof that love changes you."

Liv smiled. "Definatly."

Alice again restrained a yawn.

"You ok?" Liv asked.

"Just a little tired and ill." Alice told her.

"Thanks to me."

"Revenge will be mine girly!" Alice warned playfully.

Liv studied her for a second. "I'm happy Danny married you. We could have ended up with a nutter."

"You got me instead - far worse." Alice quipped.

"I agree." Liv drawled.

"Get yourself to bed. I'll come get you as soon as he's home."

"Promise?"

"I swear!" Alice vowed.

Liv walked over to Alice and wrapped her arms around her. "Thanks Alice - for everything."

Alice patted her back affectionately. "Part of the job." she whispered.

Liv smiled at her then walked to her room.

(X)

Danny walked into the house the following morning.

Alice who had been preparing breakfast looked back at her husband. He looked bone tired.

Anything?" she asked.

He shook his head, worry etched onto his features.

Alice exhaled. "This is gonna destroy Liv, she is so worried. I checked on her at 12, 2 and 4. She was tossing and turning."

"We checked everywhere twice." he breathed.

"You look shattered." Alice told him walked over and put her hand on his cheek.

"I'll be fine." he said too quickly.

"Go to bed." she told him.

"But your….."

"Better now. I woke up this morning feeling like a new woman!"

"In that case…" he murmured pulling her close and lowering his head. Rested his lips upon hers.

"Mmmm." came from within Alice. Her arms came around him of their own volition. She pulled him closer so that all their bodies were touching.

Danny pulled back, his face warm. "Wow you are better." he breathed.

She smiled and nodded slowly. Her eyes sparkled with heat. "I'm hungry." she said, going back to the breakfast.

"Ok." Danny said with a grin, took her hand and tried to lead her to the bedroom.

"You know what I meant!" she scolded playfully.

"I do." he agreed with a smile. "MY hungry is better though!"

Alice wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. Inhaled deeply. She could smell fresh air dust and Danny.

"Alice?" he asked slightly worried.

"I just love you." she replied.

"I love you too." he promised.

Liv walked from her room and snorted in disgust. "Can't you two keep your hand OFF each other?"

"I see my little Olivia woke up on the wrong side of the cage this morning." Danny drawled above Alice's head.

Alice's eye's shined with amusement. "Danny." she warned pulling away.

"Don't start with me dad!" Liv growled opening the fridge

"Grrrr!" he replied.

"You know what?" Liv snapped slammed the fridge door shut. "I'm not in the mood!" she stomped back into her room and slammed the door.

"Ach!" Dupe groaned from his room. "I just got to bed!"

Danny winced.

"Parent lesson number one - Don't piss off your daughter when she's worried." Alice murmured stirring the eggs.

"Alice." Danny began.

"You don't understand how worried she is. It's understandable she can't take a joke."

He exhaled. "Should I go fix it?"

"Yeah - if you want her to speak to you again."

Danny considered. "The none speaking sound pretty good actually."

Alice stared at him.

"Ok ok." he caved. "I'll sort it." he walked over and kissed her quickly, then went to see his daughter.

**A/N this chapter was supposed to be longer - bit i hadn't wrote anything else so...  
Filler really - next chapter will have more - when i find the time to write it :/ x**


	56. Like Before

Thabo yawned as he walked through the bush – he was still feeling the effects of the alcohol he had foolishly consumed last night. Now, on the day he had to have a clear head and a strong resolve he felt like rubbish. His mouth was as dry as dust and his head pounded to the same tempo as his heart. At the moment he didn't feel like thinking let alone moving. He hadn't had any sleep at all. So this is what a hangover felt like. He hadn't had one before – ironic that he had his first one on the day he was gonna cut all ties with the love of his life. Like he needed any other reminders of how bad this day is. Danny was right though he refused to drag Liv down with him! He loved her too much to allow that to happen. So what was going to happen today was necessary – in her best interests. She just didn't know it yet.

'You just keep telling yourself that Thabo and one day you might believe it!' his mind mocked him.

Ok so he too knew it was a cop out excuse. She believed he was capable of assaulting someone and he knew he wasn't. There was always the chance that he'd get accused of something again and he'd always wonder whether she believed he did it. At least they didn't do anything stupid – like sleeping together. That memory he knew he could live without. He already knew the softness of her skin and the velvety texture of her lips. He knew how sweet her kisses were and that was torture enough. He didn't want anything else thank you!

He knew he was in big trouble. He was in big trouble with Danny for disobeying him. Necessary at the time, it was either walk out of there or burst into tears. NO WAY were they seeing that! Fair enough it hurt that they didn't believe him and he wasn't being accused of using tears to manipulate him or worse feel sorry for him.

He knew he was in big trouble with Liv for turning his phone off. Again that was necessary. It was hard enough thinking of her without being tempted to look at her picture. Actually phone her and listen to her voice. That sweet gorgeous voice which could make him melt and promise the earth as long as she always loved him.

He also knew he was in big trouble with Alice for worrying her. He knew she would worry, she was like that. He also knew she was probably the only one in the whole world who would believe he was innocent. Another reason why he disappeared. He didn't want her feeling like she had to take his side against her whole family. He knew she would and he didn't want to be the cause of her and Danny arguing. They had only just made up!

The biggest trouble he was in wasn't as easily fixed as those ones though. The biggest trouble was massive compared to those tiny ones and it wasn't going away any time soon.

He ran his hands through his hair. Why were his family so messed up? Why were they detrmined to mess HIM up! Couldn't let have just left him alone and let him be happy? Isn't that what families were supposed to want for each other? Health and happiness? Not HIS!

He saw the roof of Leopards Den in the distance, he stopped walking and just stood and stared. He didn't want to do this – but he had no other choice! With those words reverberating around his mind he still couldn't force his feet to move.

(X)

Liv was dressing in her room jerkily. Not at all amused in the way in which Danny had treated her. He seriously had no concept of what she was going through. How her mind was dreaming all these awful scenarios, each one more vivid and frightening then the next. How she truly felt like she was gonna go insane if Thabo didn't get in touch soon. A soft knock pulled her from her thoughts.

"Who's there?" she barked if it was Danny he could take a long walk off a short precipice!

"It's me." The man walking off the cliff said.

"Go away funny man!" she seethed.

"I'm coming in ok." Danny told her. The door began to open slowly. His hand popped in and he waved a white handkerchief. The universal sign for surrender. His head popped in. "I come in peace."

Liv exhaled, couldn't help but smile at him. "Since you're here." She whispered trying to summon her anger back.

He opened the door and leaned against the doorway. "Just so you know Alice has a gun trained on me, one wrong word and I'm history!"

"Yeah right!" Liv drawled.

"Ok your right, but I am staying here so she can keep me on the straight and narrow."

"Whatever dad." She breathed and began brushing her hair.

"Look I just came to tell you that I understand that you're worried. And I'm sorry."

"I am worried." She echoed angrily.

"And I was blind to your feelings and inconsiderate." He said contritely.

"You were!" she told him stiffly.

"Look Liv I am sorry and if you come to breakfast I won't make any more jokes." He promised.

Liv studied him then nodded. Walked towards the door tying her hair back.

"Can't promise about the Alice lovin'" he murmured.

Liv looked at him and made a disgusted face. "That is too disgusting even for a EWW! Capital letters and exclamation points. God!" she was visibly wincing.

"Good grammar." he told her smiling.

"Touch her and I will throw my breakfast up all over you!" she warned.

"Won't be the first time my little Livly."

Livly was something he used to call her years ago – his version of lovely.

She glared at him. "Why did my mum have to marry you? Did she know what she was going to putting me through! Livly!" she declared disgusted walking passed him into the hallway

Danny smiled. His little plan to take her mind off Thabo was working a treat!

"Well it won't be the first time you threw up on me will it dear?" he put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to his chest quickly.

"Enough of the doting father thank you."

"But I AM a doting father." He told her walking into the kitchen.

"Can't you control him?" Liv asked Alice. "He's in a funny mood this morning."

Alice shook her head. "If he busy bugging you then he ain't bugging me child." Alice smiled.

"And you purport to love me!" Liv drawled. "I'm ringing childline or the African version anyway!"

Danny looked at Alice and winked nodding. She smiled in reply then began placing the breakfast trays in the table. Liv was spooning eggs onto her plate. Danny too was beginning to eat expecting Alice to sit beside him with her usual slice of toast and orange juice. Imagine his surprise when she began cracking eggs onto a warmed frying pan.

"Alice?" he asked confused.

"I'd kill for a fried egg. Seriously I'd sell my soul heart and everything else for it!"

Danny looked at Liv. "See how easily I'd be replaced? An egg!"

Liv rolled her eyes, still relieved that they were back to normal. Well not her normal, their normal was pretty abnormal!

Alice flipped her eggs onto her plate then dabbed the excess grease off with a bit of kitchen roll. "Don't worry Danny." She leant over and kissed his lips softly. "Your still my one and only."

"Ick!" Liv declared spooning eggs into her mouth.

Alice sat down and began piling her plate high.

Danny's eyes widened even more.

She buttered some toast and put her fried egg between it. "Mmmm." Se groaned as she bit into it.

Liv and Danny shared an amused glance. "You ok?" Danny asked motioned to her full plate.

She nodded. "I've been ill, I always eat loads after."

"Not that much!" he replied softly.

Alice laughed.

"Wonder if Thabo is having breakfast." Liv mused forlornly. She flicked at her eggs with her fork.

"He's…" Alice began.

"Don't say fine please." Liv pleaded. "I don't interpret fine as a good thing. You always say fine when everything is going to hell but you don't want to admit it."

Danny and Alice shared a look.

"Look Liv." Danny began. "We have put this off for fear of getting Thabo into more trouble but maybe we need to alert the police to the fact that he's….."

"NO!" Liv yelped.

"Liv we aren't doing this to punish him. Really!" Alice promised. "We just can't find any sign of him. He could be hurt!"

"Juts give him more time – please."

Danny and Alice once again looked at each other.

"If he hasn't been in touch or came home by 12 then we're calling them Liv." Alice told her.

Liv nodded. "Thank you."

She pushed her unfinished breakfast away and sauntered out of the house.

Alice quickly finished her breakfast. "Now I have to get Charlie out of her pit for school and you into yours."

"Promises promises." He murmured grabbing her hips as she stood up. He pulled her towards him till she was sat upon his knee. He kissed her deeply.

"This isn't getting you to bed." she murmured.

"O it would if you were joining me." He whispered seductively.

"But you wouldn't be sleeping would you." She retorted sternly.

"Who needs sleep?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You!" she stood up. "So bed or I'll put you there myself!"

Danny stood up and leaned in close. "You go anywhere near the bed I'm in and all bets are off!" His green eyes held unspokn promises.

Alice laughed unexpectedly and Danny thought it sounded musical.

"Sleep tight honey." She told him.

He caressed her cheek with his hand. "Love you always." He promised and kissed her softly.

"Me too."

(X)

Alice walked down to the surgery. Caroline, Nomsa and Dupe were all off to cattle market. Usually Danny went but he was already asleep so Caroline had volunteered herself and Dupe. This was much to Dupe's annoyance. He'd been asleep all of 3 hours and was grouchy as hell!

Charlotte too didn't seem to be in the best of moods. Tried the mum I'm ill card. Alice had been her mother long enough to know a put on when she saw one. She was driven to school and complained the whole way. As soon as she saw her friends she made a miraculous recovery and ran over. Not even a goodbye mum.

Liv and Thabo were a whole other matter! Liv wasn't around, she was being surprisingly quiet. Alice suspected she wasn't even on the land, out there looking. Alice worried when Liv was quiet and worried. Not a good combo if what had happened to Danny was any indication. She knew she shouldn't spend her time worrying about the kids but she couldn't help it. It was her job.

Something Liv said to her last night had been playing on her mind actually. It was there continuosly, 2 words repeating themselves. 'Like before,' they were playing on the edge of her subconscious. She just couldn't get rid of them. SHe frowned thinking hard.

"Like before." She whispered walking into the surgery.

**A/N AHHHH 'Like before' what is the significance of those words hmmm? keep reading to find out x  
Ok this story is nearly finished. if you want dash ova to my profile and have a look at my planned stories and tell me what one you would prefer - but u dnt have to. mind you m profile had just been updated so the names might not have appeared yet. there are 5 planned stories. like i say u dnt have to tho x hope u enjoying x**


	57. Trapped

**A/N – this chapter was supposed to start after the Liv bit but I was too tired to type anymore Enjoy x**

(X)

Alice walked into the surgery shaking her head. The answer to her query about the words 'Like Before' would come to her eventually. It was usually out of the blue, she'd literally be cutting an animal open, concentrating on her job and as soon as she wasn't worrying about it and the answer would just pop into her mind. So here's this poor animal's spleen hanging out and she's having this life epiphany! saying 'Ohhhhh!' in wonder.

Alice felt nauseous at the thought of an animal with its spleen hanging out. Weird! Then again her large breakfast was probably the cause. The fried eggs were her bet; she didn't even like…Alice froze. That life epiphany was happening. Or should she say life changing epiphany? Her throat dried as she contemplated this. She was definitely eating more, eating fried eggs which she loathed. Then there was the sleepiness and the nausea. Also how long it took her to recover from that bug. Usually give her a day and she was fighting fit but this lasted for a while – maybe her body was busy doing something else – like…..she didn't finish the thought!

'I was ill!' she thought. 'It messes me around!'

"Not like this!" she replied out loud. "Not to eating food that would usually make you throw up!"

Of course there was also the other fact. Something she would have noticed straight away had she and Danny not been totally loved up, then the illness, then the Liv/Thabo fiasco. She was late, only a few days but late none the less!

"It takes more than 3 months, it took us 2 years!" she whispered again.

Only one sperm needs to get through. And she and Danny had been very…close recently. It was bound to happen; they had agreed to just go with it. Alice put her hand on her forehead. She wasn't ready for this just yet, not so soon! Then again nothing was even confirmed yet. She was probably late because of being ill. She was worrying over nothing right? Still she had to know! She walked to the cupboard hoping Danny had a test of some sort in there she could use. She couldn't get one from Jo'burg – she'd end up crashing, her thoughts elsewhere. She sighed in relief when she saw a dipstick test she and Danny used on the smaller animals. She could use this. It would do - for now!

(X)

Liv stomped onto Mara land. She was finding Thabo! She knew he was here. It was the only place he could be! She sneaked to the house and looked in his bedroom window. Saw the room was as bare as they had left it only a bed in the corner. Maybe Atwanda was keeping him close – keeping an eye him so he couldn't run. Maybe he was holding him hostage! And had taken his phone so she couldn't get in touch! We'll see about that! No one was keeping Thabo from her – especially not him – like hell!

She walked head held high, back straight. The threats he made to her didn't even cross her mind. She was completely focused on getting Thabo out of Atwanda's evil clutches! She headed straight for Atwanda's office, fully expecting Thabo to be tied up in the corner. Or possible to a chair. Maybe even gagged! She didn't knock; just walked right in. Felt the wind be taken from her sails when the room was only occupied by Atwanda. He was sat at a computer typing. He looked at her as she walked in, his eyes flared then he surveyed her up and down. He smiled menacingly it was practially a leer!

"Olivia." He murmured. "I was just thinking about you! I must admit I am surprised to see. I wasn't expecting a home visit. Although you are always welcome."

She glared at him. "Cut the bullshit – where is Thabo?"

"He's in prison." He told her simply. "We both know that. Or have you forgotten our talk yesterday?"

The words he told her came rushing back. He smiled as he saw her eyes flash with fear. She shook her head and straightened her spine. "Thabo was bailed. I know you have him!"

Atwanda began to smile slowly. He rose from his chair.

"Tell me where he is!" she demanded. Chest heaving as anger built.

Atwanda walked towards her. She looked him straight in the eye. Refusing to let him intimidate her.

"I have no idea where he is." He whispered in her ear as he walked straight passed her. She spun quickly and saw he was bending down locking the door to his office. He held the key up and put it in his pocket.

"Open that door!" she told him.

He looked at her smugly, raised his eyebrows. Wow it was scary how much he resembled Thabo had that moment. That arrogant expression was the same as Thabo's as he stormed away last night.

"I'm warning you!" she spat raising her voice.

He sighed. "I told you I recognised the passion inside you Olivia."

Liv took a step back instinctively. She realised now that she was alone locked in this room with him, and no one knew where she was. He was over 6 foot bulky; there was no way she was fighting him off! She felt her breathing change.

"Don't you come near me or I swear I'll….."

"Sshh" he said in a soothing tone. He walked towards her. "Now isn't the time for words."

Liv continued to back track but she knew she was cornered, trapped with nowhere to run! The look in his eyes…..God she was in trouble here!

(X)

Thabo was watching the house at Leopards Den in the shade of some trees. He still wasn't ready to do this! He'd been so happy yesterday morning. His whole life seemed to be finally falling into place – actually going right for a change. He wished he could rewind his life back to then. He's wouldn't have got up from bed! He backed into the trees as he saw Alice walk from the surgery. He looked around and saw no sign of Liv. She was usually sat on the veranda but it was empty. The whole place was unnaturally quiet. It was for the best that he didn't see her yet – delaying the inevitable seemed like the best idea at the moment.

What he really needed was some help and guidance. An older brother would have been a perfect choice but Lungile? He'd rather stick rusty nails in his eyes then ever talk to him again! A father? Well his own dad was out of the question, especially after what he hinted he was going to do with Liv. If he touched her Thabo wouldn't hesitate in killing him, seriously. And Danny? Well since it was about his daughter he couldn't especially since Thabo was gonna hurt her. Dads were a bit funny about things like that! He had no one – Alice? He knew she cared about him. She'd tell him straight too. Would she be able to help him?

(X)

O MY GOD! Was the only rational thought running through Alice's head. Or more like a high pitched 'omygod omygod omygod!' in rapid succession. Can't forget the Scottish accent either! She felt really sick. Sick and worried. It was too soon. Far too soon. It had only been 3 months since they got back together – well made up! Now she was pregnant – again! They may have rushed this slightly. She had no idea how to feel! It wasn't that she didn't love the baby. She knew already that she loved and wanted this child – hers and Danny's child more than anything. She didn't doubt her love. Or her and Danny's ability to be parents it was the vet thing. She lost their last baby because of her job – now she had no idea what to do! Should she give up her job till after the baby us born? Then there was the Thabo and Liv thing.

She left the hut walking slowly. She still clutched the box tightly. She walked back to the surgery. She knew she shouldn't and she knew it was irrational but she was also worried about how Danny was gonna feel. Would he feel like it's too early? Would he think they should have taken more care? What if he decided that they should have waited? She rubbed her head concern filling her. God she hoped he didn't feel like that. She was beginning to feel a little cautious excitement…..she loved his baby, how could she not? It was a part of him! He shouldn't feel like that, I mean after all it was actually his doing!

'Takes two." A little voice in her head told her, it sounded like Rosie she thought with a smile.

"Yeah but we have been married for 2 and a half years. He should be able to control me by now!" she whispered with a smile. She opened the door to the surgery. If she hadn't have been distracted by her thoughts about the baby then she might have remembered that she left the door open! As it was she didn't remember and was even more distracted when the first sight she saw was the pens. Her stomach dropped. She shook her head to dispel the feeling. She walked inside, a tall man walked in front of her. She screamed, then recognised him.

"Jesus Thabo!" she yelped dropping her box. "Make a noise next time! Christ!" then she realised. "Thabo!" she hugged him tightly. "You're in big trouble worrying me like that!" she scolded.

His words exactly. "Sorry." He said smiling.

Alice's nose wrinkled. "Thabo why do you smell like a brewery?"

Thabo froze.

Alice's eyes narrowed and she took on her stern mother face without even knowing it. "Your only 17!"

He winced. "Sorry."

She exhaled. Remembered her news and saw the box lying on the floor in clear view. She kicked it under the operating table. Danny desired to know first – after all it is his baby too. "Where have you been?"

"In the bush." He admitted.

God this kid! She thought exasperated. "Alone? You could have been killed Thabo!"

"Sorry." He again said.

Alice exhaled. "I don't mean to go mad – we were all worried about you. Danny and Dupe out all night searching. Poor Liv was beside herself worried sick!"

He looked at the floor. Scuffed the toe of his trainer.

"C'mon, I know that look and stance – spill."

He shrugged "It's nothin'.

"There's a reason you came here first and not to Liv." She told him.

Damn! he thought. She was far too perceptive! He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted someone to talk to, and you….it was a bad idea."

"I'm what?" she asked.

"You're the only one who believes that I didn't do it."

He was right about that but she wasn't gonna tell him that! Tried to make him understand. "You do know why Danny had to ask didn't you?"

"Coz he thinks I'm a violent thug?" he spat crossing his arms.

"No. He wanted to see how you'd react. To see if you could easily lie to his face. He was testing you Thabo. You can't blame him. You're dating his daughter."

"What about Liv? I saw her face too!"

Alice frowned. "I did speak to Liv – about you."

Thabo looked at her.

"She told me you didn't tell her you didn't do it."

"I shouldn't have to!" he scowled. "She should know. She loves me!"

"Love doesn't make you a mind reader and it doesn't mean you don't make mistakes. It doesn't make you infallible. Actually being in love only means you're MORE likely to mess up. Trust me on that!"

"If she really knew me then she'd know!" Thabo said moodily.

"She feels that you didn't do it. BUT she knows how much you love her and how hard it would be for you to walk away if Lungile pushed you!"

Thabo walked back and leaned against a wall. "Love is hard!" he breathed.

Not with the right person she yearned to say. Loving Danny was as easy and natural as breathing. It was when they didn't talk that it got hard – then she realised what Thabo and Liv's problem was.

"Talk…" she began.

"NO way!" he growled.

"No talking nearly split me and Danny up. We're stronger than anything. Married strong." She advised.

Maybe if Thabo ignored Liv then things would end naturally, he wondered. It saved him from breaking Liv's heart. Pain shafted through him and the thought of her hurting her in any way.

"Tell me what's on your mind Thabo." Alice asked softly.

He shook his head.

"C'mon, I have experience with matters of the heart. And teenage girls."

"I know I'm going down for this Alice." He finally whispered.

Maybe not she thought. Liv's lies might work.

"And Liv deserves better than some ex con! She deserves better than jail mail hitting her mat every few days. Visiting times? Going to see me in a place like that? It'll kill me!" he shook his head.

"Thabo don't…."

"Danny is right! I won't allow her to ruin her life over me!"

"OK Thabo One – you wouldn't ruin any girls life. You're sweet and understanding, you're a lovely boy. Two – there's no guarantee you'll go down. Three – Liv loves you, don't make this choice for her. She has the right to decide whether she wants to do that!"

"That's what scares me." He admitted looking at her. "If I come to rely on her letters and halfway through my sentence she'll meet someone and I'll be forgotten."

Alice shook her head.

"Don't tell me it won't happen Alice." He whispered.

"It might." Alice conceded. "But somehow I can't see it. Look I'm not going to stray too far into awkward territory but…." She inhaled deeply. "When a girl loves a boy enough to share their first time with them it says a lot! It's hard walking away from that." She said quickly.

Thabo looked shifty.

"And I don't know if you spoke about that yet or even…..you know." She trailed off. "But for that reason she'll never just forget you."

He nodded.

"Just give her time - talk to her. It really does help trust me. Worked for me and Danny." Her thoughts strayed to her stomach – the life it held. The life her husband had no idea about.

"C'mon you need a shower. I need to see Danny, and then we'll find Liv."

"Find Liv?" he asked.

"I assume she's out there somewhere looking for you."

He winced. "She is gonna kill me for turning my phone off."

Alice made pained face. "OOOO you dead." She said in a funny voice.

They walked from the surgery.

"Are you sure Alice?" he asked needing reassurance. "About everything you said?"

Alice pondered her answer. Thabo took the silence badly and she felt him mentally retreating.

"I don't doubt she loves you, and the other first time thing. So don't worry about that. The rest- you'll have to ask her."

He nodded. "You're a great mum." He whispered.

"I try." She replied. "It's not easy."

They walked up the veranda stairs. A funny pungent smell penetrated the air.

"Eugh!" Thabo said.

Alice tried the front door, it was locked tight. She pulled it but it wouldn't budge. It was then she recognised the scent. The fume that lingered – it was gas. Something was wrong with their gas canisters – and Danny was locked in the house!

Alice felt fear fill her and looked at Thabo in horror.

"Danny!" she yelled hitting her shoulder off the door.

"I wouldn't!" a voice hissed from inside.

**A/N 2 of my main charcters are in deep trouble - and remember this is sorta like romeo and juliet - that involves people dying! Keep reading to find out what happens x**


	58. Scared

**A/N - This gets a little bit nasty and defo hints at this which some people might find distressing jst a little warning x**

**(X)**

Atwanda was advancing upon Liv in his empty office, his smile was wide.

"Stay away from me!" she fumed, her back straight as she backed off slowly. She was pleased that her voice sounded steady and unafraid. Inside her heart was beating a frantic tempo.

"Olivia….."

"Don't talk to me, just open that door and I'll leave!" she moved so the desk was in between them. He leaned over and was close enough to touch her. She jerked away.

"Why would I do that?" he asked calmly, looking deeply into her eyes.

She could see his answer in the depths. Why would he open the door? He had her right where he wanted her.

"Coz if you come near me I'll scream this whole place down!" she warned.

Again the smug smile that irritated her snaked it's way onto his features. "I instructed my workers to leave me alone." he gestured down to the desk. "Very important paperwork. Although I'll forego that - for you!"

Her stomach dropped. "If I scream someone will come!"

"Maybe." he moved quickly. So fast she wasn't expecting it. Before she knew what was going on her she was being pushed against the filing cabinet. The handles digging into her back. Atwanda didn't care, he held her unrelentingly.

He looked her up and down and smiled appreciatively. He ran a hand down her face shoulders and below. She batted his hands away, winced in disgust and closed her eyes tightly. She knew she was trembling but she couldn't help it. Why hadn't she convince Thabo that night? Now his dad was going to...

Atwanda leaned in close to her ear. "Now I know what happens next is going to stay between us - our little secret."

"Don't bet on it!" her voice shaking. She tried to sound firm but her fear overrode every other emotion inside her.

"I KNOW it will. When it does the charges against Thabo will be dropped."

She froze. He wasn't using Thabo's freedom against her - was he?

"As soon as you've had your shower - in my private suite of course! Got to make sure!"

Liv bit her lip to stop tears from falling. "NO, you touch me and I'll tell the world!"

"Even at the expense of Thabo?" he whispered, smelled her hair and groaned.

She hesitated and he smiled.

"This is going to happen anyway Liv - you - Thabo may as well get something out of it." he pulled back and looked in her eyes. "You can't get away, just relax and enjoy yourself."

She glared at him and felt bile rise.

"You and my son have been dating a while now - I wonder if he's touched you."

"Don't talk about that!" she hissed. "It's nothing to do with you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Have you heard of the saying like father like son? Thabo is like me in many ways." he moved and kissed her neck.

She pushed at him. "Get off me!"

He pressed her harder against the filing cabinet.

She fought more.

"That's it Olivia - fight me - show you care!" his voice thick with something she didn't recognise. She yelled an obscene reply.

He stopped and surveyed her once again. He saw the fear and loathing in her face, her eyes though - they held a light. Something she didn't want him to know. He knew it though - he was soon overjoyed.

"He hasn't touched you has he? No one has! You're….."

"Fuck you!" she spat and pushed against him.

Now that he knew Atwanda was no longer worried about whether or not she told anyone. He only wanted one thing.

He was going to take this away from his son - just because he could.

He was gonna destroy Thabo - because it would make him happy.

Shame Liv had to be caught in the cross fire.

"Olivia - you have just made my day." he whispered. He grabbed her by the neck and flung her onto the desk. He was over her in seconds.

(X)

Lungile walked towards his fathers office. He had to ask him something about Thabo. He was about to knock when he heard voices. His hand froze in mid air. He heard his fathers voice.

"…..I wonder if he's touched you."

So that's why he told everyone to leave him alone. He had a woman in there! His face twisted.

"That's it Olivia - fight me - show you care!"

Lungile's jaw dropped as he recognised the voice that replied. He had Olivia in there! Thabo's Olivia! What was she doing here? His father too! What was he doing? Thabo would kill him! He exhaled and turned to leave. Whatever was happening in there it was no less than the little bitch deserved. The reason he was elaving though was because he knew that if his father even thought he was here while that was going on he would get another beating. The last one was bad enough!

(X)

Olivia lay on the table Atwanda over her like a lord and master. He was trying to undress her while she fought for all she was worth. She didn't waste her energy on protests - they wouldn't work. And she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her plead. He already told her this was gonna happen anyway, His words relax and enjoy yourself came back and she found more energy.

She put that extra energy into trying to fight him off. She was losing and he knew it! He overpowered her in every way. In strength, in height. She put her arm up to his neck and pressed up as hard as she could. Her face contorted with the strain. He grunted in protest. Stopped trying to remove her clothes for a second, grabbed her arm and removed it from his throat. He moved it above her head and pressed it down on the desk. In the next second she used her free hand to claw down his face and then raised her knee. Unfortunately her knee missed the desired target but her fingers didn't. He ended up with 3 scratch marks down his face.

"Explain that to the police when I tell them what you've done to me you sick bastard!"

Atwanda roared in pain and dropped his head. Liv didn't hesitate, she moved quickly and head butted him. His nose exploded and showered her with blood.

"Argh!" he yelped. "You little bitch!" he shouted then punched her in the face.

Liv didn't see the blow coming, but definitely felt it connect. Her whole face felt like it had shifted and she saw stars. She felt dizzy for a moment and black spots appeared before her eyes. She began to pray for unconsciousness. At least she wouldn't remember anything! She made her body limp - maybe if he thought she was out of it he wouldn't do anything, it was a slim chance but she had to try!

"Don't try and lie to me Olivia. I know your passion - your awake. Now fight me!" he demanded.

She stayed limp - until he leaned down and sank his teeth into your cheek.

"NO!" she screamed - began pushing again with her free hand.

The taste of his own blood on her skin sent him into a frenzy, he wiped his face with his hand and smeared it all over her face. She screamed and turned her head.

"O I do look good on you Olivia." he murmured his voice hot. "You have no idea how good you feel!" he added.

She fought him, blanking out all the words he told her. Her one and only thought was that she escape.

Atwanda soon grew tired of being able to undress her because of her fighting. With one hand still clamped above her head he caught the other one and trapped that one on the table. Both her hands were caught in one of his.

"Now isn't this better hmmm?" he whispered. "I did want to go nice and slow Olivia but I can't. You bring out the beast in me I'm afraid."

Olivia was kicking and yanking her arms still trying to get free. God let him have a heart attack or something please! She pleaded mentally.

"And I'm afraid I don't have any protection either. Would that bother you Olivia? Do you want a child? Thabo's little brother or sister. A reminder of me always." his eyes flared, knowing those words affected her.

Liv felt rage fill her. He was still holding her tight unbuttoning his trousers. Her anger just engulfed her and began to overflow. His saying that about Thabo was the last straw! She found the strength to pull one of her hands free, reached across the desk and grabbed the first thing that came to hand. She swung it with all her might - it connected with a thud. Atwanda was soon limp over her he slid down her body and rested on the floor unmoving.

(X)

Liv lay on the table breathing hard for a moment. Then she stood up quickly, to check to see if he was getting up. When she saw him still unmoving she exhaled and looked at what she hit him with. It was a family photo in a clear glass frame. The edge of it was sharp, obviously the bit she hit him with. When she studied the photo she saw Atwanda's blood was smeared on Thabo's smiling face. She wiped it off with her thumb, meanwhile the Thabo in the picture just kept smiling at her with his dancing brown eyes. She felt tears fill her eyes, Thabo was soon blurred but the red splattering on her hand wasn't. She wiped away the tears, smearing the blood that Atwanda had wiped on her. The memory of that thought almost made her gag, and her breathing was still coming in short frightened bursts.

She put the photo of Thabo was paced back on the desk and she began to straighten her clothes. He hadn't managed to get them open thankfully. God how close had he been to actually….. She stopped that thought. She could feel the hysterics rising and she still had to get home. She already knew she was gonna tell Alice about this. She couldn't tell Danny, he'd go mental! Right she was wasting no time in this room, she ran to the door and tried to open it, forgetting that Atwanda had locked it. The the image of him placing the key in his…..O no, she had to go in his pockets. She exhaled quickly, then walked over cautiously, almost like she was approaching a feral animal.

Ok Liv! She told herself. You have no idea how long he's gonna be out so you have to do this quickly! She knelt down making sure she remained on her feet in case she had to scramble away. She pushed her hand into one of his pockets, and came up empty. She winced and pulled it out. Forced her hand into his other pocket, almost cried with relief when he hand closed around the small metal key.

Atwanda at that moment jerked and groaned. He moved his head slightly. She yanked her hand away like she'd been burned. That's it she was outta here and she was never coming back! She ran to the door and pushed the key in the lock, turned it with so much force she almost snapped the key! She was sure she heard more groaning, then clothes rustling like Atwanda was trying to get up. No fucking way! She turned the door handle to leave, as she pulled the door open her heart lurched in her chest. She was face to face with no other than Lungile! She felt her whole body just give up, he would do worse then his dad! One lone tear trickled down her face.

**A/N poor Liv, after all that who does she run into to :( more coming soon.  
Sorry about the lack of update - been well busy - and then there is my new danice fanvid that drove me crazy hopefully have that up 2nite too x**


	59. Lungile's Plan

Lungile was just about to walk away from his fathers office when for some reason, unknown to him he stopped. For one moment, one miniscule second he considered bursting in there. Not for Liv - for him. His father and Thabo always seemed to get what he wanted. Thabo ended up with Liv, even though he denied it to Thabo Liv was undeniably gorgeous. And now his dad was….and by the sounds of it she had been a virgin too.

If he walked away he saved himself from another beating - but if he stayed he had evidence on his father. 2 pieces of evidence. He could OWN this place! He and father were disproving the old adage, honour among thieves. He felt nothing for his father, no loyalty. All he ever did was put him down, the beating was the final straw! He heard a clatter, as items fell to the floor inside. The noise temporarily broke his thoughts. You know what? The bastard was gonna pay! For the beating and for being Olivia's first - he had hoped that right was his! He'd had it all planned. He'd prove to her he could change while Thabo was in prison then she'd fall in love with him and forget Thabo. Then they'd live happily ever after. Now because of what his dad was doing it would never happen.

He froze as he heard more scuffling, Liv was fighting but not screaming. His dad was talking to her in low hushed tones. Then he growled in pain, Lungile smiled widely at the thought of Liv hitting his father. A few more minutes passed, more talking and finally a scream from Liv. Suddenly it all went quiet. Was it over already? Liv obviously didn't get a good time! He saw the door handle rattle - then nothing. His dad had locked the door incase of visitors. Now it seemed Liv was being released. He painted a got ya look ion his face, intended for his father. Imagine his surprise when Liv alone graced the doorway.

He was taken aback for a moment as he looked at Liv. Her face was smeared with blood, her expression one of pure fear. One of her cheeks was turning a purple colour, the other held some suspicious marks. So his dad liked it rough - figured! He knew the second Liv recognised him. Her shoulders visibly slumped and her face crumpled, he saw a tear fall fro her eye.

"Oh no." she whispered almost brokenly. So softly he almost didn't hear it.

Lungile looked passed her and saw his father was no where to be seen. Liv had fought his dad off? Lungile thought in shock. WOW!

He saw Liv glance around, realised she was getting ready to bolt. He had his chance and he wasn't wasting it. Not here though. His father would look for him and no doubt find him with her. He didn't want to share her, or worse have to give her to his dad. She was HIS! He'd take her to hers! He knew some things they didn't know he knew. This could all very well work to his advantage! The plan formulated quickly enough, he'd fill the house with gas, while everyone was out of it on the fumes he'd turn the canister off and have his way with her then leave her. If he left one window open in a bedroom that would be fine for them!

He turned his face soft then touched her wrist gently. "It's ok Liv I'll take you home."

Her face turned angry. "I can go alone!" tried to side step him.

He turned her without answering and guided her out. Some of the workers looked at her startled.

Someone stopped them. "Lungile you should take her to your father."

Liv stiffened.

"It's ok Marsha she's with me." he told her assuredly.

Marsha nodded reluctantly at the stubborn expression on his face.

"I can go alone!" Liv repeated when Marsha was out of earshot.

"Are you sure - she'll go straight to my dad - what you gonna do then? You think he'll let you get away a second time? At least with me you have a chance of getting off the land and home!"

Liv eyed him wearily.

He began to guide her out again and sat her down in a truck. She tried to climb out and he stopped her. Started the truck and began to drive. Liv looked at him suspiciously, wondering whether or not to jump from the truck and if she did would she kill herself. "Why you helping me?" she asked.

He stayed quiet.

"Lungile!" she warned.

"Dad is out of order." he told her finally. "He knows how to hurt people." Lungile especially. He only took a shine to Liv when he found out that he liked her. He didn't think much of her when she was with Thabo. He just wanted to prove that he could have anything which was Lungiles. Then his dad would taunt him mercilessly.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough." he replied.

"Where you taking me?" she asked sharply.

"Home."

Liv sat and wondered whether she should be trusting him. Whether he had actually changed.

"You going to the police?" Lungile asked breaking her thoughts.

"I'm gonna tell my mum, she'll report it. Nothing will come of it though - my word against his."

And the tape in there, that he planned on stealing and making various copies. Lungile thought with a smile.

"Might be best if you do. If you don't he might try again." he advised. Making sure he had his dad right where he wanted him.

Liv stayed silent, looked at her hands. "Did Thabo…well you know?" she gestured to his bruises.

Lungile shook his head. "My dad."

She knew it!

They continued the drive in silence. Liv still felt on edge but her adrenaline had ebbed and now she felt tried. The shock had wore off too and she felt a little shaky. She didn't feel safe enough around Lungile to go to sleep, or to even let her guard down but she was grateful he was driving. She wouldn't have made it walking. She looked around and realised he'd taken some weird turns.

"Why you going the back way onto my land?"

"I'd rather Thabo didn't see me." he lied smoothly.

"O, he wouldn't do anything to you. You helped me."

"I'd rather not test that theory." he replied dryly.

Liv felt her suspicions rise. "HOW do you know the back way onto Leopards Den?"

"Dad had us memorise maps of the area incase we got lost in the bush." he also said smoothly.

Liv eyed him. He was lying about something, but she didn't know what. She was home and that was all that mattered. She was just bone tired. She saw the house and he slowed the truck.

"You never did answer why you were helping me." she said as the truck stopped.

Lungile looked at her then. "Coz my dad he's not…." Liv saw his face turn evil. "Taking what's mine!"

Liv only had time for a second of shock before he grabbed the back of her neck and bashed her head off the dash board twice rapidly. He pushed her back and saw her head hang limply and her eyes were closed. A small trickle of blood mingled with the blood already on her face.

He went under the seat for supplies. He tied her hands together and her feet then tied her already tied hands to the steering wheel for good measure. He lay her down and covered her with a blanket just in case someone saw her. Her hands were visible - not from afar hopefully. It wouldn't be for long, he just had to go find the gas canisters.

(X)

Danny lay on his head dozing. He'd been having this amazing dream of him and Alice. Something had yanked him from it. What was weird was that he felt really light headed and couldn't really seem to form any intelligent thoughts. A funny smell seemed to be in the room with him, his mind couldn't seem to tell him what it was, his brain was felt far away at the moment. He tried to turn but he felt lethargic. His body felt really heavy, like it had been loaded with stones. He felt sleepiness wash over him and blinked trying to force it away. He heard footstep through the house, someone was in the kitchen. Maybe it was Alice - if he could get up he could go and surprise her. She was probably expecting him to be flat out. The weariness from earlier returned harder than before, he must be tireder than he thought! His final conscious thought was that, Later - he'd see her later.

(X)

Lungile held his breath as he walked into the kitchen, looked in some of the rooms. Saw Danny passed out in one of them. Good! He then walked into a different room. A man's room obviously. A photo of Thabo and Liv sat on the nightstand, it was a close up and they were pushing at each others faces trying to get into the frame, both wore matching smiles. Alongside that was a pile of folded clothes. Thabo's clothes. He placed the photo face down and nodded. It should happen in this room - he liked the symetry of it and knew Liv would too. He opened the window to allow air to circulate a little bit. He then went back through the house to collect Liv.

Lungile carried Liv into the kitchen and tied her to a chair - for now. He locked all the windows he could get to and the front and back door. He didn't hazard going back into Danny's room. Everything was going right for a change and he didn't want to push his good luck too far. As he walked out of the living room he looked and saw Liv still slumped across the kitchen table. Had he hit her too hard? He preferred her to be awake and if she didn't wake soon then he'd have to do it while she was out.

He walked into the study and smashed the gun cabinet. Grabbed one and some ammo. Just as a little precaution in case he did get caught. While he was doing that an idea came to him. If he done this right he wouldn't even get caught! If he had his fun and turned the gas back on again. Liv would suffocate and no one would be the wiser! He walked from the room enjoying the thought of what was gonna happen next when he heard banging.

Damn! No one was ruining this for him! NO ONE!

"Danny!" he heard Alice yell.

She was easily dealt with! He thought evilly. He strode down the hallway, thankful that he could breathe. "I wouldn't if I were you!" he hissed.

**A/N this is jst a fill the gaps chapter really - straight back into it next chapter mre drama. hope your enjoying x**


	60. Tragedy

Alice looked at Thabo in horror. "Lungile what you doing here?" she shouted through the door.

"Not one word!" he warned. "You do anything and I'll shoot them both!"

"Both?" she shouted.

"Danny and Liv." he replied.

Alice had to hold Thabo back.

"Is there anyone there with you?" Lungile asked.

Thabo moved and flattened himself against a wall. Shook his head.

"No I'm alone." she lied.

"You know what I'll do if I see anyone out there don't you?"

Alice felt Alice pool in her stomach. "Yeah." she replied shakily.

There was silence for a moment. She assumed he was gone.

"You go - turn off the generator and the electrics and the gas. Call the police I'll keep him talking."

Thabo nodded. He'd do that - then he was getting in that house. He ran off.

A second later Lungile appeared from the study double door and was pointing a gun at Alice. "Come here!" he barked.

Lungile saw Alice hesitate.

"Run and I'll shoot him and his death won't be quick! I assure you!"

Alice narrowed her eyes then walked towards him slowly.

"Do anything except co-operate and I will shoot them both!" enjoyed the feeling of power he felt at having 2 lives in his hands. He was trying not to think about the fact that his plan was rapidly going wrong. He couldn't turn back now so he decided to enjoy himself.

"Look Lungile." Alice said as she approached him. "It kills if you inhale too much of this gas. It slows your breathing so much that you just stop!" it actually numbed the alveoli in your lungs so it didn't process as much oxygen and your lungs gave out!

"It makes you sleep!" he replied.

"NO - you suffocate!" she knew he knew that. "C'mon, your not a killer!"

He pushed her through the double doors.

"Just open a window in Danny's room! Let some air in!" she continued.

"He'll wake up."

"Not for a while." she replied quickly looking in his eyes intensely.

She saw Lungile considering it. He started shaking his head.

"Lungile please just open the window!" she stressed.

He sat her on the chair then tied her up shaking his head.

She glared at him, eyes black. "I'll get free and when I do I'll kill you!" she seethed.

"Get free and do anything and I'll kill them both. Then I'll leave you to suffer." he hissed. "I'm in charge here. Just try it!" he told her superiorly pulling at he knots to make sure they were tight.

He walked from the room.

Alice was pulling at the ropes twisting as she did. A thud at the corner of the room shocked her a second later.

(X)

Thabo ran to Danny's room first and opened the window. He knew that would be at the forefront of Alice's mind. And he also knew no matter how much she pleaded to Lungile he would pretend to consider but then say no. He was sick like that - give her a tiny shred of hope just to yank it away again.

He then went to the generator and electric box to turn them both off. One spark off either one of those while the house was full of gas and the house would blow. A spark could come from any electrical device a light switch - even the door bell! He refused to chances with Liv's life like that. She was too important to him, and if Lungile harmed one hair on her head he would do time for him - coz he'd tear him apart!

He then went to turn the gas off - and found it already off. He completely disconnected all the pipes, just in case Lungile decided to get clever.

He was trying to devise a way to get into the house, he had to think of a way that wouldn't alert Lungile that he was there. His mind scrambled he couldn't go in through Danny's room. Lungile would be paying attention to tat room in case Danny woke up - he was about to say to hell with it and smash a window when something Liv told him came to mind. A secret passageway under the house. She and brother had used it to play tricks on people years ago. It was under the house and let you out in the study. It's entrance was a sheet of wood…..he ran around the house covertly scanning the foundations and found it. He knelt down and pulled the wood off, tossed it away crawled into the dark entrance.

He crawled under, the air was stale and musty. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and scanned the area. He could see farther than the light illuminated so he was in the dark - literally. From the way he went in the study was east, but how far? It could be all too easy to get lost under here. He was thinking about leaving when he heard voices. One was Alice's and the other was Lungiles. He followed them in the dark, being pulled farther and farther into the darkness. He finally hit what must be the side wall. Good! He fumbled around in the dark above him, searching blindly for the sheet that Liv said would give. He pushed up bracing his back against it and it popped. Not enough to enable him to climb in, so he broke through the rest of the wood. Thankfully Lungile didn't notice the noise. He heard Lungile close the door after Alice told him she was gonna kill him. Lungile smiled. He knew there was a reason he liked that woman! He then climbed up a little and pushed the double doors open.

(X)

Alice looked at the cabinet on shock wondering what the hell was going on. She saw Thabo emerging awkwardly from the open doors. His face was covered with mud, his hair full of cobwebs. "Thabo?" she whispered aware of Lungile being trigger happy. "How….what….later, untie me!" she said quickly.

He nodded and went to her, untied her wrists. She stood up rubbing them.

"Now I'm gonna kill him!" Alice snarled, her face contorted with hatred.

Thabo grabbed her shoulders to stop her going on a one woman rampage. "We have to think! He has Liv and Danny and us exactly where he wants us. He has nothing to lose but we do! If we're not careful one of them could end up shot…..dead!" he said gravely.

Alice felt her stomach drop. She looked at Thabo and nodded, felt pride that hew as being so level headed. She was the adult and should be thinking like this!

"Look," he carried on. "I've called the police but I have a feeling that he is gonna do a runner with Liv!"

"Over my dead body!" Alice seethed.

"Don't think he'd let you stop him, he would kill you Alice!" Thabo reminded.

And she had her unborn baby to think about. She exhaled and nodded. "I'm calm."

Thabo frowned. "I'm gonna go out there and distract him. When I do you go and sort Danny, make sure he's ok and stuff. Stay in there with him. I'll get Liv."

"Thabo…"

"I have a score to settle with Lungile. Your not gonna stop me!"

Alice looked worried for a moment. "Just be careful son." she whispered and hugged him tightly.

He grinned at her cockily. "Always am!"

He approached the door, turned the handle slowly and popped his head out. He saw Lungile bending down with his back to them untying Liv's knots. Thabo ushered Alice from the study and into her bedroom. He then approached Lungile on soundless feet.

(X)

Alice was in her bedroom, saw Danny. He was lain on his back shirtless. Just his pyjama bottoms on. He was completely unmoving

"Danny." she whispered approaching him.

He didn't react in any way.

Oh no he wasn't…..she was beside him in a second and put her hand on his chest. Felt it moving very slightly. She exhaled the breath she was holding and felt the tightness in her chest give.

"Thank God." she whispered a stray tear running down her cheek. She swiped it away then went over to the window pushed it open completely. Immediately the air seemed a lot clearer. Just to make sure though….. She went back to her husband sat him up. He flopped over she put his arm around her shoulder and began to half drag half carry him over to the chair. She sat him down in it then leaned him so he hung out of the window. After a few seconds she saw him start to rouse. She couldn't wait.

"I'm gonna go help Thabo. Don't move ok. Stay here. I love you." she kissed his lips gently. Then walked towards the door.

(X)

Lungile was bent down untying Liv. He was bent down. "Not what I planned Liv but you gotta roll with the punches." he chuckled at his words.

He didn't realise anyone was behind him until Thabo grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him onto his feet.

Thabo was just about to lay into him when he heard a door open. Alice was emerging from the bedroom. Lungile elbowed him in the temple. It shocked Thabo and he was dazed for a second. Lungile pushed his roughly to the other end of the kitchen. Alice ran towards him but Lungile picked up his discarded gun and aimed it at Liv's head. She was still slumped over the table, blood covered her.

"Move slowly over there!" Lungile told Alice. "Opposite ends of the table!" he barked at Thabo. "Say one word - do ANYTHING too quick and I'll blow her head off!" he warned lowly.

(X)

Danny came to consciousness slowly. His mouth was dry and his head was pounding. He had definitely had too much sleep! And how the hell was he hanging out of his bedroom window? That wasn't normal! He stood up and stretched his muscles. Voices came from outside the door but he wasn't paying attention to them. First thing he planned on doing was grabbing some tablets for his head along with some coffee. He walked towards his bedroom door the walked from the room. His raised his hands and ran his hand s through his hair, the scene that greeted him almost floored him. His hands froze in the air Thabo was stood at the the right edge of the table and Alice stood on the left. Lungile was opposite then…..pointing a gun at his daughters head. His unconscious daughter. Rage filled him, he felt his whole body begin to shake with it. Lungile had gone too far this time!

(X)

Alice looked at Lungile from the table. "C'mon put the gun down." she soothed. "All this is a mistake - it's got all out of hand now. No one wants anyone to get hurt."

"Shut up, I need to think!" he spat frowning.

"Look I'm not gonna lie to you, your in trouble. But if you put the gun down and let us see to Liv you won't be in as much trouble as if someone gets hurt!"

Lungile looked thoughtful then frowned when he saw Liv's head move on the table.

"We all know your just a decent kid who's made a mistake. Your dad doesn't care…."

Lungile looked at her. "He always puts me down!"

"And that isn't right." Alice agreed shaking her head.

"He thinks I can't do anything!" he raged voice raised.

"You can do this Lungile. You can do the right thing. What HE can't. Put the gun down."

Lungile swallowed and exhaled began to lower the gun.

Alice nodded. "That's it." she whispered.

A door opened down the hall. Lungile heard it and raised his gun again. It was straight back on Liv's head. Alice turned her head and saw Danny, his hands up. She paled and looked back at Lungile. He startled by the sight of Danny's hands up spun.

Alice saw Danny's face turned from angry to confused for a second.

"NO!" she screamed as Lungile pressed the trigger.

The explosion from the gun almost deafened her. She saw the bullet enter Danny's body. He fell back, onto the phone table. It shattered under his body weight. He wasn't moving. Alice went to run towards him, uncaring of what happened to her. Lungile grabbed her from behind used the mometum of her run against her. her soun her to the side so she was aimed at the wall, she couldn't stop herself. She impacted the wall forcefully and slid down it. Came to a stop, lain on her side unmoving.

While Lungiles back was turned Thabo was beside him in a second. As he turned Thabo punched him. Lungile dropped the gun and hit out blindly. Thabo hit him again

"No one hurts my family and gets away with it!" Thabo hissed.

Lungile knowing he was no match for Thabo when it came to strength decided a new tactic. He stepped back then barrelled into him. They both flew through the air Thabo was lain on the floor, Lungile above him. Lungile righted himself and was soon straddling Thabo's chest, punched him in the face twice. As Thabo was dazed Lungile reached for his gun. Thabo leant up and head butted Lungile.

"Liv!" Lungile said quickly.

Thabo looked in the direction she lay. He saw she was moving a little on the table.

"Liv get out of here!" he yelled.

The distraction worked just as Lungile hoped it would. As Thabo warned Liv it gave Lungile the seconds he needed to get his gun. His hand closed around it, he levelled it on Thabo's face. "Wasn't that hard shooting him - since I hate you this will be easier!"

Lungile was just about to push the trigger when he was blindsided by a blow to the head. He fell sideways. Thabo looked up and saw Liv with a tired expression holding a dented frying pan. She dropped it to the floor. She was covered in blood and bruises but he'd never been so relieved to see her in his life. She offered her hand to help him up.

"You ok?" she asked.

He nodded and stood up. "You?" he asked and touched her cheek gently.

"Ye….uh!"

A boom sounded from behind Liv. Her body jerked, then Thabo felt a searing pain in his arm. He looked down at it and saw it was bleeding profusely.

The front door fell down with a crash and police burst in. They surveyed the carnage. The man lain in the shattered table, pool pooling below him. The woman wrestling on the floor with the boy who held a gun. she was hitting down agnrily. The boy had a satisfied look on his face. Finally the two teenagers who stood shell-shocked in the kitchen.

"Quick he shot Danny and me arrest him!" Thabo told them pointing to Lungile.

The police went over and pulled Alice off Lungile. She fought with them the whole time. "Lemme go! He shot...I swear to God I'll kill you Lungile. Your dead!" she yanked her arms trying to get away from the officer restraining her. "I'll find a way to get you. I swear on my life I will!" she kicked out ferociously trying to get at him. The officer pulled her down the hallway she screamed threats at Lungile the whole way. Until she passed Danny saw he was unmoving and croaked. "Let me go, I need to..." Thabo saw her tears begin to fall swiftly. Changed his focus to the girl infront of him.

He took Liv's hand. "It's ok now, it's over." he soothed.

She didn't answer, stood there growing paler by the second. Her breathing shallow and thready. "Thabo." she said breathlessly.

It was then he realised she was stood directly in front of him from Lungiles direction, for him to get shot the bullet would have to… he looked down and saw blood was soaking the front of her jumper.

"Liv?" he yelled, terror filling him.

Liv began to wobble and he grabbed her under her arms to steady her. "Thabo the room's spinning." she whispered weakly.

"Someone help she's been shot!" he laid her down gently.

Liv was panting quickly. "Can't breathe!" she panicked.

**A/N :( alot happened in this chapter :( poor thabo and Alice especially :(  
This would have been up earlier bt stupid ff wouldn't let me sign it gah! grrrrr!**


	61. Paramedics&Hospital

Alice was kneeling by her husband, her hands found his pulse at his neck strong. Saw that it had been his shoulder that had been hit and not his chest as she first feared. The bad news was it was the same shoulder that had been gradually getting better after his attack from the lion. She raised his hand and pressed a kiss to it thanking God he was ok.

It was then she heard Thabo's frantic shout. Although it killed her to do so she left Danny to see to Olivia. She motioned an officer over and instructed them to keep pressure on Danny's wound. Thankfully it hadn't hit anything vital.

She walked over expecting to see Liv clutching her arm or something else unimportant - her stomach plummeted when she saw her lying on the floor her jumper stained with red in the stomach area. Thabo was trying desperately to stay calm but he was losing it. She immediately pulled off her jumper and held it down firmly. Liv winced, warm blood oozed.

"I need paramedics now!" she barked her face intense. "Liv I need you to stay awake ok. Keep talking most of all I need you to keep your breathing calm and even yeah?"

"Can't….catch….breath!" she inhaled sharply and winced. "Hurts." her eyes rolled.

Thabo was sat holding Liv's hand. Tears in his eyes. He had completely forgot about his own wound, his whole focus was on Olivia. He saw his ring on her finger and finally allowed the tears to fall.

Liv's breathing was growing weaker and more erratic and Alice couldn't seem to stem the flow of blood. "Where's the paramedics?" she yelled. "Liv your doing really well, just keep doing what your doing!" she touched her face gently.

"Scared…..Alice." tears in Liv's eyes. "Don't…wanna….die."

"No Liv, you won't ok I promise you won't just stay awake!"

"Mum….waiting….for me."

"Olivia NO ok just no!" Alice was starting to panic.

Liv's eyes were fluttering.

"I'm telling you to keep those eyes open Liv, don't you dare go to sleep!" Alice shouted.

"Tired." she breathed blinking.

"Eyes open now kid!" Alice warned. "C'mon please." she pleaded voice shaking.

Paramedics came in and took over from Alice.

"Look sir," one said to Thabo.

"I'm not moving! She needs me here!" Thabo knew that Liv was unconscious, he wasn't moving coz he needed to be near to her. Alice took him by the shoulders.

"C'mon Thabo." she said gently. "Let them in, she needs them. They know what their doing."

Thabo exhaled having no idea how to deal with his own extreme sadness and panic. "Will she be ok?"

"I have no idea son, the best people are with her." she looked across and saw Danny. He was sat up and another paramedic was putting a bandage on him. His eyes were open. She felt tears gather and resisted the urge to let them fall, or to run to him. "Let's get your arm seen to." she suggested.

Thabo looked down at it and saw his blood dripping onto the floor. "I wanna stay close to Liv."

"We will. C'mon." she promised.

The paramedics were talking in low hushed tones. Thabo watched them intently trying to read their lips. Liv was being rolled onto a stretcher an oxygen mask over her face. They started to roll her from the house.

Alice felt like she couldn't stand still. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet. she needed to be near to Danny but had a responsibility to the kids. She settled for looking at him. His eyes half mast he was groggy. The paramedic helped him to his feet.

She exhaled stomach settling a little. He walked passed her and looked. Their eyes met and held. He touched her cheek. 'Love you.' he mouthed.

"Love you too." she whispered voice thick with tears.

The paramedic was finished with Thabo. "Miss?"

She knew she needed to be looked over - but couldn't leave Thabo alone. She was worried about how the impact of the wall may have affected her baby but Thabo…. "I'm good." she had to tell Danny first. She'd see a doctor at the hospital. God she hoped her little one was ok!

"Miss!" he pressed.

"I can't leave my son!"

The paramedic looked between them doubting such a connection existed. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"We'll be leaving now then." he told her realising she wouldn't budge on her stance.

"I'm going with Liv!" Thabo declared.

"There is no room in the ambulance. Will you take this young man to hospital see your husband is….."

"OH MY GOD LIV!" came Danny's anguished yell.

"Did no one think to warn him?" Alice hissed making a dead run out of the door. She found Danny in the ambulance holding Liv's hand.

"You'll be fine Livvy." he said through tears.

The doors were closed behind him and the ambulance left leaving Alice and Thabo stood alone.

(X)

Alice and Thabo made it to the hospital in record time. Thabo was extremely unhappy because he had to stop at A and E for an X ray then be bandaged. Alice stood in the cubicle with him.

"LIV!" he said for the tenth time.

"Is in surgery." Alice finally told him.

Thabo's eyes widened.

Alice exhaled. "I spoke to the nurse. The bullet perforated her diaphragm but missed her lungs. That was why she was struggling to breathe."

Thabo's face turned to stone and his eyes darkened.

She rubbed his back. "Liv will be fine."

He dropped his head. "Liv hates that word. Fine doesn't mean good to her." he looked at Alice. "Fine usually means someone is in trouble."

"Thabo." Alice whispered and hugged him tightly. "She was still breathing when she got here. That's good!"

He nodded against her shoulder.

The cubicle curtain shifted a little…..and Danny walked in. His eyes were red rimmed.

Alice looked at him. "You ok?" she asked, still hugging Thabo.

He nodded. "You?"

"I'll know soon." she replied.

He frowned at her cryptic statement.

She released Thabo a moment later. Walked to Danny and hugged him tightly. "You have no idea what….." she exhaled and shook her head. "Later." she had more pressing things to do. "Stay with Thabo yeah?"

"Alice?" Danny asked.

"Later." she repeated and kissed him gently.

(X)

Alice returned to A and E, spoke in low tones to the receptionist. She nodded and told her to sit down.

Alice sat with her head in her hands.

"Alice?" came a mans voice.

She looked up and saw Danny there.

"Where's Thabo?" she panicked.

"Caroline and Dupe arrived. Caroline is waiting for Liv to come out of surgery. Dupe is with Thabo. Nomsa has Charlotte at home."

Alice nodded. He sat beside her and held her hand. "I'm staying here with you. You should have told me if you were hurt. You should have been seen at the house."

She swallowed thickly. "After Lungile shot you I ran at you. He grabbed me and threw me off a wall. I was out for a minute or two."

He nodded touched her cheek gently.

"That's not what I'm worried about though. I'm pregnant Danny and hitting the wall….. Along with all the stress…. Dealing with Liv, seeing you shot." her face crumpled as everything hit her. "It can't have done it much good." The tears she held were now released.

Danny wrapped her in his arms almost like a shield.

"I thought you were gonna die before I could even tell you." she whispered between sobs.

"I had a feeling. It was the eggs. I know you hate them. I didn't say anything coz I didn't know how you felt."

"How do you feel Danny?" she asked.

"Mrs Trevanion." a voice called motioning her into a room.

He took her hand and walked inside with her. She was looked over. "I can see from your notes that you told the receptionist you suspect your pregnant."

"Nothing has been officially confirmed yet but I did have a positive test result." Alice hadn't let go of Danny's hand.

The doctor nodded. "A formality. I will book you for a scan anyway. A precaution."

Alice nodded and they walked from the room back to their seat. Danny picked straight up where they had left off. "Alice a child, our child is a thing to be celebrated. I know it's soon but …..I love you. I don't know how else to explain it. I just love you. Anything that is a part of you is a blessing in my life."

Alice once again had tears in her eyes.

The doctor walked out and handed them a sheet of paper. "Your scan is tomorrow at 2pm."

Alice and Danny nodded. Danny folded the paper and placed it in his pocket then took Alice's hand.

"Liv." Alice merely said.

"Yeah." he finished gravely.

**A/N ah bleh - thats all i can say :/ x**


	62. Nightmares

The whole family was sat in Liv's room. All the blood had been cleaned off her, she looked pale and fragile, especially in contrast to the starched white bed covers. She had 2 big cuts of her foreheads, both surrounded by scraped and bruised skin, marks marred her porcelain cheeks too. The rest of her body was littered with bruises, most noticeably on her wrists and back. Underneath the blanket her stomach was bandaged as was her back where the bullet had entered. She lay deathly still almost completely unmoving. She had lost some blood and needed transfusions, everyone had been told that the surgery had been a success and she was due to wake up soon.

It was 10 o'clock now, the family was still surrounding Liv. Charlotte was asleep, her head pillowed on Dupe's legs. One of his arms was lain protectively over her back and the other was rubbing her shoulder rhythmically without even realising it. When he did notice it he stopped but Charlotte got unsettled and began to wake so he started again. Danny and Alice had pulled their chairs close. He had his arm around Alice, her head was on his chest her arm slung loosely around his waist. She was blinking tiredly. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll wake you if you want to have an hour." he murmured mouth close to her ear.

"I'm ok." she told him barely restraining a yawn.

"Ok honey." he whispered, less than 5 minutes later he felt her breathing change and smiled. He tried to shift his right arm which was once again strapped to his chest. The shoulder which had been slowly healing was now useless again! To take his mind off his injury he studied the people around him.

Thabo was sat on one side of Liv looking haunted, his eyes were dark and bleak. He kept looking at his and Liv's joined hands. Danny noted how Liv's looked so small in his. Caroline was on the other side of Liv looking distraught. She'd wipe away tears sporadically. Danny wished he could take all this away from all of them. Especially the child in the bed, he'd do anything to have spared her from this pain. He shared a look with Dupe and he knew that he was thinking the exact same thought.

The family shared this familial silence as the darkness fell and as it was eradicated by the mornings suns rays.

(X)

Alice started coming awake slowly. The first thing that registered was the stiff feeling in her neck.

"Arhhhh neck." she moaned tiredly.

Danny sat her up and kneaded her shoulders softly.

She closed her eyes as his hands worked their magic on her tense muscles.

He smiled as she relaxed. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not very well." she lowered her voice. "I'm worried."

He exhaled and touched her stomach gently. "Me too."

She leaned in and he wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be fine - you'll see." he whispered in her ear as Caroline was looking at them curiously. "The little one is a fighter like mummy."

"Daddy isn't soft either." she replied in a whisper.

He pulled back and touched her cheek. "Why don't you take Charlie home? Have a shower, Eat something. Nomsa will be worried and you could fill her in."

Alice nodded and grasped his hand. "I'll be back later."

They stood up. Alice wrapped her arms around her husband. "I love you."

"Love you too. I'll ring you when she wakes. Straight away." he promised.

Alice nodded and gave him a small smile, then walked over and woke Charlotte up. She stood up rubbing her eyes her hair sticking up all over.

"C'mon baby time for home."

"Mmm." she replied not a morning person. She went and gave Danny a hug.

Dupe stood up. "I'll check on things at home. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Liv's head. Alice smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "Wake up soon."

Charlotte looked at Liv sadly. She began to speak, her voice still scratchy from sleep. "I know I bug you and I won't do it again if you wake up ok?" Charlotte them left the room quickly. Alice followed her as did Dupe leaving Danny, Thabo and Caroline alone with the still silent Olivia.

(X)

Olivia felt heat all around her. She opened her eyes and saw she was trapped in a ring of fire. She spun frantically in a circle looking for an exit but saw none, she was trapped. The flames seemed to crackling and spitting her name. she thought she heard her family calling for her but she couldn't tell over the flames. The fire seemed to be edging closer and closer and she all she could do was wait for the inevitable.

Without warning a gap appeared on the flames. She sprinted towards it but fell backwards in the dirt when Atwanda swaggered through it. She was back on her feet in a second walking backwards. He commanded the flames to stop their noise and they did. He waved his hand and they burst higher and hot than before dancing at his command.

"Ah Olivia." he purred straing intensely at her face.

Sweat poured down her face into her eyes. "Don't come near me!"

"Is this familiar?" he waved his arm backwards and the flames roared. "This ring of fire, remind you of anyone Livvie?"

How did he know? Her nickname, and the rest?

"Does it remind you of mummy?" he asked in a high pitched childish tone.

"Shut up!" she screamed.

He smiled menacingly. "You wanna see your mummy? You wanna know what she went through?" he clicked his fingers and the fire parted once again. Her mother stood there.

"Mum!" she screamed. "Run!"

Sarah spun. "Livvie!" Ran towards her.

Not again, her mum wasn't dying again because of her! "NO MUM GO!" Liv screamed.

Atwanda swished his arm around his head and the fire came to life. It swirled and crackled and approached her mother.

"NO!" Liv ran towards her mum but the flames just devoured her. Her mothers screams echoing everywhere until only an eerie silence remained.

Olivia turned on Atwanda, hatred seething through her body. "I'll KILL you!"

Atwanda caught her restraining her arms. "I'll kill you!" he parroted happily. "Well maybe I won't kill you but she might…." he trailed off. Atwanda pushed her away violently. Liv stumbled and fell, was about to fly at Atwanda again when she noticed a charred body approaching her. She began scrambling back but her feet kept slipping.

"Mum? What are you doing?"

Sarah's eyes black and evil radiated with hatred.

"She isn't your mum, my fire claimed her. She is mine and you will be too!" Atwanda's eyes gleamed red, his skin began to glow orange until he himself burst into a human fireball, shrill menacing laughter echoing all around her. Her mother came to a stop above her.

"Mum?" Liv whispered her eyes wide and fearful…..

(X)

Liv was fine on the bed one minute then she was thrashing about the next. Her heart monitor was going wild, beating a loud erratic tempo. Doctors came rushing in, nurses restraining her talking in soft low tones. This only forced Liv to fight for her freedom more. She just couldn't hear them over her own screams couldn't sense their gentleness because of her own panic.

"MUM!" Liv cried NO!" tears falling swiftly.

Her eyes opened, wild with panic. She saw people she didn't recognise holding her down. That was the gfinal straw. "NO!" she screamed. "DAD!"

(X)

Danny was out of it. The sight of his daughter thrashing like that. She had been squeaking and crying softly as they were led outside and it was tearing at him. He knew what it was like to wake up not knowing where you are or what your doing there and it was awful. He didn't want his Liv going through that. He ran his hands through his hair needing something to keep them busy. He paced from side to side shaking his head. Caroline was soothing an emotional Thabo.

Danny was keeping a hadnle on his emotions until he heard Liv screaming. At the NO his head popped up, at the sound her screaming for him he was already gone.

"Danny!" Caroline warned as she spotted his face.

"Screw this!" he declared practically running into the room.

"Look sir…." A nurse said blocking his path.

"Get out of my way, she needs me!"

"We'll calm her." the nurse said in an infuriatingly calm voice. "She'll be fine."

Yeah well it wasn't her daughter terrified was it? When she knew how that felt he'd let her tell him what to do, until then….. "Please excuse me." he looked at his daughter. "Liv I'm here baby."

"I want my dad!" Liv yelled.

"Sir you aren't helping."

Danny having had enough of this crap but his hands on the nurses shoulders and gently moved her aside. He then moved the doctor aside too. "You want her calm? I can do that!"

"Dad!" Liv yelped.

He wrapped his good arm around her and held her close. Rubbed her back softly. "I'm here. Your safe." he promised kissed the top of her head.

Liv didn't say anything simply clung to him. As he tears subsided the doctor came over and told him that Liv needed to be checked over. He began to pull away slowly. Liv looked at him, her eyes awash with tears. They were frantic.

"I'll still be in the room, just there." he pointed to the window. "The doctors just need to make sure your ok."

Liv nodded and lay down. Was soon answering an array of questions. Her eyes kept darting to him, everytime they did he nodded. The doctor soon left, Caroline and Thabo appeared in the doorway. Caroline burst into tears at the sight of her granddaughter awake. Thabo simply ran at her.

(X)

Lungile sat in prison thinking about how much he had screwed up. How everything he touched went wrong. How no matter what Thabo did he seemed to get everything. His hatred for his brother was amplified at that moment, and as for Liv he hoped he killed her. It was no more than she deserved. An evil smile snaked across his face as an idea came to him. He spoke to the man he scared a cell with.

"Can you help me?"

"For a price." he replied.

"I have a packet of cigarettes." Lungile offered. Bought them as that was currency inside.

"What you want?"

"Do you have a telephone card?"

He nodded.

"I need you to ring someone for me….."

**A/N sorry about the lack of update on this but i wasn't feeling anything wen i picked a pen up so...anyway i finally had felt like a cud write this and i finished it just this morning so enjoy the last few chapters :D x **


	63. Liar?

Alice and Dupe returned to hospital. Charlotte had been sent back to school, and was thoroughly disgusted with her mothers decision.

Alice walked into the room, Liv looked up and met her eyes smiled hesitantly. Alice smiled widely at her. "I'm so glad your ok!" hugged her tight.

Dupe sat beside Caroline. "Didn't doubt it for a second. His eyes glistened and his voice was husky.

Liv nodded. Alice took her seat beside Danny shared a look with him. He took her hand and squeezed it.

Thabo was clutching Liv's hand like a lifeline pressed soft kisses on it at intervals. Liv's eyes were shuttered as she looked at him.

"So Liv, do you feel up to telling us what happened?" Caroline asked.

Liv froze.

"Um….I don't want to talk about it." she whispered, looked anywhere except at Thabo. Remembered Atwanda's office.

Caroline nodded.

Danny and Alice shared another look. His face held an unspoken question, she blinked in agreement "We have to go for an hour or two." Danny told them. "We'll be back soon."

Everyone murmured a reply. Danny twined his fingers with Alice's and they left the room.

Thabo shot a look at Dupe.

"C'mon Caroline let's get something to eat." Dupe asked.

"But Liv…." Caroline began.

"Thabo is here!" he shushed her pulling her to her feet and ushered her from the room.

Liv and Thabo were finally alone.

Thabo was sat on her bed and holding her close before the door was closed. "I promise you Liv I'll get him for doing this to you."

She shook her head. "Don't."

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She couldn't seem to be able to make eye contact with him. "Look at what he did to you." he murmured pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Just stay close." she pleaded. "Don't run off again." her hands fisted in the blanket.

He nodded.

"What happened Liv? You can tell me."

She exhaled. "I went to Mara looking for you and…..Lungile grabbed me." No way was she telling him about his dad. He'd lose his mind.

He nodded. "I'll never leave you again. I promise." he looked at her face and his eyes were soft. "He really did a number on you huh?"

Most of her bruises were from his father. She nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry I left you and forced you to come looking for me."

She nodded. His phone began to ring. He frowned and pulled it out.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Dunno." he put it on the table.

It kept ringing and ringing.

"It's giving me a headache." she whispered wincing. "Juts pick it up and say your busy."

He nodded. When he connected the man on the phone spoke quickly.

"Look Thabo you don't know me but I have a message for you from Lungile."

Thabo fought to keep a neutral face, walked to the corner of the room.

"He said it is in your best interest to visit him. He has important information that he will only give to you."

Thabo lowered his voice. "Tell him to go to hell!"

"It involves an Olivia. That's all he would tell me."

Thabo looked at Liv who was settling on her bed her closed. She looked deeply troubled.

Something told him to agree. A feeling."Ok."

"His solicitor is in at 5 today. Since your family and he's had no visitors he should be able to get you in."

"Warn him if he is messing me around…." Thabo hissed lowly

"Tell him yourself." Then the phone disconnected.

Thabo pushed his phone into his pocket and walked back to Liv. What on earth did Lungile want him for? Something important about Liv. He was probably messing him around but he had to be sure. Liv was hiding something he knew that!

"Anyone important?" she whispered eyes still closed.

"No." he replied shaking his head. "You tired honey?"

"A little." she said yawning.

"Go to sleep." when Liv was resting peacefully and Dupe and Caroline had returned he made his excuses. He had to go home.

(X)

Alice and Danny clutched hands as they walked down he corridors. Neither said a word.

"I feel sick Danny." Alice whispered.

"The old morning sickness." he replied.

"I hope it is that. I won't even complain."

He nodded. "It's fine. I'm sure of it."

She exhaled and nodded. They soon arrived at the anti-natal unit. They gave her name at reception then took a seat. The following ten minutes were the longest of their lives. They shared a look as her name was called. They walked down a corridor. Alice exhaled as she lay down on a bed.

"The gel is cold." the technician said and squirted some on her flat stomach. The she put some on the probe. "This is just to check isn't it?" she murmured looking at her notes.

Alice nodded.

"My wife isn't very far along." Danny added clutching Alice's hand.

Silence filled the room as the technician moved the probe. "Takes a few minutes." she whispered.

Danny and Alice nodded. More silence, screen empty. Alice was just about tog give up when they heard a very faint whooshing. A tiny dot appeared on the screen as the probe moved it grew slightly bigger.

"So there you are!" the technician murmured. "Hiding." the technician said smiling. "There your baby is. Not very big at all."

Alice bit her lip as she stared at the screen. A few stray tars fell. She looked at Danny whose eyes were glistening too. He obviously hadn't been as confident as he pretended to be. The technician went thought the usual tests with her then smiled as they left. As they walked from the building Danny pulled Alice to him.

"It's ok." he whispered. "Our baby is ok."

She nodded. "C'mon lets get back to our other kid yeah?"

They twined hands once again and as she walked Alice laid a protective hand over her stomach.

(X)

Thabo rang Lungiles solicitor through his own.

"Why does he want to see me?" he asked without premable.

"I don't know." he answered.

"Can you get me in?"

"I'd have to phone ahead to check."

"I'd appreciate that." Thabo replied then disconnected.

The solicior rang back after 20 minutes. "I can get you in."

"Ok thank you. I'll meet you there at 5."

The hours flew by until Thabo found himself stood outside the prison. He felt edgy. He hated these places, was sure he would have ended up in one if he hadn't found Olivia. It sounded cheesy but he wanted to be a better person for her.

The solicitor approached and shook his hand. "Mr Kani."

Thabo nodded in reply.

They walked inside and were searched. They had some items taken, like phones and jewellery.

"In you go." the guard led them into a large room with padded seats and benches. "I'll get the prisoner."

Thabo paced as the solicitor opened his bag and removed papers.

"You ok?" the solicitor asked at Thabo's tightly coiled pacing.

"Last time I saw my brother he tried to kill my girlfriend. He shot her and me!" Thbao snapped.

The solictor knew the details but hearing them so coldly startled him.

"Sorry." Thabo whispered.

Lungile walked in and saw Thabo's agitation immediately. He smirked at him. Since it was a visit with a lawyer the guard stayed away as to not overhear them.

Lungile took a seat. "Hello Thabo."

Thabo glared. "Why the hell am I here?"

"I have information about Liv that might be of interest to you."

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"Ah ah play nicely little brother!"

"Tell me before I come over that and beat it out of you!" he hissed lowly.

The solicitor gulped and shifted in his seat. "I think…."

"I'll wait until you ask nicely." Lungile told him simply.

"Go screw yourself!"

"Fine." Lungile said and exhaled.

Thabo looked at him. "You don't know anything. You just had to prove that you could get me here. I'm leaving." he began to walk away.

"Don't you wanna know what dad did to Liv in his office?"

Thabo froze and turned his head.

Lungile slouched in his seat and smirked. Nodded slowly.

"O yeah I heard it all. I must say, her screams I liked the sound of them."

Thabo's fists clenched and his eyes were black. "NO!"

The guard took a step closer sensing trouble.

"Dad has it all on his tape for his viewing pleasure, he can watch it again and again and again. He smacked her around abit too you know. Next time you see her pay particular attention to her cheeks. Do those bruises look suspicious to you?"

"SHUT UP!" Thabo seethed.

"Sounded like she loved every second, apart from her screaming no stop!" he laughed again.

Thabo saw red. The guard moved lightning fast and grabbed him, restrained him. "Your out of here!"

Thabo was threw from the room, Lungile laughing loudly as he was ejected room. He stomped from the prison. His mind was whirling, anger overflowing. He was lying. Lungile was LYING! His dad wouldn't…who was he kidding he knew his dad was capable of it! He'd go check the tape - that would prove Lungiles lies! Yeah that is what he would do.

**A/N uh oh, trouble is afoot, poor thabo and lungile is a swine! x**


	64. Pieces To Be Mended

Thabo arrived at Mara and his anger hadn't faded. The more he thought about it the more the truth was starting to hit him Lungile could be lying but he wasn't. He had proof and he was far too smug. He broke into his fathers office and checked the surveillance tapes. Took one out from a few days ago and pushed it into the machine. Sat down on the edge of the desk and pressed fast forward on the remote. He was just about to give up when Liv walked into the room. His stomach dropped.

_"Olivia." His father murmured. "I was just thinking about you! I must admit I am surprised to see you. I wasn't expecting a home visit. Although you are always welcome."_

_"Cut the bullshit – where is Thabo?"_

_"He's in prison. We both know that. Or have you forgotten our talk yesterday?"_

Thabo was reminded of what his dad threatened to do to Liv. "No Liv, please no, just walk out there darling." he whispered as he saw fear flash across her face.

_"Tell me where he is!" she demanded._

_His dad walked towards her. She looked him straight in the eye._

"This is no time to prove your tough, just get out of there!" Thabo pleaded.

_"I have no idea where he is." His dad whispered in her ear as he walked straight passed her._

He watched Liv spin quickly and swallow when his dad locked the door. His dad held the key high in the air then placed it in his pocket.

_"Open that door!" Liv told him._

_He looked at her smugly, raised his eyebrows._

Thabo covered his face with his hands. Oh My god No! A pounding had started to resound in his skull, his breathing heavy as his he heard her telling his dad to stay away. Then she was pushed against a filing cabinet. They spoke back and forth, his name was mentioned.

_"Now I know what happens next is going to stay between us - our little secret." His dad whispered._

_"Don't bet on it!" her voice was shaking._

_"I KNOW it will. When it does the charges against Thabo will be dropped."_

"God Liv no." he whispered

_"As soon as you've had your shower - in my private suite of course! Got to make sure!" his dad told her._

_"NO, you touch me and I'll tell the world!" she told him._

Thabo was relieved.

_"Even at the expense of Thabo?" his dad whispered, smelled her hair and groaned._

Thabo was gonna kill him.

_"This is going to happen anyway Liv - you - Thabo may as well get something out of it. You can't get away, just relax and enjoy yourself."_

There was more back and forth conversation. Thabo had to stop watching but couldn't.

_Liv started pushing at his dad. "Get off me!"_

_She was pressed her harder against the filing cabinet. __She fought more._

_"That's it Olivia - fight me - show you care!"_

_Olivia yelled an obscene reply._

There was no words Thabo could find to explain the next part the way his dad acted when he found out that he and Liv had never been together in a sexual way. It was like he was suddenly wild. He saw Liv get grabbed by the neck and was threw on the table. She screamed in terror. He saw her struggles and couldn't watch anymore he threw the TV on the floor and it exploded in a shower of sparks.

He took his rage out on the room. The place it happened. He could swear he feel her fear in here. It spurred him on, like fuel on a fire. There was a chorus of crashes as the desk was cleared and pushed over. Booms as the filing cabinets were upended. Every item he released his rage on somehow only made room for more anger. He spun and saw the table it happened on. He pulled the drawers out and kicked in the sides then kicked it until the top panel shattered .

The door creaked open and Thabo saw his father walk in. He was breathing heavily, his one man rampage barely even started.

"What…." Atwanda began.

Thabo saw the scratches down his face and a bruise on his head. "I'll kill you!" he roared and flew at is dad.

Was hitting out with everything inside him. He was sure his father was hitting him back but he was out of it. He didn't notice when his fathers face was full of blood, or when he started to wobble. He didn't notice when his father punched him frantically. Without warning Atwanda crumpled to the floor. Thabo was over him immediately an arm over his neck.

"I'll kill you for what you've done!" he seethed pressing down hard.

Atwanda's hands were around Thabo's arm trying to relieve some pressure.

Thabo's face was contorted and he was focused on what he was doing. "I hate you! Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" The full enormity of what Liv had endured began to descend and he dropped his head as tears filled his eyes. "Why couldn't you go after me?" At that moment he knew that this wouldn't make things better for Liv, she deserved her own justice. If he killed his dad he would be taken away from her and she needed him more than ever. He got up shaking his head.

"Not capable after all then boy?" Atwanda gasped breathing heavily.

Thabo stared at him. "I have something better in mind for you! I have friends in prison who'll make your life hell." he walked to the video and pressed eject. "O and I'm sure I can convince then to make you a favourite!"

His dad paled.

He was about to leave when he saw a video lay in the ruins of the desk he'd destroyed. There was something important on here or it wouldn't be hidden. He took that too then stomped from the room, his father still lain on the floor. He had stuff to do.

(X)

Thabo sat in the living room at home. Pushed in the second tape and pressed play. The image that materialised was his dad in his office beating up Lungile. So he had the proof that it was his father. He ejected the tape. He looked at the other one and felt this urge to smash it. To destroy it, he wished he didn't know the secrets it held. Wished he could erase the images from his brain. He could still hear her voice in his head, trying desperately to stay calm, the fear was obvious despite her attempt. He wanted to bang his head off a brick wall and would if he thought it would help. He just wanted to be alone at the minute, he was in no mood to try and speak to anyone. He walked into his room and sat down.

(X)

"I'm really worried Du Plessis." Nomsa whispered into the phone. "Thabo came home, sat in the living room for a bit then walked into his room. He looked really bad. I went in there a few times to see if he wanted anything and he hadn't moved. For hours!"

Dupe frowned then looked at Liv. "I'll come home." then handed the phone back to Danny.

"Dupe?" Danny asked.

Dupe bent over. "It's Thabo." he whispered in his ear.

"Anders?" Caroline asked.

"It's ok." he promised.

He was climbing from the truck at Leopards Den in no time. He knocked on Thabo's bedroom door then walked in. found him sat in the dark. Curtains closed. Dupe walked over and opened them. Thabo sat with his back against a wall his eyes black.

"Thabo?" Dupe asked.

He didn't answer just covered his face with his hands.

"Thabo are you ok?"

Thabo removed his hands, his face haunted. "It's my fault." he whispered. "All this…"

"No it's not."

"I should have left her alone." he carried on. "I knew she was too good for me, now she….."

"No one blames you." Dupe carried on.

Thabo closed his eyes. "I blame myself."

"Well don't." Dupe said simply. "It's not your fault your brother is a maniac."

Thabo inhaled and shook his head. "It's not that Dupe…." he exhaled and his eyes filled. "And I saw…." his face crumpled tears fell in earnest.

Dupe was shocked. He sat beside Thabo while he got this out of his system. Patted his arm awkwardly. "You want to tell me what's going on?" Dupe asked as Thabo composed himself.

Thabo looked at Dupe, his cheeks still moist. "I can't….it's not my place. You'll find out eventually."

"If you tell me I'll keep it to myself. C'mon Thabo you got me worried now."

He was right to be worried Thabo thought. "Two things. One if I tell you you'll go off on one. Two there's no way you'd be able to keep this to yourself."

Dupe frowned. "Tell me Thabo. Please."

"You swear on Liv's life you won't say a word."

Dupe nodded. "Liv and Caroline."

Thabo swallowed closed his eyes. "Liv went to Mara looking for me. That is how Lungile grabbed her. I found out that Liv…..she was…my father…..they were in his office…..alone…he….."

Dupe paled and his face darkened. He was on his feet in a second. "Tell me your dad didn't…."

Thabo nodded. "He…forced himself on Liv." Thabo said his eyes filling once again.

"He's dead!" Dupe fumed made a beeline straight for the door.

"Been there, tried to do that." he held up his blood smeared hands.

Dupe's eyes widened.

"I figured I'd give Liv a change for justice, or revenge which ever she preferred…..I found a tape."

"The bastard taped it?"

Thabo nodded. "I'm gonna give it to the police." he dropped his head. "How am I supposed to face her Dupe?" he whispered. "After what she endured, because of me."

Dupe had no idea, this was well out of his area of expertise. Danny or Alice were better, but they'd go mad! "You just have to Thabo. She needs you to be strong."

"How Dupe, it goes round and round in circles in my head and all I seem to do is either cry or break something." he closed his eyes. "How am I supposed to help her when I can't deal with it myself!"

"Find a way!" Dupe told him.

"It was my dad Dupe." Thabo was son his feet in a second. "MY OWN DAD!" he yelled picked up his clock and threw it across the room. He rested his head against the wardrobe and pounded his fist on it. "If I was her I'd hate me."

"No Thabo." Dupe whispered, was unsure how to react to Thabo's obvious tumult of emotion.

"Its MY fault she was there! She was looking for me." his voice filled with self derision. "My dad offered her a deal." he hit his head off the wardrobe forcefully. "My charges dropped….as soon as she…." his voice cracked and broke. "…had a shower." he swallowed thickly, head still on the wardrobe. Hands braced against it. "What do I do now?" he asked tortured.

Dupe put his hand on his shoulder. "You don't change. You be her Thabo, the boy she loves. You stand by her, support her. Hey" he said.

Thabo looked at him.

"Just help her! She'll do the same with you. You need to talk, not hide."

"Maybe I should go, she'll hate me." put his head back on the wardrobe.

Dupe shook his head looking at Thabo's back. It was ramrod straight filled with tension. "No. She needs you, the same way you need her. The coming weeks are gonna be the hardest she will ever go through, same with you. She has her family, we'll always be there but she needs you. Someone to draw strength from."

Thabo looked at Dupe once again. "I hate myself."

"Lay the blame where it belongs."

Thabo nodded knowing it wasn't that easy. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Yeah." Dupe said face murderous.

"Don't go to Mara Dupe. She needs you too." Thabo left the room leaving Dupe with those final words.

(X)

Dupe and Thabo stood outside Liv's room. Thabo wore jeans and a blue t-shirt. "I can't go in there." he whispered.

"Yes you can!" Dupe told him. "And you are. NOW!"

Thabo looked at him. Throat tight.

"It'll be fine. She's still the same old Liv." put his hand on his shoulder. "Go on."

Thabo exhaled, placed his hand on the door handle and walked inside. He looked around, saw Danny and Alice holding hands, looked very happy. It shined from within them. Caroline was beside Liv.

Danny looked at him. "Hello Thabo."

Thabo nodded. Looked at his Liv, his beautiful Liv.

Dupe walked over and whispered something to Danny who frowned suddenly. Dupe had a serious look on his face so Danny helped Alice to her feet. Dupe then went to Caroline, told her that Thabo and Liv needed to be alone, before she could protest pulled her to her feet and was leading her from the room.

Liv watched everyone leave then looked at Thabo worriedly. "What's going on?" she whispered.

Right Thabo! He told himself. Calm and cool and strong! She needs you! Except he had no clue! "Liv…" he began when the door closed. "…I have no idea what to say." he finished after a pause.

"Thabo?" she asked.

He exhaled. "Earlier when I left, I went to see Lungile. He had something to tell me." he looked at her. "About you."

He saw her eyes cloud over. "Wh..what did he tell you?" she stuttered.

He bit his lip. "It's ok Liv." he whispered brokenly. "We need to support each other. You…" he inhaled deeply to stem the flow of tears building. "You don't have to hide from me."

"What did he tell you?" she repeated.

"That you were in my dad's office."

She nodded.

"I wanted to make sure. The tape."

She looked at him frowning. "Tape?"

He nodded. "Security tape."

"How much did you see?" she was breathing heavily knowing it was pointless to pretend.

"I saw him hit you. Heard what he saw about me…..the desk." he squawked and cleared his throat.

She closed her eyes and looked away from him. "I was scared." her tears fell and they tore at him.

Before this happened he wouldn't have hesitated to go hug her, now he wasn't so sure.

"I really thought it was gonna happen. That I was gonna be…."

"Liv…" he whispered eyes full.

"I dread to think what might of happened If I hadn't grabbed that picture frame."

"Liv." he repeated. "What happened?"

"You saw it." she said wiping her eyes.

"Did he….did you…" Thabo was unable to finish a sentence for the hope building in his chest.

"I hit out at him. Bashed his head with a photo of you."

Thabo's hand was shaking as he raised it to his forehead. "So he didn't…"

She shook her head.

He gathered her into his arms squeezing tightly. He was crying softly.

"Thabo?" she asked.

"I thought he'd…." he swallowed a sob. "It killed me."

He didn't." she answered wrapping her arms around him. "I was so scared."

"You don't have to be scared anymore." he stroked her hair. "I'll never let anyone near to you again. No one will ever hurt you."

"I'm here for you too." she whispered against his chest.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry Liv."

"What for?"

"Everything. Your life has just been a mess since I came."

She shook her head. "Never. You're the best thing in my life."

He touched her cheek gently. "I didn't have a life before you."

She swallowed and pulled back. "What about…"

He put his fingers to her lips. "No matter what it is we will get through it together ok?"

Liv looked into his brown eyes, they shined with feeling. "Ok. I love you."

He hugged her close again. "I love you too."

**A/N one mre chapter after this one, i was hoping to have it up 2nite bt i got distracted by the cutest jisbon fic eva awww jsibon is adorable :D  
Anyway poor thabo in this thinkin Liv got raped, and dupe trying his best to help.**


	65. What's Next

Weeks passed quickly. At first when the family was told of what actually happened to Liv everyone seemed to be on edge. Dupe was relieved to find out it hadn't actually happened, but still wanted to murder Atwanda. The tapes were handed over. Thabo hid them in case Dupe watched them and went to exact some revenge.

Danny hadn't taken the news of Liv's attack very well. Liv had pleaded with him not to go to court as the tape was played. Danny had ignored her and he had to be forcibly removed from court. He had flew at Atwanda after he smirked at him while her screams echoed around the room. If Alice had been there she could have soothed him quick enough but she was on orders that she wasn't to go near the place.

They had been told she was pregnant and was beginning to show. Danny fussed over her like a mother hen, she couldn't cough without him checking she was ok. To be honest Thabo thought it was sweet, to be so in love like that. Sometimes they would share these secrets looks and he felt like an interloper on this private moment. It was like the rest of the world ceased to exist and it was just Danny and Alice. They'd simply smile and then go back to whatever they were doing, like nothing had happened.

Anyway his father was eventually sent to prison on an array of charges. Lungile too got sent down and all charges against Thabo were dropped without prejudice.

(X) **6 Months Later**

"Hey boss." a Mara employee asked.

He groaned at the name. "Thabo." he replied and let his feet just drift in the pool.

"We need some forms signed, bills."

He nodded. "I'll get to them just put them with the rest."

He shook his head sadly. A new development, with his father and brother in prison he was suddenly in charge of Mara. Life was complicated now that he had a resort to run.

"You look weird." Liv said walking towards him. A smile on her face, she sat beside him and removed her shoes slid her feet into the warm water.

"Dunno what to do with this place, see as I officially run it now." he looked in the pool saw the pile of documents awaiting his attention in the ripples of water.

She shrugged. "Your dad offered to sign half over to you for a lighter sentence."

Thabo's face was one of disgust. "Can you believe that? What a bastard!"

Liv smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

"So why you here?" he asked pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Alice is begging me to hide her from Danny, he is annoying the life out of her. She could go into labour any minute and he's driving her crazy. So she's driving me crazy."

"Danny just wants to take care of his girls." Thabo murmured.

Liv said the exact words Alice said to her months ago. "If he's focusing on her he isn't focusing on me. I snuck away." lowered her head and placed it under his arm so it rested across her shoulders. "I just needed to get you alone. I miss you."

He kissed her softly. "I spend a lot of time here trying to keep things running. I don't expect you to come here." he told her.

She shook her head. "I kinda like certain spots. Like over there." she pointed to outside the bar.

He looked down at her and smiled lovingly.

"You still got that costume?" she whispered.

"I might." he laughed.

Liv loved the rumbly sound. "I knew as soon as I saw you that you were the one."

"The mysterious Zorro?" he asked in a deep voice.

"No." she shook her head. "Just Thabo, my Thabo."

That's what he loved about Liv. She made being normal sound so good. "Look Liv there has been something playing on my mind and…." he exhaled. "You know how much I love you."

She nodded. "I love you too."

He lowered his voice and whispered something in her ear.

She smiled widely. "You sure?" twirled the ring on her finger.

He shrugged and smiled his half smile at her. "Why not." he replied traced her cheek with his finger down passed her jaw line and stopped under her chin.

"Lets go now!" she told him.

Thabo stood up and helped her to her feet. Twined her fingers with his and they walked side by side. Life was about to get a whole lot better.

**A/N Oooo wonder what they r gonna do? Hmmm.**

U will have to wait as this story is now finished :D there is a part 2 that i havent started writing yet and it is called 'Out of the Blue.' i wish i could start it but i have too many stories on the go and my head is starting to get cluttered.


End file.
